Saga Honor: Honor Bajo Asedio (6 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Con el país al borde de la guerra y con el cerebro del intento de asesinato de su amante, la Primera Hija Clarke Griffin, aún en libertad, lo último que querría la agente del Servicio Secreto Lexa Woods es ser reemplazada como jefe de seguridad de Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Acá les traigo el 1° Capítulo del Libro 6, como siempre digo espero que les esté gustando la historia. Con este voy a ir subiendo de a poco, ya que la chica que los adapta esta recién terminando este libro, pero aún así intentaré actualizar bastante seguido.**_

 _ **"Honor Bajo Asedio"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Lunes, 8 de octubre

Clarke Griffin caminó a lo largo de la orilla del océano poco después del amanecer, mirando el cielo a través de una paleta de colores que aún no había sido plasmada en el lienzo. Por suerte, ella no era paisajista, porque temía que estaría condenada a una eternidad de frustración y decepción. Su vida tenía más que suficiente desafío, ya que era, sobre todo ahora, menos de un mes después de los ataques terroristas en Nueva York y Washington, DC. Menos de un mes después de que cuatro hombres a los que nunca había conocido habían intentado matarla. Deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora azul marino, Clarke se abrigo a la sombra de una alta duna, azotada por el viento y dejar que la brisa fría del mar y la fuerza del poder de la naturaleza expulsara la persistente melancolía. Aire fresco, salado llenaba su pecho, y por un instante, sintió sólo la promesa de una nueva temporada y la satisfacción interior de estar enamorada. A pesar del horror del mes pasado, ella había pasado una de las mejores semanas que podía recordar en reclusión en Torres Island. Al menos dos agentes del Servicio Secreto le seguían a todas partes que estuviera en la remota isla y poco poblada en la costa de Massachusetts, pero ella estaba fuera de la vista del público y casi a solas con su amante. Ella apreciaba esta rara privacidad y temía que el placer estaba a punto de cambiar. Por mucho que amara la isla, ella no podía simplemente desaparecer. Y después de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, descubrió para su sorpresa que ella no quería hacerlo. Toda su vida había buscado el anonimato. Al ser hija de su padre la había obligado a una notoriedad que no había elegido, y que había hecho todo lo posible para escapar de las limitaciones que imponía. Sin embargo, en algún momento del año pasado, esa necesidad salvaje, esa furiosa necesidad de romperla casi había desaparecido. Se preguntó cuánto de ese cambio radical se debía a la mujer que se acercó a ella a la luz del sol. La agente del Servicio Secreto Lexa Woods, anterior jefa de seguridad de Clarke y ahora su amante, era unos centímetros más alta que ella, de cabello oscuro, delgada y guapa. Su mandíbula era un poco más amplia, la nariz un poco más fuerte, y los huecos debajo de los pómulos un poco mayores que los dictados por la belleza clásica, pero lo que Clarke vio cuando miró iba más allá de la belleza. Vio la fuerza y la pasión, y sobre todo, honor.

"Se supone que tienes que estar en la cama", reprendió ella mientras Lexa se acercaba. "En recuperación."

Lexa sonrió. "La cama estaba fría."

"Maldición, está mucho más frío aquí afuera." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa y la besó, erizando el pelo corto, casi negro ondulado que terminaba justo por encima de su cuello. El roce casi casual de boca en boca se volvió inesperadamente más ferviente. Ella le acarició con la lengua a lo largo de la parte interior de los labios de Lexa y se adentró más profundamente por un instante antes de enderezarse. "Menos mal. Sólo se hizo más templado".

"Vamos a ver si podemos llegar hasta agosto". Lexa deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Clarke y debajo de su chaqueta. Acarició su espalda y le acarició el cuello. "Aunque, es probable que estemos interfiriendo con las temperaturas corporales de Pramheda y Murphy."

Clarke se estremeció y se apartó. "Dios, no puedo creer que me olvidé de ellos. Nunca me olvido de ellos". Ella miró por encima de su hombro hacia las dunas, donde dos de sus agentes del primer equipo de seguridad estaban con las manos a los lados, mirando hacia fuera hacia el océano como si ella y Lexa no estuvieran allí. Por supuesto, que lo habían visto todo mientras continuaban la exploración de la longitud de la playa, el agua y el aire.

"Yo diría que ese lapso es muy buena señal." Lexa apartó un mechón de pelo rubio húmedo fuera de la mejilla de Clarke y resistió el impulso de besarla de nuevo. Los profundos ojos azules de Clarke estaban sin sombras, un hecho poco habitual, y a pesar de que ella se había levantado antes del amanecer, había dormido toda la noche. Eso también era inusual desde el asalto armado a Clarke en su penthouse. A Lexa le encantaba ver a Clarke tan relajada y segura que se olvidó de que estaba siendo vigilada. Desearía que eso no cambiase.

"Cuando tus ojos van del verde al negro así", murmuró Clarke: "Sé que estás pensando en cosas serias".

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "No." Ella tiró de Clarke a su costado y comenzó a caminar, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Clarke. "Sólo pensando que te amo."

"Eso suena serio." Metió Clarke la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones vaqueros de Lexa y apretó su nalga. "De hecho, es probable que deba hacer algo al respecto lo antes posible."

"Está bien."

Clarke se echó a reír. "Eres muy fácil".

"Pensé que te gustaba de esa manera."

Clarke cogió las manos de Lexa y volvió a caminar de regreso, moviendo sus brazos unidos perezosamente entre ellas. El viento azotaba su pelo alrededor de su cara y sus mejillas quemadas por el frío. Se sentía maravilloso. "Me gustas de todas las formas posibles, Comandante. Duro y rápido, lento y suave. De cualquier manera en absoluto. "

"Jesús, Clarke. Ten corazón." Lexa inclinó la cabeza en dirección a los agentes que seguían a lo largo del perímetro invisible de su zona de protección. "No nos pueden oír, pero van a tener un tiempo duro fingir no darse cuenta si me tiro encima de ti en la playa."

"Pensé que tenías un mejor control de eso", bromeó Clarke.

"Yo también," murmuró Lexa oscuramente. Todo lo que ella había pensado que había conocido acerca de ella misma había cambiado abruptamente poco menos de un año antes cuando había sido asignada para proteger a la primera hija de los Estados Unidos. Lexa había caído enamorada de ella al primer instante que la había visto, su cabello rubio húmedo después de la ducha, los ojos color azul zafiro con chispas de ira, su cuerpo sensual descaradamente seductor. Clarke no quería protección, y había hecho todo lo que fuera posible para evitar las restricciones de veinticuatro horas al día de observación. Había sido salvaje y voluntariosa, una hermosa criatura salvaje que desafió ser domada. Lexa había luchado contra su deseo, pero al final, ella se había rendido a su corazón. "Ha cambiado todo eso."

"Es curioso", dijo Clarke, volviendo al lado de Lexa y acurrucándose en ella de nuevo. "Yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti."

"Te amo".

"Te amo". Clarke besó el borde de la mandíbula de Lexa. "Tu garganta suena mejor. ¿Todavía te duele?"

"No," dijo Lexa rápidamente. Su voz se hizo ronca aun cuando habló por más de unos pocos minutos, y la deglución fue un ejercicio de masoquismo. Pero ella no quería recordar a Clarke de las lesiones que había sufrido durante un enfrentamiento armado en el que le había prometido que no tomaría parte.

De repente, Clarke dejó de caminar y se acercó un poco. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que recurrir a un viejo truco? Sabes que siempre puedo decir cuando estás tratando de protegerme de algo."

Lexa hizo una mueca. "Lo siento. Tienes razón. Necesito más práctica de divulgación."

"Así parece". Suspiró Clarke. "Supongo que ambas lo hacemos. Es sólo que las mismas cosas que me gustan de ti me hacen volverme loca, también. "

"Lo mismo". Lexa se rio y empezó a toser. Le dolía, y ella no lo podía ocultar. Las marcas de dedos en su garganta habían desaparecido, pero los moretones persistían en el interior. "Maldita sea. El aire frío me está fastidiando. "

"Te dije que no salieras", replicó Clarke. "Maldita sea, Lexa." Ella odiaba cuando Lexa se hacía daño. Odiaba sentirse impotente en cualquier circunstancia, pero era peor cuando era Lexa y ella no podía hacer nada. Aceleró el paso. "Vamos a entrar. Voy a hacer un poco de té o algo así. "

"¿Té?" Carraspeó Lexa, tratando desesperadamente de no reírse de nuevo.

Clarke no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. "Bueno, algo así."

Subieron por las dunas hacia la casa de cristal y madera de varios pisos donde habían estado viviendo en las últimas semanas, los dos agentes del Servicio Secreto a la par detrás de ellas. Clarke se tensó al ver a una mujer corriendo a su encuentro.

"Hola, Raven," saludó a su nueva jefa de seguridad. Raven Reyes era una mujer atlética de cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros, cercana a su edad. Que había demostrado ser capaz de proteger a Clarke en circunstancias extremas más de una vez y Clarke confiaba en ella. Más que eso, ella se preocupaba por ella. Ese tipo de afecto probablemente no era sabio, se suponía que ella no debía establecer vínculos personales con sus agentes de seguridad. Pero Clarke nunca hizo nada simplemente porque era prudente. Pasaba más tiempo con los cuatro miembros de su primer equipo que con alguien más en su vida, y ella no podía dejar de cuidar de ellos. De todos modos, prefería no ver a Raven en estos momentos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Su breve descanso había llegado a su fin.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Su padre quiere hablar con usted." Raven asintió a Lexa. "Comandante".

"Jefa", dijo Lexa. Técnicamente, no era más la comandante, desde que había sido sustituida como jefa de seguridad de Clarke por Reyes, pero ella no parecía haber conseguido que cualquiera de los agentes dejaran de llamarla así. Quería preguntar si había un problema, pero ella estaba tratando de ser respetuosa de la nueva posición de Reyes. Los jefes de seguridad eran prudentes por naturaleza y rara vez compartían información más de lo necesario con nadie, incluyendo los protegidos y sus familias. Especialmente con los protegidos y sus familias. Parte del trabajo de un agente de seguridad era hacer la vida de aquellos que guardaban parecer lo más normal posible bajo la más anormal de las circunstancias.

"¿Mi padre está bien?", preguntó Clarke al llegar al porche trasero de la casa.

"No tengo ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario", dijo Reyes en su voz oficial.

"Abigail Washburn puso la llamada. Dijo que no había urgencia, pero el presidente quiere hablar con usted a la brevedad posible."

Clarke giro los ojos. A tu conveniencia en lenguaje de Abigail significaba llama inmediatamente. Abigail Washburn era jefa de personal del presidente Jake Griffin, así como su amiga de toda la vida y consejera. Nadie estaba más cerca de él, ni siquiera Clarke. Abigail le había ayudado a ganar la gubernatura de Massachusetts, la vicepresidencia y finalmente la presidencia. Ella era una estadista astuta y lograba mucho más que el funcionamiento del día a día del personal de la Casa Blanca. Si alguien quería que el presidente le escuchara, necesitaban primero pasar por Abigail Washburn.

"Abigail quiere algo." Clarke miró a Lexa, quien sonrió con tristeza. Abigail no hace llamadas sociales. Tampoco es secretaria del presidente, lo que significaba que probablemente tenga una agenda propia." Dame unos minutos para tomar una taza de café, Raven, y luego llamaré de vuelta."

"Estaré en el centro de mando." Raven mantuvo su voz neutra y el rostro inexpresivo. El centro de mando improvisado era en realidad parte de la primera planta de la casa de huéspedes más pequeña, que estaba asentada entre la casa principal y la playa. Su reducido equipo de seguridad se quedaba allí cuando estaban fuera de turno. En este momento sólo había otros tres agentes con ella, Becca Pramheda, John Murphy e Indra Davis. Había también otro habitante, Octavia Blake agente del FBI y su amante, quien se recuperaba de una herida de bala. Ella y Lexa habían obtenido sus lesiones durante la misma acción. "Por favor, llámeme cuando esté lista, y codificaré una línea para usted."

Clarke se detuvo con la mano en la manija de la puerta trasera y miró a Raven con curiosidad. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No señora."

"¿Se supone que voy a adivinar por qué de repente suenas como un androide?"

Raven sonrió. "Lo siento. Estaba dormida cuando entró la llamada y no he tenido tiempo para recargar mis baterías. Estoy funcionando con la energía de reserva."

"Ja, ja. Entonces entra a tomar un café. "

Raven dio una rápida mirada a Lexa, quien señaló que ella les siguiera a la casa.

"Voy a tomar una ducha rápida," dijo Lexa, dirigiéndose a la escalera que lleva al segundo piso. "Quédate abajo."

Clarke llevó a Raven a través de la cocina, mientras que John Murphy tomó posición junto a la puerta trasera y Becca Pramheda caminó hacia la parte delantera de la casa. "¿Cómo la lleva Octavia?", preguntó casualmente cuando empezó a preparar el café de la mañana.

"Intranquila". Raven se acomodó en una silla de la mesa de roble rectangular en el centro de la habitación.

"Y que lo digas." Clarke encendió la cafetera automática, puso una olla de agua para el té, y se sentó a su lado. "Octavia es como Lexa ninguna de las dos es feliz a menos que estén trabajando." Tocó la muñeca de Raven a la ligera. "Tú debes entender eso. Todas ustedes son iguales, en verdad."

Hubo un tiempo en que el menor contacto de Clarke habría hecho sonrojar a Raven. No podía creer que ocho meses habían pasado desde que las pocas horas imprudentes que había pasado en íntima compañía de la primera hija. Ese episodio pudo destruir potencialmente su carrera y aunque lamentó su comportamiento irresponsable, no se arrepentía de los momentos de intimidad que habían compartido. Ahora, parecía que el interludio había ocurrido en otra vida, cuando ella había sido otra mujer. En los escasos meses que habían transcurrido, había visto casi morir a Lexa Woods, a Clarke escapar de ser asesinada y la nación que el mundo entero había considerado inexpugnable había sido víctima del terrorismo. Ella no se ruborizó.

"Lo entiendo. Pero el médico dijo que necesitaba unos días más antes de que pudiera empezar a caminar y la falta de actividad la está enloqueciendo."

Clarke sabía que el problema era más que la simple inactividad. Octavia, junto con muchos de la sede en Nueva York del FBI y agentes del Servicio Secreto de campo, habían estado en el World Trade Center en el momento de que las torres habían sido alcanzadas. Había visto de primera mano la devastación y el horror. "Va a tomar algún tiempo, Raven. Ella se va a curar."

Los ojos de Raven revelaron lo que no podía decir. No lo diría por respeto a la privacidad de su amante. "Lo sé."

"Ella tiene algo que necesita por encima de todo", dijo Clarke con suavidad. "Tu".

"Oh, Dios", dijo Raven en voz baja. "Espero que sea suficiente." Ojalá pudiera sentirse segura, pero tenía miedo de que algo en el alma de Octavia había sido irreparablemente roto y ni el tiempo ni el amor lo curaría.

Clarke se levantó. "Confía en mí, lo es." Puso una taza de té en un lugar vacío para Lexa. "Creo que ahora la gente que nos interesa debe ser todo lo que importa."

"Yo... eh... ¿cómo te va?", preguntó Raven mientras Clarke vertía el café.

Todo el mundo sabía lo discreta que era Clarke y en realidad no era su lugar para hacer preguntas personales. Pero desde el 11 de septiembre el mundo como ellas lo conocían había desaparecido y algunas de las viejas reglas ya no parecían aplicarse. Raven comprendió la necesidad de la visualización de los sujetos protegidos por ella como individuos críticos valiosos, mientras que al mismo tiempo, evitar cualquier tipo de implicación personal, incluso la amistad. Pero todos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos que la distancia profesional habitual parecía imposible, especialmente cuando Clarke había sido objeto de un intento de asesinato que casi había tenido éxito en su propia casa fuertemente fortificada. Lo que antes se consideraba inconcebible ahora estaba comprendido en el ámbito de lo probable. Podría volver a ocurrir y Raven tenía que ver que no sucediera.

"A veces, todavía no puedo creer todo lo que realmente pasó", dijo Clarke en voz baja.

"Lo sé." Raven tomó una respiración profunda. Todavía estaba tratando de entender su nuevo papel como jefa de seguridad de Clarke y cuáles eran sus límites. La mayor parte del tiempo cuando no lo sabía, ella siguió a su corazón. Eso probablemente no era la forma en que la comandante hizo las cosas, pero ella no era la comandante. "No estábamos preparados para lo que sucedió en el Aerie, pero lo estaremos ahora. Fracasaron, lo cual sólo te muestra lo buena que tu seguridad era, incluso en contra de lo inesperado. Ahora será aún mejor porque sabemos que el juego ha cambiado."

El juego ha cambiado. Clarke reprimió un estremecimiento. Sí, las reglas del juego habían cambiado definitivamente, y ella era un jugador involuntario en un juego donde las apuestas eran más altas de lo que jamás había imaginado. Ella miró hacia la puerta cuando Lexa entró. Su pelo castaño estaba mojado y peinado hacia atrás, por lo que los planos cortantes de su rostro se destacan aún más. Incluso con una camiseta negra suelto y pantalones vaqueros azules, su cuerpo parecía tenso y listo para la lucha. Clarke podría decir por la tensión en su mandíbula que había oído la última parte de la conversación, tenía esa expresión intensa y fuerte que siempre tenía cuando el tema de la vulnerabilidad de Clarke se mencionaba.

"No estoy preocupada.", Dijo Clarke, "Tenemos el equipo ganador". Lexa se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Sí," dijo Clarke con seriedad exagerada. "Y hay miel en el mostrador. Pon un poco en el té. Eso ayudará a tu garganta."

"Creo que el café estaría bien."

"Lexa". Los ojos de Clarke brillaban peligrosamente.

"Pero el té es probablemente mejor", enmendó Lexa mientras tomaba el tarro de miel.

Raven observaba el intercambio con aparente interés y luego miró rápidamente a Lexa, quien le lanzó una mirada aguda. Se levantó sin terminar su café. "Estaré en el centro de mando".

"Espera, Raven." Clarke mantuvo la mirada en Lexa, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba ir a dormir con ella todas las noches, despertarse con ella en la mañana y tenerla a su alrededor durante el día. Sólo estar con ella. Al no estar protegida por ella, no se preocupaba de eso. Sólo estar en su compañía. Pero esta semana había sido una anomalía, y ambas lo sabían. Suavemente, ella dijo, "¿Lista?"

Lexa asintió.

"Raven", dijo Clarke. "Creo que es mejor hacer esa llamada".


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

"Acabo de enviar un avión de transporte a Lexington para ti." En su habitual manera de disparar información, Abigail Washburn continuó: "Hay que estar allí en dos horas. Ven a la oficina en cuanto llegues."

"Hola, Abby", dijo Clarke con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo va tu día?"

"En la forma en que a todos nos ha ido durante el último mes."

Clarke se sorprendió por el cansancio en la voz de Abigail. No recordaba haberla visto nunca cansada. De hecho, ella no estaba segura de que Abigail durmiera en realidad.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Tan bien como se puede esperar." Un pequeño suspiro, impaciente se filtró por la línea telefónica. "Ven a casa. Hablaremos".

Casa. Clarke nunca sentiría como su casa a La Casa Blanca, porque no lo era, a pesar de que su padre y Abigail estaban allí. Es cierto que ella no tenía hogar familiar. Su padre había vendido la casa en la que había crecido en cuando su madre murió. Clarke tenía doce años en ese entonces, y después ella había vivido en la mansión del gobernador o cualquier otra casa que vino con la posición política de su padre. Abigail siempre había sido como de su familia. Había sido una amiga cercana de sus padres antes de la muerte de su madre, y ella había sido una figura constante en la vida de Clarke desde entonces. No era una figura materna, pero fuerte y capaz y reconfortante, para todas sus demandas. La casa de Clarke era su loft en Manhattan, el cual había sido casi destruido en un ataque que había llegado al mismo tiempo que la devastación de las Torres Gemelas. Ella no tenía una casa ahora, y los recuerdos del terror y muerte la dejó helada. Miró a Lexa, que la miraba pensativamente. Lexa. Lexa era su casa. Clarke empujó las imágenes de pérdida atrás. "Nos va a tomar un tiempo para organizar el transporte al aeropuerto."

"Puedo conseguir policía del estado que les acompañe".

"Dios, no", dijo Clarke con horror apenas contenida. "Tengo toda la protección que necesito. Sólo dile al piloto que tendrá que esperar."

"Muy bien, entonces. Te veré esta tarde. "

Clarke puso fin a la llamada y devolvió el teléfono a Raven. "Nos vamos".

"Avisare a los equipos", dijo Raven.

"Voy a llamar a Callie y se encargará de los conductores". Lexa vaciló, echando una mirada interrogante en dirección a Reyes. "Si eso está bien con usted."

"Está bien. Gracias," respondió Reyes de camino hacia la puerta trasera.

Lexa puso su té a un lado y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clarke. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé". Clarke besó la punta de la barbilla de Lexa. "Pero Abigail quiere hablar."

"Uh-oh".

Clarke suspiró. "Lo sé." Ella movió las caderas ligeramente contra Lexa. "¿Has oído algo de Gustus?"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. El Asistente de Director Gustus Carlisle era su superior inmediato en el Departamento del Tesoro, pero desde que había estado recientemente en una misión especial que dependía directamente del presidente, no había estado a las órdenes de Gustus durante algún tiempo. "Yo en realidad no sé a quién estoy informando ahora". Ella echó un vistazo a través de la puerta trasera de la casa de huéspedes parcialmente visible por la pendiente de la playa. El equipo de seguridad de Clarke estaba allí. El centro neurálgico de todos los que estaban en la protección de Clarke estaba allí. Y ella no lo era. "Sobre todo porque no estoy más en el equipo de seguridad".

Clarke se echó hacia atrás, enganchando los pulgares en las presillas de los pantalones vaqueros de Lexa. "Te molesta, verdad. Que Reyes esté a cargo ahora."

"Reyes es una buena agente."

Clarke se echó a reír. "Lexa. Ni siquiera lo intentes."

Lexa se obligó a abrir la mandíbula. "Sí, me molesta. Yo no quería ser cambiada del área de investigación a la de protección la primera vez que me asignaron a tu equipo el año pasado. Pero, ¿sabes qué?" Besó a Clarke ligeramente. "Soy buena en eso. Y estoy motivada. Me gusta...", ella se encogió de hombros. "... el cuidar de ti."

"Oh, querida," murmuró Clarke. "Tú ves por mí. En todas las formas que significan más para mí. Tú me amas, y eso es lo que realmente necesito. No es necesario que te lances delante de mí, si algún loco decide que no le gusta el color de mi vestido. "

"Sé que no es lo que necesitas". Lexa se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Pero es algo de lo que yo necesito."

"Lo sé." Clarke la abrazó con fuerza. Era raro que ella tocara a Lexa sin sentirse excitada, por la que se sintió complacida y agradecida. Esperaba que nunca cambiara. No podía imaginarse no desearla. Justo en ese momento, quería consolarla porque era muy raro que Lexa estuviera insegura de nada. Y ella podía sentir el malestar y la incertidumbre de Lexa. "Todos necesitamos tiempo para ajustarnos a los cambios, Lexa. Pero yo siempre voy a necesitarte".

Lexa sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de Clarke. "Y yo siempre voy a necesitarte".

Raven corrió por el camino sinuoso a la casa de huéspedes. En otras circunstancias se habría tomado un segundo para apreciar el calor inusual de principios de octubre, pero su mente estaba totalmente con los innumerables detalles de su trabajo. Sentía todo el peso de sus nuevas responsabilidades con intensidad, pero bajo el zumbido de bajo nivel de los nervios, también era consciente de la oleada de emoción que siempre acompaña cualquier operación cuando Egret, como Clarke era llamada oficialmente, estaba en movimiento.

"Escuchen", dijo mientras entraba a la sala de estar. "Egret está volando." Se quitó la cazadora que había cogido antes en su camino a la playa y se enrolló las mangas de su blanca camisa. Se dirigió hacia el comedor donde habían establecido sus computadoras y equipos de comunicación. "Voy a llamar a DC para organizar el transporte terrestre".

Indra Davis, una escultural afroamericana con características que sugieren que podría ser descendiente de una antigua reina egipcia, estaba sentada en una silla de mimbre bebiendo café. "¿Hago las reservaciones de alojamiento?"

"Sí. El hotel habitual. Al menos por una noche, hasta que la comandante… hasta que yo determine el horario de Egret."

Marcando los números en su teléfono celular, Indra se levantó y caminó hacia las puertas francesas que conducían a una terraza amplia con vistas a la playa.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Octavia Blake estaba reclinada en un sofá con su pierna izquierda apoyada en un almohadón mullido. Un inmovilizador de la rodilla de tela azul con tiras de velcro ancho, blanco, estaba envuelto alrededor de su rodilla. "¿Puedo acompañarles?"

Raven levantó un dedo mientras hablaba por teléfono y al mismo tiempo metía la información en la computadora. Pasó un minuto, luego se desconectó y se volvió a la sala de estar para sentarse junto a Octavia. Deslizó sus dedos a través del cabello marrón dorado de su amante. "¿Cómo está tu pierna?"

"Aparte del hecho de que se siente tan pesado como el tronco de un árbol y como funciona, está bien", dijo Octavia nerviosamente. Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. "Me sentiría malditamente mucho mejor sin ese inmovilizador."

"Sólo por unos días más."

Octavia le despidió con un gesto. "Ve a cuidar lo que tienes que cuidar. ¿Cuándo te vas? "

"En cuanto sea posible."

"Bueno entonces, no pierdas tiempo preguntándome sobre mi estúpida pierna"

Raven mantuvo su expresión neutra. Ella sabía que la pierna le dolía y sabía que su mal genio era más por el dolor. "¿Quieres pasar el tiempo aquí mientras no estamos? Puedo hablar con Callie para arreglar un coche privado que te llevará de regreso a Manhattan si eso quieres." Callie Torres, heredera de la dinastía Torres, del Corporativo y la propietaria de Torres Island, era una de las más antiguas amigas de Clarke de la escuela preparatoria. Ella también tenía una de las mejores fuerzas de seguridad privada en el país. Su tripulación había estado proporcionando protección perimetral durante la estancia de Clarke, asegurando que nadie se acercara a la casa desde la carretera principal que dividía la isla. Reyes confiaban en Callie completamente.

"No quiero volver a Manhattan." Octavia sonaba extrañamente petulante. "No cuando no puedo trabajar. No cuando tú no estás allí." Ella se recargo y miró al techo. "Jesús, escúchame. Soy patética. Estoy segura de que no me quieres bajo tus pies mientras estás trabajando. "

"No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar en DC, o donde vamos a ir después de eso", dijo Raven. "Pero-"

"Sólo vete, Raven. Llamaré a Callie más tarde y organizaré mi propia…"

"Pero", continuó Raven como si no se hubiera interrumpido, "si resulta que no nos podemos quedar en DC, es igual de fácil para que ti regresar a Manhattan de allí o de aquí. Ven con nosotros. "

Octavia mostró una sonrisa torcida. "A veces me gustaría que no fueras tan dulce cuando estoy de mal humor. Me hace sentir culpable, lo cual me hace ponerme peor".

"Yo también estaría de muy mal humor", susurró Raven. "Siento mucho que sea tan difícil para ti en este momento."

Los ojos de Octavia se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó la mirada. "Jesús. Tengo que hacer algo. Si sigo sentada mucho más tiempo, me volveré loca."

"Oficialmente todavía eres parte del equipo de la comandante, aunque estés de baja por enfermedad", dijo Raven con convicción. "Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros? ¿Necesitas ayuda para empacar?"

Octavia agarró las muletas que estaban apoyadas en el sofá junto a ella. "No. Yo puedo hacerlo. Tú ve a cuidar de las cosas, Jefa."

"Sí, está bien", dijo Raven, incapaz de ocultar su rostro ruborizado. Jefa, sonaba bien.

Clarke dejó sus maletas junto a la puerta y salió a dar una última mirada al mar. Ella no estaba segura de cuándo volvería a la isla y ya la extrañaba. La soledad era buena para su arte. Había sido capaz de pintar aquí, a pesar de todo lo que les había pasado a ella y al resto del mundo. Le había pedido a Callie investigar la posibilidad de comprar la casa, los dueños actuales sólo lo usaban como una propiedad de alquiler. La ubicación era perfecta, aislada, fácil de defender y cerca de Callie, a quien extrañaba y nunca era suficiente su visita. También estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Manhattan y de Zoe Monroe, su agente de arte y mejor amiga, quien la podría visitar fácilmente. Se sentó en el escalón más alto del porche trasero y marcó un número en el teléfono celular desechable que Lexa insistió en que usara. Le medio sorprendió cuando la llamada fue contestada.

"Hola, ¿dónde estás?"

"Aun en Manhattan", dijo Zoe. "¿Y tú?"

"A punto de dirigirme hacia el sur." No había ninguna razón para pensar que sus llamadas estaban siendo vigiladas, pero después de las advertencias constantes de sus diversos equipos de seguridad, Clarke había aceptado a regañadientes la necesidad de la cautela. Ella evitó mencionar los detalles de sus planes de viaje en las conversaciones telefónicas. Zoe rellenaba los espacios en blanco.

"Ah," dijo Zoe, "de vuelta al mundo real."

"Sí. ¿Tienes la galería abierta?"

"He pospuesto el próximo show, a petición del artista. Él no creía que fuera el mejor momento, y estoy de acuerdo con él. Tomará un tiempo hasta que los negocios sean normales aquí."

"Así que vas a hacer un viaje", preguntó Clarke a la ligera, aunque esperó la respuesta con un sentido de desconfianza. Zoe se había involucrado recientemente en relación romántica con una agente de la CIA que había desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas, y Clarke estaba preocupada de que Zoe de alguna manera iba a tratar de encontrarla. En todos los años que se habían conocido, Clarke nunca antes había visto a Zoe verdaderamente enamorada. Ahora que Zoe se había enamorado profundamente, la había perdido con la misma brusquedad, ella estaba sufriendo. Le dolía a Clarke saber que su amiga estaba herida.

"No lo he decidido aún. Estoy esperando... inspiración."

Ella está esperando que Harper se contacte con ella, tradujo mentalmente Clarke.

"Bueno, si eso ocurre, asegúrate de decírmelo."

Un instante de silencio siguió. "Por supuesto."

"Lo digo en serio."

"¿Qué hay de ese otro asunto del que habíamos hablado?", Dijo Zoe, abiertamente cambiando de tema. "La celebración que voy a planificar".

Clarke sonrió, pensando en la boda. Su boda. La suya y la de Lexa. Algo que ella nunca había imaginado querer. El compromiso con una mujer para toda la vida. Un compromiso formal, una declaración al mundo. La idea había parecido intimidante. Pero ahora, cuando el mundo había demostrado ser poco fiable, capaz de cambiar peligrosamente en cualquier momento, ahora más que nunca quería ese compromiso. "Yo voy a hablar de eso más tarde hoy. Me pondré en contacto contigo con un calendario."

Zoe se rio. "Ojalá estuviera allí para escucharlo."

El viento había amainado y Clarke estaba caliente en el sol. Ella se encogió de hombros, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro una camiseta sin mangas azul marino y pantalones vaqueros. "Podrías bajar por unos días. Deberías quedarte por un tiempo una vez que llegue allí, y me vendría bien la compañía."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí," dijo Clarke en voz baja. Quería decir algo más, que en estos momentos se sentía bien estar rodeado de la gente que amaba y que la amaba, pero no podía. No quería recordar a Zoe que Harper se había ido, no cuando sabía lo difícil que Zoe estaba tratando de aferrarse a la creencia de que Harper todavía se preocupaba por ella. Harper no simplemente la abandonó después de una corta y conveniente relación. Lo que es peor, Harper no la había usado como parte de su coartada. "Di que vendrás".

"No me voy a quedar... ya sabes dónde."

La Casa Blanca. Clarke se echó a reír. "Oh, créeme, yo tampoco. Nos quedaremos con una amiga. "Con Lexa."

"Oh genial", dijo Zoe, sonando como su antiguo yo, por primera vez. "Más pronto o más tarde, voy a ver".

"Sigue soñando, querida. Todo el mundo necesita soñar." Después de una pausa, Zoe dijo: "Lo sé. Acabo de descubrir eso."

Cinco horas más tarde, el avión de la Fuerza Aérea que Clarke y los demás habían abordado en la Base Lexington de la Fuerza Aérea al noroeste de Boston comenzó su descenso en la Base Andrews de la Fuerza Aérea en el condado de Prince George, Maryland, a pocos kilómetros al suroeste de Washington DC. Normalmente Clarke y su equipo viajaban por avión comercial, pero con el aumento de la seguridad, Abigail había enviado el mismo transporte generalmente reservado para el presidente, el vicepresidente, los dignatarios de alto rango, y otras personalidades. Era otro cambio en la vida de Clarke que no la hacía particularmente feliz, pero entendía la necesidad de hacerlo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a estar en prioridad uno?", preguntó Clarke, apoyada en el hombro de Lexa.

Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke y la puso en su regazo. "Indefinidamente sería mi suposición."

"Eso es lo que me temía." Suspiró Clarke. "Detesto las escoltas militares. ¿Crees que van a restringir mis viajes?"

"¿Estás pensando en ir a alguna parte?"

Clarke se echó a reír. "Bueno, yo estaba pensando en una luna de miel".

"Ah. Eso."

"No te estás arrepintiendo ¿verdad?" Clarke cambió de postura en el asiento y estudió atentamente a Lexa, el más elemental atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos.

Lexa le sostuvo la mirada. "De ninguna manera. Te lo dije. Dime la hora y el lugar, y allí estaré."

"¿No crees que debamos esperar, por todo lo que ha pasado?"

"Creo que la mejor manera para que cualquiera de nosotros, todos nosotros digamos al mundo que no vamos a estar aterrorizados, es seguir viviendo. No, yo no creo que debamos esperar."

"Gracias", dijo Clarke.

Lexa le dio un beso en los dedos. "¿Crees que cambiare de opinión?"

"Te has golpeado la cabeza un par de veces recientemente." Clarke se inclinó y besó la comisura de la boca de Lexa. "Podría haber sido suficiente para que te olvides de lo mucho que te haría daño si lo hicieras."

"Sólo quiero saber cuándo va a caer esta pequeña bomba en Abigail", dijo Lexa. "Me gustaría estar en otra parte."

"Cobarde".

Lexa sonrió. "Culpable de los cargos".

"Disculpen", dijo Raven Reyes cuando hizo su camino por el pasillo central. "Vamos a aterrizar en unos pocos minutos. El transporte terrestre se reunirá con nosotros en la pista. Va a salir una vez que haya limpiado la zona, Srta. Griffin."

"Gracias, Raven. Sé el ejercicio."

"Sí, señora".

"Lo siento." Clarke suspiró, sintiendo ya el ambiente claustrofóbico de prioridad uno de seguridad. "Raven, me volveré a alojar con Lexa después de terminar en la Casa Blanca".

Raven asintió, su expresión no cambió. "Sí, señora".

Cuando Reyes se movió hacia la parte delantera del avión, parando a la mitad para consultar con su equipo, Lexa susurró: "Sería más fácil si nos alojamos en la Casa Blanca".

"¿Más fácil para quién?"

Lexa se rio. "Tu equipo de seguridad."

"No me gusta hacer el amor en esas camas antiguas".

"Tienes planes, ¿verdad?"

"Oh sí", murmuró Clarke. "Definitivamente tengo planes."

Lexa se acomodó para el aterrizaje, la mano de Clarke todavía en ella. "Bueno, entonces, el equipo de seguridad sólo tendrá que hacer ajustes".


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Raven salió del avión primero, seguida por Murphy y Pramheda. Indra Davis esperó junto a la puerta abierta para acompañar a Clarke. Dos Suburbans último modelo negras esperaban en el borde de la pista, cada una con un conductor al volante y un agente de pie cerca de la puerta trasera abierta. Los equipos de transporte terrestre con agentes secretos de servicio de campo con sede en Washington que fueron llamados a prestar apoyo de seguridad para la primera familia y dignatarios visitantes a su llegada el protegido en DC. Murphy y Pramheda se detuvieron en la parte inferior de las escaleras de vuelo mientras Raven se acercaba a los vehículos. Revisó las identificaciones de cada agente, escaneó los compartimientos delanteros y traseros de los vehículos, y luego hizo una encuesta lenta visual de todo, con una línea de visión a la vía que Clarke tomaría del avión hacia los vehículos Suburbans, los techos, la comunicación de torres. Todo lo que hizo fue SOP, pero nunca sería rutina de nuevo. La seguridad de Clarke había sido violada. Todos habían aprendido una lección a un precio casi inconcebible.

"Srta. Griffin viajará con usted," dijo Raven, inclinándose para abrir la ventana del conductor del vehículo. "Voy a dar la ruta en cuanto estemos en movimiento."

"Sí, señora", dijo fríamente la conductora, una rubia de rostro fresco con un corte de pelo estilo militar.

Raven regresó al avión. Cuando ella se había puesto en contacto con el equipo de Washington, había esbozado tres rutas posibles a la comitiva desde la base aérea a la Casa Blanca. Clarke era vulnerable en el camino en cualquier tipo de vehículo, incluso con vidrio a prueba de balas y las planchas blindadas. Algo tan simple como un conductor suicida en un camión cisterna cargado de gasolina podría matarla. Una vez más, este era un procedimiento operativo estándar, pero Raven era incómodamente consciente de no poder confiar en nadie que no fuera de su equipo primario. Ella no recibía a gusto la sensación de que nadie, ni siquiera los que ella debía ser capaz de confiar implícitamente, estaban fuera de toda sospecha y temía que la situación era el nuevo status quo. Con un asentimiento a Murphy y Pramheda, ella empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el avión. Los pilotos no habían apagado los motores, quedando preparados para tomar el vuelo de nuevo con su orden si algo parecía fuera de lugar.

"Claro para desembarcar", informó a los marinos que los habían acompañado durante el vuelo. Saludó y se fue hacia adelante para asesorar al piloto y al copiloto mientras esperaba en la estrecha plataforma en la parte superior de las escaleras, el blindaje de la puerta y cualquier vista de Clarke con su cuerpo. Dentro de la cabina, Indra se hizo a un lado para que Clarke y Lexa pudieran pasar. Después se puso detrás de Clarke.

"Octavia debe bajar primero, Raven", dijo Clarke, deteniéndose en la parte superior de las escaleras. "Ella va a tener problemas en las escaleras con las muletas".

"Vamos a proceder a su vehículo, Srta. Griffin", dijo Raven. "Murphy puede ayudar a la Agente Blake en un momento."

Clarke comenzó a protestar, pero sintió un suave toque en la base de su espina dorsal cuando Lexa murmuró: "No estás segura aquí. Vamos. "

"Dios, ahora tengo dos de ustedes alrededor que me ordenan", murmuró Clarke, pero ella empezó a bajar detrás de Raven. Tan pronto como llegó a tierra, Murphy y Pramheda cerraron el cerco a ambos lados con Indra detrás, los agentes formaron un círculo protector alrededor de Clarke y Lexa con Raven abriendo el camino para el primer vehículo. Un agente que Clarke no reconoció abrió la puerta trasera y ella y Lexa subieron. "Estamos en medio de una base de la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos", se quejó Clarke. "La unidad marina que protege a mi padre y la Casa Blanca se encuentra estacionada aquí. En el nombre de Dios ¿que me puede pasar a pie del avión?"

"No importa donde estemos," dijo Lexa en voz baja. "Estamos en un prioridad uno."

Clarke suspiró. "Y estoy segura de que Reyes se da cuenta de que estás viendo todos sus movimientos. Tendré suerte si ella me deja respirar sin permiso. "

"No estoy viendo todos sus movimientos", dijo Lexa. "Ya sé que Reyes sabe lo que hay que hacer. Y ella también lo sabe. "

"Lo siento". Clarke miró a través del cristal ahumado a prueba de balas. Indra había regresado al parecer al avión después de que Clarke estaba segura en el vehículo, y ella y Murphy cruzaron la pista hacia el segundo coche con Octavia entre ellas. Raven y Pramheda se dirigieron hacia su vehículo. "Estoy nerviosa".

Lexa tomó la mano. "Lo sé. Está bien. "

Raven se subió a la parte trasera, Pramheda en la parte delantera.

"¿Todavía quiere ir directamente a la Casa Blanca, Srta. Griffin?", Preguntó Raven.

"Sí, gracias".

Raven abrió su transmisor para comunicarse con los conductores de ambos vehículos.

"Destino Alpha, ruta Delta."

La Suburban se aceleró rápidamente y sin problemas fuera de la pista, y Clarke se acomodó para el paseo familiar.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Lexa.

Frente a ellas, Reyes miraba por la ventana, con expresión remota. Lexa sabía por experiencia que podía oír su conversación, pero por medio de algún filtro inconsciente cultivada por agentes del Servicio Secreto más para su propia comodidad, así como la de sus protegidos, no registraría el significado de las palabras.

"Yo sólo quiero saber la tarea onerosa que Abby ha planeado para mí ahora. Ha sido un tiempo desde que he tenido una presentación oficial, así que me imagino que necesita una presencia visible de la Casa Blanca en alguna parte."

Lexa no estaba contenta con ese pensamiento. Por lo general, Abigail aprovechaba a Clarke cuando la Casa Blanca quería hacer una declaración, el tipo de declaración que el presidente no podía hacer por razones políticas -como ofrecer apoyo a una organización de caridad a favor del aborto o la asistencia a un evento para recaudar fondos para un atribulado aliado político-. A veces, la Casa Blanca sólo necesitaba una presencia en un evento digno, y Clarke siempre fue popular. Ella era hermosa, bien educada y agradable. Ella era un sustituto ideal para su padre. Y su status la volvía un gran blanco. "Ahora no es exactamente el tiempo para desfilar en público", observó Lexa.

"¿Qué?" Clarke enfoco a Lexa, consciente del tono de desaprobación en su voz. "¿Quieres que me siente en una habitación oscura en algún sitio para el resto de la presidencia de mi padre?"

"Tal vez no sea una mala idea."

En el pasado se habrían peleado al respecto. Así las cosas, Clarke tuvo problemas con su temperamento y su imperiosa necesidad de no ser controlado. Se había pasado toda su vida resistiendo los esfuerzos de los demás para su salvaguarda a costa de su independencia. Se había resistido a Lexa, también, durante meses, incluso mientras trataba de seducirla. Había querido probar que ella no tenía necesidad de ser protegida y que había querido socavar la autoridad de Lexa sobre ella. Desafortunadamente, su plan no había funcionado. Ella se había enamorado, y aunque ella no se había dado cuenta lo que eso significaba en un principio, lo hizo ahora. Amar, ser amado, es una responsabilidad. Las decisiones que tomara ahora no sólo la afectarían a ella, afectarían la vida de Lexa, también. Así que ella tomó aliento y escuchó lo que Lexa no había dicho. Lexa estaba preocupada por ella.

"Recuerdas que dijiste que no podíamos dejar de vivir", dijo Clarke. "No podemos permitir que los que trataron de destruirnos piensen que me han asustado y me estoy escondiendo".

Un pulso latía en el cuello de Lexa. "Yo no estaba hablando de que te pongan en exhibición en alguna parte cuando dije eso."

"No sé qué es lo que quiere Abigail".

"Ella está preparándose para la campaña de reelección de tu padre. Ella no va a poner eso en espera no importa lo que esté sucediendo en la escena internacional". Lexa conscientemente relajó sus manos, que había apretado los puños. "Y tú vas a ser un gran acierto en la campaña".

"Amor, yo nunca he sido un gran acierto para la campaña. Soy la niña salvaje, ¿recuerdas?", se río Clarke, pensando en la debacle internacional que hubiera resultado si su romance del año anterior con la esposa del embajador francés hubiera salido a la luz. "Mis jefes de seguridad pasaron la mitad de su tiempo tratando de mantenerme fuera de la prensa, no en ella."

"Nunca más." Lexa pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Clarke. "Estás tan cerca de una primera dama que este país tiene. Y el público te ama. "

"Vamos a esperar y ver lo que quiere", dijo Clarke, pero tenía la incómoda sensación de que Lexa pudiera tener razón. Ella había pasado a segundo plano durante la carrera de su padre a la presidencia, pero ella no sería capaz de hacer eso otra vez. Ella quería que fuera reelegido. El país lo necesitaba. Y si él la necesitaba, ella podría tener que acostumbrarse a hacer campaña. Busco la mano de Lexa y la apretó. "No soy la primera dama. Sólo soy tu dama. "

"¿Cómo supiste exactamente lo que yo necesitaba oír?" Murmuró Lexa, besando la sien de Clarke.

"He estado practicando."

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien".

Clarke sonrió. "¿Sí? ¿Qué tan bien? "

"¿Quieres dejar esperando a Abigail una hora o dos?"

"Sí". Clarke se inclinó más cerca de Lexa. Dejando caer su voz, susurró: "Tú no eres la única que ha estado sufriendo mientras te recuperabas."

"Entonces es probable que me va a llevar más de dos horas hacértelo. Tal vez me lleve toda la noche."

"Entonces supongo que tendré que sufrir un poco más." Con una expresión de satisfacción, Clarke se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. "Porque no tengo la intención de apresurarme."

Cuando Emilio, asistente de la jefa de la Casa Blanca, llevó a Clarke y Lexa al despacho de Abigail Washburn, Abigail estaba hablando por teléfono. Clarke saludó a la mujer elegantemente peinada, de pelo castaño veteado de plata. Como de costumbre, Abigail llevaba una chaqueta y una falda de estilo conservador, de color ciruela esta vez, acompañado por joyas de oro bruñido en sus orejas y la garganta. Un único anillo con una gran esmeralda, de corte cuadrado en una montura de oro liso adornando el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Eso, señaló Clarke, era nuevo. Abigail se paseaba frente a un ancho escritorio de nogal cubierto con pilas ordenadas de carpetas y memorandos. Cuando ella llamó la atención de Clarke, señaló café que estaba en una credenza contra la pared. Clarke señalo, ¿tú también? y al visto bueno de Abigail, procedió a verter el café en tres tazas de porcelana. Ella le dio una a Abigail y luego llevó las otras en el sofá frente al escritorio de Abigail, donde Lexa estaba esperando. Bebieron en silencio mientras Abigail presionaba expertamente a quien estaba al teléfono.

Su tono era inconfundible uniforme y con firmeza. "Oye Tom, realmente no me importa si Charlie tiene que caminar todo el camino desde Chicago. Él nos debe ese voto y espero que esté aquí mañana por la mañana para pasar lista." Con una leve sonrisa, concluyó, "O eso, o va a encontrarse a sí mismo empujando el referéndum del impuesto escolar en la colina por sí mismo." Abigail escuchó durante unos segundos, dijo: "Maravilloso", y colgó. Luego cruzó la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas Chippendale de brocado frente a Clarke y Lexa. "¿Buen vuelo?"

"El transporte militar no es conocido por el lujo", dijo Clarke.

"Es cierto", admitió Abigail. "Pero son confiables".

"Bueno, yo estoy aquí ahora, así que ¿qué necesitas?"

"Me había olvidado de lo mucho que disfrutas de una pequeña charla." Abigail se volvió hacia Lexa. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor cada día".

"La respuesta prudente".

"Abby", dijo Clarke con impaciencia. "Yo estaba teniendo una mañana muy agradable cuando llamaste. Un paseo por la playa, y luego estaba pensando en ir a la cama. Una vez allí, tenía la intención de sedu…"

"Es probable que puedas saltarte los detalles, Clarke," interrumpió Lexa, rozando con su mano el brazo de Clarke.

Abigail se rio. "No me extrañaría que me digas todos los detalles, Clarke, sólo para hacerme sufrir. Teniendo en cuenta que no he estado fuera de la oficina antes de las 2 desde el mes pasado, no he estado acostándome exactamente…"

Clarke levantó las manos. "No quiero saber lo que haces en tu tiempo libre."

"Tregua entonces." La expresión de Abigail se suavizó por un instante. "Te ves descansada, las dos, tanto como se puede esperar. ¿Todo está bien?" Tanto Clarke y Lexa asintieron. "Bien". Bebió de su taza de café y la puso cuidadosamente sobre una mesa de madera de cerezo. "Tenemos un pequeño problema con el que creo que nos pueden ayudar." Clarke se puso rígida. Lexa permaneció completamente inmóvil, pero su mirada alerta mientras estudiaba la cara de Abigail. "La Compañía ha perdido un activo importante, y prefieren no informar a sus homólogos de las otras divisiones. Este lapso es vergonzoso, especialmente en estos tiempos en que todo el mundo está un poco inseguro de quien permanecerá en el tope del mundo de la seguridad. "

"¿Esta conversación está siendo grabada?", se preguntó Clarke casualmente.

"Por supuesto que no".

"¿No hay cámaras de vídeo de aquí?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿crees que sería posible", dijo Clarke, enfatizando cada palabra, "que podamos hablar inglés, Abigail?"

"La CIA ha perdido un operativo encubierto y no quieren que el FBI o el Departamento de Defensa lo sepan."

"Harper McIntyre," dijo Lexa.

Abigail la miró fijamente. "Sí, y yo no creo que siquiera lo sabría, excepto que alguien en Langley dejó una nota con respecto a la hoja de contacto perdido en el informe de seguridad de la rueda de prensa diaria. Averill Jensen lo recogió."

Clarke conocía a Jensen bien. Él era el asesor de seguridad de su padre, y antes de la presidencia de su padre, Averill había sido abogado general. También había sido compañero de cuarto de su padre en la universidad. Ella dijo: "Averill lo haría. Él nunca se pierde nada."

"Sí, y cuando él siguió, la tapa se cerró de golpe." Abigail levantó su hombro.

"Sospecho que el agente responsable de la filtración de la información ha sido trasladado a algún lugar donde las noches son largas y oscuras."

"Así que Harper está en algún lugar frío", dijo Lexa. "¿Están tratando de traerla?"

"No lo sé. Pero nos gustaría encontrarla nosotros mismos." Abigail cruzó las piernas y puso las manos sobre el regazo. Relajada. Amistosa. "La conoces, Lexa. Eso podría ser útil".

"No creo que me guste hacia dónde va esto", dijo Clarke. "Lexa y Harper…"

"Tienen una historia, sí, lo sé." La mirada de Abigail nunca dejo de ver a Lexa, incluso cuando Clarke se levantó bruscamente.

"Historia, Abby. Historia. En pasado." Clarke quería pasear, pero la habitación no era lo suficientemente grande para eso. En cambio, se acercó al escritorio de Abigail y se quedó de espaldas a los demás. Miró hacia las puertas francesas que daban a la explanada a lo largo del Ala Oeste, hasta que la neblina roja de la ira desaparecido de su cerebro, y luego se volvió de nuevo. Lexa y Harper habían sido amantes cuando Lexa había pensado que Harper era una chica de compañía de alto precio en Washington. "Lexa no sabe nada".

"Clarke", dijo Lexa suavemente. "No es por eso que estamos aquí."

"No lo entiendo". Clarke miró a Abigail a Lexa. "Maldita sea, odio esto".

"Es Zoe", dijo Lexa, mirando a Abigail. "¿No es así?"

"Oh no. No, no, no." Clarke acechó de nuevo la sala de estar pero no se sentó. Cerró las manos sobre sus caderas para ocultar el hecho de que estaban temblando. "Zoe no es parte de esto. Ella nunca fue parte de esto. Ella no sabe…"

"No hemos podido acceder a mucha información", continuó Abigail en tono conversacional. "Averill no habría empujado todo, excepto que el nombre de McIntyre se planteó en relación con la incursión en Tennessee. Eso se está acercando a casa."

"Así que quiere saber lo que Harper sabe", dijo Lexa, pensando en voz alta. Levantó la mano y tiró de Clarke a su lado. "Está bien. Vamos a hablar durante unos minutos."

"En realidad, queremos saber a quién Harper conoce", respondió Abigail. "Porque alguien le dio el pitazo a Jaha sobre la redada. Ha desaparecido."

Lexa se enderezó con sorpresa. Jaha era el jefe de una organización paramilitar que tenía vínculos directos con los hombres que habían organizado el asalto a Clarke en el Aerie. Es posible que incluso con los hombres que habían orquestado los atentados del World Trade Center. Cuando el equipo de Lexa descubrió su identidad, ella, Octavia, y un grupo cuidadosamente seleccionado de agentes militares encubiertos, habían asaltado el campamento. Jaha no había estado allí. "Pensé que la CIA lo había hecho."

Abigail sacudió la cabeza. "Hasta donde sabemos, nadie lo ha hecho."

"¿Y alguien piensa que Harper le avisó?", preguntó Lexa con fuerza.

"No sabemos nada. Nos gustaría mucho hablar con Harper McIntyre."

"¿Quiénes?" Replicó Clarke.

Abigail se levantó. "¿Han almorzado? Estaba a punto de llamar para pedir algo".

Clarke cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. "Este es uno de esos momentos en que mi padre no sabe nada, ¿verdad? ¿Incluso cuando lo hace?"

"Sándwiches de pavo, ¿ok?", preguntó Abigail, con el teléfono en la mano.

"Sí, está bien," dijo Clarke. "Todavía no entiendo por qué estamos aquí." Abigail dio la orden a la cocina, y luego colgó. "Como he dicho, nosotros, bueno, Averill, era capaz de acceder a parte de la información acerca de Harper McIntyre antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Tenían cintas. Los registros telefónicos. Tenemos razones para creer que va a ponerse en contacto o se ha puesto en contacto, con Zoe Monroe."

"Zoe no sabe nada de esto", repitió con insistencia Clarke.

"No, probablemente no", dijo Abigail. "Todo lo que necesitamos saber es dónde está Harper. Cuando contacte a Zoe, lo sabremos."

Clarke se rio ásperamente. "Zoe nunca les dirá eso."

"No," dijo Abigail. "Pero ella te lo dirá."

Lexa deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke. Clarke se apartó.

"No voy a hacerlo. No lo voy a hacer por ti, Abby, no lo voy a hacer por mi padre, no lo voy a hacer por nadie. Amo a Zoe. Ella es mi amiga. No voy a espiarla. "

"Entiendo", dijo Abigail. "Sólo piénsalo."

"No hay nada que pensar. Nada en absoluto." Clarke se puso de pie. "Voy a dar un paseo."

Lexa se levantó pero Clarke negó con la cabeza, insistiendo: "No, voy por mi cuenta."

"Clarke". Lexa intentó coger su mano, pero Clarke la eludió. "Nena, vamos a..."

"No. Sólo no".

Lexa la vio marcharse, con una sensación que se hunde en su pecho. Ella cogió su radio para llamar al equipo, y luego se dio cuenta que ella no lo tenía. Ella no lo tenía porque no era parte del equipo. "Maldita sea". Ella caminó hacia la puerta.

"Van a recogerla justo fuera de la oficina", dijo Abigail. "Dale un poco de tiempo, Lexa. Ha sido un mes difícil." Le tomó un gran esfuerzo a Lexa no ir tras de Clarke. Confiando en que alguien más lo haría. Que alguien la mantendría a salvo. "Además", dijo Abigail. "Nos dará tiempo para hablar."


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Clarke dio un tirón al broche que sujetaba su cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello, dejando que sus ondas gruesas y rebeldes cayeran libremente alrededor de la cara. Ella estaba consciente de que Raven Reyes estaba justo a su espalda mientras corría de la oficina de Abigail de la esquina en el Ala Oeste por el laberinto de pasillos y en el vestíbulo. Una vez fuera, bordeó la rotonda hacia la puerta del noroeste.

"Ms. Griffin ", dijo Raven, ligeramente sin aliento cuando ella se puso a caminar. "Sería mejor si tomamos el vehículo. Si usted me deja saber su destino…"

"Estoy caminando", replicó Clarke.

"Uh, sí, puedo ver eso, pero con todo respeto, no estamos preparados para la vigilancia en la calle."

"Si tú y tus secuaces no estuvieran detrás de mí en sus brillantes trajes azules con su gran trasero y su enorme y feo coche negro, nadie se daría cuenta. Vete."

"No puedo. Lo siento." Raven era muy consciente de que Clarke podría pasar desapercibida en ropa de calle. Ella la había seguido en suficientes bares, y la había visto recoger a las mujeres que no tenían idea de quién era suficientes veces para convencerse de ello. Sin embargo, ella no se consoló al saber que la gente no puede reconocer a Clarke cuando ella no estaba en un acto oficial o vestida para un asunto político. Era posible que sus enemigos estuvieran rutinariamente observando las idas y venidas en la Casa Blanca, y ahora mismo, Raven no tenía suficiente personal para proteger a Clarke a la intemperie. "Señora, esto no es recomendable."

"Sólo necesito un poco de aire". Desaceleró Clarke y encontró la mirada preocupada de Raven. "Por favor. Sólo dame unos minutos. "

"Si no le importa esperar, puedo tener otro equipo aquí en dos minutos." Raven miró por encima del hombro y vio la Suburban siguiendo lentamente detrás de ellas en la calle 17. Mantuvo una mano detrás de ella con dos dedos extendidos y oyó el cerrar y abrir de puertas del coche. Murphy y Pramheda deben estar a pie, ahora también. Por desgracia, era tarde y pronto sería de noche. También estaban dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial, que es exactamente donde no quería estar de noche. "¿Podemos negociar?" Instó. "¿Puede sentarse en algún lugar y le prometo que vamos a desaparecer".

Clarke se echó a reír bruscamente y miró más allá de ella a Murphy y Pramheda. "Los tres se destacan entre la multitud, no importa lo que lleven puesto. Aquí fuera, ustedes pueden traer un letrero que diga 'somos agentes del gobierno'."

Raven señaló un banco. "Hay un gran lugar justo al lado de la fuente."

"Y con tres personas, es fácil ver mi espalda y los flancos, y a menos que la criatura de la Laguna Negra salga de la fuente, tú no tienes que preocuparse por un enfoque frontal". Clarke recitó las tácticas de seguridad mientras apretaba el paso. Se sentó en el banco de piedra blanca, agarró los bordes con los dedos fríos y cerró los ojos. No estaba enfadada con Raven. Haciendo difícil el trabajo de Raven no iba a aliviar el dolor y la furia que irrumpió con la misma medida en su interior. Ella no podía creer que Abigail la había convocado a Washington para pedirle espiar a Zoe. No, en realidad ella lo podía creer. Había visto a la gente en el poder comprometer sus principios con bastante frecuencia, pero ella odiaba pensar que la gente que amaba, Abigail y su padre, sacrificarían la confianza y la fidelidad para lograr sus objetivos. Tal vez por eso ella se había enamorado de Lexa. Debido a que Lexa siempre estaba segura en qué lado de la línea estaba. Lexa no se comprometía.

"¿Raven?", Dijo Clarke en voz baja mientras se ponía el sol.

"¿Sí, señora?", fue la respuesta de algún lugar detrás de ella.

"¿Podrías llamar a Lexa y decirle que estás conmigo? Ella estará preocupada."

"Ahora mismo." Después de un momento de silencio, Raven agregó: "¿Puedo decirle cuándo podríamos estar de vuelta?"

"En poco tiempo," murmuró Clarke.

Tendría que volver. Lexa no estaría satisfecha con una llamada telefónica. No importaba que ella supiera que Raven era capaz. No importaba que ella supiera que Clarke estaba a salvo. Tenía que verlo por sí misma. Clarke sintió que Lexa se sentía impotente con Raven al mando y que estaba teniendo problemas para adaptarse al cambio en su relación. Ella amaba a Lexa por querer protegerla y cuidarla, a pesar de que no era por eso que se había enamorado de ella, o incluso lo que más necesitaba de ella. Tratar de cambiar eso de Lexa estaría negando lo que la hacía ser quien era. Y haciéndolo innecesariamente incómodo era poco amable. Ella podría estar furiosa con su padre y Abigail con la misma facilidad en el condominio de Lexa.

"¿Raven?"

"¿Sí, señora?"

"¿Puedes preguntarle si puede venir a encontrarnos?"

"No creo que ella sea capaz de hacerlo, señora. Está en una reunión con el presidente."

El estómago de Clarke se tensó. Así que había algo más. Por supuesto que sí. Abigail no les hizo volar hasta aquí sólo para solicitar un poco de espionaje entre amigas. Lexa era un investigador entrenado. Lexa había sido amante de Harper. Lexa estaba hablando con su padre. Sola. Lexa nunca rechazó una asignación, nunca se apartó de su deber, nunca puso su propia seguridad en primer lugar. Clarke se levantó bruscamente y salió del parque, Raven y el resto de agentes detrás de cerca. Lexa había dado suficiente. Y ella también.

Sybil Gretzky, la secretaria personal de Jake Griffin, le sonrió a Clarke cuando entró en la antesala de la oficina oval. "Hola Clarke".

"¿Está mi amante todavía con mi padre?"

La sonrisa de Sybil nunca vaciló. "La agente Woods está con el presidente, sí. ¿Quieres que les avise?"

"Lo siento", dijo Clarke, dándose cuenta de que había estado diciéndolo todo el día. Ella no sólo estaba nerviosa, necesitaba golpear algo. "Sí, por favor." Se acercó a los ventanales y miró hacia el jardín de rosas. Era tan hermoso en la primavera, con todo en flor, pero tan desolado en el otoño. Frío y un poco estéril.

"Deja que te lleve," dijo Sybil.

"Gracias".

Su padre se puso de pie para saludarla cuando ella llegó y besó su mejilla.

"Estás fría", dijo Jake Griffin.

"Salí a caminar." Se sentó en un sofá antiguo y miró a Lexa, que estaba sentada en una silla frente a su padre, al otro lado de una mesa baja. "Hola".

"Hola," Lexa se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa para sentarse junto a Clarke. "¿Está bien?" Ella tocó con sus dedos brevemente la pierna de Clarke, luego puso su mano en su regazo.

"Por supuesto". Clarke mira su padre. "Sé que hay algunas cosas que no podemos hablar, pero Lexa es mi pareja. Ella casi murió hace diez días. ¿Qué más puedes pedir de ella?"

Jake Griffin, de unos cincuenta años, pero de apariencia una década más joven, con el pelo grueso ondulado y los ojos azules del color exacto de Clarke, la miró con una expresión que podría haber sido compasión o remordimiento. "Necesitamos gente buena, Clarke, sobre todo ahora. Y Lexa es una de ellas."

Clarke negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuántas veces? ¿Hay una cuota de agujeros de bala? ¿De conmociones cerebrales? Porque ella ha tenido su parte. Hace más de su parte."

"Clarke", murmuró Lexa. "Vamos a escuchar lo que el presidente tiene que decir."

"No estoy hablando con el presidente", respondió Clarke. "Estoy hablando con mi padre. Eso cuenta para algo, ¿verdad, papá? ¿Sólo un poco? "

"Yo soy tu padre", dijo el presidente. "Eso significa todo."

"Pero todavía vas a preguntarle, ¿verdad? Para cualquier trabajo que se necesite hacer, no importa lo que podría costar."

Jake Griffin dirigió su mirada a Lexa. "Puedes decir que no, sin hacer preguntas. Nadie va a pensar menos de ti."

Clarke soltó un bufido. "Eso es porque la gente que da las órdenes están sentados detrás de un escritorio seguros en alguna parte. Ellos no tienen las bolas para nada más."

Lexa esperó.

"Hace tres semanas," Griffin dijo: "Establecí la Oficina de Seguridad Nacional (OSN). Espero que dentro de un año, la oficina se convierta en un departamento del Gabinete. Estamos sacando de todos los sectores de la seguridad interna y externa para cubrir los puestos críticos".

"Puestos administrativos o de campo", se preguntó Lexa.

"Ambos".

"¿Respondiendo a quién?"

"Por ahora, al Director del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, que me responde a mí."

"Anti-terrorismo", se preguntó Lexa, muy consciente de que estaba interrogando al presidente, y se lo estaba permitiendo. Se preguntó cuánto tenía que ver con su relación con Clarke. Mucho, ella imaginaba.

"Eso y la seguridad fronteriza. Posiblemente Aduanas. Vamos a trabajar las cosas a medida hasta finalizar las responsabilidades a nivel de gabinete."

"¿Por qué no pueden los organismos de seguridad que ya tenemos manejar el anti-terrorismo", preguntó Clarke. "La CIA, el FBI, la división de seguridad militar. Dios, ¿cuántos hay?"

"Muchos, y eso es parte del problema," dijo el presidente. "Obviamente necesitamos centralizar y supervisar la obtención de información, análisis, proyecciones, todo el asunto. Y tenemos que ser capaces de responder con fuerza efectiva y organizada."

Lexa se inclinó hacia delante. "¿En suelo nacional?"

El rostro de Griffin se endureció. "Si es necesario."

"Va a tomar algo de trabajo para lograr que el FBI, la CIA, el Departamento de Justicia e Inteligencia Militar trabajen juntos," observó Lexa.

"Ya lo sé. Y el tiempo es algo que nosotros no tenemos." Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio, y luego regresó a su asiento con una gruesa carpeta. "Estamos organizando una serie de equipos especiales inmediatamente, aprovechando el personal de todas las divisiones de seguridad. Me gustaría que encabeces uno, Lexa."

"¿En nombre del Servicio Secreto?", preguntó Lexa.

El presidente negó con la cabeza. "Obviamente, todo esto es sólo para tus oídos, pero espero que pasemos el Servicio Secreto completo a Seguridad Nacional dentro de los próximos meses. Te quiero como uno de los nuevos directores adjuntos de la OSN."

"¿En calidad de qué?" Ella sofocó el aumento rápido de la emoción. El equilibrio de poder dentro de la comunidad de inteligencia estaba cambiando, y a ella le ofrecían un asiento de primera.

"Contrainteligencia".

Lexa miró a Clarke, y su enfoque al instante cambió de euforia a la preocupación. Clarke estaba pálida y las sombras bajo sus ojos estaban de vuelta. "No puedo darle una respuesta en este momento, señor Presidente. Clarke y yo tenemos que hablar".

"Entiendo. Una vez que hayas decidido, podemos discutir los detalles."

"Gracias, señor", dijo Lexa, se levantó y extendió su mano.

Griffin se levantó para devolver el apretón de manos. "No podía hablar de esto contigo antes, Clarke. Con cualquiera de las dos. Es un asunto de Seguridad Nacional."

"Por supuesto", dijo Clarke con voz apagada. "Siempre lo es."

Reyes se acercó cuando Lexa y Clarke entraron en el vestíbulo.

"Vamos a ir directamente a mi departamento, jefa", dijo Lexa.

"Muy bien." Reyes murmuró unas palabras en su radio. "El vehículo del lado exterior derecho."

"Gracias."

Clarke se quedó en silencio de camino a la Suburban y se mantuvo así durante el paseo atravesando la ciudad. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Lexa, Clarke automáticamente tomó su posición entre Reyes y Murphy, con Lexa y el tercer agente ligeramente detrás de ella mientras entraban en el vestíbulo y cruzó hacia el ascensor.

"Murphy, estás de respaldo por radio. Pramheda, tomará el vestíbulo en este turno." Reyes miró a Clarke. "¿Va a salir esta noche?"

"No lo sé", dijo Clarke mientras entraba en el ascensor delante de Lexa y Reyes.

"Puede ponerse en contacto conmigo en mi celular, si usted decide…"

"Lo sé."

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Reyes comprobó el pasillo antes de permitir que Clarke para salir. Había sólo dos apartamentos por piso con puertas que se abren en cada extremo de un amplio vestíbulo de entrada, alfombrado y zona de descanso. El corto pasillo y el hueco al lado del ascensor estaban vacíos.

Lexa saco las llaves de su bolsillo. "Voy a revisar el departamento, si quieres esperar aquí con la Sra. Griffin."

Clarke no hizo ninguna objeción, y cuando Lexa salió de la habitación un momento después y mantuvo la puerta abierta, Clarke pasó a su lado sin comentario. Lexa siguió al interior y cerró la puerta.

"¿Hambrienta?"

Clarke echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Zoe debería estar aquí pronto. Vamos a esperar". Miró su teléfono y pulsó un botón. "Voy a ver dónde está. Podemos pedir una pizza. "

"Está bien. Dame tu chaqueta." Lexa le tendió la mano para coger la chaqueta de cuero de Clarke. La colgó en el armario junto a la suya, escuchando como Clarke hablaba con Zoe.

"¿Dónde estás? ... ¿Necesitas que te recojan? ¿Estás segura? ... Está bien. Nos vemos pronto".

"¿Está en el tren?", preguntó Lexa.

"Sí. Estará aquí dentro de una hora. "

Lexa cruzó la habitación, cogió la mano de Clarke, y la llevó hasta el sofá delante de las ventanas. "Vamos a hablar".

Clarke se apoyó en el hombro de Lexa. "¿Para qué? Nunca cambia nada".

"No lo vi venir", dijo Lexa. Ella paso su brazo por los hombros de Clarke y la estrecho más a su lado. Apoyó la mejilla contra el pelo de Clarke. "No le di mucha importancia a este asunto de seguridad nacional cuando escuché por primera vez sobre el tema. Va a ser un bodrio burocrático enorme con todas las agencias de seguridad que luchan por proteger su territorio. Ese no es mi estilo."

"Mi padre quiere que seas la cabeza de un equipo especial", dijo Clarke. "Eso significa siempre fuera de los canales normales. Ese es tu estilo".

"Admito que es un poco más atractivo. Nunca he tenido un trabajo de oficina. No lo quiero."

"Lo sé. Eres un agente de campo. Pero no estamos hablando de perseguir a los falsificadores, Lexa. Equipos especiales para la Seguridad Nacional significa terroristas. Significa algo peligroso."

"No necesariamente. La mayoría de las veces los equipos especiales se montan sólo porque son más eficientes en la recolección de información. Aún es principalmente trabajo de oficina."

Clarke echó la cabeza hacia arriba. "Eso es mentira".

Lexa sonrió. "No sabemos lo que tu padre quiere que yo haga".

"Tú no puedes pensar que es una coincidencia que Abigail haya hablado de encontrar a Harper McIntyre justo antes de que mi padre te pidió encabezar un equipo de contrainteligencia especial. ¿Y tú? "

"No," dijo Lexa en voz baja. "Yo no".

"Mi padre no puede hablar de ese tipo de operaciones, pero Abigail si, razón por la cual se reunió con nosotras en primer lugar." De repente, Clarke se puso de pie, se acercó a la ventana, y habló de nuevo de espaldas a Lexa. "Quieren a Harper, y van usarme y mi amistad con Zoe si se los permito. Y van a utilizarte, ya que..." Ella levantó la mano y luego la dejó caer. "Porque tú estabas enamorada de ella."

Lexa se acercó a Clarke y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola suavemente hacia ella hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. "Sabes que eso no es cierto. Lo que pasó entre nosotras fue limitado a unas pocas horas desconectadas. No tenía nada que ver con el resto de nuestras vidas. Y yo no sabía que ella era una agente de contrainteligencia. Jesús, pensé que era una prostituta."

"Sé todo eso. Y yo sabía que tenías sentimientos por ella. Te lo he dicho antes, está bien." Clarke se encogió de hombros, su espalda todavía en Lexa. "Bueno, casi siempre bien. A excepción de vez en cuando, cuando me dejo notar lo hermosa que es."

Lexa le acarició el cabello a Clarke. "Nunca estuve enamorada de ella."

"Ella era especial, sin embargo. Ella tenía que ser, para que tú te preocupes por ella." Medio se giró para poder ver la cara de Lexa. "¿Tu confías en ella?"

"Eso es parte de lo que tengo que decidir. Porque si me comprometo con esta tarea y es Harper a quien quieren que encuentre, tengo que saber hacia dónde voy después."

Clarke se volvió completamente y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lexa. "¿Si tomas la asignación?"

"No voy a hacerlo si no quieres."

Clarke se apartó. "No me gusta cuando haces esto".

"¿Qué?"

"Hacerme parte de la decisión. Era más fácil cuando tú hacías lo que querías. Entonces podría estar enojada contigo por hacerlo."

"Me siento perdida." Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke de nuevo. "Si he aprendido algo sobre estar contigo, es que se supone que debo hablarte de las cosas. No me confundas".

Clarke agarró los hombros de Lexa, tiró hacia sí y la besó. Fuerte. "¿Cómo te sentirías hacia mí si digo que no? No quiero que lo hagas. "

"Te amo".

"No puedo soportar tener que preocuparme por ti. No puedo tomar otra llamada telefónica diciéndome que estás herida."

"No voy a hacerlo."

"Yo quiero que tomes una posición de supervisión en la Seguridad Nacional. Sabes manejar equipos. Puedes hacerlo sin estar en la calle."

"Está bien."

Clarke apretó los hombros de Lexa, sintió el temblor de los músculos duros bajo sus dedos. Ella tuvo imágenes de Lexa desnuda, su cuerpo tonificado y firme. Su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Su cuerpo listo para la batalla. La besó de nuevo, saboreando el calor de su boca, sintiendo la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Te amo muchísimo".

"Clarke". Murmuró Lexa, deslizando sus dedos por el pecho de Clarke acunando su pecho. Le besó la garganta y sintió como el pezón se endureció contra su palma. "No quiero hacerte daño".

"Lo sé," respiró Clarke, arqueando la espalda y exponiendo su cuello para el deslizamiento de los dientes y la lengua de Lexa. Cubrió la mano de Lexa que tenía sobre su pecho y presionó, gimiendo con el dolor placentero que la recorría. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer".

Lexa extendió la mano sobre la espalda de Clarke y tiró de su camisa sacándola de sus pantalones vaqueros. Le dio un beso en la garganta en el hueco entre sus clavículas. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Clarke se apartó y se quitó la camisa y la lanzó, entonces rápidamente desabrochó su sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo. Ella arqueó la espalda, los pechos al aire con una invitación cuando ella se quitó los jeans. "Date prisa. No tenemos mucho tiempo. "

Rápidamente, Lexa empujó a Clarke hacia abajo sobre el ancho sofá de cuero y se arrodilló para quitarse las botas. Agarrando la parte superior de sus jeans, se quitó la camisa de algodón y seda, en un solo movimiento y se acercó a Clarke desnuda.

"Acuéstate", ordenó Lexa. Acomodándose entre las piernas de Clarke, ella apoyó un brazo por los hombros de Clarke y la besó. Mientras acariciaba el interior de la boca de Clarke, ella tomó su sexo, estaba húmedo, hinchado, y abriéndose para ella. Las manos de Clarke se enterraron en su cabello y Lexa se deslizó dentro de ella. Clarke se sacudió y gritó. "Nunca he querido lastimarte", dijo Lexa desesperadamente, su aliento desgarrando su pecho mientras empujaba más profundo.

"No lo haces. No puedes. No cuando tú me am.., oh, Dios." Agarró el antebrazo de Lexa y se empujó entre sus piernas. Condujo su pelvis para encontrarse con la de Lexa hundiéndose, aumentando la presión, el ardor, cegándose. "Lexa, yo..."

"Clarke, Clarke," gruñó Lexa contra la boca de Clarke. "Vamos, nena. Oh Jesús, por favor, déjame sentir cuando te vienes."

"Oh ahora", gritó Clarke, sus uñas clavándose en el brazo de Lexa. Su abdomen apretado y ella se enderezó, sosteniéndose en Lexa mientras su orgasmo se derramaba. "Abrázame. Abrázame. Dios, por favor, abrázame."

Lexa la agarró con fuerza y se hundieron, alivió su espalda en el sofá, moviéndose hasta que pudo acostarse al lado de Clarke y sostenerla en sus brazos. "¿Está bien? Nena, ¿estás bien? "

Clarke presionó su rostro en el pecho de Lexa, escuchando el latido de su corazón. "Dios. Me haces venir como nadie."

Riendo, Lexa le acarició el pelo. "Cierto."

"Mmm." Clarke estiró y acomodó su muslo entre las piernas de Lexa. "Suenas ronca de nuevo. ¿Tu garganta está bien?"

"Todo se siente fabuloso."

Clarke apretó la entrepierna de Lexa. "¿Qué te parece esto?"

"Fabulosamente caliente".

"Me lo imaginaba". Clarke se apoderó del botón del pantalón de Lexa.

Lexa la detuvo. "Uh-uh. Ahora no. Voy a esperar."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que Zoe va a llegar en cualquier momento."

"Amor", dijo Clarke en una voz razonable. "Puedo hacer que te corras en menos de treinta segundos."

Lexa besó a Clarke ligeramente. "Eso es verdad. Pero yo quiero que te tomes mucho más tiempo."

Clarke suspiró. "Si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que puedo esperar."

"Entonces," Lexa recostó su espalda para que Clarke yaciera parcialmente sobre ella, "¿me quieres explicar lo que dijiste hace un momento cuando mi mente estaba derritiéndose?"

Clarke subía y bajaba su mano sobre el pecho de Lexa. "Te dije la verdad. No quiero que estés en peligro. Quiero que estés a salvo." Ella encontró la mirada de cuestionamiento de Lexa. "Pero yo no quiero que mi amor te impida ser lo que eres. O hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Así que tienes que prometerme, con tu palabra de honor, que no vas a dejar que nada te pase. Promételo."

"Lo juro", susurró Lexa, acariciando la mejilla de Clarke. "Juro que te amare con todo mi corazón todos los días por el resto de mi vida."

Clarke parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. "Eso no es lo que pregunté."

"Lo sé. Seré cuidadosa."

Clarke se acomodó de nuevo y apretó su cara en el cuello de Lexa. "Anotado, Comandante."


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

"¡Allí!" Zoe Monroe se inclinó hacia delante sobre el asiento delantero de la cabina y señaló un edificio en el lado derecho de la calle. "Eso es-1202".

Cuando el taxista se desvió hacia la acera, la bocina de un auto resonó detrás de ellos, haciendo saltar a Zoe. Se asomó por la ventana a pie de calle a tiempo de ver un sedán negro. El taxista murmuró una palabrota mientras aparcaba y salió a recuperar equipaje de Diana del maletero. Zoe le dio diez dólares de propina después de que había dejado sus maletas en la acera frente al edificio de Lexa. La puerta se abrió cuando ella arrastró su equipaje hacia ella, y sonrió en reconocimiento al rubio corpulento que estaba justo en el interior. El agente Pramheda haría que algunos linebackers parecieran pequeños.

"Hola, Pramheda."

"Srta. Monroe."

Zoe negó con la cabeza. Había renunciado a tratar de conseguir que le llamara Zoe a pesar de que había pasado una semana con Clarke y le había visto cada día durante ese tiempo. En los quince años que había sido amiga de Clarke, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de agentes de seguridad. Pero nunca había sido así. Tantos, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia. Ella se sorprendió de que Clarke no se escapara más a menudo. Ella lo habría hecho. "¿Está bien subir?", preguntó.

"Sí, señora. Voy a llamar y anunciarla."

"Es el 501, ¿verdad?"

"Es correcto".

El ascensor era eficiente, y Zoe sospechó que antes de llegar a la puerta de Lexa, Pramheda había llamado. Cuando sonó la campana, Clarke respondió de inmediato.

"Hola." Clarke la abrazó. "Estoy muy contenta de que vinieras."

Zoe le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendida por la intensidad del abrazo de Clarke. Ella se echó hacia atrás, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura sin apretar entrelazadas, y la estudió. Clarke parecía más descansada que cuando la había visto hace diez días, pero no podía verse peor el día después de que ambos Lexa y Octavia habían sido heridas. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Clarke que telegrafiaba preocupación. ¿Preocupación y remordimiento...?

"¿Estás bien?" Zoe miró más allá de Clarke en la amplia sala de estar. Lexa, que estaba de pie detrás de un pequeño bar escondido en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, la saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza. Como de costumbre, Zoe no podía decir nada de su expresión. Ella agitó la mano y volvió su atención a Clarke. "¿Te dio Abigail problemas?"

"Lo de siempre", dijo Clarke, tratando de inyectar ligereza en su tono. "No tenemos todos los detalles todavía." Ella agarró la más grande de las maletas de Zoe. "Vamos, deja que te enseñe donde está la habitación."

Zoe vaciló. "¿Estás segura? Puedo quedarme en un hotel y tendrán ustedes dos un poco de intimidad. No necesito quedarme aquí. "

Clarke negó con la cabeza. "No, yo quiero que te quedes aquí." Ella siguió la dirección de la mirada de Zoe. "Lexa está muy bien con eso. En serio." Ella se echó a reír sin mucho humor. "Y Dios sabe que estamos acostumbradas a tener gente alrededor todo el tiempo. Por lo menos contigo, es por elección. "

"¿Estás segura?" Zoe se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella quería quedarse con Clarke. Se había sentido casi insoportablemente sola en una ciudad aún en medio del dolor.

"Afirmativo". Clarke tomó la mano libre de Zoe y tiró de ella dentro del apartamento.

"Así que esta es la sala de estar, cuarto de baño está por ahí y la habitación es por este corredor." Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de la sala de estar. "Nuestro dormitorio está allí."

Zoe miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro mientras seguía a Clarke. "Bueno, diablos, ni siquiera voy a ser capaz de escuchar."

Clarke se echó a reír. "Como si no lo hubieras oído todo antes. Bueno, al menos a mí. "

"Eso es cierto", dijo Zoe, mientras colocaban el equipaje en la habitación de invitados. "Pero teníamos dieciséis años."

"Lexa está abriendo una botella de vino." Clarke miró el traje pantalón marrón y la gabardina de seda marfil Tahari de Zoe. "¿Por qué no te pones algo descuidado y cómodo y te unes a nosotras en la sala de estar. Pedimos pizza."

"Dios **,** eso suena fabuloso." Zoe se quitó la gabardina y la colocó sobre la silla que estaba frente a un escritorio estrecho, se quitó los Jimmy Choo y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Palmeó el espacio a su lado mientras se acurrucaba. "Quédate un minuto".

Clarke subió a la cama y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano, frente a Zoe. Como de costumbre, Zoe se veía preciosa. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros era pelirrojos, y casi lacios, enmarcando un rostro ovalado dramático con los ojos azules como el hielo. Katherine Hepburn en pelirroja. "Siento que estamos de vuelta en la escuela preparatoria."

"A veces me gustaría que estuviéramos." Zoe sonrió débilmente. Se veía cansada. ¿Quién no? Sus ojos se volvieron distantes. "No, pensándolo bien, tal vez no. Porque si volviéramos, todavía estaría tratando de seducirte y todavía estarías rompiendo mi corazón."

"Por lo que recuerdo", dijo Clarke con cariño, "tú me sedujiste."

"Yo te arrastré a la cama cuando estabas borracha. Además, tu viniste a mí durante toda la noche, así que no cuenta." Zoe se echó a reír al recordarlo. "Era buen sexo, creo, ¿no es cierto?"

"Teníamos quince. Por supuesto que sí." Clarke suspiró. "Te quiero, lo sabes."

"Lo sé." Zoe acarició el brazo de Clarke. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

Clarke negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle a Zoe acerca de la situación con Harper, no hasta que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de hablar con Lexa un poco más. No hasta que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decidir lo que haría si Lexa se pusiera del lado de Abigail y su padre. Su mente se rebelaba ante la posibilidad, porque no estaba segura de lo que haría si tuviera que luchar contra todo el mundo que le importaba. Ella no estaba segura de poder soportar estar en desacuerdo con Lexa por algo como esto.

"Dios, te ves triste, cariño." Zoe deslizó su mano a la parte posterior del cuello de Clarke y masajeó suavemente. "¿Hay algo mal con Lexa? ¿Está en problemas por lo que ocurrió en el complejo?"

"No," dijo Clarke rápidamente. "Estoy cansada. Y lo último que quería era ser arrastrada aquí de nuevo."

"¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? Porque soy probablemente la única persona en el mundo, además de Lexa quién puede decir cuando estás molesta y tratando de no demostrarlo."

"Lo haré", dijo Clarke, dándose cuenta de que no tenía sentido negar lo que Zoe ya sabía. "Tan pronto como me sea posible."

Zoe se sentó y se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la cama junto a ella. "¿Crees que Lexa puede averiguar dónde está Harper?"

Clarke se quedó sin aliento, se alegró de que Zoe no estuviera mirándola. Ella tomó un segundo extra para asegurarse de que su voz fuera firme. "No lo sé. ¿Por qué? "

Zoe se puso de pie, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los sacó. Usando sólo la blusa y las bragas, abrió su maleta y sacó un par de pantalones vaqueros suaves y descoloridos. Se los puso y subió la cremallera, luego levantó la gabardina y la colocó con su traje. "Porque pensé que volvería a saber de ella y hasta ahora no sé nada. Y yo no sé cómo hacer para encontrarla."

"Tal vez sería mejor si no la encontraras", dijo Clarke con cuidado.

"¿Quieres decir que crea que su acto de desaparición era sólo su manera de dejarme?" Zoe se puso una blusa azul claro de algodón y la abotonó, girando parcialmente fuera de la cama para que Clarke no viera que sus manos temblaban. Ella sabía lo que Clarke estaba tratando de decir y ella había considerado todos los días que la explicación era obvia desde que Harper había desaparecido una mañana, antes del amanecer. Habían tenido una aventura amorosa y ahora todo había terminado y que era una tonta si no simplemente lo aceptaba. "¿Crees que debería dejarla ir?"

"No lo sé, Zoe", dijo Clarke con suavidad. "Pero es complicado con Harper. No hay manera de saber si se fue porque quería o porque tenía que hacerlo. Pero de cualquier manera, lo dejó sin explicar, así que no puedo imaginar que ella quiera que vayas a buscarla. "

"Ella me llamó." Zoe se refería a la breve llamada la mañana que Harper había desaparecido. La mañana del asalto a la fortaleza de la montaña de un grupo de fanáticos paramilitares. "Eso tiene que significar algo. Si ella se está moviendo..., ¿por qué llamó?"

Clarke estuvo de acuerdo, pero tenía miedo de decirlo. No sabía si era seguro para Zoe tener algo que ver con Harper ahora. No cuando parecía que la mitad del país la estaba buscando. "Tú sabes que es una agente y todo el sistema de seguridad nacional está en un alboroto ahora. Va a tomar tiempo para que todo se restablezca. Semanas. Meses tal vez."

"No quiero esperar meses para hablar con ella. Para verla de nuevo." Zoe le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la ventana. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo. "La extraño. Dios, la echo de menos. "

"Oh, bueno," dijo Clarke, odiando el dolor en la voz de Zoe. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y se acercó a Zoe, abrazándola por detrás.

"Quizás Lexa pueda hacerle llegar un mensaje a ella de mí parte. Sólo si sabe…" Zoe luchaba con las lágrimas. "Sólo para que sepa que no me he dado por vencida."

"Haré lo que pueda", murmuró Clarke.

Zoe se apoyó en Clarke y apoyó su mejilla contra la de Clarke. "Gracias".

Clarke la abrazó con fuerza, preguntándose lo que acababa de prometer. ¿Y cómo podía mantener su palabra a una mujer a la que amaba sin traicionar a la otra?

El ascensor se sacudió a una parada y Raven abrió los ojos. Por unos pocos y vertiginosos segundos, ella no estuvo segura de dónde estaba. Dos mujeres y un hombre, todos con trajes de negocios, estaba hablando a su izquierda, haciendo caso omiso de ella cuando se apoyó contra la pared en la esquina. Ella parpadeó ante el panel numérico. Piso 10. Una imagen brillante de un restaurante en la pared opuesta anunciaba la veranda del Wyndham Washington, DC. Ella estaba en el hotel donde el equipo se quedaba cuando estaban temporalmente en el Capitolio. Se acordó de que Murphy la dejó frente de la entrada antes de llevar la Suburban a una plaza de aparcamiento especial reservada. Entonces, ¿qué? Jesús, ¿era posible que se haya dormido de pie?

"Disculpe." Avergonzada, se apartó de la pared y saltó entre las puertas del ascensor cuando empezaron a cerrarse. Vaya agente del Servicio Secreto. Ella había perdido completamente la pista de lo que la rodeaba. No importaba que ella no estuviera de servicio. Era su trabajo ser observadora.

Deslizó la llave de la tarjeta de plástico del bolsillo mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, con la esperanza de salir de su desconcierto. Entró en el cuarto 1020. Estaba oscuro el interior y por un instante, pensó que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

"¿Octavia?" Inconscientemente, hizo la chaqueta hacia atrás y apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la Sig Sauer enfundada en su cadera derecha. "¿Nena?"

"Estoy aquí", respondió Octavia Blake.

Raven sintió en la pared buscando el interruptor, luego vaciló. "¿Puedo encender la luz?"

"Sólo un segundo".

Raven oyó el chirrido de los muelles, a continuación, la lámpara de noche se encendió. Octavia, todavía con la ropa que había viajado, yacía encima de la colcha de la cama de matrimonio. El arma de servicio de Octavia enfundada estaba apoyada en la mesita de noche al lado de una botella del medicamento recetado. El estómago de Raven se tensó, pero forzó una sonrisa cuando ella cruzó la habitación y se inclinó para besar a su amante. Pasó la mano por la mejilla de Octavia. "¿Tomando una siesta?"

"Tratando".

Raven se acomodó con cautela a un lado de la cama y se golpeó la pierna con el inmovilizador de Octavia. "¿Tu rodilla te está molestando?"

"Está bien", dijo Octavia bruscamente, entonces con la misma rapidez cogió la mano de Raven cuando comenzó a levantarse. "Lo siento. Sí, me duele un poco." Ella hizo un gesto hacia la botella de la medicina en la mesa. "Estoy tratando de no tomar esas cosas, pero mi cuerpo me duele al no ser capaz de moverse mucho. Este condenado inmovilizador." Se interrumpió, mirando disgustada. "Cristo, tú has estado a pie trabajando desde el amanecer y me estoy quejando". Octavia cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza.

"Ya estoy aquí y puedo ayudarte", dijo Raven a la ligera cuando jaló las tiras de velcro del inmovilizador, "¿por qué no hacemos esto? El médico no dijo que no podías doblar la rodilla, sólo que no podías ponerle peso. No es de extrañar que te duela la pierna, estando apretada durante horas. ¿Quieres que guarde tu arma, también?"

"Deberías. Estaba esperando que llegaras y establecieras la combinación de la caja fuerte."

"Yo me encargo de eso en un minuto", dijo Raven, enormemente aliviada. Ella debía conocer mejor a Octavia si siquiera consideraría... ella ni siquiera pudo completar la idea. Inesperadamente, sintió un pinchazo de lágrimas en sus ojos y parpadeó con fuerza, sus mandíbulas apretadas firmemente.

"¿Qué?" Octavia la estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Nada", dijo Raven con voz ronca. "Sólo cansada."

Octavia miró de Raven a la mesita de noche y ella aspiró bruscamente. "¿Tú no crees? Oh, corazón, nunca."

"Lo sé," dijo Raven, sosteniendo la mano de Octavia entre las suyas. "Lo sé. Sólo por un minuto, cuando entré, todo parecía tan extraño. Entonces vi…" ella negó con la cabeza. "Todo está cambiando tan rápido, a veces me siento confundida."

"¿Dónde está Clarke?"

"Con la comandante", dijo Raven, sin preocuparse por el aparente cambio de tema. No pasó nada en su vida o en los últimos meses, en la de Octavia, hasta que lo que realmente importaba se había esfumado. Y esa era la seguridad de Clarke Griffin. "Ella se quedara en la noche. Pramheda está allí ahora y Murphy durante la noche. Voy a recogerla por la mañana, a menos que ella llame para decirme que saldrá."

"Bien. Asegura las armas y ponte algo cómodo. Después ven a acostarte conmigo. "

"¿Pido algo para comer?"

Octavia cuidadosamente dobló las piernas y tiró de las mantas a un lado. Ella se abrió los pantalones y empezó a bajarlos sobre sus caderas. "En un rato."

"Está bien." Raven tomó el arma de Octavia y desenfundó la suya. Cruzó al armario y después de establecer la combinación de la caja fuerte en la habitación, las guardó. Luego cerró las cortinas, se desnudó y cruzó la ropa sobre el brazo del sillón de lectura delante de las ventanas. "Probablemente debería darme un baño."

"Vamos a hablar un segundo. Entonces podemos pedir la cena y tomaremos una ducha mientras esperamos a que la traigan."

Raven levantó las mantas y se deslizó en la cama. Se volvió de lado y la besó suavemente. "Te extrañé hoy." Con cuidado, deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Octavia y se volteó de espaldas con Octavia en sus brazos.

"¿Qué está pasando con Clarke que tuvo que regresar aquí, ¿sabes?" Descansó su mejilla contra los pechos de Raven con un suspiro. Raven vaciló. Era una pregunta bastante inocente, pero se sentía protectora de Clarke de una manera que no tenía antes, a pesar de que se había preparado para protegerla a costa de su propia vida durante más de un año. "No importa", dijo Octavia rotundamente en el silencio. "Eso estuvo fuera de lugar".

"No", dijo Raven. "No lo fue. Has formado parte del equipo de un modo u otro durante meses."

"¿Pero?"

Raven suspiró. "No estoy segura".

Octavia besó la suave y lisa piel de pecho de Raven. "Es diferente, siendo su jefa de seguridad, ¿no es así?"

"Sabes, te debo una disculpa", susurró Raven.

"¿Qué?" Octavia levantó la cabeza, su expresión preocupada. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Nunca te pregunté cómo te sentías acerca de aceptar esta asignación. Lo siento."

Octavia se acercó y se inclinó sobre su codo, moviendo los dedos de la otra mano distraídamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo del estómago de Raven. "Corazón, tienes una promoción que te merecías. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ¿No lo sabías? Porque si no te he hecho saber que…"

"No," dijo Raven rápidamente. "Quiero decir, nunca te di la oportunidad de decir que no querías que yo lo hiciera."

Los ojos de Octavia se oscurecieron. "¿Es así como te hago sentir? ¿Que yo no quiero que seas Jefa de seguridad de Clarke?"

"No," dijo Raven, frustrada. "Pero eso significa que voy a viajar más y trabajar más y probablemente... no sé, distraída. Y eso nos afecta." Acarició la mandíbula de Octavia y trazó con el pulgar la mejilla de Octavia. "Yo no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotras."

"Eres una agente del servicio secreto, Raven," dijo Octavia con total naturalidad. "Al igual que yo soy una agente del FBI. Al menos, lo era."

"Hey. Aún lo eres. "

"Sí, puede ser. Primero mi hombro, ahora mi pierna. Si no hago rehabilitación al cien por ciento me van a sacar del terreno." Octavia se veía lejana. "No estamos hablando de mí. Estamos hablando de ti." Ella miró de nuevo a Raven a los ojos. "Entiendo lo que tu trabajo requiere. Estoy bien con eso. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Yo sólo... las cosas son difíciles ahora, pero no eres tú." Ella se inclinó y besó a Raven fuerte. "Corazón, no eres tú".

Raven atrajo a Octavia en sus brazos de nuevo y le devolvió el beso. "No me gusta que seas infeliz."

"Sólo tengo que pensar en lo que voy a hacer si me trasladan a un trabajo de escritorio en alguna parte." Octavia cerró los ojos. "Yo no creo que pueda soportarlo."

Raven apretó su abrazo, asustada más por el desaliento en la voz de Octavia que de la idea de que su amante pudiera ser transferida a otra parte del país. "Vas a estar bien. La pierna va a estar bien y vas a volver al servicio antes de que te des cuenta."

"No voy a aceptar un puesto en alguna otra parte si eso significa que nunca voy a ser capaz de verte." Octavia acariciaba el pecho de Raven, luego bajando, inconscientemente trazando la línea de los músculos hasta la base de su vientre. "No después de todo lo que ha pasado."

Raven trató de concentrarse en apoyarla, pero las caricias persistentes de Octavia estaban empezando a minar su concentración. Casualmente, cubrió la inquisitiva mano de Octavia y la sacó fuera de la zona de riesgo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de arder. "Lo sé. Siento lo mismo. "

"No hemos hecho el amor desde que me dispararon", observó Octavia suavemente, sacando la mano del agarre de Raven. Ella tocó ligeramente a Raven entre las piernas. "¿Lo extrañaste?"

"Oh, vaya," musitó Raven, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. "Sí".

Octavia apretó suavemente. "¿Has estado tomando muchos solitarios?"

"No muchos." Raven se sonrojó al sentir una oleada de humedad entre sus muslos. "Oh".

"Mmm. Me has echado de menos, ¿verdad?" Octavia apretó un poco más y movió su mano.

"Detente". Raven cerró la mano por encima de la de Octavia, impidiéndole mover los dedos. "En serio. No lo hagas. Voy a excitarme realmente y no podemos hasta que tu pierna esté mejor."

Octavia se rio. "Mi pierna me podría impedir trabajar, corazón, pero no me impide cuidar de los asuntos importantes". Ella bajó la cabeza y lamió el pezón de Raven enseguida. Cuando Raven se estremeció y gimió en voz baja, ella tomó el nudo pequeño y duro tiernamente con sus dientes. "Así que creo que debes permanecer inmóvil." Ella chupó hasta que Raven volvió a gemir. "Mientras te hago venir."

"Octavia", dijo Raven con voz ronca. "Hay que esperar".

Octavia se movió y guío la cara de Raven a su pecho. "No. Esperar es lo último que debemos hacer." Ella suspiro cuando la boca de Raven se cerró sobre su pezón. Delicadamente, trazó la prominencia del duro clítoris de Raven con la punta del dedo. Cuando Raven se sacudió y empezó a retirarse, ella lo tomó entre los dedos pulgar e índice y apretó. "Estamos aquí juntas ahora, Raven. Siénteme ahora, cariño. Siénteme."

Incapaz de resistirse a las caricias persistentes, Raven cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba Octavia en el lugar correcto con sólo la presión adecuada para hacerla llegar. Girando hacia el orgasmo, susurró la única cosa de la que ella era totalmente cierta en un mundo incierto de repente. "Te amo".


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

"Zoe estuvo tranquila esta noche," dijo Lexa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y se quitaba los zapatos. Se desabrochó el cinturón, levantó sus caderas y bajó sus pantalones. Al otro lado de la habitación, se desnudó Clarke, poniendo sus pantalones vaqueros azules y una camiseta en la cesta de la ropa en el armario del dormitorio. Los círculos que habían surgido bajo sus ojos al principio del día se habían profundizado, dándole una mirada encantada.

"Las cosas están todavía bastante horribles en Manhattan", dijo Clarke. "Cerró la galería por un tiempo."

"Va a tomar algún tiempo antes de que las personas y negocios se recuperen." Lexa se rio sin alegría mientras se quitaba la camisa. "Supongo que recuperar es una palabra optimista".

"Ajustarse a una nueva realidad es difícil." Desnuda, Clarke rozó sus dedos sobre el pecho de Lexa mientras se deslizaba junto a ella dentro de la cama. "Creo que nos estamos poniendo al día con el resto del mundo."

Lexa se quitó el resto de su ropa, apagó la luz y se volvió de lado y rodeó con un brazo a Clarke, aprovechando la oscuridad dijo: "Hay que ir de nuevo a Torres Point por un tiempo. Llévate a Zoe."

"Enciende la luz." Sin decir palabra, Lexa lo hizo. "Regresar a Torres Point y mantenerme fuera del camino", preguntó Clarke nerviosamente.

"No creo que dije eso." Lexa trazó un dedo a lo largo del arco de la mandíbula rígida de Clarke. "Estaba pensando que hace veinticuatro horas tu casi parecías relajada." Pasó el pulgar encima del pómulo de Clarke. "Ahora te ves un poco cansada."

Clarke quitó la mano de Lexa de la cara y le mordió el pulgar bastante fuerte hasta que hizo una mueca de dolor Lexa. "No trates de distraerme con tus movimientos suaves."

"Ay".

"Déjame adivinar lo que vas a hacer mientras estoy pintando cuadros bonitos en una isla remota. Y Zoe está haciendo... punto de cruz." Lexa reprimió una sonrisa. Clarke había estado momentos antes pálida. Ahora ella estaba enrojecida y sus ojos brillaban. La ira se veía bien en ella, pero entonces, siempre había sido así. "Vas a estar jugando al súper detective en Washington o Nueva York o Dios sabe dónde, persiguiendo a los maniacos que estarían encantados de matarte y a ellos mismos y todo mundo a los alrededores." Clarke empujó a Lexa en el hombro. "Ya sé que vas a aceptar la oferta de mi padre. ¿Qué más has planeado?"

"No estoy segura. He estado fuera del circuito de inteligencia desde la redada. Tengo que armar un equipo y hacer un poco de ponerse al día." Lexa se arriesgó a darle un beso rápido. "Y es posible que tenga que viajar".

Clarke se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas. "¿Dónde? Y no te atrevas a decir en cualquier parte del Medio Oriente". Ella se centró en Lexa, en sus gestos. "Lo digo en serio. Si alguien tiene que ir allí, está bien. Es por eso que tenemos la CIA y todos los otros espías." Tenía los puños tan apretados que Lexa pensó que sus dedos debían estarse entumeciendo. "Yo nunca te he pedido que no hagas algo, Lexa. Pero te estoy pidiendo esto."

"Allá no es donde quiero ir", dijo Lexa, hizo palanca con sus manos para deshacer el puño de Clarke, entrelazando sus dedos. "Estaba pensando en París".

"¿Paris?" Se hizo eco Clarke. "¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que Green hizo más que unas cuantas excursiones allí en los diez meses antes del asalto al Aerie. Tal vez haya una conexión." Lexa se encogió de hombros, frustrada.

"No lo sé. Ese es el problema, ninguno de nosotros lo sabemos, porque ninguno de nosotros esperaba nada parecido a lo que pasó."

"¿Crees que Harper esté París?"

"¿Harper?" Lexa rodeó los hombros de Clarke y tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre la cama. Le acarició el pelo a pesar de que ella podía sentir que se resistía a su caricia. Esto no era ira. Esto era miedo. El miedo y la otra cosa que no podía hacerse una idea que era. "Supongo que es posible. Ella sabe todo lo que sé de lo que ocurrió en el ataque en el Aerie y quién podría estar detrás de él. Eso es parte del problema. Ella sabe tanto como yo o más y ella está un paso por delante de nosotros."

"Estás tomando esta asignación con OSN para encontrar a Harper, ¿no es así?", preguntó Clarke.

"No," dijo Lexa. "Estoy tomando esta asignación debido a que Reyes ya no me necesita y tú tampoco, no profesionalmente. Y para nada voy a volver a dar seguridad a los candidatos presidenciales o diplomáticos que vengan de visita y estoy segura de que no voy a perseguir el dinero sucio, incluso si está financiando cárteles de la droga. Hay amenazas más grandes que las drogas por las que preocuparse ahora."

"Y porsupuesto, tú quieres ir por los más grandes y más malos." Clarke se puso encima de Lexa y se elevó con los codos. Muy suavemente tocó la cara de Lexa. "Me sorprende que no estés en el ejército. Eres una patriota."

Lexa sonrió y besó la punta de los dedos de Clarke. "Pensé en ello cuando era más joven, pero yo no recibo órdenes del todo bien." Al resoplido de burla de Clarke, ella negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo creo. En realidad no. Entiendo la cadena de mando y la respeto. Pero necesito la libertad de llamar a mis propios tiros en mi día a día de trabajo."

"Evitaste mi pregunta acerca de Harper. Tú quieres dar con ella, ¿no?" Clarke fue consciente de pisar con cuidado. Ella quería saber qué pensaba hacer Lexa. Por mucho que Lexa pudiera decirle. Lexa era su amante y ella necesitaba saber qué le importaba a ella y porque se ponía en peligro y por qué. Pero ella no quería saber nada que Lexa pudiera decirle y fuera una traición involuntaria de su confianza.

"Quiero encontrarla," convino Lexa, "y necesito encontrarla. Ella está ya sea en peligro o es un peligro potencial para los demás. De cualquier manera, no es seguro que esté sola allá afuera."

"Yo no voy a usar a Zoe para que te ayude." Clarke no sabía por qué estaba sorprendida de que las palabras salieron con tanta facilidad. Nunca hubo ninguna duda acerca de lo que iba a hacer. O no haría.

Clarke comenzó a sentarse, pero Lexa la abrazó. "Nunca pensé que lo haría. Sabes que no te lo pediría, ¿no?"

En silencio, Clarke asintió.

"Pero escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Puede que no me lo pidas, pero es posible que desees que lo haga." Clarke apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Lexa. "Yo no quiero… desilusionarte."

"Desiluci…" Lexa tomó la barbilla de Clarke y la miró a los ojos. Estaban nublados y con problemas. Odiaba que su amante hubiera quedado atrapada en la maraña de lealtades divididas. "Nena, es mi trabajo. No el tuyo. Abigail se equivocó al pedir que te involucraras."

"¿Qué pasa con la seguridad nacional?"

"No tendremos seguridad nacional o de cualquier otro tipo, si se recurre a espiar a nuestros amigos." Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "Confío en que me dirás si Zoe se mete en problemas."

"Lo haré".

"Y tú tienes que permanecer fuera de él." Lexa tomó la mandíbula de Clarke con más firmeza, profundizando en los ojos azules que brillaban con la resistencia esperada. "¿Está bien?"

"Está bien." Vaciló Clarke. "¿Puedes decirme por qué crees que Harper podría estar en peligro? Zoe realmente la ama, Lexa."

"Ah, Jesús," respiró Lexa. "Qué desastre".

"El amor tiende a ser así", murmuró Clarke, besando la garganta de Lexa. "Tú me liaste."

Acariciando la parte posterior del cuello de Clarke, Lexa ordenaba sus pensamientos. "Hasta hace un par de horas antes de la redada, las únicas personas que conocían la identidad de Jaha fueron Harper, Reyes, Blake y Davis. Si Jaha desapareció del complejo o nunca se presentó allí para empezar porque alguien le avisó, hay un número limitado de explicaciones. Sé que no era uno de mi gente y no es probable que nadie en el equipo de asalto. Así que, o le advirtió Harper o Harper le dijo a alguien que le advirtió a él."

"Harper debe informar a alguien dentro de la Compañía, Lexa", dijo Clarke.

"Por supuesto. Quien le ordenó que se infiltrara en nuestro equipo desde el principio. "

Clarke cerró los ojos. "Entonces eso significa que van a saber que tú la estás buscando. Jesús, esto es una pesadilla. Y vas a estar justo en el medio de ella."

"Si Harper no fue responsable de la fuga, una vez que se enteró de la desaparición de Jaha, ella sabría que era el eslabón débil. Tendría que desaparecer porque ella sabría que quien avisó a Jaha iba a venir detrás de ella."

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que Harper no está segura y que debería ayudar a encontrarla?"

"Esa es una manera de ver las cosas", dijo Lexa. "En este momento, no estoy segura. Y porque no estoy segura, no quiero que hagas nada."

"A menos que te escondas con Callie y Zoe en Torres Point."

"Ese sería mi deseo." Lexa besó la punta de la barbilla de Clarke. "¿Alguna oportunidad?"

"No lo sé, tal vez", dijo Clarke. "No es porque quiera ocultarme, sino porque no me quiero quedar aquí. Y no puedo volver a Manhattan, porque ya no tengo ningún lugar a donde volver."

"Esto suena bien", dijo Lexa.

"Pero-"

"Uh-oh".

Clarke sonrió. "Yo no me voy sin ti."

Lexa frunció el ceño. "Yo voy a estar muy ocupada, Clarke. Tengo que formar un equipo de trabajo, para una cosa. Entonces, ¿quién sabe lo que voy a encontrar una vez que comience la excavación en toda esta situación de Harper?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dirigir la investigación desde una oficina en alguna parte en Washington DC? ¿Dónde cualquiera puede acceder a tus archivos o supervisar tus actividades?" Clarke hizo una mueca. "Incluso yo sé que no es muy inteligente. Si aún sospechas que hay alguien lo suficientemente alto para obtener el nombre de Jaha de los informes de inteligencia de Harper y avisarle, entonces nada es seguro." Ella sonrió. "A menos que vayas a trabajar fuera de la oficina de Abigail."

Lexa gimió. "Lo haces sonar tan atractivo. Pero estamos hablando de una gran operación aquí, nena."

"Encontraste a Jaha trabajando desde el Torres Point. Esa fue también una gran operación."

"Sí y alguien sacó a Harper, delante de nuestras narices".

"Buen punto, excepto que Harper les ayudó desde el interior." Clarke vio la ira y la traición como un parpadeo en la cara de Lexa, sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiera decir podría disminuirlo. Sólo la verdad puede hacer eso. "Tienes que admitir, que va a ser más seguro allí que en casi cualquier lugar por aquí".

"Voy a pensar en ello. Al menos para una base de operaciones. Demonios", reflexionó Lexa, "hacíamos toda nuestra vigilancia previa e inteligencia precisamente en el Aerie. Esa fue también una maldita gran operación."

"Voy a hablar con Callie mañana sobre la aceleración de la compra de la propiedad. Estoy segura de que puede hacer que suceda. Además," dijo Clarke en voz baja, "me encanta ahí y necesitamos un lugar para vivir."

Lexa pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Clarke, luego acercó su cabeza y la besó. Ella murmuró contra sus labios: "Si lo necesitamos, ¿no es así?".

"¿Está bien contigo?"

"¿Vas a estar bien al tener una base de operaciones en donde vivamos?"

Clarke rio brevemente. "Lexa, siempre he tenido una especie de base donde yo vivo. Mira el Aerie. Estoy acostumbrada a ello."

"Si estás segura. Ahora mismo, me sentiría muchísimo mejor si estuvieras allí."

"Voy a hablar con Abigail mañana acerca de nuestros planes", dijo Clarke.

Lexa le dio la vuelta y puso un muslo entre sus piernas. "No vas a hacer que vaya contigo, ¿verdad?"

"No puedo creer que tengas miedo de Abigail." Clarke envolvió la pierna alrededor de la parte posterior del muslo de Lexa y anidó su centro contra la entrepierna de Lexa. "Te va a costar".

"Lo que sea." Dijo Lexa girando lentamente las caderas entre las piernas de Clarke. "Sólo nómbralo."

"Vamos a ver cuántas veces puedes hacerme venir", murmuró Clarke," mientras pienso en ello".

Lexa se rio. "Dura tarea".

"¿Hola?", dijo Zoe distraídamente, esperando un número equivocado.

"Hola. ¿Te he despertado? "

Zoe se sentó abruptamente. La luz de la luna y el resplandor de la ciudad rodeaban la habitación con luz tenue, gris. Ella no había estado durmiendo, a pesar de que era media noche. "No. Estaba pensando en ti. "

Un aliento inhalado y un compás de silencio. Zoe a punto de decir su nombre, pero sabía instintivamente que no. Esperó, los segundos interminables.

"¿Estás en casa?"

"En realidad, estoy..." Zoe pensó en todas las conversaciones que había tenido en los últimos años con Clarke y la forma en que siempre había tenido cuidado, aun cuando probablemente no había que tenerlo. Ahora, con Harper, seguramente lo era. "Estoy visitando a unos amigos."

"Ah. ¿Alguien que yo conozca? "

"Sí." el corazón de Zoe golpeó y ella se esforzó por escuchar todos los matices en la voz de Harper. "¿Qué tal ha ido tu viaje?"

"No debería haber llamado, pero te extraño."

Zoe se quedó sin aliento. "¿Puedo unirme a ti? Estoy un poco harta de mí misma en estos momentos."

"Eso no es una buena idea."

"¿Por qué no? Yo también te extraño, terriblemente."

"No soy muy buena compañía en estos momentos."

Zoe escuchó la advertencia debajo de las palabras, pero se negó a ser disuadida. "¿No debería ser yo la que decida eso?"

"Confía en mí, no puede ser todo... agradable."

"¿Estar contigo?", Dijo Zoe ligeramente mientras mentalmente tradujo, no es seguro.

"Sí".

"Entonces eso es una razón más para que me dejes ir a demostrarte que te equivocas." Zoe levantó sus rodillas y apoyó la frente en ellas. Cerró los ojos, tratando de dejar fuera todas las sensaciones, excepto el sonido de la voz de Harper.

Un suspiro llegó a través de la línea. "Y es por eso que he estado lejos."

"Estoy segura de que nuestros amigos podrían ayudar a animarte."

"Yo no estoy tan segura de eso".

Zoe vaciló. Clarke era la única persona en su vida en la que ella confiaba plenamente. Pero no había ninguna razón por la que Harper debería. Pero ¿qué pasa con Lexa? ¿Harper confiaría en ella? Lexa ayudaría a Harper, si estuviera en problemas. ¿No lo haría? ¿Lo haría por ella? La lealtad de Lexa nunca estuvo en duda. Clarke primero. El país en segundo. ¿Y la amistad? Zoe no tenía ninguna duda de que Lexa arriesgaría su vida por Reyes o Blake o cualquiera de los otros. ¿Harper, ex-amante y colega de Lexa, caería en la misma categoría? Pero entonces, ella no entendía realmente nada de lo que había sucedido. No entendía por qué Harper se había ido, por qué se había mantenido al margen y por qué estaba obviamente temerosa de hablar con ella ahora. Ella no lo entendería hasta que Harper lo explicara y ella necesitaba desesperadamente saber. "Quiero verte".

"Zoe-"

"Nadie lo sabrá. Por favor. "

Otra pausa interminable, ni siquiera el sonido de la respiración en la línea. Zoe se obligó a no decir nada más de lo que ya tenía. Ella nunca le había pedido a una mujer cualquier cosa en su vida, ni siquiera a Clarke cuando era más joven y ella había estado perdidamente enamorada de ella. Clarke nunca había conocido la profundidad de sus sentimientos, tal vez porque ya había aprendido a proteger sus emociones detrás de indiferencia casual. No había tenido muchas decepciones al aprender a no desear lo que no podía tener. Harper habría cambiado sin esfuerzo todo eso. Y ahora, si no lo hacía era por el sentido de que podría poner en peligro a Harper, sino ella con mucho gusto le rogaría. Cualquier cosa para romper este aislamiento involuntario.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar ahí?" preguntó Harper finalmente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar?", replicó Zoe.

"Unos pocos días estaría bien."

"Voy a intentarlo." Zoe abrió los ojos. La luna se había ocultado detrás de una nube y la habitación estaba oscura. "No tengas miedo".

Harper se rio levemente. "¿De ti?"

"Por mí", susurró Zoe.

"No creo que pueda prometer eso".

Zoe sonrió. "Y yo siento lo mismo. Estaré esperando. "

"Adiós", susurró Harper.

Zoe se sentó en silencio en la oscuridad durante unos minutos más, fijando el sonido de la voz de Harper en su mente. Entonces ella observó el último número de su registro de llamadas y lo marcó. Lo siento. El número que está marcando ya no está en servicio.


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _Martes_

Clarke se detuvo a mitad de camino a través de la sala de estar y gimió en agradecimiento mientras olía el café. Se volvió hacia la zona de estar en frente de las ventanas y alcanzó a ver los primeros rayos de un amanecer brumoso naranja fuera de las ventanas. Zoe acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, en su pijama de satín color borgoña, su cabello rubio suelto y en parte protegiendo su cara, con una taza cogida con las dos manos.

"Hola", dijo Clarke. "¿Quieres compañía?"

"Sí, claro que sí."

Clarke siguió a la cocina contigua, se sirvió café y regresó. Se sentó en el sofá y miró la postura de Zoe, las piernas encogidas debajo de ella, se volvió parcialmente para que pudiera ver de frente a su amiga. "¿Temprano por la mañana o tarde por la noche?"

Zoe sonrió con tristeza. "Las dos cosas. Es curioso, nunca me había importado dormir sola."

"Una cosa es dormir sola por elección", dijo Clarke casi para sí misma. "Pero una vez que te has acostumbrado a alguien y luego no está allí, es una chinga."

"Me había olvidado de que no todo es tan fácil para ti y para Lexa la mayor parte del tiempo, tampoco. Lo siento."

Clarke acarició el hombro de Zoe. "Yo sólo quería decir que entiendo."

"Sé que lo haces." Zoe estaba segura de que Clarke entendía todo ello, la renuencia a confiar, las barreras hechas a sí misma para protegerse de la angustia y la decepción y la terrible alegría de dejar entrar a alguien al fin. Clarke lo había vivido, tal como ella lo había hecho. Y debido a que Clarke sabía, sabía que ella sabía lo que ella esperaba y temía, sabía lo que era luchar por lo que quería Zoe sintió algo de la desolación elevarse en su corazón. "Harper llamó".

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Clarke contuvo el aliento y aguzó el oído al sonido de la regadera en el baño principal. Ella no quería que Lexa entrara y escuchara esta conversación y sintiera el deber de actuar en consecuencia.

"No lo sé", dijo Zoe, su voz temblando ligeramente. "Fue una conversación tensa. No dijo que todo estuviera bien, pero obviamente algo está mal." Buscó los ojos de Clarke.

"¿Sabes lo que pasa?"

"Oh Dios", murmuró Clarke. "No cariño. Honestamente, no realmente. Y yo...", ella miró por encima del hombro hacia el pasillo, al otro lado de la habitación.

"Lexa está involucrada de alguna manera, ¿no? Y yo te estoy poniendo en medio. Debo irme."

"No," dijo Clarke bruscamente, agarrando el brazo de Zoe para evitar que se levantara.

"No debes irte. Nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera Lexa, con excepción de que Harper se escabullo en mitad de la noche y no quiere que nadie sepa dónde está. "

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera una criminal."

Clarke negó con la cabeza. "Nadie está diciendo eso." Ella no estaba exactamente segura de que fuera cierto. Imaginó que si Harper no había advertido a Jaha ella misma de la captura inminente, entonces quien le había dicho sabía que todo apuntaría a su desaparición como prueba de su culpabilidad. "Pero la forma en que se fue es sospechosa y el hecho de que ella está escondiéndose no ayuda a aclarar todas las cosas." Su agarre se suavizó y ella apretó los dedos de Zoe. "Conoces a Lexa, Zoe. Ella no salta a conclusiones y nunca se conforma con respuestas fáciles. Harper necesita hablar con ella."

"Tengo miedo", susurró Zoe. "Tengo miedo de que cada llamada telefónica sea la última. Que nunca la vuelva a ver y nunca sabré por qué. "

Clarke se acercó más. "Yo sé que quieres protegerla. Igual que yo, pero ella necesita ayuda. ¿Puedes tratar de convencerla para que hable con Lexa?"

Los ojos de Zoe estaban húmedos, el azul cambió a gris empañados por la tristeza." ¿Cómo puedo si no sé cómo llegar a ella?"

"Algo me dice que ella te encontrará". Clarke escuchó el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio al cerrarse y pasos que se acercaban, entonces Lexa pasó detrás de ellas cuando se dirigía a la cocina. "Buenos días, querida."

"Hola," dijo Lexa.

Zoe saludó y bajó la voz. "Tengo que pensar en ello. Por el momento, ¿podemos mantenerlo entre nosotras?"

"Sí" **,** dijo Clarke, sabiendo que Zoe no sería empujada a tomar una decisión más de lo que ella lo haría. "Voy a hablar con Abigail esta mañana. Después de eso, vamos a salir de aquí por un tiempo. Caminar alrededor, ir de compras, hacer algo sin sentido."

Parte de la tensión disminuyó de la cara de Zoe. "Creo que es una gran idea. Después de todo, tenemos una boda que planear. "

"Ciertamente". Clarke miró al otro lado de la habitación donde Lexa estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Se había vestido para el trabajo, por primera vez en casi dos semanas, la blusa azul claro y pantalones oscuros de seda cruda y mocasines negro italianos le dirigió una mirada fresca y elegante. No llevaba la pistolera al hombro, pero ella la usaría, bajo el blazer, cuando ella saliera. La imagen de confianza de Lexa y la fuerza proyectada era más que apariencia y sorprendió a Clarke lo bien que se sentía al ver a su amante preparándose para hacer lo que hacía tan bien. "No podemos dejar de vivir, ¿no?"

"No," dijo Zoe con una sombra de sonrisa. "No podemos".

Clarke salió de la ducha, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su pecho y utilizó otra para secarse el cabello. Sus dedos peinaron las ondas gruesas y terminó de secar su cuerpo. Se detuvo ante un golpe en la puerta del baño.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres una taza de café?"

Sonriendo, Clarke abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio. "¿Entrega especial?"

"A su servicio". Lexa se deslizó dentro y dejó la taza en el tocador. "Reyes está aquí."

Clarke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hora es?"

"07:00."

"Dios, ella está impaciente."

"Ella sólo está haciendo su trabajo", dijo Lexa, sonriendo.

"Sí, sí". Clarke tiró la toalla a un lado y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras estoy con Abigail?"

Las dos manos de Lexa por rozaron la espalda de Clarke y acunó sus nalgas. "Probablemente esté pensando en esto."

Clarke sonrió y mordisqueó el labio inferior de Lexa. "Zalamera".

"Estás mojando mi camisa", murmuró Lexa, acariciándole la garganta a Clarke.

"¿Sólo la camisa?", susurró al oído de Lexa y golpeó con su pelvis en la entrepierna de Lexa.

Lexa gimió. "Ya basta".

Clarke se rio, la besó con fuerza y luego la soltó. La pechera de Lexa mostraba las impresiones húmedas de los pechos de Clarke. "Uh-oh. Necesitas una camisa nueva."

"Como mínimo".

"Entonces, ¿qué harás esta mañana, Comandante?" Siguió a Lexa al dormitorio y rebuscó entre la ropa que mantenía en casa de Lexa para las ocasiones en que se quedaba.

"Tengo la esperanza de reunirme con el consejero de seguridad de tu padre acerca de esta nueva Oficina de Seguridad Nacional", dijo Lexa mientras se cambiaba la blusa.

"Y tu nuevo trabajo," dijo Clarke casualmente. A pesar de que ella supo enseguida que Lexa tomaría el cargo que su padre le ofreció, la realidad le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se detuvo en medio de abotonarse la blusa. "Ahora entiendo por qué querías estar a cargo de mi equipo de seguridad, incluso cuando yo no quería que lo fueras".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Lexa poniéndose la camisa, pero sus ojos no se apartaron del rostro de Clarke.

Clarke se puso los pantalones y miró sus opciones de calzado. "Me gusta tenerte donde yo pueda verte. Aunque eso no quiere decir que estarás a salvo, se siente menos miedo."

"Hey," dijo Lexa, descansando suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de Clarke. "No es ese tipo de trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí **,** sí". Suspiró Clarke. "No me gusta estar temerosa de las cosas."

"Todos estamos fuera de balance." Lexa la besó en la frente. "Date un descanso."

"Lo intentaré." Sonrió Clarke. "Mejor me voy a hacer cargo de Reyes."

Lexa giró los ojos. "Sé amable".

Riendo, Clarke rozó sus dedos por la parte interior del muslo de Lexa. "Siempre".

Murmurando una maldición, Lexa la siguió por el pasillo.

En la sala de estar, Raven giró lejos de la ventana en la que había estado esperando.

"Buenos días." Ella asintió con la cabeza a Lexa antes de llegar al grano. "Quería revisar sus planes para el día, Srta. Griffin."

"Después del desayuno, voy a llamar a Abigail y ver cuando ella me puede recibir", dijo Clarke. "Esta tarde, Zoe y yo nos vamos de compras". Clarke era consciente tanto de la rigidez de Lexa y Raven. Ella no se sorprendió. Ninguna de las dos la querían fuera de casa. "No me voy a quedar encerrada todo el tiempo."

"No mencionaste un día de compras." Lexa siguió a Clarke a la cocina.

"Acabo de hacerlo", dijo Clarke, mirando en el refrigerador. "No hay nada aquí para comer."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir."

Clarke cerró la puerta. "Me di cuenta que no tenía sentido tratar con tus objeciones y luego las de Reyes. De esta manera, se ocuparan de todo de una sola vez."

Lexa sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban serios. "Las cosas que me gusta de ti me vuelven loca."

"Es curioso cómo funciona." Clarke la besó. "Vamos a reunir las tropas y salir a desayunar, luego iremos a la Casa Blanca."

"Gracias por recibirme, Abby," dijo Clarke. Mientras ella había estado esperando, había contado dos senadores, tres directores adjuntos, el secretario de prensa de la Casa Blanca y un puñado de grupos de presión entrando y saliendo de la oficina de Abigail. "Las cosas se ven agitadas."

"Nunca es un problema reunirse contigo." Dijo Abigail relajada en una silla en la sala de estar como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Clarke se puso instantáneamente en guardia. "Yo quería aclarar algunas cosas acerca de ayer e informarte de algunos planes nuevos."

"Muy bien. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Galletas? "

"No," dijo Clarke con cuidado, tratando de leer lo que estaba detrás de la tranquila fachada de Abigail. Ella nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo y ella todavía no podía. "Acabamos de desayunar. Gracias."

"Oh, eso es correcto. Lexa también está aquí, ¿no es así? Reunida con Averill."

Clarke no vio que la declaración requiriera una respuesta. Abigail sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la Casa Blanca. En el país, para el caso. Diantres, muy probablemente en el mundo entero. Así que, obviamente, sabía que Lexa estaba reunida con el asesor de seguridad presidencial. "Supongo que conoces todos los detalles de eso."

Abigail asintió con la cabeza, sin llegar a reconocer nada.

"No voy a ayudarte con Zoe."

"Te has olvidado que yo conozco a Zoe", dijo Abigail uniformemente. "La conozco casi desde que te conozco." Le mantuvo la mirada a Clarke. "Ella podría estar en problemas."

"No uses a mis amigas como chantaje para que haga algo que sé que está mal", dijo Clarke cortante.

"Pero espero que Lexa te lo explicará todo."

"O mi amante."

Abigail suspiró. "Clarke, después de tu padre, eres mi persona favorita en el mundo. Sin embargo, realmente puedes ser un dolor en el culo a veces. "

Clarke sonrió. "Yo no voy a sugerir cómo he obtenido ese rasgo teniendo en cuenta mis modelos a seguir."

"No estoy exagerando cuando digo que Zoe puede estar en peligro. Si yo sé que ella estaba involucrada con Harper McIntyre, otras personas también lo saben. Otras personas pueden pensar que ella puede ayudar a encontrar a Harper."

"Ella está conmigo y por el momento, tengo la intención de mantenerla conmigo."

"Eso podría ser una buena idea", pensó Abigail. "Si ella está contigo, estará bajo la vigilancia de nuestra gente."

"Ella estará segura", espetó Clarke. Se levantó de un salto, demasiado agitada para continuar sentada y fingir que estaban teniendo una conversación normal. "Dios, Abigail! ¿Es esto lo que cuesta mantener a mi padre en la oficina? ¿Las personas que conoces, gente que amas, se convierten en peones? "

Abigail se ruborizó. "A veces cuesta mucho más que eso, Clarke. Ni que decir tiene que estar bajo vigilancia por el mejor equipo de seguridad en el mundo va a mantenerla a salvo. También nos puede ayudar, y yo sería una tonta, o peor aún, al sugerir lo contrario."

Clarke cerró los ojos por un instante, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, dio a Abigail una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento. Yo no podría hacer lo que haces y sé lo necesario que es." Ella se sentó de nuevo. "Tan pronto como Lexa se asiente en todo lo que tiene que hacer en esta nueva posición, tomare a todo el equipo y a Zoe de vuelta a donde hemos estado alojados en el último mes."

Abigail levantó una ceja. "¿Lexa tiene la intención de volver contigo?" Ella levantó una mano. "No importa. Estoy segura que Averill discutirá eso conmigo." Cruzó las piernas, con la falda negra elevándose y revelando un poco los muslos desnudos bien formados. "Déjame pensar un poco, pero eso podría ser un excelente plan. Por supuesto, tendrás que decirme donde está."

"¿Sólo tú?"

"Por ahora".

"Torres Point."

"¿El lugar de Callie Torres?"

Clarke asintió.

Abigail se echó a reír. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿tú, Zoe y Callie juntas? Lo siento por tu equipo de seguridad."

"Callie está casada", dijo Clarke, sonriendo. Abigail había estado durante la mayor parte de sus años salvajes en la escuela preparatoria y era consciente de algunos de los problemas en que las tres se habían metido. Por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo que habían tenido éxito en sus actos de desaparición bastante frecuentes. "Lo que me lleva a la otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Oh?"

"Lexa y yo tenemos la intención de casarnos en otoño."

"Eso puede ser problemático, ya que los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo no son reconocidos legalmente en ningún lugar en los Estados Unidos."

"Tampoco lo es mi orientación sexual", dijo Clarke, "pero eso no me ha detenido y nunca lo hará. No vamos a tener ninguna dificultad para encontrar a alguien para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, legal o no."

"Eso va a ser difícil de mantener en silencio", dijo Abigail.

"No es mi intención mantenerlo en secreto." Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Abigail, Clarke continuó: "No estoy pensando en poner un anuncio en el New York Times, pero no voy a esconderlo."

"La primera persona fuera de tu círculo inmediato que reciba una pizca de esto irá directamente a los periódicos con eso. Un cocinero, una modista, incluso alguien que tú piensas es un amigo... esto va a ser noticia, Clarke y la gente va a pagar por este tipo de información."

Clarke se sonrojó. Odiaba la idea de que su vida fuera material de tabloide. "No puedo detenerlo. Nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo."

"Bueno, al menos considera el momento." Abigail se inclinó hacia delante. "Vamos a estar frente a las elecciones legislativas antes y después balanceándose directamente en la campaña de reelección presidencial. El momento no podría ser peor para algo como esto."

"Algo como esto", dijo Clarke rotundamente. "Algo como esto sería mi vida, Abigail."

"Lo sé," dijo Abigail suavemente. "Lo sé, y sé qué parte de tú vida ha sido eclipsado por la carrera de tu padre. No voy a pedir disculpas por ello, pero sí lo sé."

Clarke se frotó la frente. "No te pongas de mi lado ahora, Abigail. Sólo sigue siendo un grano en el culo como siempre."

Abigail sonrió. "Vas a exponer tu vida personal al escrutinio internacional. Por no hablar de alimentar a todos los fanáticos de la derecha en este país. ¿De verdad quieres eso? "

"Lo que quiero es hacer lo que esté bien para mí, para mi amante y nuestra relación sin tener que preocuparnos acerca de la política misma." Clarke suspiró. "No me digas que no puedes encontrar una manera de manejarlo."

"Probablemente. Por lo menos me darás tiempo para trabajar en eso."

"Voy a posponer la contratación de una gerente de bodas."

"Gracias." Abigail miró su reloj y se levantó. "Tengo una reunión de presupuesto, así que me pondré en contacto contigo sobre esto."

"Te avisaré antes de salir de la ciudad."

"Bueno. Por cierto, hay una recaudación de fondos en Boston este fin de semana que necesito que asistas."

"No puedo hacerlo, Abby. Hay demasiadas cosas pasando en este momento."

"Entiendo." Abigail volvió a su escritorio, se sentó y le pasó una carpeta. "Es para la investigación con células madre. Uno de los principales investigadores de Harvard estará allí y pensé que tal vez quieras mostrar tu apoyo."

"Maldita sea". Clarke no tenía ninguna duda de que los defensores de la investigación con células madre, incluyendo las principales compañías farmacéuticas, estaban presionando duro en Washington para evitar que la legislación destinada a limitar la fuente de los tejidos utilizados para los estudios. Su padre no podía emitir públicamente una declaración a favor de la investigación, pero ella sí podía, como la hija de una mujer que murió de cáncer de mama. Su presencia en la recaudación de fondos enviaría un mensaje claro en cuanto a la posición de la Casa Blanca. A pesar de que no le gustaba ser utilizada como un frente de la Casa Blanca, ella creía en esta investigación. Abrió la puerta. "Allí estaré. Envía los detalles a mi correo electrónico."

"Eso es maravilloso. Gracias."

Clarke cerró la puerta sin contestar. Como era habitual después de salir de ver a Abigail, ella no estaba segura de sí había ganado o perdido la escaramuza. Ella caminó enérgicamente pasando a Raven e Indra y sacó su teléfono celular.

"¿Cómo te va?" preguntó cuándo Lexa respondió.

"Voy a estar aquí todo el día. ¿Y tú? "

"Ensangrentada, pero erguida."

Lexa se rio. "¿Qué pasa con el resto de tus planes? ¿Algún cambio? "

"No. Y Tú no tienes que decirlo. Tendré cuidado."

"Gracias. Entonces nos vemos más tarde. "

"Muy bien. Te amo. "

"Yo también te amo."

Clarke cerró su teléfono, sonriendo. Se preguntó qué pensó de eso el jefe de seguridad nacional.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

"¿Estás lista para hacer algunas compras en serio?" Clarke levantó el abrigo de Zoe. Ella esperaba que la diversión desviara de la mente de Zoe su preocupación por Harper, pero sabía que no lo haría. Ella había estado allí muchas veces, sin saber lo que estaba pasando con alguien que amaba, al no ser capaz de ayudar o protegerlos. Zoe sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Su suave tez lechosa estaba aún más pálida de lo normal y las líneas de tensión estropeaban los planos elegantes de su cara. Zoe era normalmente tan serena y mantenía sus emociones a raya, pero al ver las grietas en su compostura le hizo doler el corazón a Clarke. También la hizo enojar. Enojada con Harper por involucrar a Zoe cuando ella debía haber sabido que algo así podría ocurrir, en el sistema político que con tan poco esfuerzo hacia omiso de las consecuencias humanas de sus políticas, e incluso a ella misma, por no saber la mejor manera de ayudar a su amiga. "¿Las tiendas en Georgetown?" sugirió Clarke

"Vamos a empezar en la calle M y terminar en el interior."

"Hecho." Clarke sonrió cuando escuchó a Reyes soltar un gemido. Muchas de las boutiques de moda en la calle M en Georgetown eran la fachada de una parte del centro comercial de cuatro pisos que albergaba a más de setenta tiendas y restaurantes. Era el mejor centro comercial de DC. Ella enganchó su brazo con el de Zoe cuando salieron al vestíbulo y pulsó el botón del ascensor. "Me alegro de que estés aquí."

"Yo también," susurró Zoe.

Raven se deslizó en el ascensor junto a ellas. "¿Supongo que no pueden pensar en un lugar un poco menos concurrido para su terapia de compras?"

"¿Qué y perdernos toda la diversión?" Clarke fingió sorpresa. Sabía por experiencia que sus agentes de seguridad odiaban cuando ella iba a lugares grandes y concurridos en los que era imposible para ellos establecer la vigilancia con antelación. Pero si dejaba que dictaran sus movimientos, ella nunca iría a ver una película o una feria o un centro comercial. Hasta los recientes ataques, salidas como ésta habían sido más una molestia que un problema de seguridad grave, y era una razón más para que ella no cambiara su comportamiento actual.

"¿Divertido?", murmuró Raven. "Más bien como el infierno."

"Nunca se sabe". Clarke se rio cuando el ascensor se abrió y todas salieron. "Podrías terminar disfrutándolo." Raven, se entretuvo en alertar a Murphy, que estaba junto al vehículo estacionado junto a la acera, que estaban saliendo y no se molestó en objetar. "Oh, genial," Clarke dijo al ver que Indra se colocó a su lado, "día de niñas."

"Pensamos que a Pramheda no le importaría si yo tomara su turno esta tarde", dijo Indra.

"Hola Zoe."

"Es bueno verte de nuevo", dijo Zoe, mientras subía a la parte trasera de la Suburban junto a Clarke. "¿Cómo le va a Marcus?"

La sonrisa de Indra se amplió. "Está fuera del hospital y va muy bien."

"Supongo que está loco por volver al trabajo."

"Él es como el resto de nosotros. Si no estamos trabajando, tenemos la tendencia a meternos en problemas." Indra miró a Reyes. "Sé que echa de menos ser parte del equipo."

"El equipo lo echa de menos", dijo Reyes.

"Con suerte, estará de regreso pronto", dijo Clarke, preguntándose si Marcus reanudará sus funciones como segundo al mando y oficial de comunicaciones. Bajo el mando de Raven ahora. Indra se había hecho cargo de las responsabilidades de Marcus cuando le dispararon durante el intento de asesinato en el Aerie, pero su experiencia era más de verdadera inteligencia y análisis de datos. "Dile que le mando saludos."

"Lo haré", respondió Indra. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Georgetown Park", dijo Raven con una mueca.

Los ojos de Indra se agrandaron. "Oh, eso puede ser peligroso. Estar rodeada de todo lo mejor de la moda y no ser capaz de ir de escaparates. Eso es duro."

Clarke se echó a reír. A pesar de que amaba a Marcus y disfrutaba el humor seco y sutil sensibilidad de Pramheda Pramheda, si ella tenía que estar estrechamente vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, era más agradable tener agentes femeninos. Ellas entendían el ir de compras. Sin embargo, tres horas más tarde, Clarke encontró que incluso Raven estaba tan gruñona como cualquiera de los agentes masculinos que la habían acompañado en una excursión de compras.

"Sólo voy a probarme estos vestidos." Ella dio Raven una sonrisa ganadora. "Necesito algo para la recaudación de fondos de este fin de semana."

"Se siente como un castigo divino que estemos comprando en un lugar llamado la Casa Blanca", dijo Raven con un suspiro.

"Tal vez es destino cósmico", dijo Clarke mientras llevaba otra pila de ropa en el vestuario. "Si ves a Zoe, dile que estoy aquí. Ella fue a ver los zapatos. "

"Está bien. Genial." Raven le dio la espalda a la puerta del vestidor y se cruzó de brazos. No es que le importara tanto ir de compras, solo no le gustaba que lo hicieran por horas y horas. Y cuando ella iba de compras, siempre era con algo específico en mente, un nuevo par de zapatos o un traje para reemplazar a uno que quedó rasgado o manchado durante el trabajo. Nunca era simplemente para disfrutar de la última moda. Recorrió el departamento de vestidos, revisando automáticamente los rostros para ver si alguno le resultaba familiar de otras tiendas u otros departamentos. No reconocía a nadie y era reconfortante ver que no les estaban siguiendo. Indra, apostada en el pasillo entre los vestidos y accesorios, estaba haciendo lo mismo. Murphy había sacado la pajita más corta y se quedó con el vehículo. Sin hacer nada, Raven vio una mujer tomar un vestido blanco de un estante y ponérselo en frente de su cuerpo. La imagen mental inesperada de Octavia en ese vestido provocó un murmullo de excitación en la boca del estómago y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Indra tenía razón. Comprar era peligroso.

Zoe levantó una zapatilla de cordón negro y gamuza Louboutin con la punta abierta, pensando que iría bien con el vestido que tenía la intención de llevar a la recaudación de fondos a la que la había invitado Clarke. Normalmente, habría estado emocionada de ir a un evento de gala, pero era difícil estar entusiasmada de salir alguna noche ahora.

"¿Le gustaría probar estos?" Una vendedora le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

"Si, yo-" Zoe se quedó sin aliento cuando vislumbró de refilón una figura en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Ella se fue a toda prisa, "No, todavía no, gracias."

"Por supuesto. Sólo hágamelo saber."

Zoe dejó el zapato de nuevo en el estante y se dirigió rápidamente a través de la sala de estar hacia la puerta de emergencia. Ella empujó la puerta y salió al hueco de la escalera. Harper estaba en el rellano.

"Oh Dios mío", susurró Zoe. Extendió una mano, pero no la tocó. "No estaba segura-. Pensé que te había visto antes, pero me dije que era sólo mi imaginación." Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por la mejilla de Harper. "Eres tú, ¿no es así?"

Harper cogió la mano de Zoe y le besó la palma. "Sí"

"¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?"

"Llamé a la galería y pregunté por ti. Me conocen como comerciante de arte, ¿recuerdas?" Harper sostenía la mano de Zoe, acariciando la parte superior con su pulgar. "Me dijeron que estabas en DC, y no fue difícil para mí saber dónde."

"Pero, ¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí?"

Harper sonrió suavemente. "La Suburban es difícil de pasar por alto. He estado esperando hasta que ya no estabas con Clarke."

Zoe tocó los rizos sueltos en la base del cuello de Harper. "Te cortaste el pelo." Ella acarició los mechones rubios suaves. "Está lindo." Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Harper con pantalones elegantes, blusas de seda y chaquetas de diseño. Hoy llevaba una camisera marinera, unos Levi's de tiro corto, y botas marrones desgastadas. Su chaqueta de cuero marrón desgastada era de gran tamaño, ocultando el torso delgado y sus pechos llenos. Parecía más joven. Y se veía muy cansada. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Harper suspiro temblorosa. "Dios, quiero besarte."

Zoe sonrió. "Eso es bueno, porque me siento de la misma manera. ¿Crees que podríamos salir de la escalera?"

Harper negó con la cabeza. "Yo no debería estar aquí, pero yo sólo tenía… sólo quería verte."

"Estás en problemas, ¿no es así?"

"No estoy segura." Harper se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Zoe. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Zoe acarició suavemente el rostro de Harper otra vez, luego se acercó y la besó suavemente. Había dejado el abrigo en el coche y el calor del cuerpo de Harper penetró su blusa de seda y pantalones como si no los tuviera. Los pezones de Zoe se endurecieron al instante y gimió suavemente. "Oh, te he echado de menos. ¿Dónde te alojas? ¿Puedo ir contigo? "

Harper negó con la cabeza. "No. No es posible ahora."

Zoe deslizó su mano dentro de la chaqueta de Harper y apretó su cintura. "Entonces ven a mí. Tenemos que hablar. Necesito entender lo que está pasando." La besó de nuevo, más fuerte. "Te necesito. Por favor."

Harper deslizó sus dedos en el pelo de Zoe, su cuerpo temblaba. "No es posible. Podría ser peligroso y no quiero que salgas lastimada."

"Estar lejos de ti me lastima", susurró Zoe. "No saber lo que te está pasando me está volviendo loca. Por favor. Dame un número al que llamar, un lugar para vernos."

"Estoy usando teléfonos desechables. Yo te llamaré." Harper puso su mano detrás del cuello de Zoe y la atrajo hacia sí. Su lengua se deslizó posesivamente en la boca abierta de Zoe. Ella gimió, el sonido mezclado con el gemido de Zoe como un eco. Cuando ella se apartó, sus ojos marrones brillaban con lágrimas. "Te amo. No importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas eso. "

Zoe apretó sus dedos en la boca de Harper. "No habrá ninguna despedida. Lo que haya sucedido, Lexa te puede ayudar. Sabes cómo localizarla. Llámala."

Harper negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no. No hasta que sepa más."

"Puedes confiar en ella", dijo Zoe insistencia. "Yo sé que puedes. Tú lo sabes. "

"Lexa no puede controlar todo, Zoe", dijo Harper con cansancio. "Hay personas poderosas involucradas. Personas peligrosas."

"Y esa es una razón más para que tengas ayuda. No puedes hacer esto tu sola." Zoe mantuvo ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harper, temiendo que se volviera y desapareciera. "No quiero que estés sola."

"Siempre he estado sola," susurró Harper, "antes de ti".

"Y yo no voy a dejar que te vayas", dijo Zoe con urgencia. "Sólo voy a estar aquí unos días más. Déjame ir contigo."

"¿Regresas a Manhattan?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente iré..." Por la costumbre de años, Zoe dudó mencionar nada acerca de Clarke.

Harper se puso rígida. "No importa. No tienes que decirme."

Zoe negó con la cabeza. "No es lo que piensas."

"No tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí." Harper se soltó suavemente del agarre de Zoe y retrocedió. "Debo disculparme por haberte involucrado."

"No digas eso", replicó Zoe. "No se trata sólo de ti y lo que necesitas y lo que temes. Estoy en esto también, porque elegí estar." Cerró la distancia que Harper había creado. "Yo elegí estar contigo."

"¿Cómo puedes elegir cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando?" El corazón de Zoe se estrujó al escuchar la incertidumbre en la voz y la mirada atormentada en los ojos de Harper. La sintió luchando para no alejarse y se arriesgó deslizando su mano dentro de su chaqueta otra vez. Cuando ella apoyó sus dedos contra el costado de Harper, Harper tembló.

"Oh, no", susurró Zoe. "No sufras tanto, mi amor. Ayúdame a entender. Dime, cuando digo te amo, es verdad y puedes confiar en mí."

"Al parecer no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás cerca de mí," Harper murmuró antes de besarla de nuevo. Cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ellas, puso a Zoe junto a la pared, protegiendo el cuerpo de Zoe con el suyo y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. "Mantén la cabeza baja."

Zoe contuvo la respiración, su corazón saltando en su pecho. El rostro de Harper se había vuelto completamente inmóvil, con los ojos marrones enfocados intensamente y su cuerpo tenso como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Escucharon pasos detrás de ellas y que bajaban las escaleras, haciendo ruido con fuerza en el espacio cerrado. Zoe bufó.

"Dios."

"¿Entiendes ahora?" Harper retrocedió hasta que sus cuerpos no se tocaban. "Eso es lo que me estás pidiendo que traiga a tu vida. No puedo."

La Zoe miró el bulto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Harper, que ahora se daba cuenta era un arma. Después de haber estado alrededor de Clarke desde que eran adolescentes, había visto a hombres y mujeres con armas antes. Pero nunca había sentido la amenaza mortal de una tan agudamente como ahora. "¿Estás diciendo que alguien quiere matarte?"

"No lo sé." Harper se trasladó a las escaleras que conducen hacia abajo. "Y hasta que lo haga, no podrás estar cerca de mí."

Zoe la siguió y cogió su chaqueta con fuerza. "Yo no voy a dejar que te vayas de mí tan fácilmente de nuevo, Harper."

"Volveré", dijo Harper, con la voz ahogada. "Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. "

Zoe le dio un beso, largo y duro. Entonces, a pesar del dolor de su corazón, tan mal que se sentía como si estuviera sangrando por dentro, soltó la chaqueta de Harper. "Ven pronto".

"Lo intentaré. Lo prometo. "

Entonces Harper se volteó y bajó por las escaleras hasta que sólo quedó el eco lejano de sus pasos.

"¡Hey!", Dijo Clarke. "Te perdiste el desfile de modas."

"Lo siento", dijo Zoe sin aliento. "Me he... perdido en los zapatos."

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" Clarke levantó un vestido de gasa de seda negro sin tirantes.

"Bonito", dijo Zoe, pasando los dedos sobre la tela transparente.

Clarke frunció el ceño y echó una mirada en dirección a Raven. Raven no parecía estar mirándolas, aunque Clarke sabía que lo hacía. Ella bajó la voz. "Estás temblando. ¿Qué pasó? "

"Nada."

"Por supuesto", dijo Clarke, lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara Raven, "ahora tengo una excusa para comprar más zapatos." Se acercó a Zoe. "Mierda. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Acabo de ver a Harper."

Clarke se deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Zoe y puso el vestido sobre su brazo mientras la guiaba a través del departamento de vestuario y fuera del alcance auditivo de su equipo de seguridad. "¿Aquí? ¿Cuándo?"

"Sí. Hace tan sólo unos minutos."

"¿Has hablado con ella?"

"Brevemente. Tiene miedo, Clarke." la voz de Zoe se quebró. "Está asustada y sola."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Zoe negó con la cabeza. "No mucho. Fue sólo un par de minutos." Se rio vacilante. "Y yo la estuve besando la mitad del tiempo."

Clarke giró los ojos. "¿Por qué no me sorprende. Jesús, Zoe. Debes tener cuidado." Cuando Zoe comenzó a apartarse, Clarke la apretó. "Lo siento, sé que la amas. Y te quiero. Y si ella está en problemas, tu podrías resultar lastimada." Clarke sintió a Zoe temblar. "¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? "

"Nada", dijo Zoe rápidamente. "En serio. Es sólo que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Alguien entró en la escalera mientras estábamos juntas y Harper actuó como si esperara a alguien que intentase hacerle daño. Ella estaba armada y…"

"Eso es todo", replicó Clarke. "Hay que hablar con Lexa."

"No tengo que hacer nada hasta que esté segura de que Harper será protegida."

"¿No confías en Lexa?"

"Shh", Zoe advirtió, consciente de que Raven e Indra habían cerrado la distancia detrás de ellas. "No sé en quién confiar, ¿de acuerdo? Yo confío en ti. Sólo dame unos días. Por favor."

Clarke se tragó otra réplica enojada, pensando que probablemente se comportaría de la misma manera en el lugar de Zoe. Sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de confiar en Harper, no sólo con el corazón de su mejor amiga, pero posiblemente con su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

"Soy Lexa Woods", dijo Lexa a través de la puerta. La cerradura fue desbloqueada, seguida por la apertura de la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con una Octavia Blake con mirada de pánico.

"¿Raven está bien?," preguntó Blake, su voz tensa.

"Sí," dijo Lexa inmediatamente. "Ella está bien. Lo siento, no debí haber venido sin avisar. Quería hablar contigo."

"Eso está bien", dijo Blake, pasando los dedos por el pelo rápidamente mientras retrocedía.

"Gracias", dijo Lexa. Un barrido visual rápido de la habitación poco iluminada reveló cortinas cerradas, una cama sin hacer, y un carrito de servicio de habitaciones junto a la puerta. La comida en el plato cubierto estaba mayormente sin comer. Las tres botellas de cerveza estaban vacías.

Blake agarró el carrito. "A ver, déjeme deshacerme de esto."

"Ya lo tengo." Lexa abrió la puerta con una mano mientras sacaba el carrito hacia el vestíbulo. Luego siguió a Blake hacia las dos sillas y una mesa pequeña que componían la zona de estar. Se dio cuenta del cojeo de Blake primero y luego registró que no llevaba su inmovilizador de rodilla sobre sus pantalones deportivos azul marino del FBI. La camiseta blanca arrugada floja también tenía las siglas del FBI. La expresión de pánico inicial de Blake había cambiado a uno que Lexa reconoció como resignación. "¿Cómo está la pierna?"

"Bien," Blake evitó su mirada. Ella se acomodó en una de las sillas sin doblar la rodilla.

"¿Yendo un poco a volverte loca?"

Blake hizo una mueca. "He estado allí y de regreso."

"¿Qué te parece ser asignada a contraterrorismo?", preguntó Lexa mientras tomaba la silla frente a Blake en la pequeña mesa redonda.

Blake parpadeó y su cuerpo parecía de repente infundido con energía. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre la mesa, con los ojos clavados fijamente en la cara de Lexa. "Antes del 11/9 solía molestarme un poco, la cantidad de tiempo que tenía que pasar en el escritorio con la computadora, tamizado a través de bits de datos y trozos de notas, consejos de detección de civiles locos sobre los personajes de aspecto extraño en su barrio." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, cuando se identificaron las personas de interés o mensajes rastreados a las células potenciales, me sentí como si estuviera haciendo algo."

"¿Qué pasa ahora? Dijiste antes del 11/9."

Blake desvió la mirada otra vez y se dejó caer en su silla. "Lo jodí."

"¿En serio? ¿Tú personalmente?" Lexa había visto a Blake cerca de llegar al fondo cuando Reyes había sido hospitalizada después de la exposición a un agente biológico posiblemente letal. Incluso tan mal como estuvo entonces, Blake no se veía ni sonaba como ahora. Como si de alguna manera ya hubiera renunciado a todo. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Yo estuve ahí, Comandante. No sólo en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero justo en el maldito edificio que golpearon. ¿Qué tipo de agente se encuentra en la zona de destino y ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que viene?"

"Yo estaba en el Aerie," dijo Lexa ", y mi único trabajo, mi prioridad número uno, era ver que nadie se acercara a Egret. Fallé."

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Octavia bruscamente. "Clarke está viva gracias a usted y a su equipo. Nadie pudo haber previsto este tipo de asalto en el centro de Manhattan. Jesús, Green era uno de nosotros."

"Eso es realmente el punto, ¿no es así? Nadie anticipó cualquiera de esos eventos, que nos hace a todos igualmente responsables." Lexa no señaló las diferencias reales entre su grado de culpabilidad y de Blake. No había sido responsabilidad de Octavia Blake anticipar escenarios de desastres a escala mundial, pero salvaguardar a la primera hija en contra de cualquier ataque imaginable había sido de Lexa. Ninguna cantidad de racionalización cambiaría eso.

"En mi mente sé que lo que dice es verdad," susurró Blake. "Pero todavía me siento culpable."

"¿Las cosas están mejor o peor que hace un mes?"

"Es diferente. Entonces, yo estaba tan enojada. Ahora me siento… impotente."

"¿Estás viendo a alguien sobre esto?"

Blake sonrojó. "Sí. Un par de veces a la semana, estamos hablando por teléfono."

"Bien," dijo Lexa con brío. "Entonces lo único que queda por hacer es conseguir que vuelvas a trabajar."

"Tengo mi última consulta médica en un par de días. Una vez me den de alta, llamaré al SAC donde me asignaron antes y tratar de averiguar si todavía tengo un trabajo allí."

"Tengo otra sugerencia."

Los ojos de Blake iluminaron. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo en seguridad nacional?"

"¿Usted se está moviendo de nuevo?"

Lexa asintió. "Oficialmente, a partir de hoy."

"¿En calidad de qué?"

Con un suspiro, Lexa confesó el título que prefería no usar, pero entendía era parte del paquete. "Subdirector de la lucha antiterrorista."

"Oh caray," susurró Blake. "¿Y puede llevarme con usted?"

"Yo tengo luz verde para seleccionar personalmente a mis agentes principales." Lexa sonrió. "Es una especie de operaciones especiales".

"Sí. Estoy dentro."

Lexa se rio. "No te he dicho lo que harás."

"No me importa. ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?"

"¿Cómo suena mañana?" Lexa se levantó. "07:00, sala B-12 en el ala oeste." Ante la mirada de Blake de sorpresa, dijo, "cuartel temporal, sólo hasta que nos organicemos".

"Parece que tengo que conseguir algo de ropa." Blake miró sus pantalones de deportes. "Sólo traje ropa cómoda e informal. Supongo que Raven tendrá que llevarme de compras esta noche."

"Dado que eso es lo que ha estado haciendo toda la tarde con Clarke y Zoe", dijo Lexa con toda seriedad: "Estoy segura de que estará dispuesta a hacer un poco más."

Blake sonrió, un poco de dolor desapareció de sus ojos. "Ella probablemente lo odiará, pero no se quejará."

"Una mejor mujer que yo", Lexa murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Volviéndose, antes de salir, dijo, "Nos vemos en la mañana, agente Blake. Y bienvenida a bordo."

"Gracias, Directora Woods."

"Que sea Lexa."

"Sí señora. Comandante."

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Lexa salió al pasillo. Tenía un poco más de gente con quien hablar, un par de llamadas que hacer y, a continuación, ella podría ir a casa. A casa con Clarke. Ella sonrió, disfrutando del sonido de la misma.

Sonó el teléfono en una habitación dos pisos más debajo de la de Reyes y Blake. Un hombre de pecho ancho y porte militar cruzó la habitación y cogió el auricular. Su camisa oscura de cuello abotonado y pantalones negros planchados y sin arrugas. En algunos hombres la ropa hubiera parecido ocasional. En él, era un uniforme.

"Estás a tiempo. Espero que tengas algo útil que reportar."

"Nada aun, me temo."

El general sonrió levemente. "¿Cómo es que uno de tu propia gente, alguien que supuestamente tú controlas, puede eludirte con tanto éxito?"

"McIntyre es un camaleón. Ella fue entrenada para ser difícil de encontrar y es muy buena en eso. Pero la encontraremos. Por ahora, tengo a alguien mirando a la novia."

"Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos si McIntyre está tratando de hacer contacto con ella."

"Tenemos información razonable de que están enamoradas. Ese no es su patrón con las mujeres, por lo que sospecho que va a tratar de ponerse en contacto con ella. "

Su sonrisa desapareció. "Es una posibilidad remota, pero supongo que es lo mejor que tenemos en este momento. Es tu trabajo mejorar las probabilidades. Quiero que la hagas callar antes de que comprometa el resto de nuestra operación."

"Sí, señor. Estoy rastreandola a través de todos los alias conocidos y tratar de establecer un encuentro, pero, obviamente, no puedo ir a través de los canales. Me está evitando."

La mandíbula del general se apretó. Él no estaba preparado para el ataque a su complejo, porque no esperaba a nadie en la nómina del gobierno para descubrir la conexión con Green y el equipo de asalto, ciertamente no tan rápido como Woods lo había logrado. La advertencia de su contacto en la CIA que su campamento de montaña a punto de ser asaltado apenas había llegado a tiempo para que él escapase. Se había deslizado su red, pero a costa de revelar que tenía fuentes dentro de la Compañía. Él prefería no sacrificar esas fuentes, pero si no podía encontrar a la única persona que podría exponer el vínculo, entonces podría verse obligado a tomar otras medidas. "No estoy interesado en excusas. ¿Tienes a alguien vigilando a Monroe?"

"Sí, señor, pero la vigilancia de cerca está fuera de cuestión. Ella está con... su amiga, señor, y la seguridad es muy fuerte, especialmente después de... New York. "

"Sí, los porcentajes han sido pobres últimamente." El general puso la pluma del hotel girando entre sus dedos. Su misión había estado tan cerca de tener éxito. Sus hombres, los niños escogidos, casi habían tenido éxito en la eliminación de su objetivo principal.

"No me impresiona."

"Estamos seguros que McIntyre intentará contactar con el tiempo, y entonces podemos eliminar cualquier posibilidad de compromiso."

"Esperemos que el cebo sea lo suficientemente dulce." Jaha dibujó un círculo en una libreta al lado del teléfono y luego se coloca una X precisa a través del centro. Cuando se dio la almohadilla, la X se parecía a la mira de la vista de arma. "Quizás esta vez nos pueda barrer el tablero. En memoria de nuestros amigos caídos."

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego, "Sí, señor. Y que Dios bendiga a Estados Unidos."

Él añadió. "Ya sabes dónde estaré por si algo cambia antes de nuestra próxima comunicación programada. Vamos a cuidar de estos cabos sueltos rápidamente, agente."

El general cortó la conexión, luego empujó la extensión de servicio de valet y pidió que su vehículo fuese llevado a la parte frontal del hotel. Metió una funda con su Glock en su cinturón y eligió un abrigo oscuro. Era el momento de dar un paseo por la ciudad, pasando por la Casa Blanca y el edificio de apartamentos de Lexa Woods. El tiempo de hacerse cargo de los asuntos pendientes personalmente, se acercaba.

Lexa salió del ascensor y con un respiro de alivio, asintió a Pramheda Pramheda, que se encontraba a las afueras de la puerta de su departamento. Por primera vez en casi un año, no se había sentado en la reunión de la mañana con el equipo de seguridad de Clarke. Ella no había sido informada de la programación de los cambios a cada momento dónde estaría Clarke. Había estado inquieta todo el día.

"Puede situar a Murphy en el vestíbulo ahora que estoy aquí", dijo Lexa, apreciando la estrecha vigilancia, pero sabiendo que el equipo de Reyes era pequeño. "Puede que no sea oficial, pero todavía sé las cuerdas."

Pramheda sonrió. "Hablaré con la Jefa."

"Por supuesto. Lo que diga Reyes." Lexa entró en el departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Lo primero que notó fue que el salón estaba vacío, y el segundo era un increíblemente buen olor procedente en dirección de la cocina. Ella lo siguió, para descubrir a Clarke y Zoe cocinar juntas. Lexa miró el preparado sofrito que Zoe lanzó en una sartén grande. "¿China?"

"Tailandesa", dijo Clarke. Deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la Lexa y la besó de saludo. "¿Vino?"

Lexa rodeó la cintura de Clarke. "Suena muy bien. Voy a cambiarme, y les daré una mano."

"Yo te ayudaré", dijo Clarke, sonriendo ante el bufido de Zoe. "Voy a estar de vuelta, Zoe."

"Claro", dijo Zoe de buen humor. "No voy a apresurarte, pero no tarden demasiado tiempo, porque estará listo muy pronto."

"Prometido", dijo Clarke, tirando de la mano de Lexa a través de la sala y el pasillo hasta el dormitorio.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó Lexa mientras seguía a Clarke en el dormitorio. Colgó su chaqueta y sacó su arma y la funda. Ella las aseguró en el estante superior del armario y se desabrochó el cinturón.

"Fue muy divertido", dijo Clarke, deslizando el cinturón de Lexa a través de las presillas y colgándolo sobre el bastidor en la parte posterior de la puerta del armario. "Se me había olvidado lo que se sentía simplemente divertirse, a pesar de que Reyes parecía tener un grave dolor."

Lexa se rio. "Ella tendrá un poco más, me temo. Vi a Blake esta tarde, y me dijo algo acerca de que Reyes la llevara de compras para la ropa de trabajo."

"¿Viste a Octavia?", preguntó Clarke cuando ella desabrochó los pantalones de Lexa y tiró de su camisa, entonces comenzó a trabajar en los botones. "¿Por qué?"

"La recluté para mi equipo."

"Oh."

Lexa cubrió las manos de Clarke con una de las suyas e subió la barbilla de Clarke con la otra. "Y a Indra".

"Eso es bueno. Son buena gente. "

"¿Pero?"

Clarke negó con la cabeza. "Nada. Es sólo que..." Ella sonrió un poco torcida. "¡Maldita sea! Me había acostumbrado a ti y al resto de ellos en mi equipo. Ahora, yo no voy a saber lo que estás haciendo y ellas lo sabrán."

Lexa sintió que la preocupación real de Clarke de que en esta nueva posición, había cosas que no serían capaces de discutir. Habían trabajado duro para superar los obstáculos a la comunicación entre las dos a pesar de la reticencia natural de Lexa para compartir información profesional y personal, incluso aunque no violara procedimiento o protocolo y la profunda necesidad de Clarke para salvaguardar su intimidad, incluso de aquellos que amaba. Ahora, el trabajo de Lexa estaba reconstruyendo las barricadas y esta vez ella iba a tomar algunas de las personas importantes en la vida de Clarke tras esas paredes con ella. Lexa se apartó y se quitó sus pantalones, cambiándolos por unos pantalones de deportes. Terminó de desabrocharse la camisa, la puso en el montón para ir a la tintorería y se puso una camiseta. Entonces ella llevó a Clarke con ella al lado de la cama, se sentó, y puso a Clarke en su regazo. Ella la tomó alrededor de la cintura y la besó en la garganta.

"Va a tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero lo manejaremos." Se frotó la mejilla sobre el valle entre los pechos de Clarke, inhalando el olor persistente de su perfume en su sedoso canalillo. "Me comprometo a decirte todo lo que pueda, pero en este momento realmente no hay mucho que contar."

Clarke pasó los dedos por el cabello de Lexa, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó. "¿Te reuniste con mi padre hoy?"

"No, solo con su asesor de seguridad. El presidente en realidad no se involucra con las características específicas de estas cosas."

"Esa es una forma muy sutil de decir que tiene que negar todo conocimiento."

Lexa levantó sus hombros. "Es importante que lo aísle."

"Aislar", Clarke pensó, recordando la forma en que siempre parecía como si su padre tenía un escudo entre él y todos los demás, incluso con ella. "Sí, esa es una palabra civilizada de decirlo, supongo."

"Nena", Lexa escuchó el temor tácito, "no voy a dejar que eso nos suceda a nosotras."

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a leer mi mente tan bien?" Clarke levantó la camiseta de Lexa y le acarició el abdomen.

"Aun aprendiendo", dijo Lexa, su voz grave cuando Clarke desató la cuerda de sus pantalones y deslizó la mano más abajo. "Clarke. No vayas allí."

Riendo suavemente, Clarke tomó el lóbulo de Lexa entre sus dientes y mordió suavemente. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que Zoe está en la cocina y si me haces venir, ella lo sabrá sólo con mirarme."

"¿Y? Ella siempre puede decir cuando tú me haces venir y no parece importarte." Clarke puso la mano entre las piernas de Lexa y jugueteando con ella con un dedo.

"Ella es tu amiga". Lexa se quedó sin aliento, y tiró de la mano de Clarke fuera de sus pantalones.

"Está bien", murmuró Clarke, succionando suavemente en el cuello de Lexa. "Pero sólo porque la cena está casi lista, y creo que Zoe podría utilizar la compañía."

"¿Cómo le va?" Lexa notó el hecho de que Clarke no le había preguntado si el problema de la desaparición de Harper había ocurrido durante sus conversaciones con el asesor de seguridad del presidente.

"Tan bien como se puede esperar, supongo. Nunca la he visto tan herida y tan enamorada al mismo tiempo." Clarke suspiró. "No quiero que se sienta como si estuviera sola en esto."

"No lo está."

"Lo sé, pero ella tiene miedo de hablar con cualquiera sobre..." Clarke dudó, dándose cuenta de que se aventuraba en terreno peligroso. Deseaba desesperadamente que Zoe hablara con Lexa.

Lexa sintió que Clarke se tensaba y se echó hacia atrás para estudiar su rostro. "¿Le pasó algo hoy de lo que ella tiene que hablar?"

Clarke acarició el hombro de Lexa y la besó rápidamente. "Vamos a comer".

"Clarke", Lexa cogió la mano de Clarke cuando se levantó y trató de alejarse. "¿Que pasó hoy?"

"Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no hablaríamos de-"

"Lo que nos pusimos de acuerdo", dijo Lexa peligrosamente, "es que lo que pasó entre Zoe y Harper era asunto de Zoe a menos que ella estuviera en problemas."

"De acuerdo." Clarke se giró sobre sí misma, puso una pierna hacia atrás y giró el brazo en un rápido círculo apretado, rompió el agarre de Lexa. Fue un movimiento de autodefensa normal y si Lexa hubiese estado esperándolo, Clarke no habría sido capaz de romper su agarre.

El rostro de Lexa se oscureció, pero no trató de detener a Clarke cuando Clarke se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio. "Lo que no acordamos", dijo ella a la espalda de Clarke, "y algo que no creo que tendríamos que hablar, es lo que sucedería si Harper te ha involucrado de ninguna manera. No pensé que tendría que pedirte que me lo dijeras."

"Yo no estoy involucrada."

"Entonces dime que nada sucedió hoy cuando estabas en los alrededores."

Clarke dudó con la mano en el picaporte. "No lo hagas, Lexa. Por favor."

Lexa la dejó ir, porque estaba tan enojada que cualquier cosa que dijera haría que Clarke saliera a la calle, que es donde ella solía ir cuando se sentía amenazada o acorralada. Mejor irse ella que Clarke. Lexa anudó sus zapatos deportivos, cogió una cazadora, atravesó la sala de estar y salió por la puerta. No se molestó con el ascensor, pero bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando pasó por la puerta en el vestíbulo, que ni siquiera frenó al pasar a Pramheda, quien la miró con sorpresa. "Si Egret se salé, no la pierdan. Si lo hace, me responderá a mí."

"Sí, señora", dijo Pramheda inteligentemente.

Zoe se volvió a Clarke con el sonido del portazo. "¿Qué pasó?"

Clarke vació su copa de vino y volvió a llenarlo. "Nada."

"No sonaba como si nada." Zoe apagó la estufa y recogió su propio vaso. "¿Están peleando por mí?"

"No", replicó Clarke. "Estamos peleando por lo que siempre hemos peleado."

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"El maldito trabajo de Lexa y el hecho de que ella todavía quiere mantenerme escondida en alguna parte. Sana y salva como un animal exótico en una jaula de maldito oro."

"Ella te ama."

"Ese no es el punto."

"Por supuesto que lo es."

"Pensé que habíamos superado esto", dijo Clarke con tristeza.

Zoe cogió la botella y la copa de vino e hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar. "Vamos a hablar."

"No quiero hablar. Vamos a beber vino en su lugar."

"Vamos a hacer las dos cosas." Zoe escondió la botella bajo el brazo y envolvió la otra alrededor de la cintura de Clarke. "Somos demasiado viejas para ahogar nuestras penas. Siempre me siento como una mierda a la mañana siguiente. "

"¿Somos demasiado viejas para recoger chicas extrañas en los bares, también?" Clarke dijo mientras caminaba junto a Zoe al sofá.

"Por desgracia, creo que podríamos serlo." Zoe puso la botella en la mesita al lado del sofá y se sentó en la esquina. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, las luces del exterior radiante de la ciudad. "¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?"

Clarke se acurrucó junto a Zoe, sus hombros tocando ligeramente. "Cuando estoy tan enojada, tirarme a alguien me impide golpear las paredes."

"No siempre. Me parece recordar un par de abolladuras en la puerta del dormitorio, haciendo un recuerdo de entonces."

Clarke sonrió levemente. "Yo no era tan experta en recoger chicas en ese entonces."

"Si quieres salir," dijo Zoe con calma: "Yo iré contigo. Si quieres tirarte a una extraña para sacar tu ira lejos, cuidare tu espalda. "

"No puedo," dijo Clarke en voz baja. "Maldita sea ella. No puedo."

Zoe pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la mejilla. "Entonces vamos a tomar un poco de vino."

Clarke cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en lo desolada que se sintió cuando Lexa se dirigió hacia la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Lexa corrió, apenas registrando la lluvia mientras se dirigía al sur, hacia las luces de la estación Unión. Su rompevientos tenía capucha, pero que no le importaba el agua fría que azota su cara y apenas registró el goteo constante por su cuello, empapando su camiseta. Durante las primeras cuadras, corrió por las calles casi desiertas sin pensar, su mente vaga con la ira y un trasfondo de enfermo miedo. No en balde había sido una investigadora durante más de una docena de años sin aprender a hacer preguntas que no dejaban espacio para la evasión. Dime que todo lo que pasó entre Zoe y Harper no ocurrió cerca de ti. Clarke no había contestado, porque Clarke no le mentiría. Y eso fue suficiente respuesta. Le irritó que Clarke mantuviera en secreto algo así, pero aún más la asustaba que Harper las hubiera contactado y el equipo de seguridad de Clarke no la había detectado. Porque si Reyes lo hubiera sabido, habría informado a Lexa de inmediato. Lexa estaba segura de eso. Las ramificaciones del escenario le provocaron un escalofrío en la sangre y si Harper era un objetivo y alguien tratara de matarla cuando estaba cerca de Clarke, podría convertirse en un daño colateral. Clarke había estado sin protección. Clarke había sido vulnerable. El estómago de Lexa se rebeló ante las imágenes de su mente proyectada en una corriente, un implacable atisbo de movimiento en un tejado antes de que una bala le diera en el pecho, la explosión de un vehículo en un infierno mortal, una tormenta de humo y la muerte fuera del Aerie. Cada vez, Clarke como blanco. "Maldita sea", hervía. Se sentía como si estuviera siempre un paso por detrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar su suerte? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría Clarke? Más pronto o más tarde, Clarke sería atrapada en el fuego cruzado de alguien y Lexa no podía dejar que eso pasara. El pensamiento fue más allá de lo que podía incluso permitir en su conciencia. Clarke tendría que entender que su seguridad es más importante que su libertad. Lexa miró bajo la lluvia constante mientras se acercaba a una intersección y miró automáticamente hacia la derecha mientras empezó a cruzar con la luz. Unos faros brillaban a través de una cortina de agua a mitad de la cuadra, y no fue hasta que estaba en el medio de la calle que registró el sonido de un motor acelerando. Miró nuevamente a la derecha y se lanzó hacia la acera viendo un vehículo acelerando hacia ella. En seguida algo sólido le rozó la cadera derecha y ella estaba en el aire. Cayó al suelo rodando en su caída lo mejor que pudo, mientras buscaba su arma. Aturdida por el impacto, le tomó un segundo para recordar que no tenía su arma o su teléfono celular o su billetera. Como una idiota, que había dejado el apartamento con nada más que la ropa puesta. Cuando ella se puso de rodillas, el vehículo había desaparecido por la esquina. Rígida, ella se puso de pie y se tambaleó por un momento hasta que guardo el equilibrio. Todo sucedió tan rápido, casi podía creer que no hubiera pasado si no fuera por los latidos de su hombro y la cadera, que había tomado la peor parte del lado derecho. Cuando se limpió la humedad de su rostro vio un hilo de sangre en la mano. Ella lo ignoró, pensando que debía haberse raspado la mano cuando ella cayó al suelo. Ignorando el dolor punzante a través de su lado derecho, se volvió por donde había venido, y corrió tan rápido como pudo. En el momento en que llegó a su edificio y empujó la puerta de cristal en el vestíbulo, estaba sin aliento y tambaleándose de un calambre en el costado.

Pramheda corrió hacia ella. "Comandante."

Lexa apoyó un brazo contra la mesa donde el portero general se sentaba y se quedó sin aliento, "Estoy bien. Traiga a... Reyes aquí." Su voz se quebró y ella tragó el dolor crudo que acompañaba a cada respiración. Correr en el aire frío parecía haber exacerbado la hinchazón en su garganta herida. "Blake, también." Miró hacia los ascensores, casi aterrorizado a preguntar. "¿Egret?"

"Arriba, Comandante."

El alivio fue tan intenso que sus piernas casi se doblaron, pero ella hizo un gesto a Pramheda cuando ella dio un paso hacia ella. "Sólo aliento. Haz las llamadas."

"Sí, señora".

"Que nadie más suba," dijo Lexa con voz áspera en su camino hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro, se quitó la chamarra y limpió un poco de agua y el polvo del pelo y la cara. Al mirar hacia abajo mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo, se dio cuenta que la rodilla derecha de sus pantalones estaba arrancada. Haciendo una mueca, dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. "¿Clarke? Clarke, soy Lexa. No tengo las llaves."

Después de un momento, Lexa oyó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban. Tan pronto como la puerta comenzó a abrirse, ella se aferró a la manija para Clarke no pudiera verla. "Estoy bien, pero tuve una caída."

"¿Una caída?" Clarke tiró contra la resistencia de la otra parte, al instante notando la ronquera en la voz de Lexa. "¿Corazón?"

Lexa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, pálida y temblando. "Brutal carrera."

"Hay sangre en tu cara y cuello," Clarke se quedó sin aliento, agarrando a Lexa de los hombros. Cuando Lexa hizo una mueca, Clarke deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Oh Dios mío", exclamó Zoe desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¿Debo llamar a una ambulancia?"

"No." Lexa luchaba por no toser. "Sólo tengo que sentarme un segundo."

"Podrías hacer un poco de café, Zoe." Clarke encendió una lámpara de la mesita cercana. "La ayudaré a limpiarse."

"Reyes y Blake están en camino. Necesito-"

"Cállate y déjame que te vea." Clarke enmarcó la cara de Lexa y estudió sus ojos, algo de su miedo se disipó cuando vio que estaban claros. Ella tocó suavemente un rasguño irregular a lo largo del lado derecho de la mandíbula de Lexa. "¿Dónde estás herida?"

"Golpes y contusiones." Lexa trató de no cojear mientras ella y Clarke empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. "No es serio, nena."

"¿Qué pasó?" Clarke repitió tan pronto como estuvieron en el dormitorio. Rápidamente cogió dos toallas grandes de baño y las arrojó a los pies de la cama. Luego levantó suavemente la camiseta de Lexa y la sacó por la cabeza. Después cubrió con una de las toallas los hombros de Lexa, desató sus pantalones y se los quitó. "Oh, corazón." Con cuidado, pasó los dedos sobre las áreas lastimadas, el hombro y la cadera de Lexa. "Tú no te caíste."

"Alguien trató de pasar sobre mí," dijo Lexa, poco a poco caminando hacia el baño. "Tengo que tomar una ducha rápida. Reyes y Blake deberían estar aquí en un minuto."

Clarke preparó la regadera, sus movimientos fuertes y enojados. Necesitaba la ira, porque la idea de cuánto peor podría haber sido la haría querer gritar. "¿Quién era? ¿Le has visto? "

"No." Lexa gimió suavemente mientras el agua caliente golpeó rápidamente la rígida espalda y las caderas. "No pude ver nada, excepto faros."

"¿Fue deliberado?" Clarke pasó la toalla por sus manos una y otra vez, deseando más que nunca golpear algo. Herir no, aniquilar quien había intentado matar a su amante, llevarse a alguien valioso de ella. El dolor de solo pensar en ella era tan grande que ella lo negó.

"Sí, creo que sí."

"Oh, amor, lo siento", murmuró Clarke. "Si no hubieras estado tan enojada conmigo, no te habrías ido-"

"Mentira, Clarke", dijo Lexa suavemente, saliendo de la ducha y aceptando la toalla que Clarke le ofreció. "Nena, si fue culpa de alguien, fue mía. Yo no estaba prestando atención, y quien fuera probablemente me siguió desde aquí. No tenía mi arma o mi teléfono. Idiota." Rápidamente, se secaba el pelo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seco para ella peinarlo con los dedos y alejándolo de nuevo fuera de su cara. "¿Te importaría darme unos vaqueros y una camisa?"

"Aquí", dijo Clarke, un momento después. Ella ayudó a Lexa con los botones y cremallera, aunque a Lexa no le hacía falta, porque tenía que hacer algo, aparte de dar portazos y jurar. "Te traeré un poco de ibuprofeno también. Por el aspecto de las contusiones, te va a doler."

Cuando Clarke comenzó a alejarse, Lexa la agarró suavemente por los hombros y la detuvo. "Estoy bien. Me has dado peores golpes en el ring de entrenamiento."

Clarke se giró en el círculo de los brazos de Lexa. "Yo podría haberte ensangrentado, pero yo nunca he tratado de hacerte daño." Apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa. "Dios mío, no puedo creer que alguien trató de atropellarte. No debí haberte dejado ir."

"No debí haberme ido. Lo siento."

"Estaba tan enojada contigo por irte." Clarke comenzó a temblar cuando su ira se disipó. "Me golpeaste con eso."

"Voy a hacer un trato contigo. La próxima vez que estemos enojadas la una con la otra, no me iré si tú no lo haces."

Clarke suspiró y besó el cuello de Lexa. "Creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo, porque no puedo soportar cuando estás enojada, y es aún peor cuando te vas."

"Vamos a tener que hablar de esto con Reyes y Blake. Zoe también, un poco más tarde."

Clarke encontró los ojos de Lexa. "¿Se trata de Harper?"

"No lo sé, nena. Pero tenemos que saber." Besó a Clarke con cuidado, despacio y con ternura. "Esta noche fue una advertencia o fue simplemente descuidado. De cualquier manera, cometió un error. No estaremos esperando que quienquiera que esté ahí para intentarlo de nuevo." Los ojos de Lexa se endurecieron. "Vamos a por ellos ahora."

Zoe puso una taza de café en la mesita junto a Lexa y le entregó otra taza a Clarke.

"Hay más en la cocina para cuando lleguen los demás. Estaré en mi habitación." Sus ojos tenían una disculpa cuando se encontraron con Clarke. "Dime si necesitas algo."

"¡Espera!" Clarke alcanzó a Zoe en el camino a la habitación de invitados. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Yo?" Zoe negó con la cabeza. "Olvídate de mí. ¿Está bien Lexa? ¿Estás bien tú? "

"Está golpeada, pero va a estar bien." La voz de Clarke tembló y se obligó a superar otra oleada de ansiedad. Apretó la mano de Zoe. "No esperaba esto aquí. Me sacudió por un momento."

"¡Un minuto!" Zoe rio con voz temblorosa. "Creí que entendía lo que era tu vida durante todos estos años, pero me equivoqué. Siempre te he amado por tu espíritu y coraje. Ahora aún más." Ella acarició suavemente la mejilla de Clarke. "Si yo soy la causa de todo esto debido a mi relación con Harper, me voy. Tu no mereces tener más dolor en su vida a causa de tus amigas."

"Zoe", dijo Clarke con suavidad. "Cállate".

Zoe se detuvo. "Lo digo en serio."

"Lo sé, y te amo por eso. Pero no vas a ningún lado en estos momentos. Voy a hablar contigo tan pronto como me sea posible. "

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Lexa estaba abriendo la puerta a Raven y Octavia. Clarke supuso que habían llegado directamente de su viaje de compras, ya que los pantalones oscuros de Octavia, blusa de color amarillo pálido, y chaqueta de color verde oscuro eran claramente recién salidos del paquete. Raven, con vaqueros y jersey de cuello redondo azul marino, se veía preocupada, incluso antes de que ella se concentrara en Lexa y luego sus ojos se abrieron con alarma e inmediatamente se giró hacia Clarke. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Sólo Lexa está herida." Clarke acarició el brazo de Lexa, necesitando el contacto. "Alguien trató de atropellarla."

"¿Tiene algo del vehículo o el conductor?" Octavia pidió enérgicamente.

"No hay nada de cualquiera de los dos", dijo Lexa con disgusto. "Yo estaba demasiado ocupada besando el asfalto." Se sentó en el sofá y señaló hacia las sillas de cuero a juego frente a ella. Clarke se instaló a su lado, y Lexa le apretó brevemente la mano antes de dar a Reyes y Blake los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pudiera haber sido confundida con otra persona?" Preguntó Blake.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "Lo dudo. Las calles estaban bastante vacías por el clima, por lo que supongo que el vehículo me siguió desde aquí. Soy más alta que Clarke y no llevaba un sombrero, por lo que mi cara y el pelo eran visibles. Es poco probable que alguien me confunda con ella."

"Aun así, ¿hay alguna razón específica para que usted piense que la Srta. Griffin podría haber sido un objetivo posible?," preguntó Reyes con cuidado.

"Ninguna, salvo las razones de siempre", dijo Lexa con gravedad, satisfecha de que el enfoque de Reyes estaba en Clarke.

"¿Qué hay de usted?" Intervino Blake.

"Por lo general," dijo Lexa, "Yo diría que no. Pero hay otros factores en juego que ambas tienen que tener en cuenta." Ella se movió un poco y se centró en Reyes. "Supongo que usted sabe que Blake está en mi equipo OSN ahora."

"Sí." Reyes sonrió fugazmente. "Creo que es genial."

"Yo también" Lanzó una rápida mirada a Blake antes de volver de nuevo a Reyes. "Tenía la intención de informar a Blake y Davis mañana en nuestra primer misión, y tú también Jefa, en la medida en que las circunstancias implican a Clarke. Lo que pasó esta noche ha hecho cambiar mi horario."

"Sí, señora", dijo Reyes. "Agradezco que me incluyera esta noche."

"Tienes que ser incluida." Lexa podía sentir la tensión de Clarke pero ella continuó sin dudarlo. "Como ustedes saben, Harper McIntyre ha desaparecido y a un buen número de gente le gustaría encontrarla. No todas las personas son amables. Ni siquiera estamos completamente seguros de que Harper este todavía de nuestro lado."

"Lexa". Clarke retiró abruptamente su mano, que había estado apretando ligeramente el muslo de Lexa.

Blake no pareció darse cuenta de la protesta susurrada. "¿Qué sabemos acerca de su ubicación después de la incursión en el recinto de Jaha?"

"Nada. Ella ha estado completamente fuera de contacto." Lexa puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Clarke, con la esperanza de tranquilizarla. "Yo no estoy pidiendo que rompas ninguna confidencia, Clarke o confirmar nada, pero Reyes necesita saber esto. Tengo la firme sospecha de que Harper se puso en contacto con Zoe Monroe en algún momento durante el viaje de compras hoy."

Reyes palideció, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de Lexa. "Yo no vi a nadie que se ajuste a la descripción de Harper. Nadie me informó algo inusual. Si ella estaba allí... no la vimos. "

"No hay razón por la que deberías haber estado buscando a Harper, Raven." De repente, Clarke se levantó y dirigió su siguiente comentario a Lexa. "¿En serio crees que Harper trató de atropellarte esta noche?"

"No," dijo Lexa, "no lo sé. No puedo pensar en nada que Harper podría ganar sacándome del camino, sobre todo porque ella no sabe que yo planeo buscarla."

"Incluso si lo hizo", dijo Clarke, "No puedo creer que tratara de hacerte daño."

"No lo creo yo tampoco," dijo Lexa, "pero no podemos hacer suposiciones. Hasta que tengamos más información, lo único que sabemos es que Harper está perdida, Jaha está perdido y alguien le avisó de la incursión en su recinto."

"Si Harper se puso en contacto hoy", dijo Reyes, su voz baja y firme, "luego tuvimos una infracción grave en materia de seguridad. Tendré que informar de ello."

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "No, por dos razones. Número uno, no quiero que Harper informe a nadie excepto a mí. No sabemos quién lee esos informes. Número dos, la prioridad y la de su equipo hoy era Clarke. Harper es un agente con experiencia, y estoy segura de que ella se limitó a esperar hasta que Zoe estaba fuera de su zona de vigilancia antes de acercarse a ella." En el aspecto del rostro de Reyes, Lexa se inclinó hacia delante. "Ahora ya lo sabe, Jefa. Ahora a ampliar su perímetro. No hubo ninguna violación hoy."

"¿Qué pasa con mi cadena de mando?" Reyes preguntó secamente. "DC Carlisle probablemente debería ser informado."

"No quiero imponer mi rango", dijo Lexa "pero Seguridad Nacional tiene prioridad."

"Sí, señora.", Dijo Reyes.

Lexa miró a Clarke. "Después de lo que pasó esta noche, creo que tú y Zoe deben dirigirse a Torres Point mañana. Voy a llevar al resto del equipo en un día o dos".

"No estoy segura de que Zoe quiera ir", dijo Clarke. "No si Harper está aquí en alguna parte."

"Si Zoe tiene contacto con Harper, ella tiene que conseguir que Harper venga. Si Harper no es responsable de la fuga, tiene un gran problema. Jaha va a tratar de eliminarla."

"Comandante", dijo Blake. "Alguien ayudó a Harper a desaparecer de Torres Point. No es un lugar seguro ya."

Lexa asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo que el sitio ya no es un secreto. A pesar de ello, Torres Point es fácil de asegurar y con las fuerzas privadas de Callie, vamos a tener un montón de personal. Es el mejor lugar para Clarke-"

"No me voy sin Zoe", dijo Clarke. "Entiendo lo que dices, y yo iré, pero no sin ella. Ella va a estar indefensa si la dejamos."

"Voy a poner gente con ella", dijo Lexa.

Clarke negó con la cabeza. "Quiero a mi gente." Ella miró a Reyes. "Son los mejores y lo sabes."

Lexa suspiró. "Voy a hablar con Zoe. Es hora de que yo lo haga." Ella tomó la mano de Clarke y la atrajo de nuevo hacia el sofá. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí. Sé que es el momento." Clarke se apoyó suavemente en el hombro no lesionado de Lexa.

"Jefa," dijo Lexa a Reyes, "tiene el control completo de la seguridad de Clarke, pero tendrá que reportarme y no a Carlisle hasta nuevo aviso."

"Entendido," Reyes respondió inteligentemente.

"Blake, será segunda en el mando de mi equipo OSN. Nuestra primera prioridad es encontrar a Harper McIntyre. Y después de eso, vamos a encontrar a Jaha."

Los ojos de Blake brillaban y su cansancio parecía caer lejos como un recuerdo lejano. "Sí, señora, Comandante. ¿Habrá alguien más, aparte de Indra?"

"Por ahora, no. Una vez que tengamos una pista, vamos a necesitar a alguien en el campo." Blake miró como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, y luego se detuvo. Sin embargo, Lexa escuchó el mensaje. "Siempre y cuando esté lista para el campo, voy a decidir donde más la necesite. ¿Puede trabajar con eso? "

"Absolutamente", dijo Blake. "Sirvo a sus órdenes, con gusto."

Lexa se levantó, cuidando de no forzar la cadera dolorida. No quería que Reyes o Blake, y sobre todo Clarke, supieran lo mucho que dolía. "Contacte esta noche a Indra y dígale que vamos a reunirnos aquí mañana a las 0700, no en el ala oeste. Es hora de cerrar nuestras puertas a los ojos y los oídos, excepto los nuestros."

Clarke acompañó a Reyes y Blake a la puerta y luego regresó con Lexa. "Sé que no hubo mucho tiempo antes de la sesión de información, pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeras de la partida hacia Torres Point antes."

"Lo sé. Mi tiempo ha estado fuera con todo esta noche." Lexa acunó la mejilla de Clarke. "Lo siento. No estaba destinado a sorprenderte."

Clarke suspiró. "Estás perdonada."

"Gracias", dijo Lexa, pensándolo. Ella estaba con dolor, se enfrenta a enemigos que no podía identificar y necesitaba ahora a Clarke más que nunca.

"La cadera duele, ¿no?", Dijo Clarke, descansando sus manos suavemente en la cintura de Lexa.

"Pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolo." Lexa se rio suavemente ante la expresión de Clarke. "Se está poniendo dura bastante rápido."

"Vamos a la cama."

"En un minuto. Tengo que hablar con Zoe."

"Ella está herida, también, Lexa", dijo Clarke en voz baja.

"Lo sé. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no empeorar las cosas."

"Lo mejor," susurró Clarke, besándola. "Sí, eso vas a hacer."

"Sé lo mucho que significa para ti, y estoy muy encariñada con ella. No voy a dejar que le pase nada."

"¿Alguna vez te cansas, de cuidar de los demás?"

Lexa frunció el ceño. "No sé lo que quieres decir."

Clarke sonrió y besó a Lexa de nuevo. "Sé que no lo haces, y esa es otra razón por la que te amo. Estaré esperándote."

"Y eso", murmuró Lexa, "es justo lo que necesito."

Clarke la vio alejarse, sabiendo que ella estaba ocultando su dolor. Quería proteger a Lexa y mantenerla a salvo, y supo que Lexa quería lo mismo para ella. Temía que era un deseo que ninguna de ellas podría cumplir.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Zoe, en pijama de seda azul real, se sentó apoyada en las almohadas, un libro abierto en su regazo. Ella sonrió débilmente a Lexa. "He estado tratando de leer, pero no puedo recordar una sola frase."

"Siento molestarte."

"No seas tonta. ¿Cómo te sientes? "

"Estoy bien." Lexa dejó la puerta abierta de una pulgada y se apoyó contra la pared, con los brazos libremente a los costados." A la luz de lo que ha pasado, me gustaría que tú y Clarke se vayan a Torres Point mañana por la mañana."

"Yo no había planeado irme tan pronto."

Lexa siguió la mirada de Zoe mientras miraba inconscientemente a su teléfono celular sobre la mesa junto a la cama. "Si llama Harper, puede llegar hasta allí, así como en cualquier otro lugar."

"Lo sé."

"Pero tienes la esperanza de verla aquí, ¿verdad?" Lexa preguntó con suavidad.

Zoe suspiró. "¿Soy tan transparente?"

"No. Me sentiría de la misma manera si fuera tú." El pecho de Lexa se tensó pensando que Clarke de repente desapareciera sin noticias. Tal vez para siempre. Pero ella no podía tomar decisiones de mando en base a lo que sentía, o cuán profundamente sentía el dolor de Zoe. Nadie estaría a salvo entonces.

"Siéntate," dijo Zoe, indicando la cama. "Has tenido una noche difícil".

Lexa sonrió mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. "Tú la viste hoy, ¿verdad?"

"¿Es por eso que tú y Clarke estaban peleando?"

"Buena maniobra evasiva," murmuró Lexa. Suponiendo que a Clarke no le importaría que Zoe supiera lo que había pasado entre ellas, respondió con sinceridad. "Estábamos peleando porque pensé que debería haberme hablado de Harper al aparecer hoy y no lo hizo."

"Lo siento."

"Tú no tienes que sentirlo. Clarke y yo no siempre vemos las cosas del mismo modo, pero entiendo por qué tomó la decisión como lo hizo."

Zoe estudió a Lexa curiosidad. "¿Y eso lo hace correcto?"

"No", se rio Lexa. "Pero por lo general significa que no me quedo enojada por mucho tiempo."

"Tiene suerte."

"Eso funciona en ambos sentidos."

"Tienes razón. Vi a Harper. Ella estaba en la Casa Blanca hoy." Zoe sonrió fugazmente ante la mirada de consternación de Lexa. "Es una boutique en Georgetown. Hablamos durante unos minutos."

"¿Dijo donde se alojaba?" Zoe negó con la cabeza. "¿Número de teléfono?" Una vez más, Zoe negó con la cabeza. "¿Dijo por qué se está ocultando?"

"No. Pero tengo la impresión de que ella estaba en problemas, serios problemas."

"¿Qué tipo de problemas?"

Zoe dobló la esquina del libro en su regazo, recordando la mirada atormentada de Harper y la forma en que había reaccionado cuando el desconocido entró en el hueco de la escalera. Cuando se encontró con la mirada tranquila de Lexa ella la miro con angustia. "Actuó como si alguien fuera a hacerle daño."

"Tengo que hablar con ella. Tienes que decírselo. Dile que si ella se entrevista conmigo, ella puede irse, no importa lo que ella me diga."

"¿De verdad crees que ella te traicionó? ¿O a nuestro país? ¿Después de ayudarte en primer lugar?" Tembló la voz de Zoe y ella desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso cuando tú la has tenido en tus brazos?"

El estómago de Lexa se revolvió, y por un instante se acordó de las noches oscuras que podrían haber sido interminables si no hubiera sido por Harper. Chelsey, como ella la conocía entonces. La ternura de Chelsey y su asombrosa habilidad para absolver la culpa y sin exigir explicaciones la habían mantenido unida cuando todo su interior estaba roto. "Ellos la reclutaron cuando era un adolescente," dijo Lexa. "Parte del adoctrinamiento es aislar a los reclutas de todo el mundo fuera del sistema. Familia, amigos, todo el mundo. El reclutador se convierte en su principal punto de contacto para todo, él o ella se convierte en la piedra de toque emocional y físico. A veces no hay nadie que tan siquiera sepa su nombre. Pronto se olvida si alguna vez ha tenido otra vida."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" La expresión de Zoe rayaba en horror. "¿Que le han lavado el cerebro?"

"No, sólo que ha sido entrenada, sin descanso y expertamente condicionada a obedecer órdenes sin cuestionarlas. ¿Cómo crees que una mujer como Harper podría haber hecho las cosas que ha hecho en nombre de su país? "

"Ella no te hizo el amor por su país."

Lexa se encogió, pero mantuvo su mirada en Zoe. "Tal vez no después de la primera vez."

"Lo siento. Estoy tan preocupada por ella." Zoe se apartó el pelo de la cara con mano temblorosa. "Y yo sé que ella necesita tu ayuda o algo terrible va a pasar con ella. Por favor, Lexa. No la abandones."

"Quiero encontrarla," dijo Lexa con vehemencia. Se inclinó hacia delante, con la mano apoyada sobre la cama al lado de tobillo de Zoe. "Hasta que la gente real detrás del ataque a Clarke en el Aerie, Harper está en peligro. Y si Harper está en peligro, tú lo estás y también Clarke."

"Clarke no estará en peligro si no estoy con ella." Zoe sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie. "Voy a irme ahora".

Lexa se levantó y agarró los hombros de Zoe mientras corría hacia el armario. "No. Vas a quedarte con nosotras."

Zoe se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Lexa y trató de apartarla. "Déjame ir".

"Zoe". Lexa ignoró el intenso dolor en su hombro mientras Zoe luchaba con ella. "No estás sola. Y tampoco lo está ella."

"Oh," Zoe jadeó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Estoy muy asustada."

Lexa la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo y Zoe hundió la cara en su hombro. "Todo estará bien."

Después de un momento de sollozos silenciosos, Zoe se apartó de Lexa y rozó sus mejillas. Temblando, ella dijo: "Siempre me he preguntado lo que se sentiría al ser abrazada por ti".

"Sobrevalorado, probablemente."

Zoe sonrió. "No."

Lexa alivió su abrazo y retrocedió. "Si ella te llama, dile que te voy a llevar con ella. Dile... dile que vaya al primer lugar en que ella y yo nos conocimos. "

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces eso? Tienes que estar violando algún tipo de norma o regla."

"No hay más reglas, Zoe."

"Confío en ti."

"Gracias."

Zoe se abrazó a sí misma. "Oh Dios, ¿y si no me llama? ¿Y si ella no confía en mí? "

Lexa se detuvo en la puerta. "Si ella se arriesgó a exponerse hoy para verte, va a llamar y pronto. Dale mi mensaje. Y luego ven a por mí."

"¿De verdad crees que Harper va a llamarla?", preguntó Clarke después de que Lexa describiera la conversación.

"Sí. Probablemente esta noche." Lexa desabrochó los vaqueros y los empujó hacia abajo, dejándolos caer al suelo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se desabrochó la camisa. Clarke, con una camiseta raída, estaba ya en la cama.

"Si lo hace, tu no vas", dijo Clarke, levantando las sábanas.

Lexa se deslizó debajo de las sábanas con un suspiro. Volviendo sobre su lado izquierdo sano, apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo doblado y sonrió con cansancio a Clarke. "Vamos a dormir un poco, nena."

Clarke le acarició la mejilla a Lexa. "Sí. Lo necesitas. Y tú todavía no saldrás si ella llama."

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Y aún no vas a salir."

"Si no lo hago, Zoe va a tratar de llegar a ella sola o Harper va a arriesgarse a otro encuentro con Zoe. De cualquier manera, ambas serán vulnerables si Harper es un blanco."

"Odio cuando eres razonable."

Lexa sonrió. "Lo sé. Lo hago sólo para volverte loca."

Clarke le dio un beso. "Está funcionando." Ella le pasó un brazo por debajo del hombro de Lexa y la atrajo más cerca, almohadillando la cabeza de Lexa contra su pecho. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"No es tan malo. El ibuprofeno finalmente funcionó."

"¿Por qué no puede Harper venir aquí?"

"Debido a que tú estás aquí," murmuró Lexa. "Muy difícil de asegurar."

"¿Por qué no puede venir a Torres Point?"

"¿Qué?", Dijo Lexa, con la mente confusa con el sueño cercano.

"Tú misma dijiste que Torres Point es mucho más fácil de defender." Clarke esperó en silencio, acariciando el cuello y los hombros de Lexa. Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que Lexa estaba dormida, ella apagó la luz y cerró los ojos. Ella estaba entre la frontera entre el sueño y la conciencia, una parte de ella necesitando sentir a Lexa en sus brazos, para saber que estaba a salvo. Llamaron a la puerta y de mala gana se deslizó de la cama, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Cuando Lexa no se despertó, Clarke supo lo mucho que el accidente había sacado de ella. Cruzó la habitación y abrió cautelosamente una rendija.

"Lo siento," susurró Zoe desde el pasillo. "Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con Lexa."

"Escocés, por favor," dijo Lexa mientras se relajaba en un taburete en el otro extremo de la barra de caoba muy pulida en el casi desierto bar del hotel Four Seasons, justo antes de la 1:00 am, estaba segura que no la habían seguido. Suponiendo que alguien estaba observando el edificio, había salido por la puerta de servicio trasera y caminó hasta la parada de metro más cercana. En el camino, había comprobado cuidadosamente hacía atrás y no vio ninguna indicación de nada, pero mientras esperaba su bebida, examinaba la habitación. A primera vista, la zona parecía segura. Tres tipos de negocios, dos hombres y una mujer, sentados alrededor de una mesa de centro cerca de las ventanas discutían las cuotas de mercado y los márgenes apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella captura fragmentos de su conversación. Un hombre solitario en un traje arrugado hablaba por un teléfono celular mientras miraba en una computadora portátil y golpeaba frenéticamente el teclado con la mano libre. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años en vaqueros y un suéter estaba encorvada en el extremo opuesto de la barra, escribiendo en un cuaderno y tomando ausente un vaso de vino blanco.

Lexa, con la intención de aparecer como un viajero de negocios nocturnos, se había vestido con una camisa de algodón y pantalones de lana ligeras bajo una chaqueta de cuero casual y había intercambiado su arnés de hombro normal para una funda de cadera. Ella acunó su whisky y esperó quince minutos antes de llamar al camarero.

"Sabes, debo haber tenido mis señales cruzadas. Acabo de llegar desde el aeropuerto y tenía que conocer a una colega aquí. Tenemos una gran reunión en la mañana..."

"Un montón de gente viene por aquí", dijo el fornido camarero.

"Nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Sólo por teléfono," dijo Lexa, reacia a dar una descripción. Ella palmeó sus bolsillos como si buscara algo. "Diablos, tal vez equivoque la hora. Estaba segura Chelsey dijo-"

"Chelsey." El camarero sonrió. "Sí, ella estuvo aquí por un par de minutos, pero se fue cuando no apareciste. Ella dijo que si alguien le buscaba, le dijera que está en la habitación 418."

"Gracias." Lexa dejó un billete de diez dólares en el bar mientras se levantaba. "Me salvó un montón de avergonzarme por la mañana."

Se tomó su tiempo para caminar a los ascensores, una vez más encubierta observando alrededor. Satisfecha de que nadie la veía, ella fue al piso de conferencias y se bajó. No podía acceder a los pisos de la habitación sin una llave tarjeta y no lo había planeado de todos modos. Como era de esperar, el vestíbulo estaba vacío en el medio de la noche. Ella cogió un teléfono del hotel y marcó 836.

"Estoy aquí. Tercer piso."

"Voy a bajar."

Dos minutos después, el ascensor se detuvo y Harper bajó. Ella inmediatamente presionó el botón hacia arriba, moviendo la cabeza con irritación, como si hubiera olvidado algo. No miró a Lexa, que estaba cerca. Un ascensor se detuvo y los dos se metieron en el coche vacío. Harper, en estrechas botas negras de tacón bajo, un suéter negro con cuello alto con una banda ancha en la cintura y los de pantalones de seda negra, se parecía mucho a como lo había hecho la primera vez que Lexa la había visto. Su pelo más corto y, en lugar de rubio platino, ahora estaba atravesado por destellos rojos. Sus facciones casi patricias elegantes. La puerta se abrió en el octavo piso y Lexa siguió a Harper a la habitación 836. Una vez dentro, Lexa se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla de escritorio antiguo. La habitación era la típica del Four Seasons, con una cama king size y una sala de estar formal, con sofá, mesas, mesa de café, y mini bar.

"Escocés", preguntó Harper, su voz rica y suave como el whisky que le ofreció.

"Un poco," dijo Lexa mientras entraba en la sala de estar.

Harper vertió una pulgada del licor ahumado en dos vasos de cristal de roca y ofreció uno a Lexa. "No trajiste a Zoe."

Lexa sacudió la cabeza y se bebió la mitad del whisky. "¿Creíste que lo haría?"

Harper sonrió suavemente. "No. Sabía que no lo harías, sobre todo después de darle el mensaje de que nos reuniríamos aquí."

"Lo siento."

"No deberías. Yo no quería que viniera. Le llamé para decirle eso." Harper se sentó en el sofá y tomó un sorbo de whisky, con una expresión distante. "No podía irme dos veces sin decir adiós."

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Lexa se sentó junto a Harper.

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"

"Alguien trató de atropellarme, no muy lejos de mi casa esta noche."

Harper tocó ligeramente con un dedo la barbilla de Lexa, inclinando su rostro hacia la luz. "Clarke debe estar furiosa."

"Buena deducción."

"Si tu cara luce así, me imagino que el resto está bastante adolorido también."

"Estas en lo cierto otra vez", dijo Lexa, consciente de que la mano de Harper estaba temblando. "¿Cómo te va?"

"He estado más cómoda." Harper dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo. "Tú sabes que no fui yo."

"¿En el vehículo que trató de atropellarme? Lo sé. Lo que no sé es que más está pasando."

"Yo tampoco" Harper desplazó la rodilla hasta que rozó la pierna de Lexa. "Te acordaste de nuestro sistema." Ella sonrió casi con nostalgia. "La primera vez que llamaste al servicio y cuando te conocí abajo en el bar, me sorprendió."

"¿Sobre qué?," Lexa preguntó con suavidad. Ella no tenía ninguna prisa. Había demasiado entre ellas como para no dejar que Harper dijera lo que tenía que decir.

"Tú eras hermosa. No me podía imaginar que una mujer como tú tendría que..."

"¿Pagar por ello?", dijo Lexa con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Encontrar comodidad con los extraños."

Lexa sonrió. "No somos extrañas ahora."

Harper apoyó los dedos suavemente sobre el antebrazo de Lexa. "No, no lo somos. Pero no confías en mí por completo, ¿verdad? "

"Sé que eres una profesional y sé que vas a seguir órdenes. Sus órdenes pueden estar en desacuerdo con mi misión."

"Quieres a Jaha," dijo Harper con certeza. "Y yo también"

"Alguien le advirtió antes de que pudiéramos llegar a él."

"Ya lo sé. Lo que no sé es quién."

"La fuga tuvo que venir de ti", dijo Lexa suavemente.

Harper suspiró. "Sí. Lo sé."

"¿Tu reclutador?"

Harper parecía afligida. "No lo sé. Espero que no. Lo conozco hace más de quince años." Ella miró a Lexa, una disculpa en sus ojos. "Le he dicho mucho en esos años."

Lexa hizo una mueca. "Yo ya he llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que mi vida privada no es privada y no lo ha sido por algún tiempo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Harper vaciló. "Jesús, Harper," replicó Lexa. "Si él no está sucio, no importará. Si es así, tenemos que saber porque él no es probablemente el único. ¿Crees en serio que Jaha podría llevar a cabo algo así como el asalto a Clarke con un solo contacto en el interior? Por lo que sabemos, tiene una red. Por lo que sabemos, él va a intentarlo de nuevo." Lexa se puso de pie, muy enojada para sentarse, y se estremeció ante la súbita oleada de dolor que se deslizó por la espalda y en la pierna derecha. Apenas se tragó un gemido.

Harper le cogió la mano. "Siéntate, Lexa. Tienes demasiado dolor para estar en pie."

"¿Cómo se llama?" Lexa miró a Harper y a sus manos, todavía unidas, recordando. Ella había abrazado a esta mujer en la noche. Ella se había corrido en sus brazos. Había encontrado algo parecido a la paz en su contacto durante las horas más oscuras de su vida. Y ella la había amado tanto como ella había sido capaz entonces.

"Henry", dijo Harper en voz baja. "Eso es todo lo que sé."

"¿Quince años y nunca trataste de averiguar más?"

Harper negó con la cabeza. "Esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas."

Lexa dejó suavemente la mano de Harper y volvió a sentarse. "Lo sé. ¿Crees que es el vínculo?"

El dolor cruzó el rostro de Harper y se borró rápidamente. "No lo sé. Y hasta que lo haga, no puedo contactar con él o cualquier otra persona en el interior."

"¿Dónde estabas pensando irte?"

"Justo antes del 11/9, empezamos a ver la inteligencia de que había una célula activa en Francia, posiblemente París, en colaboración con otras células en Europa y Oriente Medio. Se rumorea que planificaban un ataque coordinado de aquí."

Lexa maldijo y luchó por mantener su temperamento bajo control. "¿Por qué nadie más sabe esto?" "Lexa", dijo Harper con un suspiro de resignación. "¿Sabes cómo cada agencia protege su inteligencia. Y, ciertamente, a los que estamos en el campo no se les dice nada. No entendí esto hasta después de todo lo que pasó."

"Cuando te enviaron a trabajar con nosotros", dijo Lexa con amargura. Ella había sido utilizada, y aunque no había sido la primera vez y con toda probabilidad no será la última, se resintió.

"Sí. Tenían la esperanza de que podíamos encontrar una pista de la célula en París, en el curso de la investigación de Green."

"¿Qué crees que puedes hacer por tu cuenta?"

Harper se encogió de hombros, claramente frustrada. "No lo sé. Posiblemente nada. Pero si no encuentro el vínculo que une a Green y Jaha y la CIA juntos, nunca voy a ser capaz de salir."

"Ven ahora conmigo."

"Confío en ti, pero no me puedes proteger una vez que esté visible. Y ambas sabemos que la manera más fácil de hacer que todo esto desaparezca es eliminándome." Harper tomó su whisky y dejó el vaso con cuidado sobre la mesa. "El que trató de atropellarte esta noche probablemente sabe acerca de nuestra relación. Matarte cortaría una vía más de escape para mí. "

"Yo llegué a la misma conclusión", dijo Lexa, con la esperanza de que Clarke no.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Lexa se rio con cansancio. "Por creer en la línea de la CIA o por reunirte conmigo en el bar esa primera noche?"

"Ciertamente no lo último. Estoy lamentando lo primero. Soy responsable de un atentado contra tu vida. No quiero ser la causa de otra."

"Soy tu mejor oportunidad y lo sabes." Se levantó Lexa. "Si me dejas llevarte, te doy mi palabra de que nadie lo sabrá hasta que hayamos identificado la fuente de Jaha. Yo personalmente garantizo que tu estarás protegida."

"No quiero pasar meses, incluso años, en una casa de seguridad, Lexa." Rio Harper. "Dios sabe que si quisiera desaparecer y empezar de nuevo como otra persona, podría. Estoy cansada de ser otra persona. Quiero salir."

Lexa tomó una decisión sobre la base de todo lo que sabía, y lo más importante, en todo lo que ella creía. "Trabaja con mi equipo y conmigo para encontrar a Jaha, y yo te sacaré".

"No estoy segura de que incluso puedas hacer eso, Lexa." Levantándose, Harper deslizó su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Lexa y la besó en la mejilla. "Tengo que pensar en ello."

"Cuanto más tiempo permanezcas escondida, peor se ve."

"Lo sé."

"¿Qué pasa con Zoe?"

"No debería haberla contactado hoy. Fui egoísta." Harper enganchó su brazo con el de Lexa mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. "No voy a tratar de volver a verla."

Lexa le dio un número de teléfono seguro mientras ella se encogió de hombros. "Nadie lo sabrá. Te doy mi palabra."

"No voy a estar aquí en la mañana, en caso de que te lo preguntes."

"No voy a ir a por ti, no a menos que tenga que hacerlo."

"Gracias." Harper sonrió con tristeza. "Buenas noches, Lexa."

Lexa la atrajo en un suave abrazo. "Llámame. Pronto."

* * *

¡Hola! Tengo la impresión de que puede que muchos se hayan quedado atrás, así que mientras yo intento alcanzar la lectura por donde estoy subiendo, voy a actualizar un capítulo cada dos o tres días, al menos por el momento, así no sólo yo, sino quienes comenzaron a leer hace poco o quienes se quedaron un poco atrasados, intentamos alcanzar así vamos a la par.


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

_Miércoles_

Thelonius Jaha cogió el teléfono al primer timbrazo. Si él no hubiera estado escuchando por ello, no habría reconocido el débil zumbido que emana del aparato electrónico. Había puesto a su propia gente en servicio de vigilancia en cuanto se había enterado de que el cebo había aterrizado. Confiar en un agente que no podía controlar directamente no era ideal, y él quería que su propio plan de copia de seguridad en su lugar si tenía que arreglar las cosas el mismo. "¿Sí?"

"¿No hay actividad durante la noche?"

"No, señor. Todo el mundo está todavía en el departamento."

"En serio". Jaha dio un generoso trago de café humeante, haciendo caso omiso de la quemadura en la parte posterior de la garganta. Había dormido bien, si había levantado antes del amanecer, y se ejercitó con fuerza en el gimnasio del hotel durante una hora. Y él había tenido una noche más satisfactoria. "¿Nadie dentro o fuera?"

"Bueno..." el hombre dijo vacilante.

Jaha oyó el crujido de papeles.

"Movimiento rutinario informó a... ah... alrededor de 1900 de ayer. Woods se fue a correr... varias horas más tarde cambió de turno de seguridad... uh, hoy... tres sujetos llegaron a 0800, probable inicio de sesión informativa del turno. No hay nada más allá de eso."

"Parece que falta algunos detalles en su informe."

"Sí, señor. ¿Qué sería eso, señor? "

Jaha sonrió, imaginando que el hombre se retorcía. Él era nuevo. "A las 1932 la noche anterior, Woods fue golpeada por un automovilista que pasaba y pudo haber sufrido lesiones importantes." Todavía sentía una oleada de placer pensando sobre el parpadeo de asombro en su rostro mientras él se abalanzó sobre ella. Cuando él había tenido la suerte de pasar justo cuando ella salía del edificio, su única intención era seguirla. Pero cuanto más tiempo la había visto correr por las calles como si le pertenecieran, mientras él se escondía como una presa impotente, su ira había crecido más. Ella había destruido su cuartel y mataron a algunos de sus mejores hijos, y ahora ella se había interpuesto en el camino de él para completar su misión. Tenía que ser neutralizada.

"Al parecer, el equipo de vigilancia no creía que fuera necesario cubrirla."

Hay que reconocer que el hombre, defendió a su equipo. "Estoy seguro de que sentían más importante estar pendiente de cualquier contacto entre nuestro objetivo fundamental y otros en ese sitio, señor."

"Es tan fuerte la posibilidad de que McIntyre se pondrá en contacto con Woods. Espero que Woods se mueva a su base hoy. Es lo que yo haría después de un ataque preventivo. Tan pronto como usted tenga una nueva ubicación, póngase en contacto conmigo. Monroe es el cebo, pero Woods está al mando. Sin ella, van a romper filas."

"Sí, señor. Voy a transmitir sus órdenes."

"Estén preparados para tomar acción pronto." Jaha sintió un hormigueo en la ingle mientras consideraba un plan para convertir a los cazadores en presas. "Estoy cansando de este juego de la espera."

"¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya contigo?" Preguntó Zoe mientras empacaba su maleta. "Sé lo que dijo Lexa, pero-"

"Si no estuvieras ya aquí, iríamos por ti". Clarke se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama en pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta marinera de manga larga. Llevaba el pelo suelto y estaba descalza. "No creas que te dejare ir de nuevo a Manhattan sola en primer lugar."

"¿Quién sabía que esta gente... estos locos... que trataron de hacerte daño lo siguen intentando? ¿Cómo pueden pensar en la posibilidad de que puedan ganar el poder en este país? No somos una dictadura del tercer mundo donde es probable derrocar al gobierno con una mínima muestra de violencia."

Clarke se encogió de hombros. "Son fanáticos. Mira todos los grupos fundamentalistas y paramilitares de derecha surgiendo por todo el país. Ellos piensan que pueden cambiar el orden de las cosas, y están reclutando todo el tiempo más gente que está de acuerdo."

"Dios, es como esos fanáticos que disparan a médicos abortistas y creo que va a parar el movimiento pro-elección". Zoe miró a Clarke en la confusión. "Me cuesta creer que es real."

"No puedo creer que no lo vi venir, y después de lo que sucedió el mes pasado, no creo que vaya a parar". Irritación en la inactividad, Clarke se puso de pie y comenzó a doblar la ropa. "Cada loco con una agenda que va a pensar que tienen oportunidad después del 11/9."

Zoe dejó lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos clavándose en el jersey que sostenía. "Me avergüenza admitir que una parte de mí desea que tu padre no sea el presidente, porque no me gusta pensar en ti o Lexa en peligro. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo te sientes."

Clarke sonrió con tristeza. "Sabes, por primera vez en mi vida estoy sinceramente contenta de que el presidente sea mi padre, y quiero que él sea presidente durante todo el tiempo que puede serlo." Colocó cuidadosamente una blusa de seda en la maleta. "Debido a que estos hijos de puta, sean quienes sean, estén donde estén, tienen que saber que no vamos a ser víctimas."

"Supongo que tendremos que mantener ese vestido sexy que habías comprado para la boda en el armario un poco más."

"¿Por qué?"

Zoe la miró con sorpresa. "No me puedo imaginar que tú o Lexa querrán pensar en planes de boda hasta que todo esto se resuelva."

"No estamos esperando por algo que nunca podría suceder." Clarke se cruzó de brazos, en parte de desafío, en parte comodidad. "Y no estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en espera hasta que lo haga. Estoy instruyendo a Abigail para que pase una bonita declaración tranquila a la prensa hoy que Lexa y yo tenemos la intención de casarnos en una ceremonia privada antes de que finalice el año."

"Oh, chico."

Clarke sonrió. "Y chicas."

"Por supuesto." Zoe la besó en la mejilla. "Creo que eres la persona más valiente que conozco."

"Me gustaría serlo", dijo Clarke. "Estoy aterrorizada cada día que algo le pase a Lexa. Y si le pasara, no creo que la sobreviviría."

"Nunca te habría imaginado con ella."

Clarke se encogió de hombros. "No elegimos a quien amar."

"No. No lo hacemos." Zoe sonrió con tristeza. "Ahora no puedo imaginarte con nadie más."

"Yo tampoco" Clarke acarició el brazo de Zoe. Ella ya estaba vestida para viajar con un suéter de cachemira azul de cuello alto y pantalones marrones. Por primera vez, Clarke se dio cuenta de que Zoe, siempre delgada, había perdido peso. "¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Es muy difícil, sabiendo que Lexa vio a Harper anoche y ni siquiera puedo hablar con ella."

"¿Has pensado tal vez deberías tratar de dejar que se vaya?" Clarke buscó la mano de Zoe. Por difícil que fuera decirlo, era aún más difícil verla sufrir.

Zoe entrelazó sus dedos con los de Clarke y los apretó suavemente. "Lexa no me dijo mucho acerca de lo que pasó. Entiendo que no puede. Ella no me dijo exactamente por qué Harper se queda lejos, pero sé que en parte es por mi culpa."

"Ella no quiere que salgas herida."

Zoe tembló y Clarke la atrajo hacia sí. Con un suspiro tembloroso, Zoe continuó, "Lexa debe confiar en ella, porque no trató de detenerla. Amo a Harper. Tengo que confiar en ella tanto como Lexa lo hace."

"Estas muy segura, ¿no?", Dijo Clarke.

Zoe sonrió casi con timidez. "Realmente lo estoy. Nada se ha sentido tan bien desde que te conocí."

"Entonces estoy de tu lado", dijo Clarke, abrazando a Zoe con fuerza. "Y el de ella."

"Vamos a viajar en dos grupos a Torres Point", dijo Lexa, escribiendo en una pizarra que había sacado del armario antes. No pudo encontrar el soporte, por lo que equilibró la almohadilla de gran tamaño de papel en las rodillas frente a Reyes, Blake y Davis, que se agruparon a su alrededor en la sala de estar. "Reyes, usted y su gente llevarán a Clarke y Zoe. Volará de Andrews a las 11.00 horas, pero esta vez aterrizarán en Westover, Massachusetts."

Reyes frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay ahí?"

"Es una base de reserva de la fuerza aérea, por lo que es relativamente de bajo perfil. Vamos a tener a la gente de Callie esperando para recogerles en tres vehículos y llevarles el resto del camino, cada vehículo por una ruta diferente. "

"¿Quién conoce el itinerario?"

"El plan de vuelo fue presentada a través de la oficina de Abigail, pero no hay lista de pasajeros. Sólo Callie conoce las rutas y destino final."

"Está poniendo mucha fe en la gente de Callie," dijo Reyes con suavidad.

"Mi sensación es que sabemos más sobre su equipo de lo que podríamos nosotros saber sobre cualquier persona que viene desde el interior del sistema en este momento. Usted es la jefa de seguridad. ¿Cuál es su decisión?"

Reyes se tomó su tiempo. "Hasta que encontremos a Harper y Jaha, no quiero a nadie nuevo cerca de Clarke."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Lexa suspiró. "Básicamente, nos encargaremos de la seguridad de Clarke de la misma manera que se ha establecido para la Vicepresidencia de la República después de los atentados. Ella va a estar en un lugar seguro lejos de la Casa Blanca y solo lo sabrán el menor número posible de personas, y ella hará muy pocas y sólo esenciales apariciones públicas. No podemos mantenerla completamente secuestrada, primero porque nunca lo permitiría, en segundo lugar, porque no podemos hacer prisioneros a nuestros funcionarios electos y sus familias y finalmente, porque el público va a buscarla. Ella es muy popular para desaparecer."

"Nosotros vamos a ser pocos en el campo," dijo Reyes, "ahora que Davis ha pasado a OSN."

Lexa asintió mientras sacaba una rejilla y añadió nombres. "Va a tener que trabajar con un equipo más pequeño de lo normal por el momento. Murphy, Pramheda, usted misma y la gente de Callie. ¿Puede manejarlo?"

Reyes no lo dudó. "Sí, podemos."

Tan satisfecha con la seguridad como podía ser, cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era llevar a Clarke a una isla remota durante seis meses, Lexa dirigió su atención a Blake. "Vamos a seguir por tierra tan pronto como usted y Davis estén listas y hayan accedido a los datos inmediatamente disponibles para nosotras. Puede utilizar las computadoras en mi oficina en el Ala Oeste y borrarlos cuando hayan terminado. "

"¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita, Indra¿", preguntó Blake, sentada con su pierna lesionada estirada delante de ella. El bastón que había usado en lugar de su inmovilizador de rodilla apoyado en el brazo de la silla. Parecía concentrada y lista.

Davis sonrió, sus ojos oscuros brillando. "Quiero asegurarme de que veo en los armarios de todo el mundo y me dejo una puerta trasera antes de irnos. Digamos, tres horas. "

Lexa miró su reloj mientras se levantaba. "Son las 0815 ahora. Debemos irnos de DC antes de las 12:00 horas, lo que nos pone en Torres Point alrededor de las 2300."

Blake y Davis se levantaron, y Blake preguntó, "¿Dónde nos veremos, comandante?"

"En caso de que alguien esté controlando, tú y Davis irán a una reunión en la sede del FBI a las 11.30 horas. En el camino, la reunión será cancelada y un vehículo las recogerá en la 13ª y la Avenida Pennsylvania." Lexa preguntó a Reyes. "¿Cuando quiere salir de aquí, Jefa? Si hay alguien tras Clarke, perderán el rastro en Andrews."

"Vamos a tener los vehículos en el frente a las 0900 horas. Esperare abajo hasta entonces."

"Gracias", dijo Lexa, apreciando los pocos momentos de intimidad que tendría con Clarke. Después de regresar de su encuentro con Harper, había estado despierta toda la noche hablando con Abigail y el asesor de seguridad del presidente. Tenía sin embargo que decir a Clarke los detalles del plan, porque no los había trabajado hasta poco antes de que Reyes y su equipo de seguridad hubieran llegado. Estaba dolorida y cansada, pero se sentía bien de estar en el campo otra vez. Trabajando. Haciendo lo que ella sabía hacer. Cuando los demás se fueron, Lexa se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Zoe y llamó a la puerta. "¿Clarke, puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro", dijo Clarke. Después de que había terminado de ayudar a Zoe a empacar, había ido a la cocina por más café y escuchó el murmullo de voces en la sala de estar. Aunque ella sabía que Lexa no la excluiría de los debates no le pidió que se sentara, ella también sabía que Lexa y Reyes estaban recibiendo su primera prueba real de trabajar juntas en sus nuevos roles. Dudaba que alguien en la seguridad o inteligencia le iba a gustar ser anulado por los agentes de la nueva Oficina de Seguridad Nacional, ni Reyes, ni siquiera cuando el agente en cuestión fuera Lexa. Ella decidió que su presencia sólo aumentaría la tensión. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos."

Clarke miró por encima del hombro a Zoe. "Te veré en la sala de estar en pocos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Debo avisar a la gerente de mi galería cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera."

"Dile a ella tres semanas por ahora." Lexa apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Clarke. El contacto se sentía bien. La había echado de menos la noche anterior, extrañando el modo en que al abrazarla durante la noche la rejuvenecía.

Zoe asintió. "Está bien, pero no puedo estar lejos por más tiempo que eso. Tarde o temprano, tengo que volver a mi vida."

"Entiendo."

"¿Voy a ser capaz de llamar o darles un número en el que me pueden encontrar?", preguntó Zoe.

"Todo el mundo va a tener teléfonos celulares temporales por esta noche. Una vez que lleguemos a Torres Point puedes llamarles."

"Gracias." Zoe cuadró los hombros. "Ustedes dos vayan por delante. Estoy bien. "

Clarke deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lexa. "Vamos, cariño. Mejor me informas sobre lo que está pasando."

"Vamos a ver si lo entiendo." Clarke se apoyó contra el tocador en el dormitorio viendo a Lexa empacando. "Seré llevada a Torres Point rodeada por guardias armados, mientras que ustedes conducen durante doce horas a campo abierto donde cualquiera puede seguirles."

"No nos seguirán."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?"

Lexa pasó a Clarke la maleta extra. "¿Quieres empacar algo?"

Clarke se dejó caer sobre la cama. "Sí. Voy a empacar en un minuto. ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?"

"Si alguien nos está vigilando tendrán un momento difícil con dos grupos separados. Eso nos permite ganar tiempo."

"Mierda. Tú no me quieres contigo en caso de que alguien venga a por ti otra vez. En caso de que alguien..." Clarke caminó por la habitación y le quitó la camisa que Lexa estaba doblando de sus manos. "Alguien intentó matarte anoche. Y piensas que ellos podrían volver a intentarlo, ¿no?"

"Clarke."

"No me mientas."

Lexa acunó el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos y la besó suavemente. "No lo haré. Tú lo sabes."

"Eso es lo que piensas, ¿no es así?"

"Es una consideración, especialmente a la luz de mi relación pasada con Harper. Jaha podría sospechar que ella venga a mí y que yo podría ser capaz de traerla. Si alguien quiere evitar eso, sacarme del camino es el paso lógico."

Clarke se obligó a mantener una expresión neutral, a pesar de que la forma en que Lexa discutía con calma que alguien quisiera matarla la heló hasta la médula. Si quería que Lexa le dijera la verdad, tenía que ser capaz de soportar la verdad. No importando mucho que la aterrorizara. "¿Le dijiste a Harper a dónde vamos?"

"No, pero ella tiene un número para llamarme." Bajó sus manos a los hombros de Clarke y los frotó suavemente. "Voy a estar bien. Tengo buena gente conmigo y sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"¿Crees que Harper llamará?"

Lexa suspiró. "No lo sé. Finalmente, su formación puede ganar. Y ha sido entrenada para no confiar en nadie."

"No me gusta que nos separemos."

"Yo tampoco, pero es sólo por unas horas. Voy a estar allí esta noche, y despertaremos juntas mañana. "

Clarke cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lexa. "No dormiste en toda la noche. Estás herida y cansada. No estás en tu mejor momento, Lexa, y necesitas estarlo."

"Blake y Davis estarán conmigo. Van a manejar ellas. Yo dormiré todo el camino."

Clarke se frotó la mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa. "No quiero que otras mujeres cuiden de ti."

Lexa se rio. "Creo que estaré a salvo con ellas."

"¿Qué pasa con lo que tengo que hacer el sábado por la noche que se supone que debo hacer por Abigail?"

"No me gusta", dijo Lexa, "pero todos estamos de acuerdo que no podemos mantenerte completamente fuera de la vista del público. Abigail está organizando una serie de habitaciones en el Copley para nosotras y el resto del equipo para el fin de semana. Voy a ser tu escolta y Blake acompañara a Zoe."

"Oh, a Reyes le va a encantar eso."

Lexa sonrió. "Todo por la línea del deber."

Clarke se inclinó hacia atrás, con un brillo en sus ojos. "¿Es ahora? Entonces será mejor que empaques algo más que la ropa de trabajo. Como un esmoquin."

"Para eso hay lugares de alquiler."

"Y es mejor que te asegurares de dormir en el coche", dijo Clarke murmurando, pasando los dedos a lo largo de la clavícula de Lexa y hacia abajo sobre su pecho. "Te extrañé anoche."

"Yo también."

"¿Qué pasa con la cadera y el hombro?"

"Estoy entumecida y adolorida, pero funcional." Lexa besó a Clarke, tomándose su tiempo, serían varias horas después para verla otra vez a pesar de las palabras de confianza, que sabía que cualquier cosa puede pasar en el ínterin. "Además, la terapia de masaje será buena para ellos."

"Entonces lo voy a poner en mi agenda para la mañana."

"Allí estaré."

Clarke la abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de imaginar otra posibilidad.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

"Raven", dijo Clarke con tranquila intensidad, a la más mínima ventaja en su voz.

"¿Sí?", dijo Reyes con solemnidad.

"Si tenías una buena mano, ¿por qué no hacer una oferta más?"

Zoe resopló y, a pesar del hecho de que había estado a oscuras durante más de tres horas y era imposible ver la playa, Pramheda parecía encontrar algo interesante a través de la ventana. Reyes miró rápidamente a su mano de cartas, obviamente, perdida.

"El rey y la reina de cada palo. Hubiera tomado la apuesta si hubiera sabido que tenías esas cartas," dijo Clarke.

"No lo vi", dijo Reyes con tristeza. "Yo estaba tan entusiasmada con el pinacle…"

"No importa. No importa." bruscamente Clarke empujó hacia atrás su silla, cruzó la cocina y salió azotando la puerta.

La sala quedó en silencio por un momento y luego se levantó Zoe. "Hace mucho frío ahí fuera. Ella no tiene una chaqueta."

Pramheda miró a Reyes. "¿Debo ir con ella, Jefa? Puedo llevarle su chamarra."

Reyes sacudió la cabeza. "Murphy está en la parte de atrás y Callie estacionó un equipo en un vehículo en la calle. Está cubierta."

"Le llevaré la chamarra", dijo Zoe, palmeando el hombro de Pramheda al pasar detrás de su silla. "Pero gracias."

"Sí, señora", se sonrojó Pramheda. "De nada."

En menos de treinta segundos Zoe salió a la terraza de atrás después de agarrar la chamarra de Clarke, pero sólo vio una figura de pie en la barandilla, mirando hacia el mar más baja que ella o Clarke varios centímetros y más delgada que Reyes. Murphy. No Clarke. Por un instante, su corazón se retorció con un absoluto sentido de temor, como si Clarke también había salido por la puerta y simplemente se desvaneció. Al igual que la mañana en que había despertado en la casa de huéspedes en una habitación aún por debajo de un amanecer en silencio y se dio cuenta de que Harper había desaparecido mientras ella dormía. "¿Dónde está Clarke?"

Murphy no se volvió, e incluso en la oscuridad, Zoe sabía que ella estaba viendo a Clarke. La capa de nubes era tan densa que hasta la luz de la luna llena apenas penetraba el cielo manchado de tinta.

"Sentada en la cima de una duna, a quince metros por el camino y tres metros a la derecha."

"Se siente como treinta grados fuera aquí, y sólo la dejó "

"Treinta y ocho grados."

"No importa," Zoe murmuró, corriendo por las escaleras hacia la playa. Un minuto después, se arrodilló junto a Clarke. "Ponte la chamarra."

"Gracias", dijo Clarke, encogiéndose de hombros en ella. "No tienes que quedarte."

Con un suspiro, Zoe pasó alrededor para sentarse en la misma dirección que Clarke y se apoyó en ella. Cuando Clarke pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, ella se acurrucó más cerca y ligeramente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Clarke. "¿No podrías empollar en el interior donde podemos tener un fuego?"

"Es mucho más difícil de hacer si te sientes cómoda." Clarke apretó su mejilla contra el cabello de Zoe. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que odio esperar aquí, sana y salva y protegidas por guardias armados, mientras que Lexa está ahí fuera en algún lugar con la gente que quiere matarla?"

"Creo que lo sé," susurró Zoe.

"Oh, cariño, lo siento", dijo Clarke. "Por supuesto que lo sabes."

"Octavia llamó a Raven con una actualización", señaló Zoe suavemente. "Ella dijo que todo estaba bien y que Lexa estaba descansando."

"Lo sé." Suspiró Clarke. "Pero eso fue hace tres horas y no estarán por aquí por otras cuatro por lo menos. Cualquier cosa puede suceder." Ella clavó los dedos en la arena fría. "Yo sólo quiero ser capaz de protegerla de la forma en que me protege".

"Apuesto a que ya lo haces."

Clarke rio con aspereza. "No lo creo. Como todo el mundo piensa que soy tan importante, parece ser mi destino esperar, como esta noche."

"Tú eres importante-"

"No soy más importante que Lexa o tú o Reyes o cualquiera de los otros."

Zoe envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clarke y la abrazó. "Tú, Clarke Griffin, no puedes ser más importante que el resto de nosotros, a pesar de que yo pienso que eres muy especial y estoy segura de Lexa también lo hace, pero no se trata de Clarke Griffin."

"No, se trata de la primera hija."

"Sí. Y me imagino que hace que sea aún más difícil."

"Hay una razón por la que eres mi mejor amiga, tú sabes," dijo Clarke en voz baja.

"¿Además del hecho de que yo soy inteligente, hermosa, y bien conectada en el mundo del arte?"

"Esas son ventajas claras, pero podrías ser la única persona además de Callie que alguna vez entendió que tener un padre famoso apesta."

"Sí, yo nunca pensé que vivir en una mansión era tan genial cuando viene acompañado de un grupo de policías del estado colgando en el porche." Zoe intentó no temblar por el frío. Ella sintió que el humor de Clarke empezaba a aligerar y quería que siguiera hablando. "Callie podría platicarlo, porque tuvo que soportar una gran cantidad de la misma cosa. No el guardaespaldas y todo, pero por tener mucho, lo que se espera de ella a causa de quien era su padre. "

"Mmm", dijo Clarke, acariciando la arena que había exprimido en una bola de nuevo con fuerza en el suelo. "Callie entiende. Pero ella no es una chica como tú. No es lo mismo."

"¿Quieres decir que no te acurrucas con Callie en la oscuridad?" bromeó Zoe.

"Acurrucarse no es lo que tenía en mente con Callie. Definitivamente no cuando éramos adolescentes." Clarke pensó en lo salvaje e increíblemente sexy que Callie había sido entonces. "Y no creo que lo haría, incluso ahora. Después de todo, he tenido mucha más práctica resistiéndote."

"Gracias, creo." Zoe besó la mejilla de Clarke. "Tenemos que ir adentro, cariño. Me he congelado oficialmente el trasero."

Clarke tomó la mano de Zoe mientras se levantaban. "Gracias por venir a por mí... y conseguirlo."

"Lexa va a estar bien", dijo Zoe suavemente. "Ella es increíblemente buena en lo que hace, y además, Indra y Octavia están con ella."

"Lo sé." Cuando empezaron a volver a la casa, Clarke añadió: "Lexa encontrará una manera de ayudar a Harper, también."

"Eso es lo que me digo. Tengo que creerlo, porque no puedo soportar pensar en otra cosa."

"A veces es mejor no pensar." Clarke se puso rígida. "¿Has oído un golpe de la puerta del coche en este momento?", Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, dejando a Zoe detrás de ella, y corrió pasando a Murphy en la cocina. La habitación estaba vacía. Ella corrió hacia la parte delantera de la casa, Zoe justo detrás de ella. "¿Raven, hay alguien aquí? Es Lexa ... ¡oh, Dios mío!"

Clarke se detuvo de golpe, casi sin detenerse a sí misma de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de un sonriente Marcus Kane. Estaba extrañamente pálido, y aunque siempre había sido delgado y musculoso, ahora era simplemente delgado. Pero su rostro demacrado era todavía hermoso y sus brillantes ojos misericordiosamente libre de dolor. No lo había visto desde hacía varias semanas, y todavía estaba en el centro de rehabilitación, recuperándose de la herida de bala que había sufrido mientras la protegía a ella durante el ataque al Aerie. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "

Marcus estrechó la mano de Clarke, medio sacudiéndola, medio sosteniéndola. "Recibí una llamada esta mañana de la Comandante de empacar mis maletas y apenas había terminado cuando un Humvee con dos de los hombres de Callie apareció, y ... aquí estoy."

"¿Sabías acerca de esto?" Clarke preguntó a Raven.

"No." Raven trató de parecer seria y responsable, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa a su antiguo miembro del equipo. "Al parecer, se organizó después de salir de DC." Ella apretó cuidadosamente el hombro de Marcus. "¿Cómo te va?"

"Un infierno mucho mejor de lo que fue ayer. Estoy oficialmente listo para trabajo liviano a partir de la próxima semana, pero he estado sentado toda esta semana sin hacer nada, volviéndome loco." Se agachó por su maleta pero Pramheda la agarró primero.

"La tengo, señor."

Marcus levantó una ceja. "Jesús, Pramheda. Yo no soy tu jefe."

El rostro de Pramheda era totalmente serio. "No, señor. Cualquier cosa que necesite, hágamelo saber, señor. "

Marcus la miró perplejo, pero Clarke entendió. Marcus casi había muerto tratando de salvarla, y cuando un agente está dispuesto a hacer el último sacrificio, otros agentes los consideran héroes. Lo mismo había sucedido cuando Lexa había recibido un disparo en el cumplimiento del deber, y Lexa estaba tan incómoda con la adulación como Marcus lo parecía. Clarke enganchó su brazo con el de Marcus y le dio un pequeño abrazo. "¿Sabe Indra que venías?"

"No estoy seguro", dijo Marcus, ruborizándose y viéndose aún más guapo. "Ella me habló de su nuevo puesto con la comandante." Él miró a Raven. "Y de Octavia."

Raven asintió, dándose cuenta de que tenían más en común que nunca. Ella y Marcus eran todo lo que quedaba del equipo original. Habían estado juntos antes de que la comandante se hiciera cargo, y ahora eran los veteranos. Y que compartían algo más, algo casi más importante... las mujeres que amaban eran parte del equipo de OSN de la Comandante. Octavia e Indra se involucraron en algo potencialmente más peligroso que cualquiera de ellos jamás había experimentado. Ella enderezó los hombros. "Ella está muy feliz por eso, y creo que es exactamente donde debe estar."

"Sí". Marcus asintió. "Indra también."

"Vamos a la cocina", dijo Clarke. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Yo podría-" Marcus se interrumpió al oír el sonido de las pisadas en el porche, y tanto él como Raven se pusieron automáticamente entre Clarke y la puerta, tocando sus hombros, protegiéndola.

"Es Callie", una voz gritó que sonó como un golpe.

Raven abrió la puerta lo suficiente para comprobar fuera, bloqueando la vista de la habitación. Después de un segundo, ella abrió la puerta y entró en Callie Torres con su característico deambular, con una sorprendente y hermosa rubia en uniforme naval a su lado.

"Marcus", dijo Callie. "¿Confío en que el viaje estuvo bien?" Sin esperar una respuesta, besó sólidamente a Clarke en la boca. "Te ves genial."

"No estás nada mal tampoco", dijo Clarke, pensando que con su pelo oscuro arrastrado por el viento, sus penetrantes ojos oscuros y musculosa Callie tenía todo de la playgirl que había sido una vez, en lugar de la cabeza de un gran conglomerado empresarial y la dueña de la isla de Torres. Como de costumbre, ella estaba vestida con pantalones casuales, una camisa de cuello abierto, y botas negras muy gastadas. Clarke sonrió a la rubia que sostenía la mano de Callie. Arizona era más de una década mayor que Callie, y Clarke no tenía más que ver a Callie con Arizona para saber que la nueva paz en los ojos de Callie se debía enteramente a la presencia de Arizona en su vida. Las alianzas de oro que llevaban sólo afirmaron lo que era obvio al verlas juntas.

"Hola, Arizona. ¿Cómo estás?" La última vez que Clarke había visto a Arizona había sido inmediatamente después del 11/9. Arizona había pasado casi todo su tiempo en la base naval cercana donde estaba estacionada.

"Un poco menos loco que la última vez que nos vimos."

"Me gustaría que no siempre caigamos en forma tan inesperada."

Los tranquilos ojos azules de Arizona miraron los de Clarke. "Estamos contentas de tenerte, en cualquier momento y en cualquier circunstancia."

Clarke estaba segura de que Lexa no habría confiado alguno de los detalles que rodeaban su regreso precipitado a Torres Point a Callie, y ella sabía que Callie no se lo habría pedido, pero ella entendió el mensaje de Arizona. Sin saber las circunstancias, Arizona y Callie estarían allí para ellas, siempre que lo necesitaran. Para su horror, Clarke sintió que sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas. "Gracias."

"Callie, querida", dijo Zoe, besando la mejilla de Callie. "Gracias por el vino y otros productos esenciales en la casa de huéspedes." Ella le tendió la mano a Arizona. "Gracias por cuidar tan bien de nosotras."

"Si necesitas algo más que nuestra gente de seguridad no puede obtener para ustedes, háganoslo saber. Vamos a verlo."

"¿Cómo está tu pinacle?", preguntó Clarke.

Reyes se quejó. Arizona sonrió.

Justo después de la medianoche, la puerta de la habitación de Clarke se abrió lentamente y una delgada de luz de amarillo pálido, recortó a través del cuarto.

"¿Lexa?"

"Hola nena", dijo Lexa. "¿Te he despertado?"

Clarke se puso de lado y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. Ella vio parte de la luz en ángulo lejos de la cama y se sentó. "No. No estaba durmiendo. ¿Estás bien? "

"Golpeada, pero bien." Lexa suspiró mientras se acercaba a la cama. "Voy a tomar una ducha y hablar con Reyes un momento, luego yo…"

"Tú no tienes que bañarte y puedes esperar hasta mañana para hablar con Reyes. Quiero que solo vengas a la cama."

Lexa vaciló. "Está bien. Voy a esperar hasta la reunión de la mañana para hablar con Reyes. Pero la ducha no es opcional."

"Me gusta cómo hueles", dijo Clarke, doblando las mantas y palmeando la cama junto a ella. "Si tu vienes aquí pronto, voy a pensar que me estás evitando."

"La única cosa que he estado pensando durante las últimas doce horas es en ti." Lexa besó a Clarke, puso su arma en el cajón superior de la mesilla de noche y se desvistió rápidamente. "Pero todavía voy a bañarme. Volveré dentro de unos minutos."

Clarke esperó hasta que oyó la ducha abierta y luego siguió a Lexa al cuarto de baño. Cuando Lexa salió del baño y cogió la toalla que Clarke sostenía, Clarke negó con la cabeza. "Sólo quédate quieta. Hare esto."

"¿Sabes lo que realmente me gustaría?" Lexa dijo mientras Clarke le secaba el pelo y luego la cara y el cuello.

"No, querida, ¿qué?" Clarke se tragó un murmullo de preocupación cuando vio que las contusiones en el hombro y la cadera de Lexa se habían extendido llenando los centros a casi negro.

"Me gustaría el masaje. Soy condenadamente alta para dormir en la parte de atrás de una camioneta."

Clarke sabía que si Lexa lo estaba pidiendo, era más que estar adolorida por dormir en el coche. Ella estaba herida. "Creo que se puede arreglar." Secó el pecho y el estómago de Lexa luego la espalda. Se arrodilló, y paso suavemente la toalla sobre las nalgas de Lexa, por la parte exterior de sus piernas sobre sus pantorrillas, y hasta el interior de sus muslos. "Date la vuelta, amor."

Poco a poco, Lexa se volvió. Ella deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Clarke y luego por la mejilla. "Se siente bien."

Tiernamente, Clarke le secó los muslos y las caderas de Lexa, cuidando no magullar el hematoma del lado derecho. "Eres tan hermosa".

"Vamos a la cama", dijo Lexa con voz ronca.

Clarke se levantó, sus pezones apretados debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta en la cama. "Vamos, aún no he terminado." Ella tomó la mano de Lexa y la llevó al dormitorio. "Acuéstate boca abajo y relájate."

Lexa obedeció, posando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Cuando Clarke se arrodilló a su lado, ella dijo: "¿No vas a desnudarte?"

"Todavía no." Clarke decidió que era más seguro si seguía con su camiseta y las bragas puestas. Aunque su única intención era ayudar a Lexa a relajarse, se descubrió despertando cada vez que la tocaba, por cualquier razón. A partir de la parte posterior del cuello de Lexa, trabajó su camino hacia abajo, haciendo una pausa cuando sintió los grupos de músculos anudados en el camino dando un suave masaje hasta que se suavizó.

"Jesús", Lexa murmuró en un punto, "se siente muy bien."

Clarke sonrió. "Bueno. Ahora gírate."

Lexa cuidadosamente se volteó. Sus miembros se sentían sueltos, con la mente más que un poco confusa. Ella también estaba mojada. Clarke se arrodilló junto a ella en una camiseta corta y escasa ropa interior el pelo suelto su rostro vacío de cualquier maquillaje. Sus pechos apretados contra el fino algodón mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, sus pezones duros claramente visibles. Lexa barrió su mano junto a Clarke y cogió su pecho.

"Deja de hacer eso", dijo Clarke protestando con más determinación de la que sentía.

"Quiero tocarte," murmuró Lexa.

"Esta noche es para ti. Sólo relájate." Lexa suspiró, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía discutir. Ella movió la mano al lado de Clarke y la dejó allí mientras Clarke trabajaba. Se mantuvo alejada de la contusión en el hombro derecho de Lexa, Clarke le masajeo con los pulgares a lo largo de los músculos debajo de la clavícula. Lexa tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero sus músculos lisos, largos y apretados, sus pechos pequeños y redondos. Sus pezones eran círculos rosados, compactos y duros como el resto de su cuerpo. Las cicatrices marcaban el pecho y el muslo de las heridas de bala que había ganado en batalla. "Te amo mucho".

"Eso hace toda la diferencia," susurró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió. "Lo sé." Ella acarició el estómago de Lexa, luego trabajó su camino hasta la parte delantera de las piernas de Lexa. Deslizó lentamente los dedos por la parte interna de los muslos de Lexa, sintió una especie diferente de la tensión infundir el cuerpo de su amante. Ella se inclinó y besó el estómago de Lexa luego frotó su boca sobre el ombligo de Lexa. "¿Se siente bien?"

Lexa metió los dedos en el pelo de Clarke. Ella estaba tan relajada que casi no podía moverse, pero cada nervio cantaba con la excitación. "Ni siquiera cerca."

"Eso está mal, ¿eh?" Clarke se extendió a lo largo de lado sano de Lexa apoyando la mejilla en el centro del estómago de Lexa. Puso una pierna sobre Lexa y apoyó su sexo contra la pantorrilla de Lexa. "Si te comprometes a permanecer quieta, voy a ver si puedo hacer que te sientas mejor."

"Estás caliente" murmuró Lexa, enredando mechones de pelo de Clarke en sus dedos. "Puedo sentir lo caliente que estás en mi pierna."

"Lo estoy", dijo Clarke pasando suavemente la punta del dedo hacia arriba y abajo de la hendidura entre los muslos de Lexa. "Estoy muy caliente. Y mojada. Es lo que pasa cuando te toco."

Lexa gimió suavemente. "Me pasa lo mismo a mí."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Velo por ti misma" susurró Lexa, sus dedos temblorosos mientras acariciaba el rostro de Clarke.

"Me encanta esto", dijo Clarke. "Te amo. Ahora no te muevas."

Lexa cerró los ojos mientras Clarke suavemente, muy suavemente le masajeaba el clítoris hasta que ella llegó a su clímax. Clarke se quejó en voz baja, con la boca contra el estómago de Lexa, con las piernas temblando mientras se frotaba en la pierna de Lexa hasta que llegó.

"No sabía que era posible llegar sin mover un músculo," murmuró Lexa, los últimos mechones de tensión saliendo de inmediato. "Jesús, yo no podría levantarme ahora, si tuviera que hacerlo."

"Bueno" dijo Clarke perezosamente, girando sobre su espalda para que pudiera llegar a la lámpara para apagarla. Encontró la sábana y se la puso sobre ellas. "Porque yo no voy a dejar que te levantes. Tal vez no salgas por un par de días." Se dio la vuelta en su lado de nuevo y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lexa. "Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí."

Lexa acarició el pelo de Clarke y la abrazó con fuerza. "Tengo que estar aquí. Te necesito."

"Estoy aquí. A dormir ahora, mi amor."

El mañana llegaría pronto, y cuando lo hiciera, la caza comenzaría de nuevo. Pero por ahora, Lexa aceptó la paz que sólo Clarke podría darle y se durmió.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Jueves

Jaha sonrió al hombre que se unió a él en las escaleras del Lincoln Memorial. Él era mucho más joven, un pelirrojo corpulento en pantalones de trabajo bien planchados y una chaqueta de cuero de aviador marrón con un remiendo de la bandera americana cosida en la manga. Se dieron la mano y se trasladó a un lado de la rotonda cuando un trabajador de mantenimiento comenzó a pulir el suelo de piedra con una pulidora eléctrica. El ruido hizo difícil la conversación, aunque también proporcionaba una excelente cubierta.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en el nuevo complejo, coronel?" Jaha le preguntó a su segundo al mando, recién ascendido.

"Los hombres han casi terminado el cuartel, señor."

"¿Cómo está la moral?" Jaha había perdido a algunos de sus mejores oficiales durante el ataque especial de Operaciones en su compuesto en Tennessee. Por desgracia, muchos de sus tropas de tierra fueron novatos voluntarios que nunca habían enfrentado combate o incluso pensado en lo que una verdadera batalla podría ser. Ahora tenía que reconstruir su fuerza paramilitar y reubicar su base y algunos de los hombres-en su mayoría camioneros y otros trabajadores de cuello azul-estaban empezando a darse cuenta de que no estaban jugando a ser soldados de fin de semana. Hubo una guerra. Y la guerra significaba bajas.

"Hemos perdido a un veinte por ciento de nuestra fuerza original a la deserción, además de los que fueron capturados", informó el pelirrojo. "Pero estamos añadiendo nuevos hombres al doble de la tarifa normal desde el 11/9. Los patriotas están aumentando en todo el país en respuesta al ataque."

Como predijimos, pensó Jaha. La única razón por la que él y sus hermanos patriotas habían estado dispuestos a ayudar a los insurgentes extranjeros era el de promover su propia agenda. Un ataque en suelo americano garantizaba reunir a los fieles. Ahora, con más hombres a unirse cada día, él y sus compatriotas podrían consolidar su base de poder y ampliar su ámbito de influencia.

"El FBI, sin duda va a acelerar sus intentos de infiltrarse en nuestras filas ahora, para estar atentos", dijo Jaha.

"Sí, señor. Nosotros estamos investigando con cuidado." El pelirrojo vaciló. "¿Hemos resuelto el problema con la ruptura de seguridad aquí, señor?"

Jaha negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no. Toma en serio esta lección, mi amigo. Nunca te fíes demasiado en nadie más que en tus hermanos de armas más confiables." Él puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven. "Pero, a pesar de la falta de fiabilidad de tratar con los burócratas y los informantes de bajo nivel, también es útil contar con fuentes dentro del sistema. Podemos ser capaces de hacer frente a todos los problemas de otra manera."

"¿Señor?"

"Me dijeron que el secretario de prensa de la Casa Blanca dio a conocer un dato interesante anoche", dijo Jaha. "Clarke Griffin y su desviada agente del servicio secreto tienen la intención de celebrar una llamada ceremonia de boda. Me imagino que los periódicos lo dirán esta mañana."

El pelirrojo gruñó. "Es una vergüenza para todo el país."

"Pero el momento es bueno para nosotros. Si un hombre o mujer moralmente indignados – pueden poner fin a las mismas, nos gustaría cumplir con nuestra misión de desestabilizar al gobierno del presidente Griffin y cortar una posible ruta de retorno a nuestra agente de la CIA que falta."

"Y podríamos negar cualquier participación".

"Exactamente. Avisemos a nuestros amigos para activar a alguien, preferiblemente un miembro de uno de los grupos pequeños, alguien prescindible que no será atribuible a nosotros o nuestros aliados de la coalición conservadora."

"¿Qué debo decirles sobre el objetivo, señor?"

"Que queremos a las dos neutralizadas, pero Woods debe ser la prioridad."

"¿Tenemos su ubicación, señor?"

Jaha hizo una mueca. "No, las hemos perdido temporalmente, pero la agenda oficial de Griffin de sus apariciones públicas se actualiza a diario."

"Un asalto público es una misión suicida", dijo el pelirrojo con suavidad.

"Tanto mejor, siempre y cuando él o ella, se carguen a los objetivos, en primer lugar."

"Sí, señor".

Los hombres se dieron la mano. "Buena suerte, coronel."

"Dios bendiga a Estados Unidos, General."

Cuando Clarke se despertó, se sorprendió al descubrir que Lexa se había levantado de la cama sin despertarla. Normalmente tenía un sueño ligero, pero había permanecido despierta durante mucho tiempo la noche anterior, después de que Lexa se hubiera quedado dormida en sus brazos. En parte, había estado preocupada por Lexa todo el día, pero era más que eso. Indra y Octavia se alojaban en la casa de huéspedes, que se había transformado en una oficina para la OSN. Su equipo de seguridad se había trasladado a la casa principal, y Marcus probablemente ya habría creado un centro de mando en el comedor de abajo. Zoe se quedó en la casa principal por sugerencia de Raven, que lo hacía más fácil para protegerla también. Las nuevas disposiciones hacían que fuera imposible negar que estuviera viviendo en un complejo de alta seguridad. Y ahora su amante era un subdirector en una organización de seguridad nacional que no había existido dos meses antes. Clarke se enfrentó a la realidad de que aun cuando su padre ya no fuera presidente, su vida fuera de repente normal. Esto era normal, y era lo que había estado luchando para evitar toda su vida. Clarke dio la vuelta y abrió el buró. El arma de Lexa no estaba allí, porque ella la llevaba puesta. Porque incluso en este, su nuevo hogar, no eran del todo seguro. Se acercó a la ventana para ver a lo largo de las dunas hacia el océano. No había nadie a la vista. Incluso los barcos de pesca estaban tan lejos en el mar que no eran más que puntos en el horizonte. Estaba tan sola aquí como lo había estado siempre, y debería sentirse libre, pero no lo hizo. Con un suspiro, apartó a un lado la melancolía y se fue a buscar a su amante. Encontró a Lexa en la cocina, apoyada en la barra tomándose el café. Llevaba el informal atuendo de trabajo pantalones de algodón y una camisa con el cuello abotonado y su arma.

"¿Has comido algo?", preguntó Clarke, mientras colocaba una mano en el centro del estómago de Lexa y la besó. Luego se deslizo a su alrededor para servir su propia taza de café.

"Comí pan tostado. ¿Quieres uno?"

"No, gracias." Clarke se mantuvo de espaldas. "Comeré un poco más tarde. ¿Cómo están tu hombro y cadera? "

"Están bien." Lexa dejó la taza en la mesa y cogió la muñeca de Clarke antes de que pudiera escapar. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Clarke sonrió y rozó sus dedos sobre el pecho de Lexa de nuevo. "Nada."

Lexa esperó a que Clarke hubiera bebido un sorbo de café y luego le quitó la taza de la mano y la depositó junto a ella en el mostrador. Luego la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo suavemente contra su cuerpo. Besó a Clarke un poco más de lo normal en su saludo matutino y luego estudió los ojos de Clarke. "¿Pasó algo que debo saber?"

"Sólo un caso de pesadez", dijo Clarke a la ligera. Ella mordisqueó la barbilla de Lexa. "En serio. Ve a trabajar."

"Me lo dirás cuando estés lista, ¿verdad?" Lexa murmuró, colocando otro beso suavemente en la sien de Clarke.

"Mmm hmm," suspiró Clarke.

"¿Lista ahora?"

Riendo, Clarke presionó su boca hasta el hueco en la base de la garganta de Lexa. "Me había olvidado de lo persistente que eres. Estaba pensando en lo que haces, lo que todos hacen, no se limita a una oficina en un edificio en DC o Langley más. Está en todas partes, dondequiera que estés. Dondequiera que estemos. Incluso aquí."

Lexa le acarició la espalda a Clarke. "Ojalá no hubiera tenido que traer esto a nuestra casa. Me gustaría que no te tocara o a nosotras. Tan pronto como pueda, moveré al equipo..."

Clarke la hizo callar con un beso, deslizando sus manos en el cabello de Lexa y fusionando su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza. Sentía los latidos del corazón de Lexa contra su pecho y sus músculos del estómago y muslos tensarse. Ella sintió la conexión que tenían sin importar dónde estaban, no importaba lo que pasara, y se dio cuenta que al igual que el peligro era parte de su vida, sin importar dónde se encontraban, también lo era su amor. Y eso era lo más importante para ella que cualquier otro lugar en la Tierra. Acarició el cuello de Lexa mientras se recostaba en sus brazos. "Eso no es necesario. Prefiero que tú y los otros trabajen aquí si es el lugar más seguro." Ella puso su mano en el corazón de Lexa. "Este es mi lugar seguro." Los ojos de Lexa se oscurecieron y se abrazó a Clarke con más fuerza. El siguiente beso fue más duro, más largo, más profundo. "Lexa", dijo Clarke sólo un poco sin aliento. "Una palabra".

"¿Qué?" gruñó Lexa, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la parte posterior de la camiseta de Clarke.

"Reunión."

Lexa vaciló. "¿Qué?"

Clarke se rio y golpeó su pelvis contra la entrepierna de Lexa. "Me encanta que te olvides de ti misma, pero... ¿a qué hora es la reunión informativa con Indra y Octavia?"

"Diablos," murmuró Lexa, siguiendo el borde de la oreja de Clarke con su boca. "¿Cómo sabías que tenía una?"

"Porque es por la mañana y siempre te reúnes en la mañana." Clarke murmuró con admiración y cerró los ojos mientras chupaba el lóbulo la oreja de Lexa. El aliento de Lexa era rápido y caliente contra su cuello. Nada la excitaba más que el deseo de Lexa. "Ten cuidado."

"Estaba cansada y adolorida cuando llegué a casa ayer por la noche," murmuró Lexa, besando su camino por el pulso que brillaba en la garganta de Clarke. "Ya no lo estoy." Ella mordisqueó el cuello de Clarke cuando Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro. "Y no te he dado las gracias por el masaje."

Clarke se quedó sin aliento cuando Lexa deslizó sus dedos alrededor de sus costados y por encima del estómago. Cuando Lexa acarició las superficies inferiores de sus pechos, sus pezones se apretaron en previsión de una caricia. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de no importarle si Lexa tenía una reunión informativa o si Zoe llegaba a buscarla en cualquier momento para dar un paseo en la playa, como era su costumbre. "Tienes dos segundos para decidir, ya sea mover las manos o llegar tarde a tu reunión. Porque si tú me sigues excitando, me voy a tener que venir, y como tú lo empezaste, espero que lo termines."

"Tú empezaste." Lexa estaba considerando seriamente retrasar la sesión informativa cuando una tos discreta desde la puerta llamó su atención. Ella levantó la cabeza del cuello de Clarke y se encontró mirando a Callie Torres.

"Lo siento," dijo Callie, con una amplia sonrisa, "pero Reyes dijo que podía entrar."

"Recuérdame hablar con ella sobre eso", murmuró Lexa.

Clarke empujó las manos de Lexa y se dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra el frente de Lexa. "Callie"

"Yo andaba por el vecindario."

"Ja, ja. Vives al lado." Clarke sacó los brazos Lexa de alrededor de su cintura y los cruzó por encima de ellas. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, me preguntaba si tú y Zoe quieren dar un pequeño viaje para ver lo que he estado haciendo en el puerto deportivo." Ella deslizó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se meció adelante y atrás, sin dejar de sonreír. "Pero tengo la sensación de que este no es un buen momento."

"Es un gran momento", dijo Clarke con énfasis. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y besó a Lexa en la mandíbula. "Lexa tiene que ir a trabajar y no tengo nada planeado hasta esta tarde. Cuando la luz sea un poco mejor, me iré a pintar."

"Avisaré a Reyes para que pueda organizar su equipo", dijo Lexa mientras aflojaba cuidadosamente su dominio sobre Clarke. Ella hubiera preferido que Clarke permaneciera en el recinto, pero no era su llamada más. Además, todo el equipo se dirigiría a Boston al día siguiente para la recaudación de fondos. Tal vez si Clarke tuviera la oportunidad de relajarse hoy, no la contrariarían tanto las próximas restricciones. Besó a Clarke ligeramente. "Que se diviertan. Me dirijo a la casa de huéspedes."

"Hasta luego, cariño."

"Ok" murmuró Lexa.

"Lo siento," dijo Callie después que Lexa se había ido. Ella cruzó la cocina y se asomó por la puerta de atrás. Un miembro de su fuerza de seguridad privada montaba guardia en la cubierta trasera. "Cuando Reyes me pidió que asignara algunos de mis oficiales de seguridad aquí, ella pidió a los que tienen formación militar. Las tropas de combate." Se volvió hacia Clarke. "Sé que no me puedes decir nada, pero yo sólo quería que supieras que Arizona y yo estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea necesario que hagamos."

"Ustedes dos han hecho lo suficiente. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que deberíamos haber llegado aquí." A Clarke le encantó la isla y le encantó esta casa. Pero parte de lo que hizo la propiedad tan perfecta para sus necesidades es que lindaba con la propiedad de Callie. No tenían los vecinos de todo el año en el norte y la casa de Callie, que ocupaba la mitad de la isla, a menos de una milla de la playa, cerca, si la necesitaban, pero lo suficientemente lejos de la vida privada. "Me siento como que estoy aprovechando de nuestra amistad. Y Arizona no debe sentirse obligada…"

"Arizona es una oficial naval. ¿Crees que podría convencerla de que no era su deber ayudarte en todo lo posible? "

"Dios, esto es duro."

Callie se acercó a ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Lo es. Pero sería más difícil si no nos dejas ayudarte."

Clarke apoyó la frente sobre los hombros de Callie. "Tú estás ayudando. No sólo con tu gente de seguridad, pero debido a que tú entiendes. Gracias."

"No hay de qué. Por lo tanto, vamos por Zoe y vámonos de crucero."

Clarke se rio de la línea que Callie siempre había usado cuando planeaban escaparse para una noche de fiesta. Ella apretó la mano de Callie, agradecida de que a pesar de todos los cambios, el amor que las tres se habían forjado nunca había flaqueado. "Me temo que esta vez, no vamos a ser capaces de esquivar la seguridad."

"No hay problema", dijo Callie, sonriendo. "Ya he cabreado a tu amante una vez hoy. No quiero tentar mi suerte."

"Entonces," dijo Lexa, tomando una silla frente a Davis y Blake en la mesa de madera y vidrio liso, que ahora sirve como su mesa de conferencias. Habían convertido el primer piso de la casa de huéspedes en su base de operaciones. Davis tenía los equipos en funcionamiento y conectados en red. El comedor como su sala de archivo. A fin de cuentas, era una zona de trabajo mejor que el armario convertido en oficina de la Ala Oeste. "Vamos a priorizar". Nadie tomó notas. Todo el mundo entendía que no habría informes generados por su trabajo, y los únicos archivos serían los que se apropiaron de otros organismos de seguridad. "El primer asunto es encontrar a Jaha, porque tenemos que asumir que no habrá otro ataque a Egret. Él y su organización perderán credibilidad si se permite un fallido intento de ponerse de pie." Lexa siguió atentamente su voz y la cara de mostrar su rabia. "Podemos suponer o bien establecer una nueva base paramilitar de su cuenta o unirse otro. Va a necesitar una red con el fin de restablecer a sí mismo."

"Un tipo así no cede el control fácilmente", dijo Blake. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa polo azul oscuro. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo, y parecía más descansada que cuando Lexa la había visto en semanas.

Lexa asintió con la cabeza y señaló con la pluma que había estado rodando entre los dedos, a Davis. "Él no hizo mucho para ocultar el complejo en Tennessee, porque no esperaba que fuéramos tras él. Esta vez va a tomar más precauciones. Antecedentes él, de su familia por la sangre y matrimonio, la academia militar y su cuerpo docente, los donantes a la escuela, los graduados cualquiera que pudiera haber comprado o heredado la tierra anterior. Por ahora, prefiero un examen secreto de los archivos de la academia, ya que algo más le va a prevenir." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, la academia es el lugar lógico para empezar. Sabemos que recluta allí. Si tengo que hacerlo, voy a confiscar cada trozo de papel en todo el lugar."

"El FBI debe tener los archivos de las otras organizaciones patriotas", dijo Blake, "y si alguna vez hizo una llamada telefónica a uno de sus líderes, debe haber un registro de ello en alguna parte." Ella hizo una mueca. "El mayor problema es que los archivos son tan descentralizados que es prácticamente imposible buscarlos o encontrarlos."

"Trata".

"Sí, señora", dijo Blake inteligentemente. "Podríamos tener algo de los interrogatorios de su personal capturado también, si la CIA no ha enterrado la información por ahora."

"Mira lo que puedes encontrar allí", dijo Lexa, satisfecha con los instintos naturales de Blake sobre contrainteligencia. Ella iba a necesitar ese tipo de respaldo de su segunda al mando. "Y eso nos lleva al problema de Harper McIntyre. Tenemos que saber quien es su reclutador en la CIA y determinar si hay un enlace con Jaha."

Davis tomó aliento. "Con respeto, Comandante, pero no habrá ningún registro del reclutador de McIntyre. Ellos no mantienen los archivos de empleo."

"Lo sé," dijo Lexa, "y eso es sólo una razón por la que tenemos que traer a Harper aquí."

"No sabemos si Jaha sólo usa a los hombres que reclutó en su academia militar. Ella podría ser su topo," dijo Davis. "Al igual que Green."

"Podría ser. No creo que lo sea." Lexa esperaba que su gente examinara todas las opciones, y el comentario de Davis no le molestaba. "Pero hasta que hayamos demostrado de una manera u otra, tiene que ser considerada potencialmente hostil."

"¿Cómo lo encontramos?" Preguntó Blake.

Lexa suspiró. "Nuestro único vínculo es Zoe. Tenemos la esperanza de que Harper intente reunirse con ella de nuevo y que Zoe confíe en mí lo suficiente como para decirme. Mientras tanto, tenemos a Green y los cuatro comandos muertos del asalto en el Aerie. Sabemos que estaban todos en la academia militar de Jaha. Tal vez esa no es su única conexión."

"Realmente necesitamos a alguien que es un experto en estas organizaciones paramilitares", dijo Blake. "Apuesto a que todos estos chicos se conocen entre sí."

"Voy a trabajar en eso." Ausente, Lexa se frotó el hombro adolorido. "Clarke tiene previsto hacer una aparición pública la noche del sábado en una recaudación de fondos en Boston. Me gustaría que ustedes dos ayuden al equipo de seguridad. Sé que no está en su descripción de trabajo por más tiempo, y Reyes está haciendo un gran trabajo de integración con la gente de Callie, pero me sentiré mejor si tuviéramos agentes experimentados para esto. Es su primera aparición en solitario desde el 11/9."

"Por supuesto", dijo Blake, uniéndose a Davis en la aceptación de la asignación. "¿Cree que van a tratar de nuevo tan pronto?"

"No lo sé." Lexa tratando de no dejar que su hirviente ira o su sentido de frustración, se notara. "Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar que no lo hará."


	15. Chapter 15

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

"Así que, ¿qué les parece el lugar?" Con un movimiento de su brazo Callie indicó la náutica marina metida en una entrada estrecha y profunda en el lado del mar de la isla. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke y el otro por la cintura de Zoe, ella condujo a las dos mujeres hasta el final del muelle más largo. Veleros y cruceros estaban amarrados en las gradas a lo largo de cada lado. La casa de alquiler y un hotel de lujo completaban el alojamiento. "¿Les gusta?"

"Es increíble", dijo Clarke. "De alguna manera te las has arreglado para hacer todo esto y aun así mantener la sensación salvaje del resto de la isla."

"Es grandioso", dijo Zoe, haciéndose eco del sentimiento de Clarke. Abrazó a Callie. "Lo admito, yo nunca pensé que te conformarías lo suficiente como para manejar el negocio de la familia, por no hablar de hacer algo como esto. Me imaginé que estarías yaciendo en una playa con una serie de aburridas chicas de portada – rompiendo sus corazones - hasta que tuvieras unos cincuenta."

"Podría haber sido." Callie sonrió y su expresión se puso seria. "A menos no sé si hubiera llegado a los cincuenta. Estaba un poco loca antes de Arizona."

Clarke negó con la cabeza con cariño. "Dios, sin duda te ha domesticado."

"Ah, mira quién habla." Callie golpeó con la cadera a Clarke juguetonamente. "¡Quién hubiera adivinado que escogerías a un 'fantasma' para casarte!"

"Sí, sí", dijo Clarke. "Vamos, salgamos del muelle. El viento está muy frío."

"Tengo que correr hasta la casa de alquiler un segundo para comprobar algo", dijo Callie, "entonces las veré en el coche." Arrojó las llaves a Clarke. "Enciende la calefacción y caliéntalo para mí. Como en los viejos tiempos."

"Tu encanto no funciona conmigo, Torres. Así que me gustaría ver tu paso." Callie se rio y se alejó rápidamente, Clarke tomó la mano de Zoe y la observó con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien? Callie y yo entusiasmadas sobre las alegrías de establecerse, debe ser difícil para que ti escucharlo en este momento."

Zoe asintió. "Estoy feliz por ti. Por ambas."

"Ya lo sé. Pero estas lágrimas no son del viento." Clarke rozó suavemente la humedad en las mejillas de Zoe. "Te ves agotada."

"Estoy bien. Simplemente no estoy durmiendo muy bien."

"O comiendo muy bien". Clarke soltó un suspiro de exasperación mientras tecleaba el control remoto para la SUV de Callie. Señaló a Zoe para entrar en el asiento del acompañante mientras se ponía al volante y encendió el motor. "No va a hacer ningún bien a nadie si tu enfermas."

"Es difícil no pensar en ello todo el tiempo," susurró Zoe. "Es difícil no preguntarse dónde está. Preguntarse si alguien la ha herido…" miró hacia otro lado, con la voz quebrada.

"Tú no tienes tanta experiencia con este tipo de espera, de no saber o entender lo que está pasando, como lo he hecho yo", dijo Clarke con énfasis. "Y me alegro. Pero ahora te has enamorado de alguien cuya vida entera ha sido un secreto. Ella siempre va a tener secretos, Zoe y no puedes dejar que eso te coma."

Zoe miró a Clarke como si la viera por primera vez. "¿Cómo lo manejas con Lexa?"

"No muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo", dijo Clarke, sonriendo tímidamente. "Después de un tiempo de aceptar que hay partes de sí mismas que no lo hacen o no pueden, dejarnos ver. Y una vez que hayas terminado de enojarte por ello, entenderás que esas son las partes que las hacen terriblemente buenas en lo que hacen. Harper tiene que ser muy buena o nunca hubiera engañado a Lexa."

Zoe sonrió débilmente. "Supongo que el hecho de que mi novia y tu novia tienen una historia que hace algún tipo de sentido cósmico, ¿no es así?"

"Eso sólo podría ser el eufemismo del año." Clarke se rio brevemente, pensando en la noche que inesperadamente había descubierto a Harper en el departamento de Lexa en DC, y el reconocimiento de su relación, lo mucho que se había resentido del lugar de Harper en el corazón de Lexa. Lexa juró que no había nada entre ellas desde hacía tiempo y Clarke sabía que Lexa lo creía. Pero ella había visto algo que Lexa no. Se había producido una tristeza en los ojos de Harper que Clarke entendió con perfecta claridad. Harper estaba profundamente enamorada de Lexa. Pensando en la tristeza ahora, Clarke encontró que ya no le molestaba lo que Harper y Lexa habían compartido. Harper había estado allí cuando Lexa necesitaba a alguien y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. "Ella te necesita, Zoe. Ella te necesita, pero no te lo hará saber." Clarke buscó la mano de Zoe. "Eso es lo más difícil de recordar, que la necesidad está ahí, a pesar de que está enterrada tan profundamente que incluso ella no puede verlo. Es un dolor en el culo, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ello. Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente terca, para hacerlo."

"No me siento muy fuerte a veces."

"Entonces es cuando tu vienes a buscarme, y yo te lo recordaré."

"Es bueno estar con ustedes, y por lo general amo Torres Point," Zoe confesó, "pero el silencio me está volviendo un poco loca en este momento. Tengo mucho tiempo para pensar. Tal vez debería volver a Manhattan".

Clarke negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. "No es una casualidad. Quiero que vengas a la recaudación de fondos la noche del sábado. Y si Raven lo puede aguantar, vamos a ir de compras otra vez."

"Está bien." Zoe rio con voz temblorosa mientras miraba por la parte trasera del vehículo para ver a Reyes y Murphy sentadas en la Suburban. "Si tengo que sufrir, supongo que también ella puede hacerlo."

"Así, ¿ves? Suenas mejor ya," afirmó Clarke, sonriendo. "Aquí viene Callie. Me pondré en la parte de atrás."

Como Clarke bajó del coche, ella vio la expresión de Callie y se detuvo. "¿Qué es?"

Callie le entregó el Boston Globe. "No sé cómo puedes con esta mierda todo el tiempo." Ella se sentó en el asiento delantero y cerró la puerta.

Clarke miró la imagen granulada de ella en París con Lexa de pie justo detrás de ella. El pie de foto decía: "La hija del presidente se casara con su amante lesbiana-protesta de grupos contra el matrimonio del mismo sexo."

"Bueno," dijo Clarke mientras subía al asiento trasero, "Boston está pareciendo mucho más interesante." Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en la multitud de periodistas que seguramente estará esperando por ella cuando llegó a la recaudación de fondos. Ella había querido hacerlo público, ya que cualquier intento de no hacerlo, haría a ella y su padre aparecer como hipócritas cuando la noticia de sus planes inevitablemente trascendiera. Nada podría ser peor para un político que la apariencia de tener un conjunto de normas en público y otra en privado. Ella había insistido en la revelación, pero nunca fue fácil exponer su vida personal al escrutinio público.

"Déjame ver eso", dijo Zoe.

"Hey Callie", dijo Clarke, entregando el periódico a Zoe cuando Callie salió disparada en el SUV de la playa de estacionamiento y en la carretera costera.

"¿Qué?" Replicó Callie.

"Está bien. Es sólo otro día en la oficina."

"Es un asco."

"Sí, eso también." Clarke se inclinó y apretó el hombro de Callie. "Pero trata de no dar a Reyes un ataque al corazón y reducir la velocidad un poco."

Callie volvió a medias la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Luego miró de nuevo a la carretera y aflojó el acelerador. "Lo siento, la fuerza de la costumbre. Estoy acostumbrada a que me digas que pierda a tus 'fantasmas'."

"Sí," dijo Clarke en voz baja. "Como han cambiado las cosas."

La mandíbula de Lexa se tensó mientras examinaba el periódico. "Llama a Abigail y dile que estás cancelando ir a la recaudación de fondos."

Clarke apoyó los brazos en la barra detrás de ella y se izó y se sentó en ella. Todavía llevaba los pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter rojo que traía cuando salió con Callie. Lexa estaba en su ropa de trabajo y todavía con el arma, y aunque Clarke sabía que era una tontería, la ventaja de la altura adicional la hacía sentirse mejor. "Yo no lo haría incluso no serviría de nada, no lo hará. Una vez que Abigail toma una decisión-"

"Abigail es jefe de personal del presidente, no el tuyo." Lexa arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa de roble y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la casa. "Si lo prefieres, le diré a Reyes que la llame." "Estoy segura de que Reyes te lo agradecerá."

Lexa se volvió, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Yo sé todo sobre el rango, pero ella sigue siendo mi jefa de seguridad. No creo que ella apreciará que le digan nada. Tú nunca lo hiciste."

"Reyes entiende la situación", dijo Lexa, pensando en la reunión informativa con Davis y Blake, y a Clarke en un cóctel lleno de gente en la que sería imposible controlar la lista de invitados o proteger el medio ambiente físico más allá de las medidas más básicas. Pensando en lo expuesta que Clarke estaría. Una bola de ira y ansiedad llenaba su pecho. "El momento es malo, sobre todo después de este artículo de prensa."

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, Lexa. Si no es este caso, pasará algún otro. No podemos evitar una respuesta pública a todo lo que hacemos."

"¿Por qué suenas tan tranquila?" Lexa se acercó más, pero se detuvo a medio metro. A poca distancia.

"Porque sé que tú no lo estás y sé que estás preocupada." Clarke mantuvo sus manos sobre el mostrador, aunque quería tirar de Lexa y cortar la brecha. Era extraño cómo odiaba la distancia entre ellas ahora. Sobre todo ella se resistió al impulso de acercar a Lexa porque tenía que juzgar exactamente qué parte de la preocupación de Lexa era su desconfianza normal de cualquier aparición pública y cuánto era la preocupación menos racional de una amante. Si ella la tocaba, su perspectiva se iría. "¿Por qué estás mucho más preocupada de este evento?"

"¡Jesús, Clarke! Tal vez se te ha olvidado lo que sucedió…" Lexa detuvo el resto de la frase, se maldijo interiormente al ver a Clarke que se paralizó. Por supuesto, Clarke no había olvidado el intento de asesinato en el Aerie. Clarke nunca sería capaz de olvidar y la intimidación con la memoria en lugar de explicar su propia inquietud era cobarde. Y cruel. "Lo siento, nena."

Clarke dio un largo suspiro. "No te disculpes. Sólo confía en mí."

Lexa se quedó en silencio y Clarke vio la lucha, esperando.

"No me siento como si pudiera manejar nada en este momento, y no puedo darme el lujo de estar equivocada cuando tu seguridad está en juego." Lexa dio un paso más y apoyó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la parte exterior de los muslos de Clarke. "Nadie sabe lo que realmente sucedió en septiembre. No sabemos cuánto del ataque fue orquestado fuera del país y lo que parte los insurgentes del interior del país podrían haber jugado. Pero sabemos que alguien estuvo muy muy cerca de ti." Ella dudó.

"Dilo, Lexa. Todo eso." Clarke presionó las manos de Lexa en sus piernas, cubriéndolas con la suya. Se había equivocado acerca de no ser capaz de pensar cuando Lexa la tocó. A medida que la distancia se disipó podía oírla con mucha más claridad.

"No hay razón para pensar que no van a volver a intentarlo," dijo Lexa. "Hasta que no tenga a Jaha, hasta que tengamos a Harper, el riesgo es mayor de lo que yo estaré a gusto."

"Yo no soy el único en riesgo", dijo Clarke en voz baja. "¿Has olvidado que alguien trató de atropellarte?"

"Eso no podría incluso estar relacionado."

Clarke le dio una mirada. "¿Qué dice Reyes del sábado?"

La irritación brilló en los ojos oscuros de Lexa. "No he hablado con ella."

"Porque..."

Lexa hizo una mueca. "Porque yo no he conseguido manejar la transición de ella como tu jefa de seguridad muy bien."

"Te pides mucho a ti misma, comandante."

"Te amo," susurró Lexa.

"Oh, lo sé.", Dijo Clarke. "¿Qué pasa si tú no encuentras a Jaha o Harper?"

"Lo haremos."

"Está bien, hasta que los encuentres, ¿qué sugieres que haga? Podrían pasar meses. Años."

"¿Estás tratando de hacerme decir cosas para enojarte?"

"Bueno, yo disfruto tener sexo." Clarke levantó la mano de Lexa y besó la parte superior de la misma. "Pero estoy intentando algo nuevo. Estoy trabajando en ser razonable y racional."

"Creo que tal vez eres más peligrosa de esta manera que cuando estás en plan furioso," gruñó Lexa. Ella fue hacia adelante hasta que estuvo completamente entre las piernas de Clarke, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clarke y la atrajo hacia delante hasta que la entrepierna de Clarke se apoyó en su cintura.

"No estoy lista para el sexo de reconciliación, aun," susurró Clarke, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa. "Así que no te acerques más."

Lexa apoyó su frente contra la de Clarke. "Estás llamando los tiros."

"Difícilmente," Clarke murmuró, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Lexa. "Entiendo por qué no estás contenta con la recaudación de fondos, pero estaba programada hace meses y si cancelo ahora, parecerá como si tuviéramos miedo. Añadir eso a los titulares de los periódicos de esta mañana, y también se verá como si estuviera avergonzada de nosotras. Ninguna de esas cosas es cierta. No va a ser mejor, amor, porque si no es Jaha, habrá alguien o algo más que una amenaza."

"Por desgracia, tienes razón." Suspiró Lexa. "Suponiendo que hacemos esto, van a haber mucho más prensa que de costumbre."

Clarke hizo una mueca. "Lo sé."

"¿Has pensado en lo que vas a decir de la boda?"

"Bueno, si todo está bien contigo, yo estaba pensando que diría que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti y planeo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y que esa es tradicionalmente la situación en la que la gente se casa, ese es mi plan, también." Clarke acarició con los labios el cuello de Lexa. "¿Qué vas a decir?"

Lexa sonrió y besó a Clarke. "Si todo está bien contigo, yo sólo pensé que diría que nunca he conocido a nadie que fuera mejor en la cama, así que me pareció que casarme es la cosa más inteligente de hacer."

"¿En serio?" Clarke rozó sus labios a lo largo del borde de la mandíbula de Lexa.

"En serio." Lexa Clarke arrastró unos centímetros hacia adelante, con las manos ahuecando el trasero de Clarke.

"Creo que me gusta tu razonamiento," susurró Clarke.

"Y creo que tenemos que terminar esta conversación en privado."

Clarke mordisqueó el cuello de Lexa, luego la mordió. "Ves, no es tan difícil para nosotras llegar a un acuerdo."


	16. Chapter 16

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _Sábado_

"No estás lista para el servicio de campo", dijo Raven. Octavia colocó su Sig Sauer en la cintura de sus pantalones de seda negro, colocando la pistola en la mitad de la espalda. Luego sacó una chaqueta con cuello verde oscuro y la cerró sin apretar con un cinturón ancho. Comprobó que la chaqueta cayera suave, ocultando su arma enfundada, y luego que sacarla sin el estorbo de cualquier obstáculo en su ropa. Satisfecha de que la chaqueta corta cubría su arma, pero no iba a interferir con ella, comprobó su maquillaje en el espejo del tocador. Después se calzó los zapatos negros de tacón alto, suficiente para un evento formal, pero lo suficientemente bajo para hacerlo funcional, ella se sentó al lado de Raven en el sofá de su habitación de hotel.

"Soy la escolta de Zoe. No es exactamente trabajo sobre el terreno."

"Eso es hilar muy fino. El hecho de que estés usando un vestuario lujoso," dijo Raven, pasando su mano arriba y abajo del muslo de Octavia, "no significa que no estés proporcionando protección."

"Lo sé, corazón." Octavia cogió la mano de Raven y la sostuvo. "Y yo prometo que si todo alrededor comienza a llegar a mí, voy a pedir ayuda. Pero puedo manejar esto. En serio."

Raven suspiró. "No dudo de ti. Yo estoy un poco preocupada."

"¿De qué?"

"¿Se te ha ocurrido que todos estamos operando fuera del radar desde que salimos de Washington?"

"¿Quieres decir porque no estamos informando a algún monigote de escritorio, que no sabe qué es lo que hacemos la mitad del tiempo de todos modos?"

Raven se echó a reír. "Sí, creo que eso es lo que quiero decir."

"Cariño, estamos en el radar de Lexa Woods. La prefiero a ella a cargo que a cualquier consejero del SAC o subdirector que nunca he visto y que nunca ha guardado tu espalda en un tiroteo. ¿Qué hay de ti? "

"Sí, yo también."

Octavia deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Raven y volvió el rostro de su amante hacia ella con un dedo en su barbilla. "Estoy muy bien. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? "

"Todavía te ves cansada", dijo Raven, y agregó rápidamente, " pero te puedo decir que te sientes mejor."

"¿Ah, sí?" Octavia la besó suavemente en los labios. "¿Cómo?"

Raven sonrió. "Estás durmiendo mejor."

Octavia besó de nuevo, un poco más firme. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Estás caminando mejor. Sin bastón."

"Mmm-hmm", dijo Octavia, detrás de una línea de besos a lo largo del borde de la mandíbula de Raven.

"Cariño", dijo un poco sin aliento Raven. "Correremos tu maquillaje."

"Oh, no me importa", susurró Octavia.

"Sabes que no puedo tener sexo antes de un gran juego." Raven se alejó. "Se agota mi fuerza y hace perezoso mi cerebro."

Riendo, Blake deslizó su mano dentro de la chaqueta de Raven y sobre sus pechos. "¿Tienes miedo de que se te olviden de todas las grandes jugadas y correr hacia la zona de anotación equivocada?"

Raven se levantó y se alejó. "No me toques justo cuando solo me estás provocando. Tú sabes que me excito."

Los ojos de Octavia brillaron. "¿Lo estás ahora?"

"Octavia", dijo Raven, al oír su propia voz con una combinación de emoción y nervios. "Me voy ahora. Voy a la habitación de Pramheda para la reunión." Extendió el brazo, con la palma hacia el frente. "No te levantes."

"Sé el horario. No tienes reunión hasta dentro de una hora, Jefa."

"Quiero revisar todo por mi cuenta, en primer lugar."

Octavia sonrió. "Está bien, corazón. Yo sé que tienes muchas cosas en la mente." Se levantó y besó Raven en la mejilla. "Pero cuando estemos de vuelta aquí esta noche, voy a mostrarte lo mucho que me he recuperado."

"Esperare ver una demostración. Ten cuidado esta noche. "

"Tú también, corazón."

Lexa dio un golpecito en la puerta de la habitación, sintiéndose como una intrusa. Reyes, en un traje azul marino a medida y camisa blanca, respondió. "¿Te importa que me siente en tu informe, Jefa?"

"No, vamos, entre" Cuando Reyes se hizo a un lado, Lexa asintió su agradecimiento y entró en la habitación poco iluminada. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas y las luces del techo apagadas, dejando sólo las lámparas de mesa dispersas para la iluminación. El efecto era extrañamente íntimo. Lexa se dirigió directamente a una de las sillas vacías agrupadas alrededor de la mesa de café en la zona de estar, saludando con la cabeza a Marcus, Pramheda y Murphy mientras se sentaba. Reyes volvió a la silla en el centro del grupo. "Estábamos revisando las rutas de salida, comandante."

"Adelante", dijo Lexa. "Perdón por la interrupción."

"No hay problema", dijo Reyes rápida y Lexa entregó una copia impresa. "El calendario, horarios de cambio y la colocación de agentes están descritos allí." Lexa lo miró brevemente. Era profunda y completa, como previó que sería. No era que no confiara en ella. Fue la amenaza inesperada que tuvo en su paseo en la suite a través del pasillo hasta que Clarke había sugerido fuertemente que ella se sentara en la sesión de información previa a la partida. Así que ahora Lexa se encontró en la incómoda posición de ser un observador. Estaba a punto de levantarse y salir cuando Reyes empujó los papeles a un lado y le dijo: "¿Hay algo en particular que quiera revisar, Comandante?"

Lexa se aclaró la garganta. "Primero que todo, sólo quería aclararle a todos que estoy aquí porque Clarke me echó, no porque Reyes necesite ayuda." Reyes sonrió y los otros agentes se echaron a reír. "Bueno", continuó Lexa. "Definitivamente estoy más útil aquí que al otro lado de la sala en este momento." Se dirigió a Reyes. "¿No cree que los detectores de metales son viables, teniendo en cuenta que la recepción está en el entrepiso abierto?"

"Podríamos insistir en que todo el mundo utilice una escalera mecánica y uno sólo de los ascensores, pero creo que tendríamos un estancamiento importante como resultado. Ese tipo de caos a veces hace que sea más fácil de pasar por alto las cosas. "

"Estoy de acuerdo. Además," dijo Lexa con un suspiro, "si aumentamos las medidas de seguridad alrededor de Clarke en una aparición pública daremos la imagen de que es obvio que estamos preocupados."

"No estoy preocupada, Comandante," dijo Reyes firme. "En lo que a mí respecta, cada vez que Egret hace una aparición pública, tenemos que asumir que es un objetivo. Esa es la única manera de hacer el trabajo."

Tras un momento de silencio, Lexa dijo, "Tienes toda la razón, Jefa." Ella miró a los demás. "¿La cobertura del perímetro?"

"Voy a sentarme fuera en la furgoneta de vigilancia", dijo Marcus, desenrollando un esquema y extendiéndolo hacia Lexa. Señaló una X roja con un círculo a su alrededor.

"Aquí. El otro vehículo estará en la entrada sur." Señaló una X azul, "aquí. Uno de los hombres de Callie conducirá ese vehículo." Luego abrió otro esquema de la sala de baile. "Salidas... aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí. También cubiertas por la gente de Callie."

"¿Estamos utilizando los agentes locales de campo?", preguntó Lexa.

"No," dijo Reyes. "He decidido que el equipo de Callie tiene más experiencia, mucho más. Y ya estamos acostumbrados a trabajar con ellos."

"Buena idea," murmuró Lexa. Ella estaba segura que los agentes del Servicio Secreto locales se comprometerían, pero también era cierto que con el actual equipo de seguridad de Callie estaban más compenetrados y acostumbrados a trabajar. Dadas las circunstancias, habría tomado la misma decisión. "Blake estará con Zoe", dijo Lexa. "Tenemos que asumir que Zoe es un objetivo potencial también." Ella miró a Reyes. "Pero Blake todavía tiene problemas de movilidad. Ella estará bien de cerca, pero va a necesitar refuerzos móvil para ella."

Reyes no cambió de expresión. "Ya lo tome en cuenta."

"¿Apareció algo en el historial de la doctora?", preguntó Lexa, refiriéndose a la oradora principal. "¿Las amenazas, los manifestantes enojados, cualquier cosa que pueda extenderse esta noche?"

Reyes asintió a Marcus, quien abrió una carpeta de archivos. "Nicole Haught. Tiene treinta y un años de edad, ha estado en el Instituto Johnson durante cinco años, y recibió una subvención federal considerable igualada por el Instituto hace dos años. Tiene un montón de publicaciones recientes y se considera uno de los pilares a la cabeza en la investigación de células madre en el mundo."

"Es joven para eso", observó Lexa.

"Al parecer, ella era una de las pocas de ver la escritura en la pared antes que nadie. Ella hizo una gran parte del trabajo preliminar cuando aún era estudiante. Un caso de buen tiempo y, por lo que he podido averiguar, un montón de cerebros."

"¿La vida personal?"

"No hay mucho allí. Vive en Beacon Hill, en el domicilio familiar con su madre, divorciada, sin hijos. "

"¿Evaluación de la amenaza?"

Murphy habló. "Ha habido manifestantes de derecho a la vida en los últimos tres seminarios que Haught ha sido cabeza de cartel. Este hombre," desplazó fotografías, "fue detenido en la última por amenazarla físicamente mientras salía del podio. Alexander Frenkel. Hay una orden de restricción contra él ahora. Si aparece a quinientos metros cerca de ella, va a la cárcel."

"Cada uno tiene su foto", dijo Reyes. "Él no está registrado en el hotel, por lo menos no con ese nombre."

"Estos cuatro" Murphy continuó desplegando otro conjunto de fotografías, como jugando a las cartas, "se han observado en dos de los tres últimos lugares en que Haught hizo una aparición pública."

Lexa frunció el ceño. "¿Afiliaciones?"

"Tres pertenecen a diferentes grupos, pero el cuarto no parece tener ninguna conexión de grupo en absoluto", respondió Murphy. "Dos son activistas de los derechos del feto, se trata de un pro-vida, y el solitario es un producto desconocido."

"¿Quién está proporcionando esta información?", preguntó Lexa.

"Del FBI local," dijo Marcus. "Han mantenido un archivo de la doctora, ya que otro investigador -James Bennett - de la célula madre, fue atacado en un estacionamiento en el año. Las lesiones lo mantuvieron en el hospital durante dos meses."

"¿La víctima tiene alguna relación con Haught?"

"Nada más que el hecho de que se conocían profesionalmente," dijo Marcus.

Reyes dijo: "Esperamos a los manifestantes habituales esta noche. Llevaremos a Egret por la puerta lateral, debido a que los manifestantes lo más probable es que estén al frente, donde van a tener más cobertura de prensa. El hotel puede prohibir legalmente que entren, así que una vez que estemos dentro, ella estará a salvo de la mayoría de los disidentes organizados."

"¿Qué tienes de las facciones anti-gay locales?", preguntó Lexa.

"Algunos grupos religiosos, pero están mayormente involucrados en los debates sobre que la Iglesia reconozca a los sacerdotes homosexuales y la realización de matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo", respondió Reyes.

"¿Alguno de ellos con una historia de violencia?"

"No."

"La prensa va a estar sobre ella esta noche, y no vamos a mantenerlos fuera del banquete. Es una recaudación de fondos, y estoy segura que la gente de relaciones públicas del instituto quieren a los periodistas presentes." Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "Será una noche muy larga."

"Hay otra cuestión, Comandante", dijo Reyes. Lexa le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. "Usted fue agredida esta semana, así que tenemos que asumir que usted está en riesgo. Pramheda la cubrirá y-"

"No," dijo Lexa rotundamente. "Te lo agradezco, Jefa, pero no usaré a alguien del equipo de Clarke para mí. No lo necesito."

"Con respeto-"

Lexa se levantó. "Me niego oficialmente, Reyes. Ya tiene dos cubriendo a Clarke como el objetivo primario y a Zoe como el secundario. Usted no tiene la gente para cubrir a cualquier otra persona. ¿Queda claro?"

"Sí, señora", dijo Reyes con fuerza.

"Gracias."

"¿Estás lista para esto?" Clarke preguntó a Zoe, que estaba sentada frente a ella en la parte trasera de la limusina. Octavia Blake se sentó junto a ella y todos los que no lo sabían pensarían una pareja increíble. Zoe, un poco más alta y más esbelta que Octavia, llevaba un vestido de noche azul cobalto sin mangas y aberturas de ojo en el corpiño. La chaqueta y pantalones de Octavia eran igualmente elegantes. Era obvio para Clarke que Octavia se adelantó ligeramente por delante de Zoe y examinaba los alrededores a cada paso. Clarke se dio cuenta de la sutil vigilancia porque Lexa siempre hacía lo mismo.

Ahora Zoe miró a través del vidrio a prueba de balas mientras la limusina blindada, cortesía de la oficina del Servicio Secreto de Boston, se desaceleró en la entrada lateral del Ritz-Carlton. "Hay menos prensa aquí que para una de tus inauguraciones en la galería." Ella sonrió a Clarke, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. "Tengo la esperanza de poder organizar tu próxima exposición."

Clarke se rio, apreciando la fortaleza de Zoe. Esperaba que la noche fuera, al menos, una distracción para ella por unas horas. Ella colocó su mano sobre el muslo de Lexa, ausente pasando sus dedos a lo largo de la costura de los pantalones del esmoquin de seda. "La mayoría de ellos están probablemente al frente, ¿no te parece?"

"Sí," dijo Lexa. "Pero no pasará mucho tiempo para que ellos averigüen dónde estamos."

"Bien, entonces," Clarke abrió la puerta mientras la limusina se detuvo junto a la acera, "vamos a hacerlos correr por ella."

Con un juramento ahogado, Lexa saltó y subrepticiamente tomó la mano de Clarke. "Maldita sea, Clarke, espera."

Reyes de inmediato se adelantó y corrió hacia el lado opuesto de Clarke. Octavia y Zoe se movieron detrás de ellas con Murphy siguiente.

"Lo siento, amor", dijo Clarke a la ligera, enganchando su brazo con el de Lexa. "Tenemos cámaras a la izquierda y a la gente agitando los letreros a la derecha."

"Ya los veo," murmuró Lexa, manteniendo su expresión neutral Clarke sonrió brevemente en dirección a los fotógrafos.

Cuando varios hicieron preguntas a Clarke, hizo un gesto, pero no respondió, fingiendo que no los había escuchado. Ella ignoró los que invocaban a Dios y cualesquiera otros poderes en los que creían para castigarla por sus caminos pecaminosos.

"Adorable", dijo Zoe de cerca.

Lexa llegó a la puerta del hotel y encontró a Reyes antes que ella.

"Adelante, por favor", dijo Reyes. "Las escaleras mecánicas en el mezzanine están directamente a la derecha."

Lexa vaciló por un segundo, luego se puso al lado de Clarke.

"No eres más que mi cita, ¿recuerdas?" Murmuró Clarke.

"Lo siento", murmuró Lexa.

"No lo hagas."

Clarke y Lexa se unieron a la multitud en el mezzanine y un momento después, una pequeña, compacta rubia con un vestido de noche negro se acercó. Incluso con tacones, era de mediana estatura, pero su expresión dinámica y su aplomo hacia su presencia más grande.

"Srita. Griffin." Ella le tendió la mano. "Estoy muy honrada de que haya podido venir esta noche. Soy Nicole Haught."

"Dr. Haught," dijo Clarke, tomando la mano de la investigadora. "Gracias. Mi pareja, Lexa Woods, y mis buenas amigas Zoe Monroe y Octavia Blake."

"Agente Woods, es un placer." Nicole Haught dio la mano a Lexa, y a continuación, indicó las puertas abiertas a la sala del banquete detrás de ella. "Por favor, ¿podrían todas ustedes acompañarme a mi mesa?"

"Gracias," dijo Clarke. "Nos encantaría."

"Usted debe arder en el infierno", una voz de hombre gritó desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. "La Biblia dice que usted es una abominación."

Lexa instintivamente dio un paso entre Clarke y la dirección de la voz cuando Reyes hizo lo mismo. Reyes deslizó una mano debajo de la chaqueta. "Pramheda le tiene", murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Lexa lo oyera.

"Bueno." Se mantuvo entre Clarke y ese lado del pasillo, Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke y dijo: "Estamos claros. Entremos."

Clarke se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Nicole Haught. "Lo siento por la interrupción."

Nicole sonrió débilmente. "Estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo a usted, Srta. Griffin. Tengo un número de opositores bastante vocales."

"Entonces tenemos bastante en común", dijo Clarke.

La mirada de Nicole se posó brevemente en Lexa y luego en Zoe y Octavia. Entonces ella sonrió, sus ojos oscuros brillantes. "Parece que lo que hacemos."


	17. Chapter 17

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

"Lo siento," Nicole Haught murmuró, inclinándose hacia Clarke, que estaba sentada en la mesa principal con Lexa, Zoe, Octavia, y una serie de notables del mundo científico y financiero, "pero ¿le importaría posar para una ronda más de fotos? El presidente del Instituto-"

"No, no me importa", dijo Clarke con una sonrisa, a pesar de que había sido fotografiada con y sin su permiso más veces de lo que quería contar en las últimas tres horas. Estaba acostumbrada a la prensa y esperaba más de su parte habitual de la atención después de que todos los acontecimientos de los últimos meses y el reciente anuncio de sus planes personales. Nicole al parecer, también obtuvo una buena cantidad de medios de comunicación previo aviso, por lo que con las dos sentadas juntas, las preguntas y las fotos habían sido sin parar toda la noche. "Allí estaré." Cuando se levantó, Lexa lo hizo también. Por el rabillo del ojo, Clarke vio a Raven deslizarse a través de las mesas hacia ella. Cuando Clarke siguió a Nicole al escenario y se unió al pequeño grupo esperando allí, Lexa y Raven tomaron posiciones a cada lado. Randolph Sumter, el actual presidente del Instituto Johnson, era de mediana edad, guapo y usaba su poder con sutil arrogancia. Él no trató de ocultar su participación no filantrópica cuando su mirada recorrió a Clarke durante su presentación.

"Srta. Griffin," dijo en un barítono suave, "nos encantaría que usted visite el Instituto. Creo que usted encontrará que estamos haciendo un trabajo extraordinario."

"Sí", Clarke respondió con educada reserva. "He seguido la investigación de la Dra. Haught con interés. Usted debe estar muy contento de tenerla a ella y a su equipo de trabajo."

A su favor, su sonrisa nunca vaciló. "Sin lugar a dudas. Por favor, dele saludos de mi parte a su padre. La junta dio un firme apoyo durante su última campaña."

"Ciertamente haré." Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa. "Creo que no le he presentado a mi pareja, Lexa Woods." Sumter reconoció a Lexa superficialmente, una señal a los fotógrafos, y se colocó entre Clarke y Nicole con una mano en la espalda de cada una. Una vez que la sesión de fotos obligatoria terminó, Clarke llamó a Nicole a su lado. "Espero que no le importe, pero me voy a retirar un poco más temprano."

Nicole negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, no es necesario explicar." Miró a la mujer que disparó la cámara en su dirección. "Tienen hambre esta noche, ¿no es así?"

"¿Esta noche?" Rio Clarke. "Estoy muy contenta de habernos conocido. Pensé que su discurso era dinamita. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, sólo llámeme."

"Gracias." dijo Nicole. Clarke caminó hasta el otro lado del escenario donde había menos gente. "Yo podría hacerlo algún día."

Clarke sonrió. "Bien. Lo digo en serio."

"Felicitaciones por su próxima boda, también", dijo Nicole, esperando hasta que Lexa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

"Gracias", Lexa y Clarke dijeron juntas.

"Voy a caminar con usted", dijo Nicole, "y podemos intercambiar números de teléfono." Miró los varios cientos de personas en la sala de banquetes y suspiró. "Todavía tengo que trabajar una hora más, y me vendría bien un descanso."

"Vamos, entonces." sonrió Clarke. "Soy una experta en escabullirme de este tipo de cosas."

Lexa hizo un gesto a Reyes. "Diga al equipo que estamos listas para salir. Traeré a Zoe y a Blake. ¿Todavía estamos utilizando la salida planificada?"

"Sí. Avisare a los coches que se muevan ahora." Reyes murmuró instrucciones, luego le dijo a Clarke, "Cinco minutos, Srita. Griffin."

A la hora señalada, el pequeño grupo tomó el ascensor en la parte trasera del edificio de la planta baja y se dirigió rápidamente por el pasillo de servicio hacia una salida utilizada por el personal del hotel. Clarke no podía ver a nadie en los nichos y pasillos más pequeños que se ramifican en el pasillo principal, pero estaba segura de que los miembros del equipo de seguridad estaban apostados a lo largo del camino. Ella se acercó a Nicole. "Si de verdad quiere romper filas, puede volver al hotel con nosotras para tomar una copa."

Nicole rio. "Dios, no me tiente. Por desgracia, la recaudación de fondos es un mal necesario y tengo suficientes preocupaciones sin añadir problemas de dinero a mi lista."

"Me imagino", dijo Clarke. "No se preocupe demasiado acerca de la legislación contra la investigación con células madre. Le puedo decir que mi padre no admite medidas para restringir su trabajo."

"Gracias. Yo-"

"Reyes", dijo Lexa bruscamente cuando un hombre en un traje de tres piezas, dobló una esquina veinte metros delante de ellas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos. Incluso mientras hablaba, comenzó a dar un paso hacia Clarke. Levantó el brazo.

"Pistola", gritó alguien.

Clarke apenas oyó la advertencia antes de que en el pasillo se desatara en un tiroteo y ella cayó al suelo. Al caer buscó a Lexa, pero no pudo llegar a ella. Entonces ella estaba en el suelo con un peso tremendo sujetándola. Empujó y luchó para liberarse, pero sólo fue capaz de girar la cabeza. Vio una mano y parte de una manga tendida en el suelo a unos metros de distancia. La mano de Lexa. Ella gritó, pero no pudo obtener suficiente aire para emitir más que un sollozo ahogado. Alguien gimió. Entonces Clarke fui izada y sus pies en el aire, y propulsada por el pasillo por alguien que ella no podía ver. Alguien grande. Finalmente se giró lo suficiente en el puño de hierro para distinguir las facciones. Pramheda.

"Lexa", exclamó Clarke. "¿Dónde está?" Pramheda no respondió cuando ella se abrió paso hacia un callejón de servicio. La puerta de servicio de metal chocó contra la fachada del edificio de piedra con un ruido fuerte. La limusina lista directamente en frente de la salida con la puerta trasera abierta. Murphy se agachó junto a ella, extendió las dos manos con su arma mientras barría visualmente a derecha e izquierda. Clarke se sacudió de las garras de Pramheda y casi se liberó, pero ella la arrastró por la acera, empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, y la metió hacia el asiento trasero. "Lexa", gritó Clarke inmediatamente tratando de salir del vehículo. El cuerpo de Zoe le bloqueó el camino, ella también fue empujada dentro. Blake enseguida, la puerta se cerró de golpe y el vehículo salió de prisa. Clarke miró a Blake, cuyo rostro era blanco hueso. Su propio corazón latía tan rápido que le dolía el pecho. Ella respiró hondo y luego otro y hundió los dedos en el asiento de cuero. "¿Qué sabemos?"

"Nada", dijo Blake forzada.

Junto a ella, Zoe se sentó rígidamente en posición vertical, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su torso, sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que sus ojos azules parecían negros. Ella decía Dios mío, Dios mío una y otra vez en voz baja. Clarke oyó las sirenas, y luego los neumáticos rechinando detrás de ellos y enseguida se arrodilló en el asiento para mirar por la ventana trasera. Octavia se inclinó sobre el espacio entre los asientos, la agarró del hombro y tiró suavemente de ella hacia abajo.

"Por favor, manténgase alejada de las ventanas."

"¿Dónde está Lexa?" Clarke dio un suspiro tembloroso. "¿Dónde está Raven?"

"Raven... está abajo. No estoy segura sobre la comandante," dijo Octavia en un tono monótono. Por un instante, Clarke no pudo descifrar el significado de lo que acababa de oír. Raven está abajo. Abajo. ¿Abajo? Su mente se desvió de la idea. Lexa. Lexa no llevaba puesto el chaleco.

"¿Quién está detrás de nosotros?" Clarke enunció cuidadosamente cada palabra y se obligó a pensar con calma. Su única esperanza de llegar a Lexa era mantenerse, más o menos, controlada. Ella no estaba a punto de convertirse en un cautivo dispuesto de su propio equipo de seguridad nunca más.

"Marcus. No estoy seguro de quién más."

"Llámalos", exigió Clarke.

"Protocolo de silencio de radio", dijo Octavia.

"No me importa. Llame ahora. Considérelo una orden, agente Blake."

Blake miró a Clarke durante un largo rato, y luego golpeó dos números en su radio. "¿Estado?" Clarke no podía oír una respuesta, pero sólo unos pocos segundos pasaron antes de Octavia dijo: "Estamos seguros", y se metió de nuevo la radio en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. A la vista de su mano temblorosa, el estómago de Clarke se apretó en un nudo doloroso.

"Informe", preguntó Clarke.

"Todos presentes."

"¿Qué ... qué quiere decir eso?"

"Esto significa que no quedó nadie en el lugar. Reyes y la comandante se encuentran en la Suburban detrás de nosotros."

"Están ellas-"

"No lo sé", dijo Octavia.

El puño apretado alrededor del corazón de Clarke se aflojó lo suficiente para poder respirar sin sentir cada movimiento como un cuchillo apuñalando a través de ella.

"Zoe, ¿estás bien?"

En silencio, Zoe asintió.

Clarke se concentró en enterrar su pánico. Lexa estaba en el coche detrás de ella. Eso era todo lo que importaba. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Si Raven..." Octavia se estremeció y, por un segundo, Clarke pensó que iba a romperse. Luego enderezó los hombros y continuó. "Raven le permitirá a Marcus saber la ruta de salida, y que va a comunicarse con el conductor."

Clarke miró por la ventana y vio que se dirigían fuera de la ciudad. Lo último que quería era terminar en otra casa de seguridad, pero se dio cuenta de que era una decisión que no podía tener un impacto. Ella cerró los ojos y deseó que su mente quede en blanco. No funcionó, pero le impidió tratar de romper la barrera entre ella y el que estaba conduciendo y exigiendo saber dónde iban. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía soportarlo más, sintió la limosina lenta. Ella se enderezó y vio un signo de la carretera interestatal 495 Sur cuando el vehículo se metió en una estación de pesaje de camiones desierta al lado de la carretera. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Octavia negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé."

Clarke tomó la manija, pero Octavia se lo impidió. Ella estaba a punto de protestar cuando la puerta se abrió y Lexa se deslizó dentro, la limusina aceleró de inmediato de nuevo en la carretera.

"¿Estás bien?" Lexa deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke y la atrajo hacia sí.

"¿Yo?" Clarke se rio con voz temblorosa y presionó su palma en el pecho de Lexa. "Tenía miedo..." Ella perdió las palabras y sólo besó a Lexa. "¿Y tú?"

"Aparte de algunas costillas doloridas de terminar debajo de uno de los guardias de seguridad de Callie, estoy bien." Lexa acarició el pelo de Clarke y miró a Zoe y Octavia.

"¿Están bien ustedes dos?"

"Sí", informó Octavia, sentada en tensión en el borde del asiento.

"Reyes tuvo una ronda en el pecho", dijo Lexa. "Su chaleco la detuvo. Ella está con dolor, pero que todavía está a cargo. Ella va a estar bien."

Octavia parpadeó y apartó la mirada. "Gracias."

"¿Alguien más fue herido?", preguntó Clarke.

"Otra de las agentes de Callie sacó un disparo en el chaleco en el proceso de proteger a Nicole Haught."

"Nicole", dijo Clarke, momentáneamente aturdida. "Dios mío, ¿está herida?"

"Ella sufrió un esguince en la muñeca, pero es dura y está tomando todo con calma." Lexa miró a Blake. "Trajimos a Nicole con nosotros. Ella está en la Suburban."

"Buena llamada", dijo Blake. "¿Qué pasó con el agresor?"

"Está muerto. Reyes dejó a Pramheda detrás temporalmente para coordinar con el FBI y la policía." Lexa tosió e hizo una mueca.

"¿Estás segura de que no estás herida?", Dijo Clarke inmediatamente.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "Costillas doloridas. Le di un vistazo rápido al tipo. Él es uno de los cuatro en la lista de vigilancia de Nicole Haught."

"¿Te refieres a que Nicole era el objetivo?" Exclamó Clarke.

"No estamos seguros, pero es posible." Lexa se movió, obviamente, tratando de ponerse cómoda. "Por ahora, no vamos a hacer ninguna suposición."

"¿Cuánto de esto podemos mantener fuera de la prensa", preguntó Clarke.

"Reyes ya ha estado en línea con Abigail, quien está haciendo girar una historia en este momento acerca de que Nicole de repente cayó enfermo para cubrir su salida del banquete. Afortunadamente, la escena fue contenida inmediatamente para que podamos ser capaces de mantener los detalles reales fuera de la prensa."

"Bien," respiró Clarke. "La última cosa que quiero es otra historia que circule sobre mí siendo un objetivo." Ella tomó la mano de Lexa. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Sí." Ahora lo estaba, ahora que había visto a Clarke. Ahora algo de la furia impotente por no poder llegar a ella cuando había estado en peligro se fue disipando. A pesar del dolor en sus costillas, sostuvo a Clarke con más fuerza.

"¿Qué?" Clarke murmuró, deslizando su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Lexa. "¿Amor?"

"Nada", susurró Lexa. En el instante en que había visto al agresor, había tratado de escudar a Clarke, pero el hombre de Callie la había agarrado por detrás y arrojado hacia abajo. Si Reyes no hubiera estado allí, sin haberse movido sin la menor vacilación, Clarke podría estar muerta. Lexa cerró los ojos, como si eso pudiera borrar la imagen en su mente y enterró su rostro en el cabello de Clarke.

Clarke movió su boca a la oreja de Lexa. "Estoy bien. Estoy aquí. "

Lexa dio un largo suspiro, se enderezó, y dirigió sus siguientes comentarios a Blake de nuevo. "No ha habido evidencia de la persecución, y esto se siente como un solo hombre armado."

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Blake. Su color era mejor, y sus ojos centrados con intención. Junto a ella, Zoe parecía agotada, pero tranquila. "Probablemente estaba alojado en el hotel o conocía a alguien que lo estaba."

"Pero ¿cómo sabía dónde estábamos?", Dijo Clarke. "¿O que nos íbamos?"

"Él podría haber pagado a uno o incluso varios de los empleados del hotel para mantenerle informado," dijo Lexa. "Es posible que tuviera un cómplice que era un invitado legítimo en la recaudación de fondos. Podía haber estado mirando la limusina desde algún punto de ventaja en el hotel, pero creo que es menos probable. Una vez Pramheda y el resto del equipo regresen, sabremos más."

"Él no dijo nada, ¿verdad? No oí nada antes... de los disparos." Clarke sabía cómo disparar un arma. Ella había tenido una licencia desde su adolescencia y que había estado en el campo de tiro con bastante regularidad desde entonces. Pero los estallidos apagados de fuego controlado en una cabina de tiro no se parecían a la reverberación aterradora de disparos resonando por el pasillo del hotel. Todavía podía oír los disparos y los gritos, y sus propios gritos silenciosos. Ella encontró la mano de Lexa y lo sostuvo. "Me preguntaba sobre el tipo anterior, el que está fuera de la sala de banquetes que estaba citando las Escrituras, o su versión de todos modos."

"El pistolero no dijo nada", dijo Lexa. "Su mensaje fue la pistola en su mano."

"¿A dónde vamos?", preguntó Clarke.

Lexa sonrió por un segundo. "A casa en Torres Point. Abigail tendrá alguien que se ocupe de la habitación del hotel y recogerá nuestro equipaje."

"Si todo está bien contigo, prefiero no salir de la isla de nuevo durante seis meses más o menos."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer", dijo Lexa.

"Gracias." Clarke sabía que no era posible, pero sólo por un rato, se sentía bien soñar.


	18. Chapter 18

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

 _Domingo_  
"Callie está aquí", dijo Clarke mientras la limusina se detuvo detrás de la camioneta estacionada en el camino circular frente a la casa de la playa. Ella se puso rígida cuando tres figuras se materializaron en la oscuridad y se acercaron al vehículo. Incluso en medio de la noche, con sólo rayos de luz de la luna para cortar la negra oscuridad, pudo distinguir los rifles automáticos.  
"Son gente de Callie", dijo Lexa. "Reyes probablemente llamó por adelantado una vez que estaban fuera del alcance de la ciudad y le informó de lo que pasó."  
Pese a las afirmaciones de Lexa que las figuras no representaban ninguna amenaza, Lexa y Blake se salieron de la limusina primero y cerraron la puerta, dejando a Clarke y Zoe protegidas dentro.  
"No sé cómo lo soportas", dijo Zoe. "Es todo tan horrible."  
Clarke se deslizó por el espacio entre los asientos enfrentados y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. "Trata de no pensar en eso ahora, cariño. Entraremos y una vez que estemos a salvo, te sentirás mejor."  
Zoe rio con aspereza. "¿Segura? Eso es sólo una ilusión, y yo apuesto a que lo has sabido todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?" Ella tocó el rostro de Clarke como si la viera por primera vez. "Has sabido que nunca podrías estar segura, así que no había razón para dejar que pretendan protegerte."  
Cuando la puerta se abrió y Lexa se inclinó, Clarke no se movió, pero sonrió hacia ella. "En un momento salgo, amor."  
"Ve con ella", dijo Zoe. "Estoy bien."  
"No, no lo estás. Ninguno de nosotros lo está." Clarke frotó el brazo de Zoe y la meció suavemente mientras Lexa se iba. "Tienes razón en parte, ya sabes, sobre mi protección. Yo solía pensar que no había ninguna necesidad real de protección y les molestaba por tratar, sobre todo cuando debo tenerlos en mi vida veinticuatro horas al día. Todavía lo odio, todo ello, pero sobre todo no me gusta que uno de ellos salga herido tratando de protegerme. Pero son muy buenos y han salvado mi vida y confió en ellos con ella, ahora. A todos ellos." Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Y sé que los necesito."  
Zoe se estremeció. "Vi a Raven saltar delante de ti y la vi recibir un disparo. Gracias a Dios, fue sólo una milésima de segundo, pero vi su cuerpo sacudirse y nunca olvidaré la conmoción en su rostro." Ella se miró las manos, que estaban fuertemente entrelazadas sobre el regazo. "Todo el camino de vuelta aquí, me preguntaba si Harper ya está muerta. Si alguien-"  
"Ella no lo está, y no debes pensar de esa manera." Clarke tomó el rostro de Zoe entre sus manos. "Nunca te des por vencida. ¿De acuerdo? No está permitido. Vamos a ganar."  
"Dios", Zoe rio vacilante. "Te estás convirtiendo en una de ellos."  
"Muérdete la lengua." Clarke soltó a Zoe y abrió la puerta. "Ven, vamos dentro."  
Callie se quedó esperando con Lexa al lado del vehículo. Cuando Clarke y Zoe salieron, ella se abrazó a las dos. "Hey, ustedes dos ¿están bien?"  
"Sólo temblando", dijo Zoe.  
"Tenemos un fuego y una buena botella de vino esperando por ustedes", dijo Callie.  
"Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso que tú necesites a esa gente de seguridad", Clarke le susurró al oído de Callie, "pero te debo una el resto de mi vida por ellos." Cerró los ojos, tratando de desterrar la visión de Lexa tendida en el suelo. "Muchas gracias."  
"Ni siquiera lo menciones", dijo Callie con gravedad. "Sólo lamento no haber estado allí yo misma."  
"Hiciste exactamente lo que necesitábamos." Clarke se apartó de Callie. "¿Ya está Nicole adentro?"  
"Sí, ella se ofreció a revisar a Reyes y a la guardia de seguridad de Callie." Lexa pasó el brazo por la cintura de Clarke mientras caminaban hacia la casa. "Reyes recibió un golpe duro y le ordenó que se retiren. Lo siento, pero tengo que ponerme en contacto con Pramheda para averiguar lo que está pasando allá."  
"Entiendo. Sólo prométeme que intentarás dormir un poco esta noche." Clarke abrió la puerta y esperó a que todo el mundo desapareciera en el interior antes de preguntar: "¿Necesitas algo para tus costillas?"  
"No, es tolerable. Voy a terminar con esto tan pronto como pueda." Lexa la tomó por atrás del cuello y la besó suavemente. "Te amo."  
Clarke le devolvió el beso, mucho menos cuidado. "Yo también te amo."  
"Si eso es un vamos, yo podría estar demasiado cansada para entregar esta noche", dijo Lexa.  
"Lo es, pero creo que estoy demasiado cansada para aceptar la entrega." Clarke le dio un suave empujón. "Ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Siempre hay una ducha para esperar en unas pocas horas."

"¿Dónde está Zoe?", preguntó Clarke cuando miró a Arizona e Indra en la sala de estar.  
"Quería estar sola", dijo Arizona. "¿Crees que está bien?"  
"Ella va a estarlo", dijo Clarke. "Es la primera vez que le han disparado."  
"Si ella necesita un poco escapar de todo esto, puede quedarse con nosotras," dijo Arizona. "El ambiente aquí podría ser un poco intenso para ella los próximos días."  
"Callie nunca mencionó que tenías una habilidad especial de entendimiento."  
"Hablando de mi esposa", dijo Arizona, levantándose, "Debo encontrarla y llevarla a casa antes de que decida hacer guardia ella misma." Ella miró a Clarke. "Ella está más que dispuesta, si la necesitas…"  
Clarke negó con la cabeza. "No. Ya han hecho suficiente. Estamos bien."  
"Tenemos un montón de gente para asegurar este lugar", agregó Indra, poniendo su café a un lado y levantándose también. "Voy a checar con la comandante."  
"Y yo quiero ver a Nicole," dijo Clarke.  
Ella dio a los otros las buenas noches y se fue por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio utilizados por los agentes cuando estaban fuera de turno. Cuando ella llamó a la puerta parcialmente abierta, ésta se abrió antes de que pudiera atraparla, dándole una visión de Nicole Haught inclinada sobre una joven mujer semi-desnuda tendida en la cama. Steph Fletcher, una de los guardias de seguridad de Callie.  
"Lo siento." Clarke comenzó a cerrar la puerta.  
"Está bien," llama Nicole. "Hemos terminado."  
Clarke entró cuando Nicole subió una sábana hasta los hombros de la delgada, pelirroja de pelo corto. "Voy a dejar mi número de celular aquí en la mesita de noche." Nicole se acercó a un pequeño escritorio y garabateó algo en un pedazo de papel que colocó al lado del arma enfundada de la pelirroja. "Seis horas de reposo en cama, como mínimo. Si tu dolor de pecho empeora, se desarrolla una tos o te sientes mareada, llámame inmediatamente. De lo contrario, te veré a primera hora de la mañana."  
"Mira, gracias." Steph ya estaba levantándose, con evidente intención de regresar al servicio. "Realmente aprecio todo, pero-"  
"Sabes, Steph," dijo Clarke conversacional. "Apuesto a que Callie te pondría en la lista de inactivos si creyera que no estás al cien por ciento. No es que nadie lo diría..."  
Steph gimió y se dejó caer hacia abajo. "Está bien. Está bien, lo tengo. Roger a las seis horas de reposo en cama."  
"Gracias." Nicole siguió a Clarke al pasillo. "¿Hay alguien que me pueda llevar a un hotel?"  
"Tenemos mucho espacio aquí," dijo Clarke mientras regresaban a la sala de estar. "Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que Lexa se asegure de que es seguro para que tú puedas volver a casa."  
"No sé exactamente lo que sucedió en ese pasillo, pero he oído algo de la conversación entre los agentes en el camino. Ese hombre... que el hombre podría haber estado tratando de matarme. Desde luego, no puedo ponerte en peligro o…"  
"Nadie va a dejar que te vayas, Nicole, y nadie quiere que lo hagas." Clarke encontró una botella medio vacía de vino, volvió a llenar su vaso y sirvió otra para Nicole. "Estaría muy agradecida si miras a Lexa mas tarde. Ella ha pasado por mucho esta semana pasada y..." Ella se dio cuenta que su mano temblaba y dejó el vaso bruscamente.  
"Por supuesto que la veré," dijo Nicole.  
"Gracias. ¿Hay alguien que necesites llamar? La Casa Blanca se encargará de la elaboración de una historia para la prensa, pero si hay alguien que va a estar preocupado acerca de dónde estás esta noche."  
"No, no lo hay." Nicole cogió su vino. "Desde mi divorcio el año pasado, he estado viviendo en el hogar familiar con mi madre. Viaja mucho, al igual que yo, así que funciona muy bien para los dos. Ahora ella está en Milán."  
Clarke se acurrucó en el sofá y miró pensativamente a Nicole. "Pues bien, considérate nuestra invitada."  
"Muy bien. Por supuesto." Nicole hizo un gesto a su vestido de noche. "¿Tienes ropa que me puedas prestar? Uno de los guardias de seguridad me dio su chaqueta en el coche, pero le la devolví cuando llegamos aquí."  
"Entre Zoe y yo, estoy segura de que podremos equiparte."  
"En ese caso, lo acepto con gratitud. Puedo enviar a mi jefe técnico instrucciones para el laboratorio en la mañana. Esto me dará la oportunidad de ver a Steph otra vez, también."  
"¿Está mal herida?"  
Nicole negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo, pero un traumatismo directo en el pecho puede ser complicado. Me sentiría mejor si pudiera sacarle radiografías y obtener un electrocardiograma, pero eso está fuera de la cuestión."  
"Si tú piensas que es necesario, Callie es muy buena para hacer los arreglos para ese tipo de cosas sin mucho alboroto."  
"¿Quieres decir sin registros?"  
"Más o menos".  
"De alguna manera tengo la sensación de nada de esto es nuevo para ti."  
Clarke suspiró, se quitó los zapatos y apoyó los pies sobre un cojín de cuero. En algún momento del año pasado se había acostumbrado a vivir con el peligro. No sólo la posibilidad vaga y apenas tolerada del acoso o secuestro en que había crecido, pero la vida y la muerte y la realidad de las bombas y las balas. Su amante casi había muerto, a sus amigas les habían disparado y había sido expuesta a un arma biológica letal. "No, no es nuevo." Ella sonrió con cansancio a Nicole. "Y no creo que vaya a desaparecer nunca."

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Jaha gritó en el teléfono celular mientras se paseaba en su habitación de un motel. La necesidad de cambiar de ubicación con frecuencia y la imposibilidad de acceder fácilmente a sus fondos.  
"Él no era un profesional, señor, y los objetivos estaban muy bien cubierto", dijo el coronel. "Sabíamos que utilizando un civil podía ser un problema."  
Jaha suspiró. "Era un buen plan de utilizar a alguien que iba tras de Haught, pero depender de los aficionados es muy arriesgado. Vamos a tener que manejar esto nosotros mismos."  
"No va a ser fácil sin ayuda dentro, señor."  
"De acuerdo a mi amigo en la CIA, están de vuelta muy probablemente en la isla, y no es inexpugnable. Si McIntyre no aparece pronto, vamos a tener que obligarla a salir."  
"¿Señor?"  
"Vamos a comenzar la eliminación de sus contactos." Jaha relajó su agarre en el teléfono. "Uno por uno."


	19. Chapter 19

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

"Si vamos a la ducha juntas", Clarke le susurró en el oído de Lexa, "tenemos que levantarnos ya."

"¿Acaso despertaste con una urgencia?," murmuró Lexa.

"Mmm. Una grande." Clarke bromeó al borde de la oreja de Lexa con la punta de la lengua y apretó su pelvis contra la cresta de la cadera de Lexa. "Me fui a la cama con una, y siguió creciendo." Ella abrazo el cuerpo de Lexa y le acarició los pechos y el abdomen. "Por supuesto, si estás realmente cansada, probablemente podría manejarlo por mi cuenta por un tiempo."

Lexa rodó sobre su espalda y tiró de Clarke y la puso encima de ella. "¿Quién necesita una ducha?"

Sonriendo, Clarke se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Lexa. Sosteniendo su peso sobre la cadera magullada de Lexa, agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta y lo sacó por la cabeza. La dejó caer en el suelo junto a la cama y deslizó sus manos lentamente sobre sus pechos y por su abdomen, Lexa observando el movimiento de sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo. "¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?"

"Sorprendentemente bien".

Clarke pasó los dedos por el interior de sus muslos, sus dedos rozando el abdomen de Lexa, así como sus propias piernas. Cuando los músculos de Lexa apretados, ella sintió una tensión responder entre sus piernas. "¿Hombro rígido?"

Lexa levantó ambos brazos y tomó los pechos de Clarke. "No, en absoluto."

Clarke cerró los ojos mientras sus pezones se endurecieron y sus pechos se hincharon contra las palmas de Lexa. "Aun así, vamos a estar seguras de que no te excedas." Ella sacudió su pelvis en un deslizamiento lento y constante en el estómago de Lexa, presionando un poco más fuerte con cada golpe que la presión deliciosa que se iba formando. Cubrió una de las manos de Lexa en su pecho con la suya, y con la otra se abrió para que pudiera frotar más su sexo en rápido movimiento sobre el vientre de Lexa. Pronto el bombeo constante y el deslizamiento de sus caderas dieron paso a breves impulsos erráticos y ella gemía suavemente. "Oh Dios, te sientes tan bien."

"Clarke", susurró Lexa. "Abre los ojos, nena."

Con una sonrisa torcida, Clarke parpadeó y trató de concentrarse. "Lo siento. Estoy tan cerca, casi..." Ella tomó un suspiro tembloroso. "Tengo que retroceder un minuto." Cuando ella comenzó a levantarse a sí misma alejándose, Lexa sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no te muevas." Lexa mantuvo una mano cerrada alrededor del pecho de Clarke, el pezón duro entre dos dedos y deslizó la otra entre las piernas de Clarke, con la palma hacia arriba. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su caliente valle húmedo hasta que sus dedos estuvieron justo en el interior. "Ahora vente en mi mano."

Clarke se mordió el labio entre los dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante para envolver ambas manos alrededor del brazo de Lexa, justo por encima de la muñeca. "Dime... si te hago daño."

"No lo harás. Quiero sentir todo." Lexa comenzó un tirón constante y presión sobre el pezón de Clarke. "Llena mi mano. Vamos, nena."

Con un gemido, Clarke se presionó contra la mano de Lexa, balanceándose a sí misma a través de los firmes músculos lisos en la base de la palma. Pronto estaba en equilibrio sobre el filo de una navaja. Jadeante, ella frenéticamente buscó la mirada de Lexa. "Me voy a venir."

"No te detengas," Lexa instó con voz ronca. "Te necesito toda. Todo."

"Empuja dentro de mí", Clarke se quedó sin aliento, con la espalda arqueada. Ella se sacudió duro en la mano de Lexa entre sus piernas, tratando de forzar los dedos de Lexa en ella. Lexa enterró su mano, su palma rozando duro en el clítoris de Clarke una y otra vez. "Oh Dios, Lexa", exclamó Clarke, "allí. Oh ahí. "Los músculos de su estómago y muslos temblaban violentamente mientras apretaba el interior, una y otra vez. Cuando ya no pudo sostenerse en posición vertical por más tiempo, trató de sostenerse a sí misma en un brazo, pero logró sólo colapsar a un lado junto a Lexa, la mano de Lexa todavía dentro de ella.

"¿Estás bien, nena?" Lexa besó los párpados cerrados de Clarke, luego su boca. "¿Clarke?"

"Mmm, oh Dios, maravillosamente."

"¿Lista para la ducha?"

Clarke se acurrucó un poco más y le acarició con mano el estómago de Lexa, sonriendo contra la garganta de Lexa al sentir su contracción en el toque. "En un minuto", murmuró, acariciando suavemente. "O tal vez dos, si puedes comportarte tanto tiempo."

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo," gruñó Lexa.

"Eso lo harás maravillosamente bien."

Octavia Blake ahogó un gemido y cayó a un lado de la cama, tratando desesperadamente de no sacudir el colchón. Su rodilla estaba tan rígida e hinchada, ella temía que tendría que arrastrarse hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde había dejado su bastón apoyado contra una silla, dos días antes. Hace apenas dos días, cuando en realidad había estado caminando con bastante comodidad sin ayuda. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que ella se hubiera arrojado por encima de Zoe Monroe y luego corrió cincuenta metros por un pasillo y se arrojó en el asiento trasero de una limusina.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Raven susurró.

"Me estoy tomando las cosas con calma", respondió Octavia. "Vuelve a dormir, cielo."

Raven empujó las mantas a un lado y comenzó a sentarse. "Voy a por tu bastón."

"No, Raven," dijo Octavia más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Sabiendo que debió sonar enojado, se volvió a su lado y le acarició el brazo de su amante. "Hey, lo siento. Debes permanecer en cama durante un poco más de tiempo."

"¿A dónde vas?" Raven tomó la mano de Octavia y entrelazó sus dedos.

"Ya son las 0600. La comandante hará la reunión pronto."

"Y yo tengo que informar al equipo de seguridad", respondió Raven.

"La comandante no recibió una bala en el pecho anoche. Tú sabes que debes tomártelo con calma hoy. "

"Yo llevaba un chaleco. La comandante recibió un balazo en el pecho de verdad y no faltó a sus tareas por mucho tiempo. "

"Eres igual de fuerte y dedicada que la comandante." Octavia empujó una almohada detrás de la espalda, jaló a Raven contra su costado, y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. "La comandante es increíble; la seguiría a cualquier parte, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Pero tú eres mi amante y sabemos lo que hiciste anoche. Yo sé lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran estado usando diferente munición o que te diera ese tiro en la nuca. Esos pocos minutos en la limusina anoche... cuando yo no estaba segura de lo mal que te lesionaste... esa fue la peor clase de infierno. Dios, cielo, yo estaba asustada."

"Hey, hey. Lo sé." Raven frotó la mejilla contra el costado del pecho de Octavia. "Yo sé lo que es pensando que estabas en una de las torres cuando las derribaron. Lo sé, nena."

"Entonces," dijo Octavia temblorosamente, "sabes que necesito que cuides de ti misma por un rato."

"Me duele", admitió Raven. "Cada vez que respiro se siente como si alguien metiera un palo afilado en el pecho y saliera a través de mis omóplatos. Pero no voy a hacer nada más que sentarme en una mesa y hablar. No voy a tener un turno."

"¿Y después de la reunión te acuestas de nuevo durante tres o cuatro horas?"

"Dos. Dos horas y no voy a hablar con la comandante que estás teniendo problemas incluso parada."

Riendo, Octavia inclinó la cara de Raven y la besó. "Nunca me di cuenta de que eras tan tortuosa."

"No puedo aceptar que estés herida, tampoco", susurró Raven, cerrando los ojos y recargando su cara entre los pechos de Octavia. "Tal vez podría quedarme aquí por un par de minutos más."

"Lo que sea," murmuró Octavia. "Cualquier cosa por ti."

Poco antes de las siete, Clarke caminó con Lexa hacia la casa de huéspedes. Una ligera lluvia caía bajo un cielo gris y en la distancia el mar estaba agitado. "El invierno se acerca", dijo Clarke, y por alguna razón, la hacía sentir melancolía.

Lexa le tomó la mano. "Vamos a casarnos en el Lodge en Colorado. Podemos llamar a Doris hoy y hacer los arreglos necesarios."

"¿Qué?" Clarke se quedó boquiabierta, luego sus ojos se iluminaron de placer. "¿Qué trajo eso?"

Lexa pasó el pulgar a lo largo de la cresta de la mejilla de Clarke. "No hemos dejado de movernos durante los últimos dos meses. Quiero unos días cuando lo único que importa es estar contigo."

"¿En serio?" Clarke miró por el camino a la casa de huéspedes donde se encuentra la actual oficina de la Subdirectora de Seguridad Nacional, a sabiendas de que los agentes de Lexa esperaban en su interior y que el trabajo de su amante estaba haciendo era fundamental para el bienestar de la nación. También sabía que el trabajo era esencial para el bienestar de Lexa. Lo último que esperaba era que Lexa estuviera pensando en algo más que trabajo.

"Lo siento", murmuró Lexa, como si le leyera el pensamiento. "Lo siento que no he dejado claro lo mucho que te necesito."

"Lexa". Clarke deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Lexa. "Lo hiciste bien claro no hace más de una hora."

Lexa sonrió brevemente. "Eso también, pero más que nada te necesito..." Sus ojos se oscurecieron y ella tocó su palma contra su pecho, "...aquí."

Clarke se quedó sin aliento. "Oh, Dios mío. Tienes que irte en este instante o voy a tener que arrastrarte a la cama. No puedes decirme esas cosas cuando estamos de pie aquí y no puedo tenerte."

"¿Eso es un sí sobre Colorado?"

"Llamaré a Doris hoy. A Callie y Arizona les encantará volver a verla."

"Bien." Lexa la besó. "Debo irme."

"Lo sé. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Te amo. "

"Ten cuidado hoy en día."

"Lo tendré." Clarke hizo la pregunta al acecho en el fondo de su mente. "¿Has aprendido algo?"

"En la superficie parece que el tirador estaba apuntando a Nicole."

"¿En la superficie?"

"Él está en su lista de vigilancia, pero algunos de estos grupos tienen múltiples agendas. No es una exageración para un fanático de la investigación anti-fetal a ser también anti-gay."

"Por lo tanto, podría haber sido a nosotras a las que estaba buscando."

"Es posible."

"¿Pero?"

Lexa suspiró. "No podemos descartar la posibilidad remota de que esto podría estar relacionado con el asalto anterior a ti."

"Y a ti."

"Así que nuestro curso de acción más seguro," dijo Lexa, "es suponer que los tres son probables e investigar en consecuencia. El FBI local está preparando un expediente sobre los grupos de investigación con células madre, y vamos a seguir centrándonos en las conexiones a Jaha."

Clarke acarició las costillas de Lexa suavemente, deseando fervientemente poder curarlas. "¿Qué pasa con Harper?"

"Si no puede contactar con Zoe y conmigo, nuestras posibilidades de encontrarla son remotas. Dando el tiempo suficiente, podríamos, pero el tiempo es algo que no tenemos." Lexa pasó los dedos por el cabello de Clarke. "Estoy trabajando en algo que podría traerla."

"¿Es clasificado?"

"No, pero sí implica a Abigail."

"Uh-oh. ¿Quiero saber? "

"Te darás cuenta más adelante." Lexa besó la frente de Clarke. Después de un segundo, dijo, "¿No hay preguntas?"

"Voy a esperar a que me digas acerca de la conferencia de prensa. Tal vez voy a ir hasta el puerto deportivo por un tiempo para ver a Callie."

"Toma tres personas..." Lexa hizo una mueca. "Estoy segura de que Reyes se encargará de eso."

Clarke sonrió. "Nunca me importó que veas por mí. Reyes no tiene que saberlo."

"Gracias, nena." Lexa volvió a besarla, luego se volvió y se alejó rápidamente.

Clarke esperó hasta que Lexa desapareció en el interior, y luego continuó por el camino sinuoso de la playa. Cuando se volvió hacia el norte, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y caminar rápidamente para mantener el calor en el fuerte viento, vio en la periferia a las dos figuras remedo de ella. Habían estado allí, por supuesto, todo el tiempo que ella y Lexa había estado en el camino al compartir algo tan íntimo que todavía tenía ganas de llorar. Los que habían visto, por supuesto, nunca reconocerían de alguna manera lo que habían presenciado, y durante esos momentos, ella no se había dado cuenta de nadie, excepto Lexa. Ella se detuvo y sacó su teléfono celular y uso el marcado rápido.

Un momento después, respondió Lexa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento, sé que estás en sesión informativa. Sólo quiero que sepas que me encantaría ir a Colorado para casarnos."

"Está bien", dijo Lexa sondeándola. "¿Y?"

"Y esta mañana en la cama fue maravilloso, pero la única cosa que realmente necesito es que me mires como tú acabas de hacerlo por el resto de mi vida."

"Puedes contar con eso."

"Te amo", dijo Clarke en voz baja. "Te veré más tarde."

Clarke cerró el teléfono, se lo metió en el bolsillo y volvió el rostro hacia la lluvia. Estaba fría y fuerte contra la piel y se sentía increíblemente viva. Cuando Clarke entró a la cocina cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Zoe estaba esperando. Ella estaba sin maquillaje, con pantalones sueltos de algodón y una blusa de algodón azul claro, y ella no se veía como si hubiera dormido nada la noche anterior. Su pelo suelto y sin estilo recién lavado. Ella parecía vulnerable y joven y el corazón de Clarke le dolió. Zoe finalmente había caído en el amor y en lugar de ser capaz de sumergirse en el placer de hacerlo, podría perder a Harper y sin saber por qué.

"Buenos días, cariño." Clarke deslizó los dedos por la espalda de Zoe mientras pasaba detrás de ella. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando sintió a Zoe rígida. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Esto". La voz normalmente sensual de Zoe era estridente de fatiga. Señaló el periódico abierto delante de ella. "No lo entiendo."

Clarke miró por encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño ante un artículo de la segunda página. Propietaria de Galería Conocida Asaltada Después de Gala. Recorrió el relato completamente ficticio de un asalto, presume que es un robo, que se produjo a las afueras de Boston Ritz Carlton la noche anterior después de una recaudación de fondos para un centro de investigación señaló. La única cosa en el artículo que se parecía a la realidad en lo más mínimo, era el hecho de que la víctima, Zoe Monroe, en realidad era la dueña de una galería de moda en Manhattan.

"¿Es así como se hacen las cosas en tu mundo?" Zoe levantó los ojos llenos de dolor y acusando. "¿Son estos tipos de mentiras necesarios? Tengo amigos, colegas, familia que se preocupa y que tal si... tú sabes que Harper probablemente verá esto. Alguien debería habérmelo dicho."

"No tengo ni idea de cómo..." Clarke recordó un fragmento de su conversación con Lexa hace menos de una hora. Lexa había dicho que podría tener una idea de llegar a Harper. Ella también había dicho que Abigail estaba involucrado, y esta manipulación de prensa tenía huellas de Abigail por todas partes. Clarke se enderezó, con la boca apretada. "No estoy segura de qué se trata, pero lo voy a averiguar." Cogió el periódico, ella se dirigió hacia el comedor, ahora el centro de operaciones de seguridad, donde había visto por última vez a Raven y Marcus. Marcus estaba en el equipo, el estudio de lo que parecía ser una planta. Giró en su silla para mirarla, sus cejas alzadas. "¿Dónde está Raven?"

"Ella volvió a subir a la cama." La expresión de Marcus era cortés pero reservada. "¿Hay algo en que le pueda ayudar?"

"¿Qué tal esto? ¿Sabes algo acerca de esto?" Ella extendió el periódico. La rápida mirada de Marcus, sabía que él estaba al tanto del artículo.

"Ah, eso puede ser algo que quiera preguntar a la comandante", respondió, obviamente, que enmarca su respuesta con cuidado.

"Ella está en una reunión informativa. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas a mí? "

Marcus la miró con muda súplica. "Me temo que no puedo. Lo siento."

"Muy bien. Por supuesto que no." Clarke dio la vuelta y se alejó. Cuando se enteró de Marcus levantarse miró por encima del hombro. "Quédate aquí, Marcus. No voy más allá de la oficina de Lexa. Dios, no es como si hubiera a donde ir."

Él sonrió con cautela. "Nunca he sabido que eso la detuviera. Respetuosamente, Srta. Griffin."

Ella entrecerró los ojos, luego se rio. "Tal vez es hora de rotar a mi equipo de seguridad si es que me conocen tan bien."

"Sin embargo, toma mucho tiempo para entrenar a los nuevos," dijo con una cara seria.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Clarke se sentía un poco menos iracunda. "Te veré más tarde Marcus."

"Señora".

En el momento en que llegó a la casa, su furia se había calmado lo suficiente que cuando Lexa entró en la sala de estar, en respuesta a su llegada, se las arregló para hacerlo con calma, "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

La mirada de Lexa cayó al periódico que sostenía fuertemente apretado en la mano. "Ah." Ella deslizó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros. "Veo que Abigail es aún más eficiente de lo que esperaba. ¿El artículo está ahí? "

"¿Tu factura?"

"En su mayoría. Abigail hizo las llamadas telefónicas necesarias para los trabajos." Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "Incluso con la Casa Blanca detrás de él, yo no esperaba ver nada hasta esta noche."

"Abigail no pierde el tiempo o las palabras."

"Al parecer".

"Maldita sea, Lexa. Zoe no entiende este tipo de cosas. Deberías haberle dicho, o dejarme decirle."

Lexa hizo un gesto hacia el sofá. "Vamos a sentarnos un minuto."

"No quiero sentarme, quiero una explicación. Le dije a Abby que no usaría mi amistad con Zoe así. ¡No pensé que tenía que decírtelo a ti también!"

"Dame un minuto y te lo explicaré." Lexa se sentó.

"Está bien." Clarke la siguió, pero se sentó lo suficientemente lejos que no se tocaban.

"Estás usando esto para atraer a Harper, ¿no es así?"

"No del todo. Es una buena tapadera para explicar toda la actividad oficial en el hotel anoche. Mantiene tu nombre y el de Nicole fuera del periódico. Y, sí," dijo Lexa con un suspiro, "podría sacar a Harper a la luz pública. Puedes estar segura de que ha barrido las fuentes de noticias para cualquier información disponible."

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"

"¿Aparte de la obvia razón es que yo estaba preocupada?"

Clarke sonrió débilmente. "Aparte de eso."

Lexa se frotó los ojos. "No pensé que veríamos cualquier actividad alrededor de esto hasta más tarde en el día. Zoe aún dormía, y..." se encontró con la mirada intensa de Clarke. "Yo no quería que ella tratara de ponerse en contacto con Harper diciéndole que fue fabricado."

"Jesús, Lexa. Ella es mi mejor amiga y ella está sufriendo mucho por esto. ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir si Harper es... no sé, ¿atrapada, debido a ella? "

"Clarke", dijo Lexa suavemente, "Harper es un verdadero problema que hay. Lo mejor para ella es que seamos capaces de protegerla. Si ella sale a la superficie, ya que está preocupada de que algo podría sucederle a Zoe o que algo le ha pasado a ella, ella estará mejor."

"¿Puedo decirle a Zoe?"

"Te vas a poner en el medio. No me gusta hacer eso."

"Ya estoy en él. No hay término medio izquierdo, Lexa."

Lexa se movió a lo largo del sofá así que estaba más cerca de Clarke, pero no la tocó. "¿Puedes decirle una parte y dejar de lado lo de Harper por ahora?"

"Ella no es ingenua, Lexa, podría preguntarme por Harper. ¿Qué voy a decirle que haga si Harper la llama?"

"Dile que hablar con ella todo el tiempo que pueda."

"¿Está pinchado el teléfono de Zoe?" preguntó Clarke con incredulidad.

"Estamos siguiéndolo a través de su proveedor de telefonía móvil. No es perfecto, pero nos da un punto de partida." Lexa colocó su mano sobre el sofá entre ellas. "Lo siento, Clarke. Tiene que hacerse."

Clarke se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego tomó la mano de Lexa y lo acunó en su regazo entre las suyas. "Esto debe ser difícil para ti."

"Yo... no es tan difícil como lo es para ti. Me gustaría poder cambiar eso."

Clarke negó con la cabeza. "No. Una de las cosas que me gusta de ti es lo claro que estás sobre el punto del bien y el mal. Acerca de lo que se debe hacer, sin importar el costo. Pero no hay nada claro acerca de esto, ¿verdad?"

"Nada ha quedado claro para mí desde el momento en que vi a uno de mis agentes de pie fuera de la puerta apuntando con un arma a tu corazón", dijo Lexa con amargura. "Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar a pensar en eso."

Era muy raro que Lexa expresara su dolor y desilusión que Clarke tuvo que luchar para no tomarla en sus brazos. En cambio, ella se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Lexa. "Voy a hablar con Zoe. Todo estará bien."

"Lo siento."

"No. No debes sentirlo. No por hacer lo que debe hacerse." Clarke se levantó. "Vas a tener cuidado con Harper, ¿verdad?"

Lexa se levantó. "Ella es una víctima en esto también. Estoy segura de ello."

"Confío en tu juicio. Lo hago." Clarke rozó los dedos por la mandíbula de Lexa. "Pero tú eres la única cosa en mi vida de la que no puedo prescindir."

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

Clarke sonrió suavemente. "Veré que lo hagas."


	20. Chapter 20

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

Lexa echó la silla hacia atrás y se frotó la cara. Un vistazo a su reloj confirmó lo que ya sabía. Era tarde casi las 9 pm. Indra y Blake parecían tan agotadas como se sentían, pero ninguna se había quejado a pesar de las doce horas de trabajo sin parar en los ordenadores. El resto de la casa de huéspedes estaba a oscuras, la única luz venía de los monitores de los ordenadores y algunas lámparas. Entendió por qué tantos edificios gubernamentales tenían tan pocas ventanas, con menos intrusión del mundo exterior, más fácil era perderse en el trabajo, excluyendo a todos los demás. Incluso las personas más importantes en tu vida.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Blake preguntó a Indra, quien tenía más experiencia en materia de investigación informática. Indra se encogió de hombros.

"Entre los archivos en Quantico, a los que he sido capaz de acceder y nuestros propios análisis de los registros de la academia de Jaha, tenemos ID sólidas de los cuatro hombres armados en el Aerie. Ahora tenemos los nombres de esos rostros y estamos cavando más profundo"

"¿Que nos da eso en términos de conexión entre Jaha, la Compañía y el reclutador de Harper?"

Indra negó con la cabeza "No hay nada todavía. Estos hombres eran demasiado jóvenes para ser contemporáneos a cualquier persona que pudiera haber reclutado a Harper."

Blake dijo "Si Harper fue reclutada cuando era una adolescente, entonces probablemente debemos buscar a alguien de la edad de Jaha como su reclutador," extendió sus manos en frustración. "Podría ser cualquiera."

"Tenemos que trabajar a partir de la suposición de que el reclutador de Harper y Jaha están unidos. Podría resultar que no lo están, pero ese es un escenario más probable que postular que el contacto de Harper dentro de la Compañía informó de los planes del asalto a Jaha a alguien más que luego retransmitió el mensaje a Jaha," Lexa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, girando los hombros y tratando de liberar algo de la rigidez de las semanas anteriores, las lesiones y la tensión de tener los ojos fijos todo el día en todos los archivos. Las luces del primer piso de la casa principal estaban encendidas y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Clarke. "No creo en las coincidencias. La única persona fuera de nuestro equipo, que sabía acerca del asalto era Harper. Ella informó a su reclutador y Jaha fue advertido. A más B es igual a C."

"Jaha ha tenido toda una vida para construir una red dentro del sistema," dijo Indra. "Estamos buscando una aguja en un pajar."

"Puede ser. Pero los hombres como Jaha saben que la red más segura es aquella que es pequeña y basada en la lealtad personal." Se apartó de la ventana y recordó el resto de su vida para hacer frente a sus agentes. "¿Que produce la mayor fidelidad?"

"La cadena de mando," dijo Blake inmediatamente.

"La familia" Indra respondió.

"Comiencen con Green y los otros cuatro hombres del asalto a Clarke y encuentren a sus hermanos, primos, tíos, padres, abuelos cada pariente masculino que pudiesen estar asociados con Jaha o los hermanos, tíos, padre de Jaha, lo que sea."

Blake frunció el ceño "¿Qué pasa con las mujeres?"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "No lo creo. Jaha dirige una academia militar para chicos. Todos los agresores fueron hombres. Todos los paramilitares en su complejo eran hombres. Él no confía en las mujeres con autoridad."

Los ojos de Indra brillaron, "uno de sus muchos errores."

"De acuerdo," dijo Lexa con tranquila satisfacción "Él va a lamentar habernos subestimado"

"Me preguntaba cuando saldrías a la superficie" dijo Clarke cuando Lexa se dirigió a la cocina un poco después de las 10pm. Retiró la banda roja de su frente y dejo que su cabello cayera libremente sobre los hombros. Acababa de llegar de una carrera en la playa y aún llevaba sudadera y una camiseta corta. "Hay pollo en el horno."

"Gracias, pero estoy bien. Callie envió sándwiches para nosotras," Lexa abrió la nevera y extrajo una cerveza. "¿Quieres una?"

"Tomé vino," Clarke esperó hasta que Lexa se sentó a la mesa y tomara varios tragos de su cerveza antes de moverse detrás de ella para darle masaje a sus hombros. "Un día largo"

Lexa inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Clarke, cerró los ojos y suspiró- "Si ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?"

"Lo de siempre. Pinté un poco esta tarde."

"¿Algo que pueda ver?"

Clarke sonrió "Pronto. Tal vez mañana."

"No voy a olvidarlo… ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?"

"Los hombres de Callie llevaron a Nicole de vuelta a la ciudad. Steph se va a quedar con ella por un día o dos para estar seguros de que ella estará bien."

"Bien. ¿Cómo está Zoe?"

Las manos de Clarke se detuvieron. "Molesta."

"Hablaré con ella tan pronto como verifique las cosas con Marcus y Reyes. Esperemos que ellos hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros al revisar lo que sucedió en el hotel anoche."

"¿No hay progreso?"

Lexa suspiró. "Algunos. No tengo ninguna duda de que con tiempo suficiente podríamos rastrear los diversos hilos de vuelta al centro, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo. No mientras Jaha pueda armar escuadras de asalto como lo hizo en el Aerie, personas que no les importa quien muere."

Clarke volvió a trabajar en los músculos del cuello de Lexa. "¿Crees que fue una misión suicida?"

"Dudo que lo enmarcaran de esa manera, pero la probabilidad era contundente de que ninguno de los asaltantes iba a sobrevivir."

"¿Crees que él vuelva a intentarlo?" Lexa se quedó en silencio, preguntándose si era justo contarle sus preocupaciones a Clarke. "No trates de decidir lo que es bueno para mí o no, sólo dime lo que piensas" dijo Clarke.

Lexa miró el rostro de Clarke. "Sí, lo creo."

"Bueno. Entonces no es tan inteligente ¿no? Sólo espero que lo haga pronto para que podamos terminar con esto." Clarke besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Lexa. "¿Por qué no tomas una ducha y te cambias a algo más cómodo? Tu espalda es un gran nudo"

"¿Vas a venir conmigo?"

Clarke se echó a reír "No, no a menos que tu intención sea pasar el resto de la noche en el dormitorio."

"Me parece bien" Lexa sonrió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el estómago de Clarke. "Te extrañé hoy."

Clarke trazó las cejas de Lexa con un dedo, luego se inclinó y la besó en la boca al revés "He estado pensando sobre esta mañana todo el día. Me encanta esta posición, pero la próxima vez quiero que sea tu boca debajo de mí."

Lexa gimió y movió la camiseta corta de Clarke con la nariz hasta poder besar su estómago desnudo. "Déjame terminar algunos asuntos y me encargaré de esos deseos. Me puedo duchar después."

"Estaré esperándote."

"¿Encontraron algo?" Lexa preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el centro de operaciones. Reyes, Marcus y para su sorpresa Pramheda, estaban revisando impresiones "Hola Pramheda. ¿Las cosas terminaron en Boston?"

Pramheda se encogió de hombros "Los del FBI están manejándolo. ¿Necesito decir más?"

"¿Aparte de que las cosas se están moviendo lentamente?" Lexa sonrió "¿Qué tienes tú?"

"El nombre del tirador era Allen Strassmann y como ya sabíamos, estaba en la lista de vigilancia de Haught. También estaba en otra media docena de listas bajo vigilancia de grupos de derecha, pro-vida y pro-cristiana ultraconservadora"

"En la superficie…" dijo Reyes "…parece que la Dra. Haught era el objetivo"

Lexa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos "¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"Si la doctora era el objetivo, parece bastante estúpido tratar de salir de ella cuando estaba con Egret, todo el mundo sabe que ella está fuertemente custodiada."

"Tal vez fue simplemente una cuestión de oportunidad," dijo Lexa.

"Es posible. Pero ¿cómo sabían que Haught abandonaría la sala con nosotros? Fue una decisión de último momento."

"Tal vez Strassmann estaba en el salón de banquetes o tenía a alguien vigilando los movimientos de Nicole y que podría avisarle, lo mismo que hubiésemos planteado si Clarke fuese el objetivo."

Reyes asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía muy convencida. "Si yo fuera a dispararle a Nicole Haught, planearía hacerlo cuando saliera del hotel después del evento, en el estacionamiento, tal vez, o incluso con la multitud saliendo de la sala del banquete. Tendría una mejor oportunidad para alejarme, punto."

"¿Tenemos algún indicio de que este tipo Strassmann podría haber tenido de objetivo a Clarke?" Lexa se unió a los demás alrededor de la mesa.

"No tenemos nada en los archivos de este sujeto o cualquier organización en la que él estuviese involucrado para contactarla, ninguna emisión de declaraciones o mensajes agresivos publicados en cualquiera de sus tablones de anuncios. Nada lo ata a ella."

"No estoy sorprendida. Si yo fuera a elegir un asesino, querría que él, o ella, fuese alguien anónimo," Lexa se encogió de hombros. "Eso supone que había alguien detrás de todo esto y no era Strassmann por sí mismo."

"Sería una gran maldita coincidencia…" dijo Marcus mientras se sentaba con el café, "…si resulta que alguien decidió dispararle a Nicole Haught justo cuando estaba con Egret. A pesar de la evidencia o la falta de ella, es demasiada coincidencia para mí"

Reyes asintió "Estoy de acuerdo"

"Yo también" Lexa se levantó "Sigan trabajando el punto de vista de Strassmann y asuman que su objetivo era Clarke. Vean si pueden encontrar una relación entre él y cualquier conexión conocida con Jaha, tal vez esté relacionado con alguno de los hombres de Jaha capturados en el campamento."

"Lo haré, Comandante," Reyes vaciló, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más y luego se quedó en silencio.

"¿Jefa?" preguntó Lexa.

"Nada, Comandante."

"No" dijo Lexa como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta. "No hicimos un maldito progreso, pero todavía estamos excavando."

"Realmente necesitamos introducir a Harper McIntyre si queremos encontrar el enlace con Jaha," dijo Reyes.

"Estoy trabajando en ello" Lexa observó al grupo "Hasta entonces seguimos adelante"

Lexa se inclinó hacia la sala y llamó a la puerta francesa parcialmente abierta que dividía el pasillo y las habitaciones del primer piso. Zoe estaba acurrucada en un extremo del sofá de cuero marrón oscuro frente a la chimenea. Una copa medio vacía de vino estaba en la mesita junto a ella. Se había cambiado los vaqueros que había estado usando temprano, a unos pantalones negros y un suéter blanco de cuello alto con tres cuartos de manga. Lucía distante y muy sola. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Zoe miró por encima del hombro. "Por supuesto." Zoe se volvió hacia el fuego cuando Lexa se sentó a su lado.

"Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad de advertirte sobre el artículo del periódico antes de que lo encontraras," dijo Lexa.

"¿Todavía lo habrías publicado si me hubiese opuesto?"

"Sí."

"Gracias por permitirme hacer las llamadas telefónicas esta tarde. Mi hermana y mi gerente de la oficina estaban muy aliviadas al escuchar que no estaba herida de gravedad," Zoe añadió bruscamente. "Por supuesto, me apegué al libreto que Reyes me proporcionó. El cual tú aprobaste, supongo"

Lexa hizo una mueca. "No era mi intención hacerte sentir como una conspiradora"

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"

"Es complicado."

"Eso significa que es acerca de Harper."

"Sí," Lexa admitió. "Ella no vendrá para protegerse a sí misma, pero va a protegerte. Y la necesitamos."

Zoe se movió estudiando a Lexa, sin aparente rastro de su enojo anterior. "Eso es chantaje emocional, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí, lo es."

"¿Cómo lo haces tan bien?"

"Es lo mejor para Harper, es lo mejor para ti. Y es lo mejor para Clarke."

"Esa es la línea de fondo, ¿no es así? Clarke."

Lexa la miró fijamente "Sí."

"¿Sin excusas? ¿Sin razonamientos elaborados o argumentos?"

"No"

"Claro y simple," Zoe susurró para sí misma.

"No es claro y no es simple" dijo Lexa "Necesario. Harper va a entenderlo."

"¿Y estás segura de que es lo mejor para Harper?"

"Tan segura como puedo estarlo," dijo Lexa. "Tienes que confiar en mí en esto."

Zoe rio con aspereza "Parece que todos tenemos que confiar demasiado en ti, Lexa. Eso es mucho pedir, ¿no lo crees?"

"Zoe" Clarke dijo desde la puerta "Lexa sabe lo que está haciendo. No hay nadie mejor para tomar estas decisiones"

"Espero que tengas razón" Zoe se levantó y se dirigió precipitadamente hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para mirar a Lexa. "Porque si algo le sucede a Harper debido a esto, nunca te perdonaré por usarme en su contra."

Cuando Zoe salió corriendo de la habitación, Clarke dijo: "Ella está simplemente molesta. Iré a hablar con ella."

"Está bien. Ella merece estar enojada. No lo manejé bien."

"Oh, no seas ridícula, Lexa. No eres responsable por todo el mundo y resulta que ella está equivocada."

Los labios de Lexa temblaron. "Gracias por venir en mi defensa. Creo."

Clarke agarró la barbilla de Lexa con su mano y le dio un beso, un beso profundo. "Sé cómo te pones. No voy a dejar que te rindas al respecto. Hiciste lo correcto, incluso si fue en el peor el momento."

"No sueles quejarte de mis momen…" Lexa se interrumpió cuando sonó su celular. "Woods" sostuvo la mirada de Clarke mientras hablaba. "¿Dónde?...Diles que intercepten, pero no, repito, no usen fuerza letal. Alerta a Reyes para asegurar la casa. Voy para allá"

"¿Qué pasa?" Clarke preguntó con ansiedad.

"Intrusos en la playa. Me tengo que ir"

"Que las personas de Callie lo manejen. Lexa…"

"Quédate aquí, Clarke. Estaré bien. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda."

"Maldita sea, Lexa…"

Lexa corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, llamando al número de Indra desde su celular. "Necesito apoyo. Estaré en el camino hacia las dunas."

"Roger, Comandante. ¿Blake?"

Lexa empujó la puerta trasera. Estaba oscuro, con sólo la luna para guiarla, pero conocía la ruta de memoria. Emitió órdenes mientras corría, el teléfono en una mano y un arma en la otra "No. Blake no está lo suficientemente móvil. Dile que tome posición detrás de la casa de huéspedes. Que nadie se acerque a la parte posterior del recinto, excepto por mis órdenes. Llama a Reyes, alerta roja."

"Copiado."

Lexa llegó corriendo a la playa y vio una ráfaga de actividad, formas oscuras convergían desde varias direcciones, un cuarto de milla sobre la costa. Al oír los gritos ahogados, cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. A medida que se acercaba, vio a tres de los agentes de Callie apuntando con los rifles de asalto hacia una figura arrodillada en la arena, con los brazos extendidos. Una figura delgada, con el pelo corto y rubio con una chaqueta oscura y pantalones. Lexa patinó hasta detenerse a unos metros de distancia y enfundó su arma.

Harper la miró. "Hola, Lexa."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Perfectamente, gracias."

Lexa hizo un gesto a los otros para que se alejaran. "Yo me encargó de esto. Gracias. Pueden regresar a sus puestos." Harper se levantó y se sacudió la arena de sus pantalones. "Fue arriesgado," dijo Lexa. "Pudieron haberte disparado."

"Sabía que tu gente estaría mejor preparada que eso."

"Demasiado confiada."

Harper sonrió suavemente. "Siempre he confiado en ti."

Lexa se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría la confianza. "Vamos a la casa," dijo. "Te hemos estado esperando."


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

"¿Asumo que el anuncio en el periódico fue fabricado?", preguntó Harper tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de los guardias.

Lexa sonrió brevemente, no se sorprendió de que Harper hubiese sospechado de la portada. Los agentes adoctrinados para trabajar clandestinamente, entendían con qué frecuencia y en qué medida los medios de comunicación eran utilizados para alterar la verdad. Lexa había esperado que Harper no corriera el riesgo de ignorar el reporte, a pesar de que no debía creerlo por completo. "La mayor parte era un elemento decorativo."

"¿Zoe está bien?"

"Sí, ella está completamente bien."

"Pero hubo algún tipo de incidente."

"Sí," dijo Lexa no dispuesta a discutir cualquier detalle, hasta que tuviera un mejor sentido de la agenda de Harper.

Como si lo comprendiera, Harper no siguió ahondando. "Esperaba que los guardias llamaran a Reyes cuando me interceptaron," le dijo "¿Estás dirigiendo el equipo de Clarke otra vez?"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "No, pero toda esta operación es asunto de OSN y eso me pone a cargo."

"¿Y vas a ir tras la compañía?"

"Si es necesario."

"La compañía ha existido desde hace mucho tiempo," dijo Harper. "La Seguridad Nacional es tan reciente que incluso la mayoría de las personas no saben lo que es."

"Lo sabrán muy pronto."

"Supongo que todos lo harán." Harper metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros frente al viento. "Dios, esto va a ser un desastre hasta que la gente decida cuál será su territorio."

"Probablemente, por mucho más tiempo que eso," Lexa se dio cuenta que Harper estaba temblando. "¿Qué tan lejos caminaste?"

"Cuatro o cinco millas, quería estar segura de flanquear a tus guardias para que ellos tuvieran una buena vista de mí cuando llegara a la playa. No quería salir de la nada justo encima de ellos y hacerlos disparar contra las sombras."

"Dijiste que pensabas que estaban bien entrenados como para eso."

"Digamos que prefiero que las probabilidades estén sólidamente apiladas a mi favor cuando estoy sin armas y en territorio hostil."

"Procedimiento correcto," Lexa estuvo de acuerdo. Entendió muy pronto que Harper había ingresado con tiempo suficiente en la isla, para moverse hacia los guardias. Sintió un movimiento en las sombras a su derecha y deslizó la mano por su arma cuando Indra salió de la cubierta de las dunas. A su lado, Harper se tensó.

"¿Todo bien, Comandante?" preguntó Indra.

"Sí. Diles a Blake y Reyes que se retiren"

"Sí señora" Indra transmitió las órdenes por radio, luego miró a Harper mientras el trío subía por el camino hacia el recinto "Me alegro de verte."

"Gracias," respondió Harper. "Siento lo mismo."

"Tú y Blake deben tomar un tiempo de descanso mientras puedan, Davis," dijo Lexa. "Nos reuniremos de nuevo a las 0600."

"Sí señora," Indra salió de la ruta hacia la casa de huéspedes. "Buenas noches, comandante."

Lexa se detuvo a medio camino entre la casa de huéspedes y la casa principal, en un punto fuera del alcance visual del perímetro de los guardias apostados en la parte trasera de la casa. Se enfrentó a Harper, quien se veía delgada y pálida bajo la luz de la luna. "Clarke está dentro. Así como Zoe. Los hombres de Callie ya te cachearon, pero tengo que hacerlo yo misma."

"Por supuesto," Harper abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta y luego extendió los brazos a los costados a la altura del hombro y abrió las piernas.

"Desabrocha tu blusa y desabrocha tus pantalones vaqueros," dijo Lexa. "Lamento que haga frío aquí afuera."

"Sólo hazlo, Lexa."

"Seré rápida." Sin decir palabra, Harper abrió su ropa. Lexa rápidamente verificó por armas que esperaba no encontrar y luego con más cuidado deslizó sus dedos dentro de las copas del sujetador de Harper, sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen y espalda y la parte superior del borde de los vaqueros por delante y por detrás en busca de un micrófono, que esperaba no encontrar. No lo hizo. "Gracias."

Harper arregló su ropa. "¿Puedo ver a Zoe?"

"Sí, pero sólo por un minuto. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar."

Volvieron a caminar.

"Voy a hacer lo que quieras."

"Para el registro…" dijo Lexa "…me alegro de que finalmente trajeras tu culo aquí"

Harper suspiró. "He hecho cosas que lamento, Lexa, pero nunca te hubiese traicionado conscientemente. No sabía cómo sería utilizada la inteligencia que transmitía. Sé que no es una excusa."

"Sé cómo se juega el juego. Sé que no tenías otra opción. Estamos bien con eso"

Harper apretó brevemente la mano de Lexa. "Me alegro."

"Vamos adentro para que puedas calentarte." Subieron las escaleras a la cubierta delantera y Lexa asintió a Reyes, quien estaba de pie con la espalda contra la puerta de la cocina con un rifle de asalto sostenido ligeramente en sus brazos "Todo bien, Jefa."

"¿Me necesita en el interior, comandante?" preguntó Reyes.

"No por el momento. Los turnos habituales estarán bien esta noche. Nos reuniremos mañana."

Reyes miró a Harper y se apartó de la puerta. "Sí señora."

Lexa guio a Harper al interior. La cocina estaba vacía, como ya sabía estaría. Reyes movería a Zoe y a Clarke al centro de la casa tan pronto como se diera cuenta de que la seguridad había sido violada. "Zoe está, probablemente, en la sala de estar con Clarke. Te esperaré aquí, si quieres decirle a Clarke donde estoy."

"Gracias." Harper se encontró con los ojos de Lexa. "Sé que no tienes que hacer esto, nada de esto. Estoy segura de que te dijeron que me entregaras a quien quiera que sea que está en la parte superior de la cadena de mando de seguridad en este momento."

Lexa sonrió tristemente "Esa soy yo"

"Espero que siga así." El tono de Harper era melancólico. "Gracias, Lexa. Ya regreso."

"Oh Dios" Zoe murmuró, levantándose lentamente cuando Harper entró en la habitación.

Clarke dudó por un segundo, luego se levantó y le dio un rápido abrazo a Zoe. "Te veré más tarde." Dejó a Harper y a Zoe a solas en la sala poco iluminada. Ninguna se movió al principio.

"¿Alguna vez ibas a regresar?" preguntó Zoe.

"Yo quería"

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Harper se estremeció. "Tenía miedo de que salieras lastimada."

Zoe levantó una leña y la puso sobre las ya encendidas. "Ven aquí junto al fuego. Tienes frío." Cuando sintió a Harper a su lado, se volvió para tocarle el rostro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Un poco cansada." Harper atrapo la mano de Zoe y rozó sus labios a través de la palma de la mano. "Te extrañé mucho."

"No sé qué hacer primero," confesó Zoe. "Quiero alimentarte. Te ves muy delgada. Quiero abrazarte. Tus manos están tan frías. Quiero que me abraces. Me siento tan vacía."

"Lo primero es lo primero," Harper puso a Zoe firmemente entre sus brazos.

Zoe dio un pequeño grito y deslizó ambas manos debajo de la parte posterior de la chaqueta de Harper, luego hundió la cara en el cuello de Harper. "No me importa que pase después de esto, no vas a desaparecer de nuevo."

Harper acarició el cabello de Zoe, separando las hebras rubias elegantes a través de sus dedos. "Te lo prometería si pudiera."

Una sonrisa trémula se opuso a la tristeza en los ojos de Zoe. "Clarke dice que tú y Lexa son las mejores en lo que hacen. Así que las dos deberían ser capaces de encontrar una solución mejor."

"Lexa me está esperando para hablar conmigo." Harper no podía soportar la idea de dejar a Zoe de nuevo, sobre todo sabiendo que podían pasar horas antes de que pudiera regresar. Y horas era lo mejor que podía esperar. Los agentes cuyas lealtades estaban en cuestionamiento podían ser interrogados por semanas. A veces meses. Tenía que creer que Lexa no le haría eso y ella apostaría todo lo que le importaba en esa creencia. "No sé cuánto tiempo estaré…"

"Ella no va a llevarte lejos, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Por qué has venido? ¿Fue por el artículo del periódico? Yo no sabía…"

"Cuando lo leí por primera vez…" dijo Harper instintivamente acercando aún más a Zoe "…pensé que estabas herida y casi me volví loca. Pasé la mitad de un día frenética haciendo llamadas y aprovechando alguna fuente antigua, pero nadie podía encontrar un informe del accidente o un reporte policial que te implicara. Así que me di cuenta de que el artículo era falso, pero todavía estaba preocupada por si fuese una verdad a medias. Tenía que saber que estabas bien"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Zoe "Lexa no me dijo lo que había hecho o habría encontrado alguna manera de llamarte."

Harper sonrió. "Es por eso que ella no te lo dijo."

Los ojos de Zoe se oscurecieron. "¿No estás enojada con ella?"

"Pensé que probablemente había plantado el artículo. O eso, o alguien más estaba tratando de sacarme." Harper suspiró y se inclinó sobre Zoe, más cansada de lo que había pensado. "Me estaba quedando sin opciones. Parecía que ya era el tiempo de venir. Además, te extrañé."

"Lexa dijo que entenderías lo que había hecho y por qué y aunque no apruebo haber sido utilizada para engañarte, estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí." Zoe rozó los dedos por el cabello de Harper. "Y no voy a permitir que Lexa o cualquier otra persona te lleve lejos de mí otra vez."

"Tengo que ir a hablar con ella."

"Estaré arriba. La última puerta a la derecha. Ven a mí."

"¿Estás segura?"

Zoe puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harper y la besó, un beso suave y persistente. "Nunca, nunca más segura"

"¿Escocés?" Lexa cerró la puerta de la cocina después de Harper "Hay una buena botella en el armario de allí."

"Ahora podría servirme. ¿Te unes a mí?"

Lexa asintió. Observó cuando Harper tomó las copas debajo de la alacena, añadió cubitos de hielo y vertió el licor ámbar. Lexa la había visto hacer exactamente lo mismo decenas de veces anteriormente, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado. Harper se veía diferente, también. No era simplemente que su ropa era mucho más informal de lo que Lexa le había visto usar incluso cuando no estaba trabajando, o que su sedoso y dorado cabello estaba mucho más corto de lo que nunca había estado. Haría falta más que unos vaqueros y el cabello corto, para ocultar la fría elegancia de Harper. No estaba solo más delgada, estaba sin grasa y más tensa y se movía con un sentido de ira reprimida y un propósito casi letal que Lexa asociaba a los animales enjaulados. Harper no podría ser enjaulada, pero estaba siendo cazada.

"Solo para aclarar, no tengo la intención de entregarte a nadie" dijo Lexa.

Harper le ofreció el escocés. "Sin embargo, no sabes lo que tengo que decir"

"¿Quién está detrás de ti?"

"Diferentes y variados grupos." Harper se sentó al otro lado de la mesa de roble frente a Lexa y contempló su escocés "La compañía, de seguro. Mi reclutador ha estado dejando mensajes en los puntos especificados para que regrese"

"¿Henry?"

Harper sonrió amargamente. "Bueno, así es como él siempre se identificó."

"¿No confías en él ahora?"

Harper dio vueltas al vaso de cristal, lentamente entre sus manos. Sus dedos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, eran largos y delgados, pero no delicados. "Es inusual que él insista en un cara a cara. De hecho, en todos los años que he trabajado con él, sólo nos hemos reunido un puñado de veces. Ahora está haciendo peticiones urgentes para una cita"

"¿Una trampa?"

"Eso es lo que siento" Harper dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Pero una trampa tendida por quién? ¿Jaha, porque está trabajando con Henry? ¿O la compañía, porque me quiere para un interrogatorio? porque piensan que he alertado a Jaha."

"Te quieren por alguna razón."

"Sí y si la compañía está involucrada, ya sé lo que va a pasar si regreso. Créeme, no tengo ningún deseo de desaparecer, ni siquiera temporalmente."

Lexa no vio ninguna razón para protestar sobre lo que ambas sabían que era posible. Los agentes sospechosos de voltearse eran detenidos a la fuerza, interrogados y a veces, eliminados. "Henry podría querer que regreses para protegerte de Jaha"

"Me gustaría pensar eso," Harper tomó un trago de whisky lentamente y sacudió la cabeza. "Pero sería una tontería suponer que sólo porque hemos tenía una asociación profesional durante veinte años, somos amigos. Si él es la conexión con Jaha, ahora soy un estorbo."

"Es por eso que estás mejor aquí," Lexa terminó su bebida. "Tuvimos un incidente en Boston la otra noche. Un asaltante armado penetró nuestro perímetro y dio un par de tiros antes de que lo contuviésemos."

"¿Quién era el objetivo?"

"No lo sabemos. Nicole Haught, tiene un perfil alto y no es una investigadora de células madre muy popular, estaba con nosotros. Puede ser que haya sido ella. Puede ser que haya sido Clarke. Incluso podría haber sido Zoe."

"¿Zoe?" el rostro de Harper se volvió inexpresivo, tan frío como un mármol tallado. "¿Cuál sería el punto? Si alguien la elimina, no tendrían nada con que obligarme."

"¿Nadie? ¿Familia? ¿Viejos amantes?"

Una antigua tristeza se apoderó de Harper por una fracción de segundo, suavizando sus rasgos. "Tú más que nadie debería saber que aparte de ti no había nadie más. Sólo Zoe. ¿Tenías a alguien custodiándola?"

"Blake. Tuvimos suerte, allí." Lexa hizo una mueca. "Es posible que los planes de Jaha sea limpiar la casa y acabar con todos."

"Entonces tenemos que llegar a él primero."

"Podríamos no ser capaces de hacerlo, a menos que forcemos a Henry a voltearse. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos encontrarlo?"

Harper negó con la cabeza. "Nunca me reuní con él en una oficina. Podría estar estacionado en California por lo que sé. Dios, Lexa, el hombre ha manejado mi vida desde que era una adolescente y ni siquiera sé su nombre completo" rio con aspereza, sus ojos sombríos. "¿En qué clase de idiota me convierte eso?"

"Las dos sabemos que no se trata de eso," Lexa extendió su mano sobre la mesa y Harper juntó sus dedos fugazmente. "Has hecho un trabajo que la mayoría de nosotros, no podría hacer por mucho más tiempo de lo que nadie debería hacer. Eso no te convierte en una tonta en mi libro, te hace un héroe."

"Gracias," susurró Harper.

"¿Supongo que has intentado ubicarlo de otra manera que no sea una reunión?"

"Tenía la esperanza de descubrir su identidad y he llamado a todos los contactos que tengo. O pensaba que tenía," la desilusión de Harper brillaba bajo la fachada fabricada que llevaba sin esfuerzo. "He probado todas las fuentes que conozco, pero en las últimas semanas, todas se han secado misteriosamente. Los números de contacto ya no están en servicio, las cuentas bancarias de repente están cerradas, los buzones han sido cerrados."

"Has sido cortada."

Harper asintió. "Podría ser sólo para obligarme a hacer contacto, o podría ser el primer paso para eliminarme."

"¿Imagino que no tienes una fotografía?"

"No y no es como si la compañía mantuviese una lista de empleados, que pudiese revisar."

Lexa se rio. "Ahora, eso acabaría con el propósito de ser un espía ¿no es así?"

"Un espía," dijo Harper con ironía. "Operativo suena mucho mejor"

"Asumamos que Jaha y Henry están trabajando juntos, es el escenario más probable. Por lo tanto, si encontramos a uno, encontraremos al otro"

"¿Algún progreso?"

Lexa frunció el ceño. "Hemos acumulado archivos de los socios de Jaha desde hace veinticinco años hasta ahora. Va lento, pero tendríamos que mirar a través de todo lo que Indra y Blake han reunido hasta ahora. Desafortunadamente, algunas de las fotografías son de niños o de hombres mucho más jóvenes que los que probablemente tiene ahora."

"Tal vez Indra pueda utilizar el software de simulador de edad para proyectar las apariencias actuales ante cualquier posibilidad."

"Podríamos ser capaces de hacer algo aún mejor," dijo Lexa lentamente mientras se levantaba. "Es casi medianoche. Me gustaría que te reunieras con nosotros en la mañana. A las 0600 en la casa de huéspedes."

"¿Estás segura? Blake y Indra podrían no sentirse tan confiadas como tú lo estás" señaló Harper.

"No estoy de acuerdo, pero de cualquier manera, no es su elección."

Harper se levantó. "Estás arriesgándote, Lexa y lo sé. Quiero que sepas que aprecio…"

"No me insultes, Harper," Lexa rozó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Harper. "Duerme un poco" Luego dejó caer su mano y se alejó.

Harper esperó hasta que los pasos de Lexa desaparecieron y siguió por el pasillo y las escaleras. Cuando pasó la habitación que sabía era la de Clarke, reconoció la voz sensual de Clarke y luego el tono ligeramente más profundo de Lexa. El sonido de la voz de Lexa en un mensaje de teléfono, una vez había movido su corazón y su sangre. Ahora, le llenaba con una sensación de calma y seguridad. Se preguntaba si eso era justo, pero sin embargo estaba contenta por eso, siguió hacia la última puerta a la derecha y llamó en voz baja antes de entrar. La habitación estaba iluminada por una lámpara de noche. Zoe estaba en la cama, la sábana hasta la cintura. Sus pechos formaban curvas suaves debajo de una camiseta melocotón pálido. Harper se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tomó la mano "Hay una parte de mí que piensa que no debería estar aquí"

"¿Qué piensa la otra parte?"

"Que es el único lugar en el mundo donde quiero estar."

Zoe apartó las sábanas. "Esa es la parte que yo escucharía, si fuese tú."

"Está bien," Harper susurró suavemente.

Se levantó y desabrochó su blusa, el sujetador y las dejó caer al suelo detrás de ella.

Bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros, los empujó hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior y salió de ellos. Mirando a Zoe viéndola, se sorprendió al sentir como su cuerpo se aceleraba cuando las únicas sensaciones que había sentido durante tanto tiempo habían sido la fatiga y la tristeza desesperada. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Se acostó sobre Zoe y guio la mano de Zoe entre sus muslos.

"Por favor, hazme el amor. Te necesito."


	22. Chapter 22

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

Lunes  
"¿Alguna respuesta de McIntyre sobre tu solicitud de una reunión?" preguntó Jaha a través de su teléfono celular desechable.  
"Todavía no."  
Jaha tomó un sorbo de café y miró el tráfico en la calle principal de la pequeña costa de la ciudad, a través de la ventana del comedor. Una camarera deslizó un plato de huevos revueltos y pan tostado frente a él. Hizo contacto visual cuando le dio las gracias.  
"Un verdadero placer" la morena le ofreció una sonrisa sensual mientras se desplazaba por la alfombra roja de cuero, que se había hecho brillante por todos los años de uso, de cuerpos deslizándose por ella hacia dentro y hacia fuera.  
Le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, tomando nota de la invitación en sus ojos mientras examinaba sus grandes pechos y curvas. Su pene se alargó, recordándole que había pasado algún tiempo desde que había satisfecho sus necesidades. Hizo una nota mental para encargarse de eso, entonces miró hacia otro lado, alejando esos pensamientos. "¿Por qué cree que tu operativa está haciendo caso omiso de tu orden directa?"  
"Debido a que ella es una de nuestras mejores agentes" el hombre expresó con rudeza. Luego, como arrepentido de su arrebato, añadió en un tono conciliador. "La fuga ocurrió demasiado pronto después que ella me dio su reporte, por lo que es difícil que no sospeche, pero yo no tenía otra opción. Si las fuerzas especiales no hubiesen atacado el campamento con tanta rapidez, podría haber sido capaz de encontrar otra manera de advertirte, pero el equipo de Woods fue mucho más eficaz de lo que esperábamos. No tuve tiempo para encubrir las cosas y no creía que tu disfrutarías del cautiverio."  
"Nunca es prudente subestimar al enemigo," dijo Jaha suavemente, pinchando un montículo suave y esponjoso de huevo. "Es desafortunado eliminarla, nos va a costar un enlace dentro de varios de nuestros principales objetivos, pero mientras más tiempo permanezca con vida, mayor es la probabilidad de que estés comprometido."  
"Le he advertido que está en peligro, pero ella no está de acuerdo con una reunión."  
"No estás utilizando el incentivo adecuado."  
"¿Qué sugieres?"  
Jaha le dijo que hacer, desconectó y marcó otro número. "Él tiene cuarenta ocho horas para encargarse de su desorden, entonces limpiaremos la casa nosotros mismos, empezando por él."  
"Sí, señor. Es un placer servirle, señor."

"¿Harper?" Zoe llamó con urgencia en la oscuridad. La cama al lado de ella estaba cálida, pero vacía. La pesadilla de las últimas semanas instantáneamente la invadió y sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. Sentándose rápidamente, se quedó sin aliento. "Oh Dios."  
"Estoy aquí" Harper corrió al lado de la cama y puso a Zoe entre sus brazos. "He encontrado algo de ropa que había dejado aquí el mes pasado y estaba tratando de no despertarte mientras me vestía."  
"¿A dónde vas?"  
"A una reunión con Lexa."  
Zoe la abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus manos sobre la espalda de Harper. Sólo llevaba una camiseta ajustada y las bragas. "Estás helada. Termina de vestirte."  
Harper levantó las mantas y se deslizó debajo. "Te he asustado. Lo siento."  
Zoe negó con la cabeza. "Sólo por un segundo. Desearía que no tuvieras que irte."  
"Voy a regresar" Harper se acostó encima de Zoe y le besó la garganta. "No podría irme ahora, a menos que eso pudiese ser de ayuda."  
"No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿quieres?"  
Harper se rio en voz baja. "A veces pienso que toda mi vida ha sido una tontería."  
"No," dijo Zoe con certeza. Acarició con sus dedos el cabello corto en la base del cuello de Harper. "Eres la mujer más extraordinaria que jamás he conocido."  
"Zoe" Harper murmuró besándola profundamente. Cuando Zoe apretó su abrazo y se tensó debajo de ella, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de la parte posterior de los muslos de Harper, Harper se sumergió en el calor emanado por el cuerpo de Zoe. La pasión de Zoe era algo que jamás había sentido. El fuego ardía sin esfuerzo, invadiendo esos lugares oscuros y estériles donde había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, sin darse cuenta de que con el tiempo estarían sepultados y muertos. Desesperada por no perder la conexión, Harper se apretó en los brazos de Zoe, bajando sus dedos y clavándolos en la carne firme y flexible. Cuando Zoe gimió, al instante se apartó "Lo siento. No quería…"  
"No. Más," Zoe atrajo la cabeza de Harper hacia abajo, sus dedos retorciéndose a través de sus cabellos. Ella presionó su boca sobre el oído de Harper. "No puedes hacerme daño. No por tocarme. Estoy muriendo por tenerte dentro de mí." Harper sollozó un llanto de necesidad y asombro. Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que su rostro estuvo presionado sobre el estómago de Zoe, entonces tomó el pecho de Zoe con una mano y la penetró con la otra. Apretó y giró el pezón de Zoe mientras empujaba dentro de ella, más rápido y más profundo, empuje tras empuje. "Dios" Zoe jadeó arqueándose frenéticamente para igualar cada golpe. "No quiero venirme, pero vas a hacer que lo haga."  
"Sí" Harper susurró con urgencia. Besando todo su camino hacia abajo, deslizando la lengua por la piel suave y los músculos temblorosos y el calor fragante. Gimió hasta que sus labios se encontraron con el clítoris de Zoe y lo lamió suavemente.  
"Oh no…" suplicó Zoe "…no me hagas venir tan pronto."  
"Te deseo" susurró Harper antes de chuparla aún más firmemente.  
Zoe agarró las sábanas y empujó con fuerza en torno a los dedos de Harper hasta que su clítoris se hinchó llenando la boca de Harper. "Es tan bueno, tan maravilloso, tan oh, oh…voy a…" Harper miró el rostro de Zoe que refleja el placer que se extendía alrededor de sus dedos y latía entre sus labios y pensó que nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso. No dejó de acariciarla, dentro y fuera, hasta que Zoe murmuró una débil protesta y se apartó. "Amor…" Zoe susurró "…no voy a ser capaz de caminar hoy si no te detienes."  
Tiernamente, Harper colocó un delicado beso en la cúspide del sexo de Zoe y apoyó la mejilla en el hueso de la cadera más cercano. No detuvo la caricia sobre su pecho, sonriendo mientras la boca de Zoe se curvaba en obvio disfrute. "Eso es lo que tú dices, pero no es lo que tu cuerpo me está diciendo."  
"Mi cuerpo es codicioso" Zoe miró hacia abajo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y pesados. "Insaciable, de hecho, por ti."  
"¿En serio?" Harper beso el bajo vientre de Zoe, luego acarició con su rostro un poco más bajo. "Puedo manejarlo"  
"Oh, yo sé que puedes. Quítate primero la ropa y ven aquí." Zoe murmuró. "Yo también te deseo."  
Harper se quitó su camiseta y bragas y luego se deslizó entre los brazos de Zoe, deslizando su centro hinchado contra la pierna de Zoe. La besó largamente, meciéndose lentamente contra ella. "Sólo tengo un minuto."  
"¿Puedes venirte de esta manera?"  
"Creo que sí, si me ayudas."  
"Lo que sea."  
"Juega con mis pechos" dijo Harper con su voz áspera, mientras se deslizaba rápidamente hacia arriba y abajo sobre el muslo de Zoe.  
"Estás tan mojada. Tan hermosa" Zoe presionó los pezones de Harper. "¿Se siente bien, cariño? ¿Frotarte contra mí de esa manera? ¿Mojándome toda? ¿Quieres venirte por mí?"  
"Oh, sí. Estoy casi…casi…" Harper se quedó sin aliento "Dame un beso. Bésame…Dios…estoy...oh…estoy tan cerca."  
"Pronto" Zoe jadeó, capturando la boca de Harper y apretando sus pechos rítmicamente. Cuando los movimientos de Harper se hicieron más frenéticos, Zoe metió la lengua más profunda, siguiendo los empujones frenéticos de Harper. Sintiendo como Harper luchaba para llegar al orgasmo, Zoe subió sus caderas y presionó su pierna con más fuerza contra el clítoris de Harper. "Con más fuerza, cariño. Empuja con más fuerza…"  
"Me voy a venir," la cabeza de Harper cayó hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en Zoe. "Dios, Te amo."  
"Te amo," gritó Zoe.  
Temblando, Harper cayó sobre el cuerpo de Zoe y se desplomó en sus brazos.

Con varios minutos de sobra antes de la sesión informativa, Harper llamó a la puerta de la casa de huéspedes. Blake respondió.  
"Hey" dijo Blake manteniendo la puerta abierta. "Te perdiste un buen espectáculo que Jaha creo hace un par de semanas."  
"Eso me han dicho" Harper entró, pero vaciló antes de seguir adelante. "Lamento no haberlo logrado."  
"Sí, yo también." Blake miró hacia la habitación contigua, donde Lexa e Indra esperaban. "Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros en tu lugar. Me alegro de que no haya sido yo."  
"Te lo agradezco" Harper agarró el brazo de Blake "Escucha. Lexa me dijo lo que pasó en Boston. Te debo una por cuidar de Zoe."  
"No, no es así." dijo Blake sin darle importancia. "Pero si realmente sientes que me debes, puedes planear en quedarte aquí por un tiempo, donde están tus amigos."  
"Gracias," dijo Harper en voz baja. "Es lo que voy a hacer."  
"Bien" Blake se volvió y se dirigió hacia el centro de mando. "Entonces vamos a trabajar"  
"Buenos días" dijo Lexa cuando Harper entró. Indra le saludó con la cabeza. "Nuestra prioridad el día de hoy y cada día hasta que lo logremos, es identificar a tu reclutador. Trabajaremos en la base de que él es un socio de Jaha, porque de lo contrario no tendremos un punto de partida."  
"Muy bien."  
"Quiero que revises los archivos que Davis ha recopilado de los asociados de Jaha, incluyendo los estudiantes de la academia. Podríamos tener suerte."  
Harper sonrió con tristeza. "Nos vendría bien un poco de suerte."  
"Antes de llegar a eso…" dijo Lexa "…quiero que Reyes se una a nosotras para que pueda escuchar como lograste estar detrás de nuestras líneas" abrió su teléfono y apretó varios botones. "Jefa, ¿puedes venir un momento? Gracias."  
Mientras esperaban, Harper y Indra consiguieron café y abrieron varias cajas de donas que los empleados de Callie habían repartido.  
"Es bueno tener al equipo unido de nuevo," dijo Indra.  
"Lo es," Harper abrió la nevera por la leche. "¿Cómo está Marcus?"  
"También volvió al equipo. Fue enviado a la casa principal para apoyar a Reyes. Estoy segura de que lo verás más tarde," Indra sonrió y agitó su café. "Está haciendo una notable recuperación."  
Harper la estudió con interés. "En serio."  
Indra la miró a los ojos "Absolutamente."  
"Bueno, bien por ti."  
"Sí, lo es." bebió un sorbo de café. "Ah, ¿Zoe?"  
"Por suerte, me ha perdonado."  
Indra negó con la cabeza. "No creo que alguna vez haya pensado que había algo que perdonar."  
"Espero que tengas razón."  
Con el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose bruscamente, dijo Indra. "Es hora de la segunda ronda. Reyes no va a estar feliz."  
"No la culpo," Harper siguió a Indra de nuevo a la otra habitación y se sentó a la mesa junto a Lexa. Reyes se sentó rígidamente frente a ella.  
"Buenos días, Jefa" dijo Harper formalmente.  
"Agente McIntyre."  
"Harper" dijo Harper en voz baja.  
Reyes pareció relajarse poco a poco. "Lo siento. Ese fue un buen truco el que hiciste anoche. Podríamos haberte matado."  
"Quería hablar con Lexa."  
"¿Has oído hablar de un teléfono?"  
"No me gustan los teléfonos."  
"¿Qué tal un coche? Podrías haber conducido hasta el borde de esta carretera y nuestra gente habría llegado a ti, comprobado tu identidad y me hubiesen avisado."  
"Suponiendo que eran todos de tu gente y de confianza."  
"¿No confías en nosotros?" Raven movió su mirada hacia Lexa, que no dijo nada.  
"Confío en ti y en las otras personas en esta habitación. Y Marcus y Murphy y Pramheda. No confío en las personas que no conozco" el rostro de Harper era difícil de leer. "Además, me habrían seguido."  
"¿Cómo sabes que no te siguieron?" Raven no podía esconder el enojo en su voz. "Sabes que eres un objetivo y podrías haber hecho que cualquiera te siguiera justo aquí y les hubieses mostrado una puerta trasera para entrar."  
"Número uno…" dijo Harper "…el que podría quererme muerta ya sabe dónde se encuentran. Me sacó de aquí hace unas semanas ¿recuerdas?" Raven no dijo nada, pero los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. "Número dos, nadie me siguió anoche."  
"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Raven exigió.  
"Porque he estado en la isla desde la semana pasada. Nadie me ha estado siguiendo."  
"El puerto" dijo Lexa, molesta consigo misma por no anticiparlo.  
Indra se echó a reír. Reyes simplemente miró. Blake hizo un punto al no mirar a su amante.  
Harper sonrió. "Sí"  
"¿Entraste en barco?"  
"Alquilé un espacio en el muelle del puerto deportivo para mi yate hace un tiempo."  
Lexa miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta del tiempo que Harper había estado planeando sus movimientos. En algún punto, debió haberse sentido inquieta con su asignación desde el principio. "Creaste una identidad alternativa cuando estuviste aquí trabajando con nosotros el mes pasado. Así que cuando hicimos una revisión de los huéspedes recién registrados la semana pasada, no apareciste. Ya tenías tiempo allí."  
"Me preocupé cuando la compañía me envió a infiltrarme en tu equipo, sabía que no iba a salir bien. Siempre es prudente establecer una nueva identidad cuando sabes que ninguna de las anteriores serían seguras" Harper le habló directamente a Lexa. "Y sabía que si querías tener a Clarke en un lugar inaccesible, volverías aquí."  
"¿Tu reclutador no sabe nada de esto?"  
"No."  
Reyes hizo un sonido exasperado. "Así que ayer por la noche caminaste en círculos alrededor de la punta de la isla y luego te dirigiste a la playa."  
"Sí. No es exactamente la ruta que utilizaría para un ataque sorpresa, pero me llevó a donde quería ir."  
"Así que podemos asumir…" dijo Lexa "…que Jaha y tu reclutador sospechan que estamos aquí. Ellos conocen el área en general, ya fueron capaces de extraerte sin ser detectados, pero no habíamos establecido un perímetro tan alejado de las casa en esa oportunidad"  
"Callie ha tenido barcos de reconocimiento en el agua, las veinticuatro horas al día desde que hemos estado aquí" Reyes miró fijamente a Harper. "Aparte del tráfico normal de la marina, cada barco es monitoreado para asegurarse de que no intenten un desembarco en la playa."  
Harper sintió una mezcla de gratitud, culpa y alivio ante la revelación. Reyes confiaba en ella o de lo contrario no hablaría de sus medidas de seguridad. Harper se dio cuenta de que su colega estaba todavía enfadada con ella por ignorar el procedimiento de la noche anterior, pero al menos estaba hablando como si todavía estuvieran en el mismo lado. "Lamento haber puesto a tu equipo en una posición incómoda Jefa," dijo. "Si te digo la verdad, sólo quería llegar hasta aquí."  
"Bueno, no te disparamos, que es lo principal. Habría causado todo tipo de problemas tratar de crear una historia para cubrir eso."  
Lexa le dio un guiño a Reyes, parte como aprobación y parte para animarla. Reyes se levantó. "Si no me necesita más tiempo, comandante, volveré a la marina y revisaré a todos los que tienen un yate o hayan alquilado una habitación allí."  
"Creo que hemos terminado, Jefa ¿Intentarás advertir a Callie sobre la situación?" Lexa luchaba por no emitir órdenes para asegurar la marina.  
"Inmediatamente y le informaré a Egret y a la Srta. Monroe que la marina está fuera de los límites por el momento hasta que la hayamos asegurado."  
"Gracias."  
Reyes asintió con la cabeza al grupo y se fue.  
"¿Qué nombre has estado usando aquí?" Indra preguntó a Harper.  
"Ingrid Klein."  
"Te das cuenta de que acabas de quemar esa identidad si quieres desaparecer de nuevo" señaló Blake.  
"Parece que estoy limitando mis opciones, ¿no es así?" Harper se encontró con los ojos de Lexa.  
Blake sonrió. "Parece que tendrás que quedarte."  
"Bueno, entonces, me pondré a trabajar."  
Indra volteó una computadora portátil en su dirección. Una serie de fotos llenaron la pantalla. "Empieza a buscar."

Seis horas más tarde, Harper se apartó de la mesa con disgusto. "Si él está aquí…" dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la computadora "…no lo reconozco."  
"Cuando se conocieron ¿alguna vez tuviste la sensación de que estaba disfrazado?" preguntó Indra.  
Harper negó con la cabeza "No. Él siempre parecía un hombre común en un traje de negocios cualquiera."  
"Lo que estoy segura era como quería lucir exactamente."  
Harper se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Tal vez deberíamos tratar con los archivos militares."  
"¿Y empezar dónde? ¿Qué rama, que año?"  
"Jaha sirvió. Echemos un vistazo a cada persona que haya conocido desde el campo de entrenamiento hasta el día que fue licenciado."  
Indra asintió. "Estoy trabajando en ello, pero para el acceso de ese tipo de archivos militares tengo que usar un poco de delicadeza."  
"¿No puede Lexa usar su pase de libre acceso a todas partes de Seguridad Interna en esos archivos?"  
"Ella podría" dijo Blake desde el otro lado de la habitación donde trabajaba en su propia área de computadoras. "Sin embargo, alertaría a un buen número de personas y eso es exactamente lo que no queremos."  
Harper asintió. "Creo que hasta que sepamos qué tan profundo va esto, es más seguro no confiar en nadie," miró de una a la otra. "Así que ¿cuándo voy a ver más fotografías?"  
"Más tarde," dijo Indra.  
"Muy bien. Hasta entonces, si me das una línea segura, intentaré ponerme en contacto con algunas de mis fuentes anteriores. Podría ser capaz de recoger algo de lo que está sucediendo allá afuera."  
"Debemos ser capaces de arreglar…" Blake se tensó y se volvió hacia la puerta principal por el sonido de apertura de la misma. Se relajó cuando Lexa entró.  
"Reyes dice que no hay nadie sospechoso en la marina"  
"Excelente" dijo Blake.  
"¿Dónde estamos?"  
"No llegaremos a ninguna parte con las fotografías. Lo siento" dijo Harper.  
"Fue una apuesta arriesgada, sin punto de referencia ¿Estás en un punto donde pudieses tomar un descanso?" preguntó Lexa.  
Harper se levantó "Sí, por supuesto. Lo que necesites"  
"Pensaba en tratar de trabajar en un boceto de tu reclutador."  
"No disponemos de una dibujante aquí, ¿verdad?"  
"No." Lexa sonrió. "Tenemos algo aún mejor."

Clarke cerró las puertas francesas de la sala de estar y llevó sus suministros hacia el sofá. Apartó las mangas de su camiseta de manga larga, se quitó sus botas altas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá con su cuaderno de dibujo apoyado en sus rodillas. "¿Has hecho algo como esto antes?"  
"No" Harper se sentó en una silla al lado y cruzando las piernas. Después de despertar con Zoe y trabajar con el equipo durante toda la mañana, se sentía casi normal otra vez. "¿Y tú?"  
"No. Será un desafío."  
Harper sonrió levemente. "Bueno ¿qué más es nuevo?"  
Clarke la miró. "Supongo que es un nuevo camino para todos nosotros."  
"Pensé que había aprendido a esperar lo inesperado hace mucho tiempo," dijo Harper, cubriendo con sus manos los extremos de los reposabrazos. "Al parecer, estaba equivocada."  
"¿Por el 11/9?" preguntó Clarke, dibujando el perfil de Harper. No era la razón por la que estaban allí, pero no podía dejar de sentirse cautivada por las líneas clásicas de su rostro.  
"Eso…y que me hayan pedido que usurpara información de una investigación en curso y…" dijo Harper mientras Clarke dibujaba rápidamente "…enamorarme de Zoe."  
Clarke detuvo su mano. "¿Fue eso lo que pasó?"  
"Sí."  
"Bien."  
"¿Lo apruebas?" preguntó Harper con un dejo de sorpresa.  
Clarke dio la vuelta a una nueva página en su cuaderno de dibujo. "Podría decir que no me corresponde aprobar o desaprobar, pero Zoe es una de mis dos amigas más antiguas y la amo. Ella no pidió mi opinión, por cierto."  
"¿Y cuál es?"  
"Creo que eres una opción terrible para ella. Estas involucrada en trabajos peligrosos que requiere que mientas a todo el mundo, probablemente incluso a ti misma, sobre lo que haces y lo que sientes. Cualquier persona con sentido común podría encontrar eso aterrador," Clarke se encontró con sus ojos. "Hablando como su amiga, hubiese preferido que se involucrara con alguien que no tuviese tantas probabilidades de romperle el corazón."  
"Voy a tratar con todas mis fuerzas de no hacerlo."  
"Te creo, y como he dicho, eso es bueno. Porque eres a quien ella ama y al final, eso es lo único que importa" Clarke tomó su lápiz "Así que, solo despeja tu cabeza, ¿a quien te recuerda este sujeto cuando lo ves?"  
"Bob Hoskins, sólo que más delgado."  
"Cara redondeada, características amplias de los Europeos del Este…" Clarke esbozó rápidamente y le preguntó sin levantar la mirada. "¿Cabello?"  
"Marrón oscuro, fino, sin puntos obvios de calvicie. Pico de viuda sutil."  
"Buen ojo. Eso es genial."  
"Gracias" dijo Harper. "Por esto y por cuidar de Zoe."  
"De nada" Clarke continuó dibujando. "Y, por cierto, me alegro de que aparecieras."  
"Ojos azules claros, cinco puntos de sombra" Harper suspiró. "Debí haber usado una de esas pequeñas cámaras de solapa en una de nuestras reuniones."  
Clarke dejó el dibujo y la miró fijamente. "¿Realmente has usado esas cosas?"  
"No, pero siempre quise hacerlo."  
Clarke negó con la cabeza "Como he dicho. Aterrador."


	23. Chapter 23

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

 _Miércoles_

"Sí, eso es correcto 777-3214. Pagaré con tarjeta de crédito." Harper se volvió ante el sonido de pasos detrás de ella. Lexa estaba en la puerta mirándola fijamente. "Lo siento. Esta es…" sosteniendo la mirada de Lexa, recitó su número de cuenta. "Y estás seguro de que va esta noche. Entiendo. Eso está bien. Gracias." Harper cerró su teléfono. "¿Me necesitas?"

"¿Tu antiguo teléfono?" Lexa preguntó con neutralidad.

"Sí. Cambio el número de contacto semanal y reprogramo mi celular."

Lexa cruzó la cocina de la casa de huéspedes hacia la ventana que daba a la cubierta. Caía la tarde y el cielo parecía un sólido manto de nubes grises brumosas. "Se acerca una tormenta. Creo que está lo suficientemente frío como para nevar."

"¿No vas a preguntarme si estoy pensando en desaparecer de nuevo?" Harper se unió a Lexa y sus hombros se tocaron ligeramente. Podría estar imaginando el calor que penetraba la camisa de Lexa y su propia blusa, pero sabía que la sensación era real. "No. Eso no es en lo que estaba pensando. Sé que no vas a desaparecer."

"Gracias."

"Tengo un par de preguntas, sin embargo."

Harper sonrió. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Parece que estás ansiosa por conseguir el nuevo número de tu adiestrador."

"Él no utilizaría uno más de una vez y yo ignoré su último mensaje hace una semana."

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la que deseas una línea abierta con Henry en este momento?"

Harper se encogió de hombros con impaciencia. "Lexa, en los últimos dos días he mirado cientos, probablemente miles de fotografías. Indra ha trabajado en una imagen de regresión del boceto que Clarke hizo. Es una buena aproximación de como lucía cuando era más joven y lo hemos corrido, además de una imagen generada por la computadora apropiada para su edad, a través de cada base de datos que existe, incluida la Interpol. No podemos encontrarlo, no de esta manera."

"Con el tiempo encontraremos otros contactos de Jaha y encontraremos a Jaha y maldición, nos llevará a Henry o a otra persona que lo haga," Lexa se volvió de espaldas a la ventana. Estaba a centímetros de Harper. "Esta es la parte más aburrida del trabajo de investigación."

"Créeme, entiendo que algunas cosas toman tiempo. Pasé cinco años creando mi cubierta en DC, incluso antes de haberte conocido."

"Jesús." Lexa fue sorprendida por una ola de rabia y dolor cuando se imaginó como Harper había sido utilizada como una moneda de cambio en el juego de las altas apuestas del espionaje internacional. Por un instante, las barreras entre el profesionalismo y la seguridad personal vacilaron y casi la tocó.

Harper negó con la cabeza, reconociendo el cambio en la expresión de Lexa. "Está bien, Lexa. Realmente."

Los ojos de Lexa se oscurecieron como un mineral volcánico. "No es así, pero se ha terminado."

"No del todo" Harper retrocedió. Había demasiado calor entre ellas, siempre había sido así. "No habrá terminado hasta que sepa que puedo confiar en Henry o pueda estar segura de que el vínculo se ha roto para siempre."

"Estás planeando reunirte con él."

Harper sonrió con tristeza. "Eres muy buena en esto. La compañía perdió al no contratarte."

"Ellos trataron."

"No estoy sorprendida. ¿Qué te detuvo?"

Lexa se encogió de hombros. "Era un poco mayor que tú en el momento en que ellos se acercaron a mí y ya tenía serios problemas de confianza. Ver a mi padre morir cuando él supuestamente estaba siendo vigilado, me hizo desconfiar de darle demasiado control a cualquiera. Y supongo que eso me hizo querer hacer un mejor trabajo de lo que se había hecho con él."

"Dios," Harper suspiró. "Me hubiese gustado ser un poco más desconfiada cuando Henry apareció por primera vez en mi vida."

"¿Cómo vas a determinar si puedes confiar en Henry?"

"O él trata de matarme o no" dijo Harper simplemente.

"¿Y si lo intenta?"

"Entonces sabré que toda mi vida no ha sido más que una mentira de la que nunca me di cuenta."

Lexa se acercó más, pero mantuvo las manos a los costados. "No todo."

"No" Harper susurró acariciando suavemente con su mirada el rostro de Lexa. "No todo."

"Necesitarás respaldo."

"No estoy pidiéndote ni a ti ni a tu equipo que se pongan en peligro a causa de mi error de cálculo."

"Tonterías," dijo Lexa despectivamente. "Número uno, eres parte del equipo. Número dos, no es su error de cálculo. Número tres, iba a sugerirte que te reunieras con él."

"En serio."

Lexa se frotó el cuello con cansancio. "Sí. Creo que al final lo hubiésemos resuelto, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo. No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Clarke tiene obligaciones públicas. Zoe tiene una vida y creo que…no, sé que ellos tratarán de llegar a ti a través de ella. Tenemos que sacar al reclutador y a Jaha en nuestros términos."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Además, nunca he disfrutado esperar que otra persona dicte las condiciones."

"Entonces empecemos a tener la última palabra nosotros" dijo Lexa con fiereza.

"Muy bien," Harper vaciló. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

Lexa sonrió. "¿Hay algo de mí que no sepas?"

Harper tocó su manga, luego dejó caer la mano. "Muchas cosas, estoy segura. Esto es sobre Clarke."

"Adelante."

"¿Le cuentas sobre estas cosas?"

"Oh vaya, pregúntame algo fácil." Lexa deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó a lo largo de la sala y luego se dio la vuelta. "Le digo todo lo que puedo, porque esa es mi parte de lo que nos mantiene unidas"

"¿Y cuál es su parte?" preguntó Harper.

"Trata de entender por qué hago lo que hago y no me pide que no lo haga."

"Va a estar infeliz con esto."

"Es posible, pero no tan infeliz como Zoe lo va a estar."

"No he decidido si voy a decírselo" Harper se volvió hacia la ventana. "Será hermoso aquí si cae nieve."

"Sabes que soy la última en dar consejos sobre asuntos personales" dijo Lexa de pie a su lado.

Harper se rio en voz baja. "¿Pero?"

"Deberías decirle."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se lo debes. Dejaste que ella se enamorara de ti. Pudiste haberlo detenido."

"No pude" el dolor llenó la voz de Harper. "No pude porque lo necesitaba tanto."

"Entonces perdiste tu derecho de tomar decisiones unilaterales."

"Tu enfoque de las relaciones, es algo así como una planificación para la batalla, Lexa," dijo Harper.

Lexa levantó su hombro. "Utilizas lo que sabes."

"Lo único que sé, es que no voy a huir más. De nada"

"La única forma en que vamos a saber si Henry se ha vendido, es si él hace un movimiento para sacarte."

"Sí" dijo Harper uniformemente. "En este caso en particular, la duración de nuestra relación va en contra de él. Está acostumbrado a pensar en mí como un subordinado. Probablemente sospechará, pero no creo que realmente me vea como una amenaza."

"Todavía tendrá el primer tiro."

"Sólo tendré que agacharme."

"Vamos a elaborar un plan con Indra y Blake para que no tengas que hacerlo."

"No me va a gustar esto, ¿verdad?" Clarke se apartó del lienzo que estaba pintando y se enfrentó a Lexa con el pincel en la mano.

Lexa sonrió torcidamente. "Probablemente no al principio, pero…"

"Solo dímelo y deja que yo decida."

Lexa se movió unos pasos más, adentro de la puerta y estudió el nuevo trabajo de Clarke. Nunca le había visto pintar un retrato antes y éste la tomó por sorpresa. Clarke había capturado la soledad innata de Harper en su expresión distante y sus ojos como el hielo. Lexa descubrió que le costaba mirar a otro lado, mientras caminaba a través del estudio hacia su amante. Un buen fuego ardía en una gran chimenea de piedra en la pared del fondo. La única luz provenía de varios focos que Clarke había centrado en su caballete. Clarke llevaba una camisa de franela, a cuadros rojo, demasiado grande, vaqueros desgastados y mocasines. Había estado absorta en su trabajo, en una pequeña zona de sombras y al principio no había escuchado entrar a Lexa en la habitación. Lexa, estaba arrepentida de haberla perturbado. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Clarke y la besó. "Esto es hermoso."

"Como lo es ella" Clarke dio una sonrisa burlona. "No he sido capaz de sacar su rostro de mi mente. He visto mujeres hermosas anteriormente, pero no es sólo que es atractiva. Ella es tan inquietantemente triste y a la vez tan fuerte."

"La tristeza desaparecerá a medida que pase tiempo con Zoe" Lexa frotó su mejilla sobre el cabello de Clarke. "Con la mía fue así."

"Lexa" Clarke se abrazó a la cintura de Lexa y le acarició la espalda. "Pareces un poco triste en este momento."

En silencio, Lexa sacudió la cabeza y besó la garganta de Clarke y luego rozó los labios sobre el oído de Clarke. "Te amo."

Clarke se inclinó hacia atrás, manteniendo los muslos apretados contra los de Lexa y deslizó sus palmas sobre los pechos de Lexa. "Oh, cariño. Yo también te amo. Ahora dime las malas noticias. Sé que no me interrumpirías sólo para recordarme por qué te amo tanto."

Lexa hizo una mueca. "Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de una operación que estamos planeando y necesito que no le digas a Zoe."

"Por favor, Lexa. No puedo simplemente esperar y ver como Zoe es utilizada…"

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "No se trata de eso. No es que yo no quiera que ella sepa, pero no es tu opción o la mía decirle al respecto. Es de Harper." Clarke apagó los focos, dejando sólo la chimenea para que iluminara la habitación y se alejó unos metros de distancia poniéndose frente al fuego. Lexa vio el resplandor rojo creado por Clarke en las sombras y temió la distancia que estaba a punto de crearse entre ellas. "Harper va a organizar una reunión con su reclutador" añadió Lexa.

"¿Eso es seguro?" Lexa no dijo nada. "No lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿Esa es la razón de la reunión, para tratar de alguna manera de que el muestre su mano?"

"Algo así"

"¿Fue idea de Harper?" Clarke miró a Lexa. Más allá de ella, a través de la ventana, el cielo nocturno carecía de luna o estrellas. El océano era un trueno lejano que podría haber sido el sonido de las bombas que caían.

"Sí…" dijo Lexa "…pero yo iba a sugerírselo si ella no lo hacía."

Clarke negó con la cabeza con cansancio. "Ustedes dos son mucho más parecidas de lo que había supuesto" se detuvo con una expresión triste. "Las apariencias a veces pueden ser tan engañosas. Harper luce como la mujer que se suponía debía ser, el tipo de mujer que pasaría su tiempo adquiriendo obras de arte y apreciando la compañía de una mujer hermosa como tú en su cama."

"Clarke…"

"Y, por supuesto…" Clarke continuó sin inmutarse "…ella es todas esas cosas ¿no? Pero también es una resuelta y…y obstinada e imprudente, a su manera, como tú y todos los demás" Clarke levantó las manos. "Dios, Lexa. ¿Es que no hay otra manera?"

"No lo creemos."

"Sé que hay cosas que no me estás diciendo, pero no necesitas explicarlo para saber lo peligroso que es. ¿Cuán preocupada por ti tengo que estar?"

Lexa mantuvo su mirada fija, pero imaginó a Harper, sola, con un hombre que muy probablemente quería matarla. "Estaré de respaldo. Es mucho más peligroso para ella."

Clarke inclinó la cabeza como si estuviese escuchando algo que flotaba en el aire entre ellas. "Tienes miedo. Estás asustada por ella."

"Siempre me preocupo por mi equipo…"

"No, es más que eso." Clarke redujo la distancia entre ellas y colocó sus manos suavemente sobre la cintura de Lexa. "Está bien. Sé lo que sientes por ella."

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "No. No lo sabes."

Clarke sonrió con nostalgia. "Tú eres todo en el mundo para mí. Y me amas perfectamente, Lexa. Perfectamente."

"Desearía hacerlo" Lexa frunció el ceño cuando deslizó los dedos por el cabello de Clarke. "Pero te juro que nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti y nunca lo haré."

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir?" Clarke la besó suavemente. "Perfectamente" trazó la columna del cuello de Lexa y deslizó sus dedos por debajo del cuello de su camisa azul abotonada. "Me gustaría pedirte un favor."

"Lo haré si puedo."

"Deja que Blake dirija la operación. Estás demasiado cerca de Harper y tengo miedo de lo que harías si ella está en problemas"

Lexa apoyó su frente contra la de Clarke "Tengo más experiencia con operaciones como estas. Blake no está en un cien por ciento. No puedo dejar que Harper haga esto sin el mejor respaldo posible" miró a los ojos de Clarke. "Tengo que ser yo."

Cuando Clarke enmarcó el rostro de Lexa, sus manos temblaban. "Prométeme que no vas a sacrificarte por ella. No me importa acerca de tu deber. No me importa tu honor. Me importa que vengas a casa conmigo. Así que prométemelo."

"Yo…" Lexa pensó en lo que significaba tener a Harper y Blake y a los demás poniendo su confianza en ella, dirigiéndolos hacia el peligro con la promesa de que iba a proteger su bienestar con su vida. Pensó acerca de lo que significaba el pedir el amor de una mujer. Ella había pedido que Clarke la amara y su voto había sido un juramento la primera vez que Clarke le dijo te amo y ella no iba a romperlo "…te lo prometo."

Zoe encontró a Harper en la playa.

"Lo siento si querías estar sola" mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, a pesar de que quería tocarla. "Blake e Indra se acercaron a la casa para una cena tardía y dijeron que habías ido a dar un paseo."

Harper deslizó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Zoe y la besó suavemente en la boca. "No te disculpes. Estoy feliz de verte. Lamento si perdí la noción del tiempo."

"Hace frío y no tienes guantes."

"Estoy bien."

Zoe se apretó contra ella. "No lo estás. Estás temblando."

Harper sonrió. "Vamos adentro, entonces. ¿Has comido?"

"No esta noche. Te estaba esperando."

"Lo siento."

Zoe la besó suavemente. "Deja de decir eso."

"Está bien." Harper tomó la mano de Zoe "Vamos a buscar algo rápido para comer y nos calentamos en la cama."

"Si tengo que elegir entre tú en la cama o la comida, no voy a necesitar la cena."

Harper se echó a reír. "Entonces vamos a la cama primero y tomaremos un aperitivo después de medianoche."

"Lo que tengo en mente puede tardar más de media noche." Zoe metió la mano de Harper en su bolsillo mientras subían por las dunas. "Quiero hacer el amor contigo, porque he estado pensando en eso todo el día."

"Me parece oír un pero" dijo Harper suavemente.

Zoe tomó aliento "Pero no quiero estar contigo mientras parte de mi mente se pregunta qué secreto estás guardando. ¿Es algo que me puedas decir?"

Harper se detuvo en el porche de atrás y protegió a Zoe con su cuerpo, lejos del viento. Apoyó su mejilla contra la de Zoe. "Estamos planeando una operación. Estoy preocupada, eso es todo".

"Una operación. ¿Tú y Lexa y los demás?"

"Sí."

"¿Será peligroso?"

Harper vaciló. "Podría serlo si nos descuidamos, pero eso no va a pasar."

"No tengo ninguna experiencia con esto. He conocido a Clarke la mayor parte de nuestras vidas y pensaba que tenía un poco de comprensión de lo que era su vida, pero estaba equivocada"

Harper se puso rígida "No tengo derecho a arrastrarte a esto. Tal vez sería mejor si me fuera."

Zoe volvió a Harper hasta que pudo ver su cara en la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas de la casa. "¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Dejarme, dejarnos?"

"No" Harper susurró débilmente.

"Entonces no vuelvas a decir eso otra vez. Sólo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Sí. Dios, sí. Cualquier cosa." Harper volvió a besarla, sus dedos temblorosos tomaban el rostro de Zoe. Enterró su rostro en el calor de la garganta de Zoe. "Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no te pierda."

"Debes estar segura de que tampoco voy a perderte." Zoe besó a Harper con urgencia. "¿Está bien?"

En silencio, Harper asintió con la cabeza, con la esperanza de que su silencio pudiese ser tomado como la promesa que no podía hacer.

* * *

Leí los comentarios, y si tardo en actualizar es porque no quiero alcanzar el último capítulo que Martasnix adaptó, pero la semana que viene ya vamos a terminar con este libro. Quedan 6 capítulos, así que voy a subir 3 el sábado y 3 el miércoles, con el primer capítulo del siguiente libro, como siempre hago.  
Gracias por leer y me alegra que la saga les esté gustando, en mi opinión es una de las mejores que leí. 


	24. Chapter 24

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

 _Jueves_

Harper cogió el teléfono al primer timbrazo y se deslizó de la cama.

"¿Sí?" se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera en una noche negra sin estrellas. Apenas era una silueta, pero Zoe aún podía distinguir el contorno brillante de su cuerpo. "Estoy lista, tenía que estar segura. Sí. Sí, pero no confío en ella," bajó la voz y Zoe agudizó el oído. "Mira, no puedo hablar… ¿Dónde?... No, en algún lugar que pueda estar segura que estás solo… ¿Confiar?" rio con aspereza. "Pueden seguirte…mira, olvídalo. Yo solo…Sí, eso podría funcionar. Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres…No, eso es demasiado pronto…Porque no quiero alertar a alguien aquí de lo que estoy haciendo…sí. Bien. Lo de siempre." Después de romper la conexión, Harper se quedó quieta en el cuarto silencioso, escuchando el eco de su voz y la respiración de la mujer en la cama. Entre las dos personas, en los límites de su mundo, pasado y futuro, lindaba la verdad y la mentira. En silencio, hizo su camino a través de la habitación y se metió en la cama. Colocando a Zoe entre sus brazos. "Lamento haberte despertado."

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Zoe.

"Me di cuenta por la forma en que estabas respirando."

"Eres muy perceptiva."

Harper hizo una mueca. "Es gracioso, me entrenaron para hacer dos cosas opuestas igual de bien. Evitar la intimidad con alguien mientras que al mismo tiempo era sensible a todos los matices de expresión y de movimiento. Parece que he pasado mi vida viendo, pero nunca viviendo."

Zoe tomó la mano de Harper y la colocó en su pecho. "Estoy viva y soy muy real. Así como lo es mi amor por ti."

"¿Por qué?" murmuró Harper, sosteniendo el pecho de Zoe y rozando sus labios sobre el pezón. "No puedo imaginar que esto es lo que deseas."

"¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a estar contigo?"

"Todo lo que significa estar conmigo." Harper suspiró y apoyó la mejilla entre los pechos de Zoe, todavía acariciando suavemente su pezón.

"Tu teléfono sonó. Esa fue la persona con quien te reportas, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"Vas a encontrarte con él."

"Sí."

"Le mentiste, acerca de no confiar en nadie de aquí. Lexa, supongo."

"Sí, le mentí" dijo Harper manteniéndose inmóvil.

"¿Te creyó?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente no. Una de las reglas básicas de nuestra formación es no confiar en lo que te dicen, o incluso lo que hacen, hasta que prueben más allá de cualquier sombra de duda que son dignos de confianza."

"Ustedes dos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Eso no cuenta?"

Harper besó suavemente la curva del pecho de Zoe. "Piensas que eso cuenta, ¿no? Pero en realidad no es así. Es posible que él me estuviese diciendo la verdad desde el principio y en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, sus prioridades o sus órdenes cambiaron. Es imposible de decir."

"Pero ya no confías en él, ¿verdad?"

"No" dijo Harper

"¿Confías en mí?"

Harper besó la garganta de Zoe y luego su boca. "Sí. Completamente."

"¿Quieres decirme lo que vas a hacer?"

Harper vaciló y el silencio que surgió en torno a ellas, fue más aterrador que cualquier cosa que hubiese conocido. "Cuando lo sepa, te lo diré."

"Gracias."

"Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho de ti, pero…"

"No tengo ni idea de por qué la gente se enamora" dijo Zoe. "O por qué lo necesitamos. Pero sí sé esto acerca de ti…eres fuerte pero estás sola y sé que puedes sobrevivir sin amor, pero lo anhelas. Me necesitas y te necesito. Nada más importa."

"Eres la única persona a la que realmente me he permitido necesitar" dijo Harper en voz tan baja que Zoe apenas podía oírla "Si te perdiera ahora…"

"No voy a ninguna parte, te lo prometo" Zoe levantó el rostro de Harper entre sus manos y la besó, suavemente al principio, y luego más profundamente. Guio a Harper encima de ella hasta que sus piernas se entrelazaron y sus cuerpos se fundieron. Sus besos crecieron insistentemente mientras instaba a las caderas de Harper para que se movieran con las de ella, llamándola sin palabras, uniendo sus cuerpos y corazones con la fuerza de su pasión y deseo.

"Te amo," Harper murmuró.

La respiración de Zoe se aceleró mientras Harper gemía y se mecía con más fuerza. Con ganas de más, con ganas de todo, Zoe se volteó sobre su lado y obligó a Harper a ponerse sobre su espalda. Aun besándola, Zoe tomó el sexo de Harper y la encontró húmeda y abierta. Emitió un suave gemido mientras empujaba dentro de ella, regocijándose en silencio mientras Harper se arqueaba y gritaba de placer y sorpresa.

"Oh, sí, eso es, así…te necesito…más duro, por favor, más duro." Harper se quedó sin aliento.

Distante, Zoe era consciente de la construcción de su propia excitación, pero lo único que quería era tener a Harper sin secretos entre ellas, sin nada, sin miedos, sin remordimientos. "Me encanta estar dentro de ti. Me encanta sentir los latidos de tu corazón bajo mis dedos. Me encanta complacerte" Con cada palabra Zoe la poseyó con más fuerza. Sus dientes mordisqueaban sobre el cuello de Harper y cuando Harper se apretó alrededor de sus dedos, succionó en la delicada piel de su garganta.

"Oh, Dios mío" Harper gimió, empujando contra la mano de Zoe. "Voy a venirme. Oh Dios, es tan bueno."

Zoe cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en la respiración dificultosa de Harper, sus suaves gritos, el pulso acelerado que latía en sus dedos. La llevó sin problemas a la cima, una y luego otra vez, hasta que Harper hundió el rostro en el cuello de Zoe y lloró en silencio. Zoe la meció y le acarició el rostro. "Todo está bien, cariño. Todo es exactamente como debe ser"

"No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me toque de esa manera." Harper susurró. "Lo siento, no pude controlarme…"

Zoe se echó a reír. "Oh, espero que no te estés disculpado. Eres hermosa cuando te vienes. Nunca quiero dejar de hacerte el amor."

Harper se rio débilmente. "Eso es algo que nunca pediría."

Cuando Lexa entró en la cocina a las 5 am, se encontró con Harper sentada a la mesa, con las manos inertes alrededor de una taza de café. "Has madrugado." Lexa se sirvió de la cafetera en el mostrador. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Henry llamó."

"¿Estás lista?"

"Más que lista."

"¿Pero?" Lexa vio una letanía de emociones revoloteando en su rostro. Ira, malestar, resolución.

"Sé que las cosas se van a mover rápidamente una vez que empecemos a planificar la operación" dijo Harper. "Así que quería hablar contigo antes de la reunión, lo que voy a decirte es sólo entre tú y yo."

"Estoy escuchando." Lexa podía adivinar lo que se avecinaba. Harper estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola, estar sola. Nunca tuvo que aprender a apoyarse en otros de la misma manera que Clarke.

"Si algo sale mal, las dos sabemos que sería poco probable que tú puedas extraerme." Harper continuó. "No quiero que lo intentes. El daño colateral sería elevado y…" miró hacia abajo a sus manos, que permanecían dobladas sobre la mesa y luego miró a los ojos de Lexa "…mi vida no vale la pena sobre la tuya o la de los otros."

Un jadeo cortó sus palabras. "Lo es para mí." Zoe estaba en la puerta. "¡Maldita sea, lo es para mí!"

"¡Zoe!" Harper se puso de pie y cogió a Zoe cuando se volvió para huir. "Zoe, espera, no entiendes."

Zoe se dio la vuelta, sus mejillas pálidas y sus ojos llameantes. Golpeó las manos de Harper alejándola. "¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Acabo de escuchar que le dijiste a Lexa que debería dejarte morir, antes de arriesgar a que alguien salvara tu vida. Todos y cada uno de ellos arriesga su vida todos los días protegiendo a Clarke como si ella fuese lo más importante…" se interrumpió y se tapó el rostro con sus manos "Oh Dios, no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto."

"Es suficiente," dijo Lexa firmemente, poniéndose de pie "Nadie va a morir. Y nadie…" dijo fijando sus ojos en Harper "…se va a quedar atrás. Esta es la última conversación que tengo la intención de tener al respecto" señaló el reloj. "Tenemos una reunión en veinte minutos y tenemos mucha planificación por hacer. Espero que llegues a tiempo, agente McIntyre."

Lexa salió sin esperar una respuesta.

"Lo siento," Zoe susurró, dándole la espalda.

Harper la cogió suavemente por los hombros y la abrazó. "No, yo lo siento. Lamento que tuvieras que escuchar eso. Nunca debí haber hablado sobre esto con Lexa aquí."

"No te arrepientes por pedirle que te deje atrás, ¿no es así? Dijiste que me amabas."

"Oh Dios, lo hago" dijo Harper desesperadamente. "¿Pero no puedes verlo? toda mi vida se ha dirigido a este punto y no podría vivir conmigo misma si Lexa o alguno de los otros sufrieran por los errores que yo he cometido."

Zoe acarició la mejilla de Harper. "No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Amar a alguien significa perdonarse a sí mismo por el pasado y vivir el presente. Y el futuro. Todos tenemos remordimientos, cariño."

"Siempre he operado con el conocimiento de que mi vida es prescindible."

"Bueno, ya no lo es." Zoe la besó suavemente "Por favor, trata de no olvidarlo."

Harper respiró profundamente. "Muy bien. Será mejor que me vaya."

"No vas a hacer nada sin decírmelo, ¿verdad?"

"No. Todavía tenemos tiempo."

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo Zoe fervientemente. "Por supuesto que sí."

"¿Sí?" dijo Jaha cuando su teléfono sonó.

"Concertamos una cita."

Jaha sonrió. "Déjalo correr para mi." Escuchó, tomando algunas notas en un bloc de notas con el nombre y logo estampado del motel en la parte superior. Después de un momento dijo: "Buen trabajo"

"Todavía hay posibilidades que podamos traerla. Ella tiene un canal de comunicación interno de varios objetivos."

"Puede que tengas razón. Vamos a sopesar las opciones."

"Bueno, vamos a empezar" Lexa se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa, haciendo contacto visual con los agentes ya ensamblados. Reyes y Harper se sentaron lado a lado a través de Indra y Blake "Agente McIntyre ¿por qué no nos pone al corriente de su conversación con el reclutador?"

Si Harper notó la formalidad, no lo demostró "Henry y yo hicimos contacto a las 0330 y habló por lo menos de cinco minutos. Acordamos una cita a las 23.00 de mañana."

"Eso no nos deja mucho tiempo" comentó Lexa.

"Me doy cuenta de eso, pero en un principio quería programar el encuentro para esta noche, y no hubiese sido inusual para nosotros citarnos en tan poco tiempo. Veinticuatro horas era lo máximo que podía atrasarlo de tal manera que no despertara sus sospechas."

"Bien trabajado" dijo Lexa. "¿Ubicación?"

"El punto de extracción que se utilizó cuando me fui de la isla la última vez."

"¿La playa? ¿Aquí?" dijo Reyes bruscamente. "De ninguna manera. No vamos a permitir hostiles en la isla, mientras que Egret esté en el sitio."

"Lo siento, no fui clara." Harper dijo rápidamente. "No es en la playa, es donde el punto de extracción fue dispuesto."

"En el agua" dijo Blake, convirtiéndolo en una declaración. "Vas a reunirte con él en el mar."

"Sí. Llevaré mi barco y nos encontraremos aproximadamente a un kilómetro."

"Así que él sabe que estás en Torres Point" dijo Indra

"Él lo sabe. Me preguntó si me había puesto en contacto con Lexa. Le dije que tuve que hacerlo y le confirmé mi ubicación cuando preguntó" miró brevemente en Lexa.

"Tuve que asumir que él ya lo sabía. Una gran cantidad de pequeños aviones pasan por aquí todos los días y podría fácilmente tener fotos aéreas de vigilancia. Si él sabe que estoy aquí y que tú lo estás, no quería ser atrapada mintiendo."

"¿De quién fue la idea de encontrarse en el mar?", preguntó Lexa.

"Suya."

"Es una trampa" dijo Indra. "Él puede hundirte al llegar allí y hacer que se vea como si fue el clima o un problema mecánico"

Harper negó con la cabeza. "No antes de que se reúna conmigo. Le dije que no confiaba en Lexa. Él querrá toda la inteligencia que pueda reunir de la operación de Lexa antes que queme su conexión conmigo."

"Inteligente" Lexa observó. "Querrá hablar contigo. Querrá saber lo que sospechamos de él o de Jaha."

"Eso es lo que creo, sí" dijo Harper. "Eso sería típico para este tipo de situación. Un breve intercambio de información verbal."

"¿Y si me ponen bajo la cubierta del bote de Harper, comandante?" preguntó Blake.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "Él va a revisar."

"¿Puedes al menos llevarlo a tu bote?" Blake le preguntó a Harper. "Pondremos cámaras y micrófonos para vigilar que estés ahí, pero si tienes que subir al suyo, sería una suerte si conseguimos audio."

"¿Va a buscar un micrófono?" preguntó Indra.

Harper se encogió de hombros "No lo sé. Nunca lo ha hecho antes, pero las reglas han cambiado, obviamente"

Lexa levantó la mano "No podemos depender de que él suba a bordo del bote de Harper. Necesitaremos satélite de seguimiento de largo alcance. Marcus puede coordinar desde aquí," miró a Reyes. "Necesitarás tener a la gente de Callie del turno de día, para aumentar tu turno nocturno. No podemos estar seguros de que ellos no intentarán un asalto doble y tú y Marcus estarán atados coordinando las comunicaciones."

Reyes se puso rígida. "Marcus no necesita que yo lo asista. Puedo estar con el equipo de campo, Comandante."

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. "No con Egret en el sitio. Tienes que estar aquí. Si algo sale mal, tendrás que evacuarla rápidamente. Sugeriría hacer planes de contingencia para volver de nuevo a la Casa Blanca, pero eso es tu decisión."

"Sí, señora."

"Tendremos que ir sin visual si Harper aborda el bote de Henry…" dijo Lexa con una inclinación a Blake "…pero quiero audio de vigilancia que Henry no pueda notar incluso si lo ve. Los cables son demasiado riesgosos si hace un registro corporal"

"No va a tener el equipo para buscar una implante" dijo Harper. "Si lo colocamos mañana por la mañana, el sitio de punción deberá ser muy difícil de detectar por lo menos doce horas más tarde."

"¿Un receptor transdérmico?" dijo Blake, sus ojos brillaron de expectación. "¿Cómo vamos a conseguirlo? Ese es el tipo de cosas que sólo el DOD tiene, e incluso eso es sólo un rumor."

"No es un rumor" dijo Harper.

"¿Cuál es el alcance?" preguntó Indra.

"1.000 metros," Harper miró a Lexa "Él podría verte a esa distancia."

"Posiblemente" dijo Lexa "Pero estaremos lo suficientemente cerca de los pescadores y navegadores, habrá un montón de tráfico en el agua, incluso por la noche. Navegaremos sin luces, tanto como nos sea posible."

"Eso es bastante lejos si tenemos que extraerla rápidamente" dijo Blake.

"Una vez que Harper y Henry se encuentren, él estará distraído y podremos acercarnos yendo a la deriva" Lexa puso sus ojos en Harper. "Un minuto. Eso será probablemente la cantidad de tiempo que nos lleve subir a bordo a tu señal. Dos, como mucho."

"Entendido" respondió Harper con una leve sonrisa. "Eso es un margen muy aceptable."

"Con todo respeto, Comandante…" dijo Blake "…eso es una larga ventana."

Lexa no estaba en desacuerdo. Incluso sesenta segundos podrían ser una sentencia de muerte si la operación salía mal. "Tenemos treinta y seis horas para reducir ese margen. Vamos a trabajar."


	25. Chapter 25

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

 _Viernes_

"No tienes que salir de inmediato, ¿verdad?" Zoe se sentó en la cama viendo como Harper se vestía. "Ni siquiera son de nueve en punto."

Harper vaciló, todavía no se acostumbraba a revelar los detalles de una operación a cualquiera. Por supuesto, antes de Zoe, nunca había habido nadie tan cercano que no fuese Lexa. Ahora, a pesar de que confiaría su vida a Zoe, se sentía incómoda al discutir el trabajo que hacía. Acababa de regresar de pasar el día, finalizando los últimos detalles del plan con Lexa y Blake y su mente estaba completamente comprometida con lo que estaba por venir. Se le ocurrió entonces que esa era la razón para desalentar a los agentes como ella de tener relaciones íntimas. Las necesidades de otros eran una distracción. La vida era una distracción. Obligándose a poner su atención en Zoe, Harper encontró su aspecto más pálido que de costumbre. Sabía que Zoe no había dormido la noche anterior, a pesar de que había tratado de fingir que dormía. Finalmente ambas admitieron que estaban despiertas e hicieron el amor desesperadamente hasta la mañana, entonces Harper se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la cama mientras Zoe dormía.

"Quiero estar en el punto de encuentro mucho antes de que él llegue" dijo Harper.

"¿Y los demás? Estarán contigo ¿no es así?"

"Me seguirán un poco más tarde. No te preocupes, estarán allí mucho antes de que ocurra algo."

"¿Puedo ir contigo a la marina?"

Harper negó con la cabeza mientras metía su camiseta de manga larga en sus vaqueros.

"Me llevaran alguno de los hombres de Callie y ellos no van a volver" besó a Zoe suavemente. "No quiero que seas abandonada en ese lugar en la mitad de la noche."

"No me importa esperar." Zoe se levantó y estrechó a Harper ligeramente alrededor de la cintura. "Voy a volverme loca esperando aquí."

"Tienes que estar aquí" dijo Harper suavemente atrayendo a Zoe más cerca. Puso su boca sobre el oído de Zoe "Es importante que te mantengas cerca de Clarke en caso de que tengan que salir rápidamente."

Zoe se puso rígida. "¿Quieres decir si algo va mal allá afuera?"

"Hay un buen número de razones por la que Reyes desee moverlas a los dos y no necesariamente significa que algo anda mal. Sólo prométeme que harás cualquier cosa que Reyes diga."

"No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti."

"Es posible que tengas que hacerlo. Por favor, amor, tengo que saber que vas a hacer lo que Reyes diga." Harper tomó las mejillas de Zoe "Necesito saber que estarás bien para que pueda concentrarme en hacer esto ¿Puedes ayudarme?"

Zoe tomó una respiración profunda "Sí. Pero prométeme que vas a llamarme o vendrás a buscarme tan pronto como te sea posible."

Al sentir como Zoe temblaba, Harper murmuró suavemente y la besó. "No voy a desaparecer. No voy a hacerte eso de nuevo. No importa lo que pase."

Zoe asintió "¿Dónde está tu arma? Llevarás tu arma ¿no es así?"

"Sí." Harper se alejó de Zoe y fue a la cómoda donde guardaba su arma. Colocó la funda de la pistola en la cintura de sus vaqueros. "Él espera que esté armada." No añadió que él también podría pedirle que renunciara a ella como una muestra de buena fe. Zoe no necesitaba más de qué preocuparse.

"Estoy segura de que hay cosas que debo hacer o decir, pero olvidé preguntar a Clarke sus consejos" dijo Zoe con voz temblorosa.

Harper la abrazó de nuevo, inhalando profundamente su aroma, grabando la forma y la sensación de su cuerpo y la forma en que ella encajaba tan perfectamente en sus propias zonas anhelantes. "No necesitas ningún consejo para darme exactamente lo que necesito. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Te veré pronto."

"Si lo harás," dijo Harper suavemente. Ella le dio un beso y se cuidó de no hacerlo sentir como una despedida. No dejaría a Zoe con ese recuerdo.

Lexa buscó su funda de hombro, pero Clarke llegó a ella primero y la alzó para que Lexa pudiera ponérsela. Se apretó contra la espalda de Lexa, acariciando la parte superior de los hombros y los brazos. Cuando llegó a sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa. "Callie estuvo aquí temprano. Creo que ella quería ir contigo."

Lexa sacudió la cabeza "Ya estamos usando más civiles de los que deberíamos, pero ya que no puedo decirle a Callie que no envíe a su gente al agua para hacer la vigilancia perimetral, le pedí que encabezara parte de la operación. Pero no hay manera de que la deje acercarse a Henry."

"Desearía que tú no tuvieses que acercarte tanto" dijo Clarke encontrándose con los ojos de Lexa en el espejo del tocador. Lo que vio la hizo apretar su agarre sobre Lexa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del medio de Lexa, como si pudiera mantenerla a salvo dentro de sus brazos para siempre. "Estás preocupada por algo. ¿Qué es?"

"El problema es que realmente no podemos acercarnos lo suficiente…" dijo Lexa "…así que vamos a tener que confiar en la tecnología lo que es bastante arriesgado. Esa no es la manera en la que me gustaría hacer estas cosas"

"No, lo sé." murmuró Clarke. "Te gustaría estar allí mismo ¿Es egoísta de mi parte estar contenta porque no puedas estar de pie delante de ella si alguien empieza a disparar?"

Lexa se liberó levemente del abrazo de Clarke y se volvió. "No, no es egoísta. No sentiría nada diferente si las posiciones estuviesen invertidas. Esta es sólo una de esas veces en que es mejor estar cerca de la línea de fuego." Lexa le dio un beso antes de caminar hasta el armario para recuperar su cazadora. "Pero tenemos un equipo experimentado y con Reyes y Marcus aquí coordinando y la gente de Callie en el agua, tendremos todas las bases cubiertas. Todo estará bien."

"¿Dónde está el chaleco?" dijo Clarke bruscamente.

"En la camioneta"

"Dime que vas a usarlo."

"Lo haré." Lexa abrazó a Clarke y la besó de nuevo, esta vez más intensamente. "Necesitaremos reunirnos una vez que todo haya terminado, por lo que podría tomar un tiempo antes de que pueda llamarte. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Trataré."

Dio un paso atrás, pero mantuvo agarrado los antebrazos de Clarke. "Si por alguna razón Reyes quiere evacuar, podría ser mañana o al día siguiente cuando podamos conectarnos."

Clarke entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué querría Reyes evacuar?"

"No pensamos que Jaha traté de atacar este lugar, pero no está más allá de las posibilidades."

"¿Esa es la única razón?"

"Clarke" dijo Lexa suplicante.

"Lexa. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratar de protegerme?"

Lexa se encogió de hombros con tristeza "Probablemente nunca."

Clarke le acarició el rostro. "Está bien. Es justo. Entonces, sólo responde cuando te pregunte, si no vas a darme voluntariamente la información."

"Si Reyes pierde la comunicación con nosotros por cualquier motivo, estuvimos de acuerdo en que ella te sacará. Podría ser algo tan simple como un bajón en la conexión satelital, así que no hay ninguna razón para que te preocupes si sucede."

"Honestamente no puedes creer eso."

"La única persona en riesgo aquí es Harper" dijo Lexa. "Esa es la verdad."

"Crees que no me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a ella, Lexa…" dijo Clarke "…porque lo hago. Me gusta. Zoe la ama. No quiero que le pase nada a ella." Clarke enredó los dedos en el cabello de Lexa. "Pero tú eres mi amante y tú estás primero, antes que nadie. Antes que Zoe. Antes que mi padre, antes que este país."

Lexa tomó el rostro de Clarke tan suavemente como pudo y acarició su boca con sus labios. Mientras la besaba, susurró: "Eso mismo es la verdad para mí. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda."

"¿Cómo sientes la pierna?" preguntó Raven mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

"Bien. Estable." Octavia deslizó un cargador de munición extra en el bolsillo de su chamarra. "¿Pusiste personas adicionales en la playa?"

"Si." Raven introdujo el cinturón a través de su funda y aseguró la hebilla hacia abajo. "Incrementamos la vigilancia en los perímetros y duplicamos los guardias. Jaha no vendrá a tierra sin que lo sepamos."

"¿Y el camino?" Octavia se sentó en la cama para atarse las botas. Todavía le dolía ponerse en cuclillas o agacharse. Afortunadamente, no iba a estar haciendo mucho movimiento una vez que estuviesen a bordo de la embarcación.

"Pusimos barricadas desviando todo, excepto el tráfico local y tenemos a dos personas comprobando cualquier carro que pase. Afortunadamente, el tráfico de la isla es muy ligero en esta época del año."

"Sí, lo sé. Si hubiese sido verano, habría sido una pesadilla." Octavia se acercó a Raven y puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Raven. "No corras riesgos ¿de acuerdo? No tengo que decirte cuan buena es la gente de Jaha."

Raven volvió a pensar en el ataque al Aerie y los pocos momentos locos cuando el fuego de las armas automáticas podía oírse. Parecía casi incomprensible que seis semanas atrás un ataque de ese tipo hubiese ocurrido más allá de la imaginación y ahora estaba preparándose para proteger a la primera hija de los Estados Unidos en contra de un posible asalto por un grupo de extremistas de los Estados Unidos como si fuera lo usual.

"La comandante hizo lo correcto cuando nos movió aquí. Es más defendible que estar en casi cualquier otro lugar. Pero no te preocupes, a la primera señal de cualquier problema, la moveré"

"Bien." Octavia le dio un beso rápido. "Te veo en un rato."

"Hey" dijo Raven, parando a Octavia con una mano en el brazo. "Sé que quieres a este tipo. Todos lo queremos. Solo…solo no tomes ningún riesgo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Por primera vez, Octavia reconoció que Raven estaba preocupada. Preocupada y tratando de no cargarla al decirlo. En los dos últimos días, ambas habían estado tan atrapadas en la planificación de la operación que apenas habían tenido un momento a solas. Cuando tomaban un descanso, tenían poca energía para hacer algo más que caer en la cama para tomar unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de volver al trabajo. Y tenía que admitir, que estaba entusiasmada con esta operación y no estaba pensando en nada más. Estaba ansiosa por volver al campo y con hambre, adolorida por la revancha. Desde el 11/9 se había sentido impotente y el ataque frustrado en el campamento de Jaha sólo había añadido más a su sensación de impotencia. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas y eso era todo en lo que había estado pensando.

"Hey, corazón, lo siento" dijo Octavia. "He estado funcionando en piloto automático desde ayer por la mañana. Dios, quiero terriblemente atrapar a este sujeto."

"¿Crees que serán capaces de capturar a Henry vivo?" preguntó Raven.

"Eso va a ser decisión de Harper, creo" dijo Octavia sentándose en el borde de la cama y acariciando el espacio junto a ella. "Siéntate conmigo por un minuto" Raven se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Si Harper encuentra que Henry no es hostil, recomendará una reunión entre los tres, ella, Lexa y Henry en algún lugar en territorio neutral. Si no confía en Henry o si Jaha aparece, creo que Harper realizará una recomendación diferente."

"Eso va a ser difícil después de todo, ellos han trabajado juntos durante mucho tiempo" dijo Raven.

"Ella es fría" dijo Octavia respetuosamente. "Hará lo que tenga que hacer"

"Lo sé. Todos lo haremos" Raven besó a Octavia y le apretó la mano. "Trata de no echarte a perder la pierna de nuevo esta noche"

"No lo haré" Octavia sonrió, apretando su agarre en la mano de Raven. "Por cierto, te amo con locura."

"Lo mismo digo," Raven susurró. "Lo mismo digo"

"¿Todo listo?" Lexa preguntó cuándo Harper se unió a ella y Blake en la cocina.

"Sí. ¿Dónde están los demás?"

Lexa inclinó la cabeza hacia las puertas cerradas de la habitación contigua. "Centro de Operaciones ¿Quieres mirar el sistema?"

"No" dijo Harper. "Estoy segura que Marcus tiene todo bajo control." Harper estaba de pie junto a la mesa donde Blake estaba aspirando en una jeringa de 1 cc, una solución clara de un vial de vidrio de 50 cc y abrió la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

"¿Cómo se siente tu cuello?" preguntó Blake mientras abría un envoltorio de papel de aluminio para extraer una gasa con alcohol.

"Un poco adolorido" dijo Harper, frotando un dedo ligeramente sobre el punto justo debajo de la oreja, donde el micrófono transdérmico se había insertado en la mañana. "¿Cómo lo lees?"

"Alto y claro" dijo Blake, apuntando al receptor inalámbrico que apenas era visible en su oído. "¿En esta pierna o la izquierda?"

"Izquierda."

Blake se puso los guantes, limpió la parte superior del muslo de Harper con el alcohol y palpó el pulso femoral. Cuando lo encontró, insertó la aguja de media pulgada de distancia, aspiró hasta que vio sangre venosa e inyecta la neosinefrina. "Vas a sentir que tu corazón se acelera en pocos minutos, pero la vasoconstricción periférica no será máxima hasta dentro de una hora y media a dos horas" se encontró con los ojos de Harper. "Una vez que esto comienza a trabajar, tu piel va a estar malditamente fría y si te toca, lo sabrá."

"Si me toca, sólo será por un segundo y no creo que lo note" dijo Harper mientras se abrochaba sus vaqueros.

Blake recogió su equipo "Usa la menos ropa posible en el barco a la salida para dejar que tu temperatura caiga aún más. No sé lo bien que va a trabajar. Sólo estoy suponiendo la dosis."

"Me vestiré ligero y me quitaré mi chamarra. Podría entrar en el agua, pero él notaría que estoy mojada."

"No podemos correr el riesgo de que te enfríes tanto," dijo Lexa sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si tienes que entrar en el agua por cualquier motivo después y ya tienes una temperatura interna muy baja, no durarás treinta segundos."

Harper sonrió. "Estarás allí antes de eso."

Lexa no dijo nada.

"Hasta luego" dijo Blake tocando ligeramente el brazo de Harper antes de salir.

"Hay un coche afuera que te llevará hasta la marina" dijo Lexa mientras ella y Harper se dirigían hacia la puerta principal. "Viajaré contigo."

Harper se detuvo. "No. Quédate aquí. Sé cuántos detalles de última hora hay que comprobar. Estaré bien, Lexa."

El pasillo estaba iluminado y Lexa pensó que Harper lucía casi fantasmal en las sombras, como si ya se hubiese ido. Eso la puso nerviosa e inconscientemente se acercó y tocó su mejilla. "No vas a estar sola allá afuera."

"Lo sé. No estoy preocupada." Harper cubrió la mano de Lexa por un breve segundo. Luego la alejó de su rostro pero mantuvo los dedos de Lexa apretados. "Hay muchas cosas que no se han dicho entre nosotras. Debes saber que hubo momentos en los que tu presencia en mi vida era lo único que me importaba. Nunca hubo un momento en el que no sentí que no te importaba."

"Harper," murmuró Lexa. " Tu…"

"Déjame terminar, porque tenemos trabajo por hacer" dijo Harper suavemente. "He sido más feliz en las últimas semanas, a pesar de todo, de lo que he sido jamás en mi vida. Zoe lo es todo para mí y si no fuera porque al conocerte me di cuenta de que podía amar a alguien, no creo que hubiese sido capaz de amarla como lo hago. Cuida de ella por mí, si me pasa algo esta noche."

"Está bien" dijo Lexa bruscamente. "Te haré esa promesa porque no quiero que pienses en nada esta noche excepto la operación. Haz tu trabajo y yo haré el mío y estarás aquí antes del amanecer."

"Gracias, Lexa." Harper se inclinó y besó a Lexa suavemente en la boca. "Buena caza, Comandante" entonces se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal.

Lexa escuchó el arranque del motor y como el vehículo se alejaba antes de regresar al centro de operaciones. El dolor en su pecho disminuyó tan pronto como entró y vio a Marcus y Reyes sentados ante las consolas de las computadoras. Indra estaba de pie detrás de Marcus, con la mano en su hombro. Estos eran su gente, los mejores en lo que hacían ante cualquier persona en el mundo. Ella les confiaba mantener a Clarke segura. Mantener a Harper segura. "¿Cómo está el movimiento?" preguntó Lexa.

Sin volverse, Marcus dijo: "Excelente. Nuestros amigos en el Pentágono tienen grandes juguetes."

Lexa se inclinó para mirar la imagen satelital del sector del océano donde Harper se encontraría con Henry. Estaba tan clara, casi podía sentir el rocío del mar. "Increíble ¿Por qué no teníamos esto antes de llegar al campamento de Jaha? Podríamos no haber caído en una zona caliente."

"Porque no eran sus acciones" Marcus miró por encima del hombro a Lexa y sonrió. "Y le interrumpía un subdirector de la Seguridad Nacional. Si hubiese sido usted ¿quién sabe qué tipo de equipo fresco habrían sacado?"

"Esperemos que Henry no tenga los mismos juguetes" Lexa miró a Reyes "¿Estrategia de salida en su lugar?"

"Sí. Tenemos preparados los helicópteros cerca de Bradley."

"¿Ellos saben por qué?"

Reyes sacudió la cabeza "No, sólo que es prioridad uno."

El teléfono de Reyes sonó y se lo quitó del cinturón. "Reyes. Hazlo pasar" cerró la conexión "El hombre de Callie está aquí."

Un momento después, Pramheda entró con un hombre joven delgado, rubio vestido con uniforme de campaña.

"Este es Jeff Donaldson," dijo Pramheda.

Lexa le tendió la mano. "Donaldson."

"Señora."

"Callie me dice que eres un buen tirador."

"Francotirador en Somalia, señora."

"Bien" Lexa miró sus ojos mientras hablaba. Eran claros y tranquilos y constantes. "¿Estás cómodo con objetivos en infrarrojo?

"Sí señora. Si está caliente, puedo darle."

"Contamos con eso" Lexa pensó en la inyección que le acababan de dar a Harper. "Y esperamos que un solo objetivo caliente es todo lo que tendrá."


	26. Chapter 26

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

"Están saliendo." Clarke se levantó del sofá de la sala en la que había estado esperando con Zoe.

"Si no te importa, me quedare aquí" Zoe respondió con voz apagada.

"Estaré de vuelta." Clarke alcanzó a Lexa en el momento en que el equipo llegó a la puerta principal. Le sonrió brevemente a Blake y a Indra y luego se volvió a su amante. Acarició los bordes de la cazadora de Lexa entre sus dedos mientras ella se inclinaba y la besaba suavemente, más rápidamente de lo que quería. "Nos vemos pronto."

"Te llamaré" murmuró Lexa. "Te amo."

Clarke dio un paso atrás y en el instante siguiente, Lexa y los demás se habían ido. Cuando se volvió, vio a Zoe a la mitad del pasillo, de pie en la puerta de la sala de estar. Forzó una sonrisa y fue a reunirse con ella.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Zoe.

"Va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de oír nada' dijo Clarke. "Estoy demasiado inquieta para sentarme y si está bien contigo, me gustaría revisar con Marcus y Raven. Me sentiré mejor si sé lo que pasa."

"No sé lo que quiero hacer" Zoe hizo un sonido enojado. "Pero no necesito decirte que estar sentada y esperando es mi estilo. ¿Puedo ir contigo?" Clarke dudó, recordando el horror de ver a Lexa, en el monitor de vídeo, después de haber recibido el disparo y haber sido arrojada al suelo, sangrando y literalmente muriendo. Dudaba que fueran a tener ese tipo de comunicación esta noche, pero aunque no podía ver o escuchar exactamente lo que estaba pasando, todavía no estaba segura si dejar que Zoe escuchara a Raven y a Marcus monitoreando los acontecimientos fuese una gran idea. Si algo salía mal, Zoe nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo. Clarke no quería ese tipo de pesadilla para ella.

"Puedo ser nueva en esto…" dijo Zoe como si leyera su mente "…y estoy esperando que esta sea la última vez, que tengo que esperar a que ella haga algo como esto, pero si ella está dispuesta a ir por ahí y hacerlo, al menos puedo ser parte de eso aquí. Entonces sentiré como si ella no estuviese sola."

"Está bien" dijo Clarke sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. "No sé por qué lo cuestioné. No te hubieses enamorado de ella si no pudieras manejar quien es."

Zoe sonrió. "Gracias."

Clarke llamó a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del comedor antes de abrir un par de centímetros y metió la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Podemos entrar Zoe y yo?"

Raven giró en su silla, con expresión distraída pero su tono educado. "Por supuesto. No vamos a ser capaces de explicar gran cosa una vez que las cosas comiencen, pero es bienvenida a quedarse."

"Gracias" dijo Clarke. "No necesitas preocuparte por nosotras, Jefa." Clarke y Zoe se movieron detrás de Marcus y Reyes. "¿Puedes decirnos qué estaban mirando?" preguntó Clarke.

"Esta es la transmisión satelital de diez kilómetros cuadrados alrededor del punto de encuentro" dijo Raven volviéndose al monitor de la computadora, el cual mostró un puñado de pequeños puntos en una rejilla que rodeada un círculo oscuro en el centro. "La mayoría de los botes en la zona son barcos de pesca, barcos comerciales y un vehículo recreativo ocasional." Señaló un punto luminoso en el centro del círculo. "Esto es Harper."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Zoe.

"Tenemos transponedores (dispositivo de comunicación) de GPS en todos los buques, incluido el de Harper, la nave de mando con Octavia y la comandante y Indra y las embarcaciones de vigilancia de Callie." Raven deslizó su dedo en un semicírculo a lo largo de la frontera de la pantalla. "Aquí está la gente de Callie"

"¿Cuándo vamos a ser capaces de ver a Lexa?" preguntó Clarke.

"Acaban de salir de la marina en este momento." Marcus ajustó el receptor inalámbrico al oído y habló por un micrófono de garganta, manteniendo ambas manos en el teclado de su computadora. "¿Comandante? ¿Cómo recibe?" Pasaron unos segundos y luego Marcus volvió a hablar. "Alto y claro, Comandante."

Dijo Raven sin mirarlo "¿Puedes poner eso en audio, por favor, Marcus?"

"Sí señora." Marcus tecleó una serie de comandos en su equipo y luego volvió a hablar "Listo para el escaneo de cámaras."

"Envío de Imagen ahora" la voz de Indra salió por los altavoces. Imágenes de amarillo, rojo y azul que recordaba vagamente las formas humanas parpadeaban en la pantalla de Marcus y luego se estabilizaron. "¿Cómo recibes?" preguntó Indra.

"Cuatro calientes." Marcus abrió una pequeña ventana en la pantalla más grande y un gráfico de barras fluctuante apareció "Temperatura, variación de menos de dos grados. Dame un chequeo de coordenadas."

Blake recitó una lista de figuras.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Clarke, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

"Comprobando la variación en la cámara térmica de detección de infrarrojo" dijo Raven. "Los niveles más bajos de radiación térmica son debido principalmente a dos cosas, mayor masa corporal y el alto contenido de grasa corporal, que embota la lectura o una verdadera baja en la temperatura del cuerpo."

"Eres la más cálida, Octavia." dijo Marcus.

Blake rio. "Eso es lo que me dicen."

"Marcus ¿puedes corregir la masa corporal usando las lecturas limitadas que tenemos?" preguntó Indra. "Harper es delgada y su núcleo de temperatura va a sesgar las lecturas térmicas. ¿Puedes factorizar eso?"

"Estoy trabajando en ello" dijo Marcus insertando figuras mientras hablaba.

"Está en el rango visual, Comandante." Raven se enderezó y su voz se volvió tensa. "Tenemos un buque cerca de la zona cero, relación."

Clarke sintió a Zoe temblar a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Mantuvo la voz baja para no molestar a Marcus y Raven. "Sólo recuerda que sólo están recibiendo parte de la imagen aquí, así que no te preocupes, no importa lo que parece estar sucediendo."

"Lo sé. Lo recordaré. Es solo que ella se siente tan lejos." Zoe susurró.

"No lo está. Y Lexa y Octavia y los demás están ahí."

"Blake, mantennos aquí" dijo Lexa.

Las palabras eran tan claras que Clarke casi miró por encima del hombro para ver si Lexa había regresado milagrosamente. Incluso a millas de distancia por radio, el sonido de la voz de Lexa aliviaba la tensión que había estado poco a poco apretando sus músculos y alrededor de su corazón, hasta sentir como si fuera una cuerda de piano tensa, hasta el punto de romperse. Se obligó a tomar una respiración y soltó el aire lentamente. Los números de color rojo en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla de Raven Reyes leía 2258.

Lexa abrió el canal de prioridad a Harper. "¿McIntyre?"

"Estoy aquí, comandante" dijo Harper.

"Se aproxima un bote en tu camino."

"Entendido."

"Si eres obligada a subir a su barco y perdemos nuestra conexión de audio contigo, quiero que salgas a la primera señal de problemas. ¿Queda claro?"

"Claro, Comandante." respondió Harper.

"Confirmación de escaneo ahora" dijo Lexa. "Cambio a canal abierto."

"Entendido. Saludos, equipo" dijo Harper. "Me alegro de verles."

"Estamos justo detrás de ti Harper," dijo Blake.

"¿La tenemos?" Lexa preguntó a Indra, agachándose junto al equipo que Indra había colocado contra una pared de la cabina del bote. Detrás de ellas, Blake liberó el motor a inactivo y el barco se balanceó en el oleaje.

"La tengo" dijo Indra. "Sólo estoy ajustando la alimentación a las gafas de vídeo de Donaldson" abrió el enlace de comunicación en su computador principal "¿Donaldson?

¿Objetivo en la pantalla?"

"Dulce y caliente, señora" le dijo por radio desde su posición fuera de la proa.

"No demasiado caliente, espero" Lexa murmuró "¿Dónde cae ella en el rango térmico?"

"El cinco por ciento debajo de la media."

Lexa frunció el ceño. "Eso no es mucho para distinguirla de Henry."

"Ella está fría, puedo garantizárlo" dijo Blake "Mucho más frío y su tiempo de reacción será tan lento que ella no será capaz de protegerse a sí misma."

"Ahí viene" la voz de Harper llenó la cabina. "Cambio al mic transdérmico."

Blake se conectó con Marcus "¿Alguien más aquí con nosotros?"

"Unos cuantos más que alguien…" dijo Marcus por radio "…pero nadie en la zona crítica."

"Está bien, quiero saber si alguien se mueve dentro del radio de ataque."

"Entendido."

Un minuto de silencio transcurrió hasta que fue roto con la voz de Harper, silenciado por el micrófono encubierto.

"Lánzame tu cuerda de empate…" dijo Harper "…y sube a bordo."

"Aquí tienes."

"Atrapada."

Una profunda voz masculina respondió. "Deja caer tu escalera" Blake miró a Lexa con sorpresa. Lexa sacudió la cabeza, pensando que no era necesariamente una buena señal de que Henry estuviese tan dispuesto a abordar el bote de Harper. Esto significaba que tenían un canal abierto con Harper si lo necesitaban, pero si el plan de Henry era eliminar a Harper, él no querría hacerlo en su propio barco. Él quería hacerlo en el de ella. "¿Estás armada?" dijo Henry.

"Por supuesto"

"¿Y los demás?"

"¿Qué otros?"

"No me digas que viniste sin respaldo."

"¿Ves a alguien?" preguntó Harper.

Henry se echó a reír. "Sólo alrededor de dos docenas de barcos."

"Te dije que no confío en ellos. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Busca en el barco si quieres."

"No es necesario. Estuve de acuerdo en esta reunión bajo estas circunstancias menos que óptimas" dijo Henry, "así que me creerás cuando te digo que tienes que regresar, estás en peligro."

"¿De quién?"

"De Woods. La Casa Blanca la envió detrás de ti."

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesitan un chivo expiatorio ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ellos serán capaces de mantener en silencio los ataques a la hija del presidente? A esto se añade que estropearon el asalto al campamento de Jaha y lo dejaron escapar."

"Tuvo ayuda."

"El país necesita que rindan cuentas, especialmente después del 11/9. Alguien tiene que pagar por eso" dijo Henry. "Washburn y el asesor de seguridad y un buen número de otras personas han decidido que serás tú, para empezar. Esto está fuera de nuestras manos."

"¿Y si regreso?"

"Bueno te ayudaremos a desaparecer durante un año o dos. Hay trabajo por hacer en otros lugares."

"Convincente, ¿no es así?" murmuró Indra. "Bastardo."

"¿Cuál es la temperatura que aparece registrada?" preguntó Lexa "Hay una diferencia de tres grados entre ellos" Indra tecleó a Donaldson "¿Puedes distinguir el principal de la amistosa?"

"Sí señora, siempre y cuando no se muevan demasiado alrededor."

"A mi señal" Lexa ordenó en el mismo canal.

"Sí señora. Bloqueado y cargado."

"¿Quién le avisó a Jaha?" preguntó Harper.

"Creemos que tiene amigos en las Fuerzas Especiales."

"¿Tenemos un nombre?"

"Varios posibles. Te informaré tan pronto como estés segura."

"¿A dónde quieres que me vaya?"

"Quiero que vengas conmigo ahora."

"¿Esta noche?"

"Si vuelves, Woods te encerrará y no seré capaz de extraerte."

"¿Qué pasa con mi barco?"

"Lo hundiremos. Es una buena cubierta."

"El vino preparado" Lexa comprobó la lectura digital en el temporizador electrónico que se ejecuta en una esquina del monitor de Indra. Henry había estado a bordo casi cinco minutos. Eso era mucho tiempo para este tipo de encuentro.

"Si ella se va con él, hunden el barco y ella desaparecerá" dijo Blake. "Si ella no está de acuerdo en irse y es el malo, él hundirá el barco y ella desaparece. De cualquier manera, él gana."

"Necesito por lo menos 24 horas para crear una cubierta creíble con Woods" dijo Harper. "No pasé todo ese tiempo para lograr acercarme para luego perder mi conexión con ella. Incluso si tengo que estar de incógnito, todavía tendré un vínculo con ella."

"Ella nunca te ha dado algo."

"La verdad es que lo ha hecho."

"¿Qué?" la voz de Henry de elevó.

Escuchando, Lexa se tensó. Harper estaba jugando un juego peligroso. Si Henry pensaba que ella tenía información importante, tal vez no dejaría que se fuera, incluso si él no estuviese trabajando con Jaha. Si él era el hombre frontal de Jaha, razón de más para llevársela ahora, o eliminarla.

"Ellos están cerca de identificar…"

A dos millas de distancia, la imagen de satélite de Reyes mostró un nuevo bache al mismo tiempo que Marcus recogió una línea térmica a cinco kilómetros del barco de Harper.

"Cristo" Marcus soltó "¡Es un MSE!"

Reyes se puso de pie "¿Objetivo?"

"Rastreando."

Reyes tomó su radio. "Murphy, se trata de un comando. Prepárense para evacuar"

"¡No!" Clarke exclamó, agarrando el brazo de Reyes. "¿Qué es?"

"Misiles." Reyes se volvió bruscamente hacia Marcus. "Objetivo. Lo necesito ahora ¡Marcus!"

Marcus ya estaba abriendo el canal de comunicación. "¡Blake! Misil barco a barco, dirigido al barco de Harper. ¡Cuarenta segundos para el impacto!"

"Donaldson, a mi señal" Lexa expresó.

"Entendido."

Lexa pasó al micrófono abierto en el barco de Harper. "Soy Lexa Woods. Son el objetivo de un misil orientado para impacto directo. Tienen treinta y siete segundos. Evacúen la embarcación."

"Ella está mintiendo" Henry gritó "¡Quédate ahí!"

"No" dijo Harper. "No lo está Henry, tenemos que… ¿Por qué estás sacando tu arma? No hay nadie."

"Treinta y dos segundos" Blake informó "No se liberará del enganche del bote Henry a tiempo, Comandante."

"¡Fuego!" Lexa ordenó y el rifle de Donaldson retumbó desde fuera de la cabina. Lexa se volvió hacia Blake. "Llévanos allá ahora."

"Se va a poner caluroso" Blake observó mientras encendía el motor y empujaba el acelerador al máximo.

Lexa no respondió, quitándose la cazadora y el chaleco mientras corría desde la cabina. Había estado equivocada. No tenían treinta segundos.

Clarke se apretó contra la espalda de Raven, inconscientemente agarrando sus hombros.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"¿Tiempo?" Raven gritó a Marcus.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno."

Por una milésima de segundo, el punto luminoso en el centro de la pantalla de Raven dobló su tamaño. Luego se apagó.

Después de un minuto de silencio, Zoe preguntó vacilante. "¿Dónde está Harper?"

"Hemos perdido la señal" dijo Raven con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa con Lexa?" los dedos de Clarke se clavaron en los hombros de Raven. Raven negó con la cabeza.

"Disparo certero, coronel." Jaha se apoyó en la barandilla del barco, sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción cuando la torre de humo subió al cielo en el horizonte.

"Gracias, General."

"Eliminamos ambos problemas a la vez" dijo Jaha. "Es tiempo de reunirnos con los hombres y volver a dedicarnos a nuestra verdadera misión. Tenemos una guerra que ganar."

* * *

¡Hola! Como les prometí, acá les dejo los tres capítulos, (sí, es un poco de maldad dejarlo justo acá), el miércoles subo los últimos 3 capítulos del libro y el primero del siguiente.

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios!


	27. Chapter 27

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

"Esta ella…ellos están…Oh, Dios," Zoe susurró.  
"¡Tráeme una imagen de campo en tiempo real!" Raven ordenó. Ella tecleó su radio "Murphy, mantente en espera. Cierra las carreteras. Que nadie entre o salga. Llama a las unidades de apoyo y colócalos en la orilla y el perímetro."  
Clarke se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando los hombros de Raven y se obligó a dejarla ir. No podía mover sus ojos de la pantalla en frente de ella. Se quedó mirando el círculo oscuro, deseando que una imagen apareciera. "El bote de Lexa…" Clarke preguntó con voz ronca "…el bote de Lexa todavía estaba allí ¿no? ¿Raven?"  
Por primera vez en su vida, Raven ignoró a la primera hija. Octavia estaba en el barco que de repente había desaparecido. El pensamiento le atravesó como una oleada momentánea de pánico por todo su cuerpo y se quedó completamente en blanco. Entonces, como si hubiese cambiado de canal en su mente, imagen tras imagen encajó ante sus ojos y se volvió a enfocar bruscamente. Beirut, el Cole, el World Trade Center, el Pentágono. Un campo en Pennsylvania. No una vida. No cientos de vidas. Miles y más por venir, lo sabía. El papel que desempeñaba estaba aquí, en la actualidad y nunca volvería a ser sobre una vida de nuevo. Ni siquiera la vida de la mujer que amaba.  
"Ellas está allí, en alguna parte y vamos a encontrarlas" dijo Raven firmemente, porque tenía que creerlo. "Marcus, sácame una foto de lo que pasa allá afuera y dame una línea abierta con Octavia Blake."  
"Sí señora" dijo Marcus, con la voz áspera por la tensión. "Voy a hacerlo."

"Allá están los escombros en el agua" gritó Blake por encima del rugido del motor.  
Lexa se inclinó sobre la barandilla, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del rocío helado y contemplando el negro brillante en la superficie del agua "¿Quién tiene el volante?"  
"Donaldson. Tengo que estar aquí" Blake levantó la radio acunada en su mano. "Voy a dirigirlo."  
Lexa no discutió. Dudaba que pudiera lograr que Blake volviera a entrar y no tenía el tiempo o las ganas de persuadirla. Un centenar de metros delante de ellas un géiser de fuego brotaba en el aire, los del combustible del motor del bote de Harper y de Henry, los botes estaban ardiendo. Tendría que haber esperado algo así. Jaha sería un tonto si dejaba vivo un eslabón tan débil como Henry y Jaha no era ningún tonto. Henry le había subestimado y ella también. No dejaría que Harper pagara por su error de cálculo. Se quitó sus zapatos, se quitó la funda, sacó su funda de su cinturón y empujó todo en un armario de banco.  
"No puede entrar en el agua, está a 40 grados Comandante."  
"Dile a Donaldson que se dirija hacia las llamas y que enfoque todas las luces en la proa. Que avance lentamente. Cristo, no queremos golpearla."  
"Comandante…"  
"Está en el agua, maldición Octavia y voy a sacarla."  
Blake grito las órdenes en el radio de dos vías. A medida que el barco corregía el rumbo, Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, furiosamente tratando de aclarar su visión. El humo aceitoso que se desprendía de los cascos en llamas, oscurecían la superficie del agua. Los barcos ya no estaban atados entre sí y enormes secciones se revolcaban en las olas. Fragmentos ardientes del tamaño de refrigeradores flotaban mientras se hundían lentamente.  
"¡Allá!" Blake señaló hacia su derecha "¡Una balsa!"  
Lexa se volvió bruscamente y siguió el brazo de Blake. Una balsa de goma se balanceaba, volcada sobre el agua.  
"La explosión probablemente lo volcó" Blake maldijo.  
Lexa se acercó a la barandilla y se zambulló en el agua.

"Estoy obteniendo algo, jefa" dijo Marcus con urgencia mientras continuaba escribiendo rápidamente "Me tomará unos segundos redirigir el foco del satélite."  
"Ponme lo más fuerte que puedas" Raven se volvió al oír un ruido a sus espaldas. Murphy estaba en la puerta. "¿Todo despejado?"  
"Sí señora. Todo está tranquilo." Miró hacia los monitores, pero no dijo nada.  
"Corre status, comprueba cada cinco con los jefes de equipo" le indicó Raven.  
"Sí señora. Tomaré el punto de la costa."  
"Bien," Raven se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a la pantalla, como si eso hiciera que las imágenes borrosas se volvieran más claras. Sin previo aviso, la pantalla se aclaró y una imagen nítida, en blanco y negro, de un barco ardiendo apareció a la vista. Clarke se quedó sin aliento, momentáneamente desorientada por la extraña sensación de que estaba viendo imágenes en secuencias, el tipo de imágenes que se encontraban en todas partes y de alguna manera le paralizaba la mente. Pero se sentía de muchas maneras menos paralizada. Sus terminaciones nerviosas le quemaban y sentía como si todo su cuerpo se retorcía. Una neblina roja de furia y pánico amenazó con nublar su visión y tuvo que parpadear para enfocarse.  
"¿Pueden saber que barco es?" preguntó ella.  
"Todavía no" respondió Marcus "Bueno, tenemos un campo ligeramente más ancho justo allí, hay otra nave" Su voz se fue apagando progresivamente, cuando la visión de un bote medio hundido y ardiendo apareció a la vista. "Tenemos al menos dos botes afectados. Se tocó la oreja y frunció el ceño. "Callie están solicitando permiso para iniciar la búsqueda y rescate."  
Reyes sacudió la cabeza "No. No sabemos si quien envió el primer misil, tenga otro listo para atacar. El barco de la comandante está disponible en alguna parte. Hasta que nos comuniquemos con ella, mantendremos esto bloqueado. Dile a Callie que mantenga su posición. Ella no va a perseguir cualquier nave desconocida."  
Marcus transmitió la orden.  
"Podrían necesitar ayuda, Raven" Clarke instó. "¿Qué pasa con la Guardia Costera?"  
"No. Se trata de una operación de Seguridad Nacional. No involucraremos a nadie más."  
"¿Qué pasa si el barco de Lexa fue alcanzado también?"  
"Si confirmamos eso" dijo Raven. "Enviaré un equipo desde aquí."  
"¿Cuánto tiempo pueden permanecer allá afuera en el agua, sin ayuda?" preguntó Zoe.  
Raven no respondió. En cambio dijo: "Encuéntralas por mí, Marcus."

Lexa pensaba que nunca había estado tan fría. Era el tipo de frío que calaba tan profundo que se volvía doloroso dentro de ella. No pensaba en el dolor, sólo nadaba brazada tras brazada en la dirección donde había visto la balsa. Harper había estado en él, sabía que había estado allí. Henry estaba muerto. Ella ordenó que le dispararan. Harper era la única que podía haber lanzado la balsa. Sus ropas eran como placas de hielo arrastrándola hacia abajo. Sus brazos y piernas, estaban pesadas. Era difícil moverse. Tanto humo. Humo negro de acre que quemaba su ya hinchada garganta y nublaba sus ojos con lágrimas y sal. Frío. Su mano golpeó un objeto y trató de agarrarlo, pero se alejó flotando. Se frotó el rostro contra su manga congelada. La balsa. Una ola se estrelló contra su cabeza y se fue bajo. Era un alivio estar fuera del humo. Su garganta se sentía momentáneamente aliviada hasta que instintivamente tomó aire y el agua inundó sus pulmones. Tuvo arcadas, vomitó y luego arañó su camino hacia la superficie. Se abrió paso y aspiró una bocanada de aire contaminado. Tosió, intentó nadar pero sólo logró mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Entonces la vio otra vez. La balsa. Desde algún lugar muy dentro de ella, encontró otra onza de energía. Harper estaba allí, sabía que estaba allí. Harper había lanzado el bote. Lexa se empujó hacia él. Había enviado a Harper aquí sola. No iba a dejar que se muriera sola. Encontró la cuerda de nylon que rodeaba la balsa y trató de aferrarse a ella con los dedos congelados. Cuando la cuerda se alejó de ella, se dio por vencida y lentamente rodeó la balsa, sus músculos lentamente tomaron el control. Por un instante, pensó que había imaginado la forma blanca flotando al lado de la balsa. Cuando se acercó, sus dedos estaban demasiado rígidos para agarrar la figura fantasmal. Más cerca, pudo distinguir la muñeca de Harper encajada debajo del cable que rodeaba la balsa de goma. Se había atado a sí misma de alguna manera.  
"Harper," gimió Lexa. Obtuvo un trago de agua y escupió con furia. "¡Harper!" Lexa luchó por liberar la muñeca de Harper de las líneas torcidas. El brazo de Harper al instante se deslizó libre y empezó a hundirse debajo de la superficie. Lexa no podía agarrar su ropa, pero se las arregló para rodear su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí contra su cuerpo. "Harper, soy Lexa. Nada. Tienes que nadar."  
Lexa no podía decir si estaba respirando o no y por una fracción de segundo se sintió como cuando Clarke había sido expuesta a una toxina potencialmente mortal. Las compuertas que había mantenido firmemente cerradas frente a la pérdida y la desesperación se abrieron y el dolor fue tan agobiante que se paralizó momentáneamente. Se hundieron juntas, Harper fuertemente agarrada entre los brazos de Lexa.

"Comando uno, ¿recibes?" la voz de Indra llenó la habitación.  
"Indra," gritó Marcus.  
"Status. Informe sobre la situación. ¿Están participando en la búsqueda y rescate? ¿Cualquier señal de entrada?"  
"Negativo" Marcus cambió los canales de conmutación y la vista del ángulo inicial entró en foco. "Aconsejamos evacuar el área lo más pronto posible."  
"Entendido, tan pronto como el rescate se haya completado. ¿Tiene visual?"  
Marcus se volvió hacia Raven que estaba mirando los altavoces, como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de ellos a Indra y a los otros.  
"Indra, soy Reyes. Tenemos restos de dos botes hundidos sin sobrevivientes identificados."  
"¿Escaneos térmicos?" Indra preguntó bruscamente.  
"Nada…" dijo Marcus "…pero si Harper está en el agua, probablemente ya está demasiado fría."  
"Tenemos a dos en el agua. ¿Lo lees? Dos."  
"¿Quién?", Raven preguntó con urgencia.  
Clarke no tuvo que oír la respuesta. Ella ya lo sabía.

Lexa no tenía la energía para luchar. El frío en sus huesos se había disipado y por lo tanto el dolor. Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente pesado, sin embargo, sin peso al mismo tiempo. No podía ver, pero el aguijón afilado del humo en el aire se había ido. No estaba en el aire. Estaba bajo el agua. Ella estaba bajo el agua y Harper estaba con ella. Harper no se movía. ¿Qué le había dicho Clarke? Ella le había prometido algo. Lexa estaba, tan cansada que se le hacía muy difícil pensar. Prométeme. Prométeme que no te sacrificaras por ella. Eso era correcto. Le había prometido a Clarke. Le había prometí no morir por Harper. Una oleada de adrenalina atravesó a Lexa, electrizándola. Ella le había prometido no morir por Harper, pero no le había prometió dejarla morir ¿Qué había dicho? Nadie va a morir. Ella apretó su agarre en Harper y pateó. La superficie parecía muy lejana. Y entonces sintió que Harper estaba pateando también. Ninguna de ellas iba a renunciar sin luchar.

"Marcus tengo un patrón corporal térmico en el agua" anunció Indra, corriendo desde la cabina para unirse con Blake en cubierta.  
Octavia se esforzó por ver a través del humo, dirigiendo los focos de ida y vuelta. "Por allá, hay dos en el agua, veinte yardas a la derecha. Ayúdame a bajar la balsa salvavidas."  
"Estoy contigo. Donaldson puede manejar el bote." Octavia asintió con la cabeza y entre las dos desataron la balsa salvavidas de sus amarras en la cubierta, desengancharon el cerrojo de la polea y sacaron la pequeña embarcación hacia el agua. Indra alcanzó el interruptor del motor y mientras la balsa inflable bajaba automáticamente, agarró dos chalecos salvavidas de un armario cercano. Arrojó uno a Octavia y se colocó uno. "Hay dos más atados en el interior de la balsa para ellas" Indra pasó la pierna hacia arriba y sobre la barandilla. "Vamos a sacarlas de esa maldita agua."  
"Gran idea," Octavia gritó y la siguió por el costado y abajo por la escalera.  
Indra puso en marcha el motor y la embarcación se propulsó hacia la zona de la última observación. "¿Las tienes?"  
"¡No!" Octavia se apoyó sobre la parte delantera de la balsa todo lo que se atrevió, agarrándose de los asideros "Dirígete más hacia tu derecha. No espera… ¡Sí! ¡Allí!"  
"Ten cuidado." Indra gritó cuando Octavia apoyó las piernas contra el lateral de la balsa, liberando los asideros y se inclinó sobre la borda. Indra ajustó el motor a inactivo y trepó hacia adelante, uniéndose a Octavia. Juntas agarraron a Lexa, cuya cabeza y hombros eran apenas visibles sobre el agua al lado de la balsa. Incluso a la luz roja parpadeante del fuego que seguía ardiendo disperso entre los escombros, su cara parecía mortalmente pálida.  
"Comandante" gritó Octavia cuando se agachó con ambos brazos. "¿Puede agarrarse de mí?"  
"No" Lexa se quedó sin aliento. Empujó a Harper hacia adelante. "Tómala primero."  
Indra y Octavia agarraron el cuerpo inerte de Harper por los brazos y la tiraron a la balsa. Ella no se movía y parecía que no respondía. Cuando Octavia miró hacia atrás en el agua vio que Lexa se hundía. Se zambulló, agarrando a Lexa por la cintura y la atrajo de nuevo a la superficie. Sacudió el agua de sus ojos y vio a Indra inclinándose hacia abajo y tomando a Lexa por sus brazos. Luego buscó a tientas la cuerda alrededor del borde de la balsa y finalmente, logró aferrarse a él. Juntas, ella e Indra empujaron y subieron a Lexa hacia la balsa. Por último, Indra agarró el brazo de Octavia y Octavia logró subirse a sí misma y cayó en el suelo de la balsa salvavidas.  
"Comandante." Octavia se quedó sin aliento. Lexa estaba, acurrucada en el lado opuesto de la balsa. Harper estaba tendida entre ellas.  
"La comandante está consciente, pero no creo que Harper esté respirando" gritó Indra, arrancando nuevamente el motor. "Tenemos que llegar al barco."  
Octavia apenas se dio cuenta que la pequeña balsa llena de gente se sacudía y giraba sobre las olas regresando nuevamente. Arrodillándose junto a Harper, abrió su blusa y apretó el oído sobre el pecho de Harper. Oyó un latido lejano, pero no podía detectar ningún movimiento del pecho. Elevando el mentón de Harper, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, le cubrió la nariz con la mano opuesta y cubrió con su boca la de Harper. Mientras soplaba en sus pulmones, lo único que podía pensar era que Harper estaba fría. Fría como el hielo. Fría como la muerte.  
"Vamos, Harper. Vamos" Octavia sopló otra respiración. "Respira. Maldita sea. Respira"  
Sintió un mínimo parpadeo en el pecho de Harper que subió bajo su mano y se apresuró en apretar la mejilla contra el pecho de Harper nuevamente. Esta vez el latido del corazón era lento y aún más débil que antes. Mucho más lento de lo que debería estar. Desesperada, gritó por encima del hombro "Está respirando, pero no estoy segura por cuánto tiempo. ¡Date prisa o vamos a perderla!"

"Este es el sargento Donaldson reportando" la voz de Donaldson anunció por los altavoces.  
Raven se enderezó bruscamente. "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"  
"Las agentes están comprometidas con esfuerzos de reanimación, señora. Tengo el control, y estamos regresando a la base."  
"¿Estado?" expresó Raven.  
"Dos víctimas."  
"Dirija la embarcación hasta la playa debajo de nuestra ubicación. ¿Me escucha?"  
"Alto y claro."  
Raven señaló a Marcus mientras hablaba y él asintió con la cabeza, murmurando instrucciones por la radio.  
"¿Donaldson ETA?  
"Diez minutos."  
"¿Qué tan mal se encuentran?" dijo Clarke de pie tan cerca de Reyes que podía oír su respiración agitada. "¿Están quemadas?" Detrás de ella oyó gemir a Zoe suavemente.  
"¿Cuál es su condición?" preguntó Raven.  
"Hipotermia grave. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, señora"  
"Entendido. Tráelas a casa, Donaldson."  
"Sí señora. Estaré contento de hacerlo."  
Mientras Raven instruía a Marcus para que llamara a la marina con equipo de reanimación adicional, Clarke tomó el brazo de Zoe y la arrastró hacia la puerta. "Vamos. Tenemos que encender las chimeneas en los dormitorios y llenar las bañeras. Tenemos que lograr que se calienten."  
"¿No deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia o algo así?", preguntó Zoe, corriendo al lado de Clarke.  
"No hay tiempo" dijo Clarke subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso a toda prisa. "Lo más importante para una víctima expuesta es hacerle entrar en calor lo más rápidamente posible." Clarke se detuvo frente al dormitorio de Zoe. "¿Estás bien?"  
Zoe la miró como si estuviera, loca. "Esto es una pesadilla y sigo rezando para poder despertar. Pero hasta que ocurra, haré todo lo que tenga que hacer. No voy a dejarla morir."  
"No te preocupes" dijo Clarke con seriedad. "Nadie va a morir esta noche."


	28. Chapter 28

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

Estaba demasiado oscuro para que Clarke pudiera ver exactamente lo que estaba pasando en la playa, incluso con los focos del barco poniendo de relieve las personas que pululaban por todas partes. Cuando intentó correr en busca de Lexa, Raven le informó que ella y Zoe estaban confinadas en la casa hasta nuevo aviso. Clarke habría discutido, pero sólo hubiese retrasado a Raven en la organización de los equipos para traer a Lexa y Harper hasta la casa. Ella estaba muy consciente de que Raven estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cuidar de los heridos, a pesar de que tenía que estar loca de preocupación por Octavia. A pesar de la comprensión de las razones detrás de los protocolos, Clarke no podía controlar lo que sentía, que rayaba muy cerca del pánico. Sólo quería ver a Lexa y la espera era una agonía. Ella se alternó entre el acecho de la terraza trasera y la cocina. Zoe esperó junto a la ventana, observando la actividad en tierra en un silencio paralizado.

"Aquí vienen, finalmente" dijo Clarke dijo cuándo fue capaz de ver un puñado de figuras que transportan una forma estática en una camilla hacia la casa. Sólo una camilla. Su pecho se apretó ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Dónde estaba la segunda víctima? ¿Dónde estaba Lexa?

"Estoy segura de que la llevarán directamente arriba" dijo Clarke concentrándose en lo que podía hacer sin dejar que el terror la consumiera. "Vamos a subir para que podamos ayudar."

En cuestión de minutos, Indra y Pramheda cargaban a Lexa a medias dentro del dormitorio. Estaba envuelta en una manta de emergencia térmica y aparte de sus zapatos parecía estar desnuda. Su cara estaba gris y su piel parecía de goma por el frío, sin embargo Clarke estaba enormemente aliviada al ver que estaba consciente y haciendo un esfuerzo por caminar. Clarke apartó la colcha de la cama. "Por aquí."

"Voy por la IV establecida" dijo Pramheda mientras Indra y Clarke ayudaban a Lexa a entrar en la cama.

"No" dijo Lexa con voz áspera. "Tu e Indra denle a Blake una mano con Harper."

"Reyes ha traído suministros desde el centro de ayuda de emergencia de la marina" dijo Clarke, sustituyendo la manta húmeda de Lexa con varias sabanas de las secas. "Calenté cuatro litros de solución salina en el microondas. Pramheda, puedo ayudarte a ponerle la IV a Lexa mientras Indra ayuda en la otra habitación."

"Sí señora" dijo Pramheda.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza débilmente. "Puedo esperar."

"No, no puedes" dijo Clarke con firmeza. "Adelante, Pramheda."

Indra dijo: "Estaré al lado con Harper."

Cuando Pramheda se fue para buscar los suministros, Clarke se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Lexa. Ella tomó su mejilla, estremeciéndose internamente ante el tacto helado "¿Estás herida en alguna parte?"

"Golpes y contusiones" a Lexa le castañeteaban los dientes. "El fuego se siente bien. Tal vez pueda sentarme más cerca."

"Tan pronto como recibas algo de líquidos calientes" Clarke le acarició el rostro. "Sabes que el rápido recalentamiento externo puede causar problemas" Clarke había esquiado lo suficiente en zonas remotas para saber el protocolo para la exposición y la hipotermia. Lo mismo, hicieron todos los de su personal de seguridad y cada turno tenía al menos un agente que era un EMT como Blake y Pramheda. Muchas víctimas de hipotermia morían durante los intentos de reanimación iniciales porque el calentamiento de la parte externa del cuerpo sin el aumento de la temperatura interna llevaba a un colapso cardiaco. "Vamos a calentarte lo más rápido que podamos, pero no vamos a tomar ningún riesgo."

"En este momento estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme" dijo Lexa, temblando violentamente. "Cristo, estoy fría."

"Traeré más mantas."

"No" dijo Lexa agarrando la mano de Clarke. "No va a ayudar. Sólo quédate cerca"

"Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso." Clarke se quitó los zapatos, se quitó sus vaqueros y se puso bajo las sábanas. Acunando la cabeza de Lexa contra su hombro y la rodeó con sus brazos y piernas. "No voy a ninguna parte."

Lexa se había quedado dormida en el momento que Pramheda había regresado. En silencio y de manera eficiente inició una vía intravenosa en el brazo derecho de Lexa y colgó un litro de solución salina caliente "Esto tendrá una duración de unos diez minutos. Estaré de vuelta para colgar el segundo litro."

"Gracias, Pramheda." dijo Clarke acariciando el cabello de Lexa. "Por todo."

"Es un honor, señora."

Clarke cerró los ojos, a pesar de que no estaba cansada. No tenía la intención de dormir. Todo lo que quería era escuchar a Lexa respirar.

"Me alegro que estés aquí Pramheda," dijo Octavia Blake, aplicando las almohadillas para ECG en el pecho de Harper "Inicia otra IV en su brazo izquierdo. Tenemos que conseguir otra bolsa de suero caliente para ella. Su temperatura es de noventa y dos."

"Lo tengo."

"Dime lo que puedo hacer" Zoe instó, presionándose del lado de la cama cerca de la cabeza de Harper, tratando de no interferir, pero deseando desesperadamente hacer algo. Harper se veía tan blanca, tan sin vida. "Por favor."

"Aquí." Indra le lanzó a Zoe una toalla térmica del equipo de emergencia que había traído de la marina. "Seca su cabello y cuando la toalla se enfríe, conseguiré otra caliente."

Harper gimió su cuerpo retorciéndose reflexivamente cuando Zoe la tocó. Zoe bloqueó el sonido y se concentró en hacer todo lo que pudiera para tenerla cálida y seca.

"¿Va a estar bien?"

"Sí." Octavia colocó una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre el rostro de Harper. "Toma, sujeta esto. Es realmente importante. El aire caliente calentará la sangre en sus pulmones y ayudará a elevar la temperatura interna."

"Lo tengo" dijo Zoe tomando la máscara de Blake. Cuando Harper gimió de nuevo y alejó la cabeza, amenazando con quitarse la máscara, Zoe se inclinó y le susurró al oído: "Harper, mi amor, soy Zoe. Estarás bien. Estás a salvo. Déjanos ayudarte." Los párpados de Harper estaban tan pálidos que su iris brillaba a través de su piel, parpadearon y se abrieron. Sin decir palabra, se quedó mirando a los ojos de Zoe. Zoe sonrió y le acarició la frente por encima de la máscara de respiración "Vas a estar bien. Te amo." Harper asintió casi imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Zoe se estremeció, no de frío, sino de dolor por perder esa breve conexión. "Dime qué hacer. Dime cómo la ayudo" dijo desesperadamente.

Octavia deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zoe y la abrazó brevemente. "Estás aquí y ella lo sabe. Eso es exactamente lo que necesita"

"¿Aún no sabemos que pasó ahí?" dijo Octavia desplomándose en una silla en el centro de mando. Marcus y Raven estaban inclinados sobre los monitores. Las impresiones salían desde varias máquinas cercanas.

"Las teorías no confirmadas" dijo Marcus mirando por encima del hombro. "¿Cómo están arriba?"

"Las dos estables. Harper estará en un difícil camino por un tiempo"

"Marcus" dijo Raven alejándose de la consola de la computadora, "hazte cargo de esto por un segundo."

"Claro que sí, jefa" dijo Marcus.

Raven agarró la mano de Octavia y la levantó suavemente sobre sus pies. Luego pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevó hacia el pasillo. "Tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Estás mojada."

Octavia se miró como si se diera cuenta por primera vez que sus zapatos, vaqueros y camisa estaban goteando. Ella se estremeció. "Si. Buena idea."

Una vez arriba, en su dormitorio, Raven llevó a Octavia al baño. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si." Octavia besó a Raven y pasó los dedos por su cabello "Estoy bien, corazón."

"Está bien" dijo Raven con voz temblorosa, preguntándose por qué siempre parecía perderse cuando ya sabía que Octavia estaba a salvo. "Quédate quieta" le quitó la camisa a Octavia y abrió la cremallera de sus vaqueros. "Quítate los zapatos y sal de estos pantalones."

Octavia se estabilizó con una mano en el hombro de Raven. "¡Qué grupo del carajo! ¿Quién escogió de objetivo el bote de Harper, ¿lo sabes?"

"No" dijo Raven con disgusto. "Conseguimos imágenes satelitales de una docena de barcos cercanos, sin contar con los de Callie, que estaban en el alcance de los misiles. Tomará un tiempo ordenarlo todo a través de ellos, pero a primera vista, todos parecen civiles o comerciantes."

"Tiene que ser Jaha." Octavia se apoyó contra la cómoda y cerró los ojos, gimiendo con gratitud cuando Raven la envolvió en una gran toalla. Ella enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de Raven. "Te sientes tan bien que no quiero moverme otra vez."

"Funciona para mí." Raven la abrazó con fuerza y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Octavia. "Me asustaste por un tiempo. Pensé que las íbamos a perder a las dos allá afuera." Pensé que te había perdido. Pensó Raven y la apretó.

"Estuve muy asustada por unos minutos" susurró Octavia.

Raven peinó con sus dedos el cabello negro enredado de Octavia. "Yo también."

Octavia levantó la cabeza. "Lo siento, corazón."

"No es tu culpa. Estabas haciendo tu trabajo y estoy contenta de que lo estabas haciendo." Raven la besó. "Te amo."

"Sí, yo también." Octavia acarició el rostro de Raven "Gran momento."

"Y sí…", dijo Raven con seriedad, "…creo que fue Jaha o uno de los suyos. ¿Quién más podría haber sido? Henry le debe haber contado a Jaha sobre la reunión y Jaha decidió eliminarlos a los dos de una vez."

"Tiene sentido. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que él tendría ese tipo de poder de fuego?" Octavia negó con la cabeza. "Ahora estamos jugando en una completa nueva liga, ¿no es así? El terrorismo doméstico es sólo otro nombre para la guerra."

"Pensábamos que teníamos todo cubierto" dijo Raven. "Estábamos monitoreando los ataques aéreos y acuáticos, estábamos en busca de aviones o barcos ¿Quién hubiera esperado un lanzamiento de misiles en la costa de Nueva Inglaterra?"

"¿Supongo que no había ninguna posibilidad de interceptarlo?"

Raven resopló. "Cero. Llamé a la gente de Callie para que regresaran. Además del hecho de que ellos son civiles. Él pudo haber disparado los misiles a cincuenta millas de distancia y haberse ido antes de que incluso diera en el blanco."

Octavia se alejó, se secó con la toalla y tomó la bata en la parte posterior de la puerta. Se la colocó y agarró la mano de Raven entrando en el dormitorio. Al abrir el armario sacó ropa limpia y dijo: "¿Alguien se comunicó con la Guardia Costera sobre el barco de Harper?"

"Marcus está haciendo eso."

"¿Cuál es nuestra historia de cubierta?

"Le estamos diciendo que era una operación de vigilancia de la DEA y el motor de uno de los barcos se incendió. Todo el personal evacuó hacia el otro bote y no hubo víctimas. Debido a la naturaleza sensible de la operación, nosotros no podemos ofrecer más detalles."

Octavia sonrió y se puso vaqueros secos. "Bien. ¿Tu idea?"

Raven se sonrojó. "Si."

"No sabía que eras tan astuta." Octavia encontró un suéter verde de punto oscuro y se lo puso sobre su cabeza. Luego abrazó a Raven por los hombros y la besó. "Tendré que recordar eso en el futuro."

"No quiero que descubras todos mis trucos antes de que estés profundamente atrapada conmigo."

"Oh, no necesitas preocuparte" murmuró Octavia. "No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me vaya a ninguna parte."

Clarke se despertó y se sentó de golpe. Lexa, ya no estaba acostada junto a ella, pero estaba sentada con las piernas colgando sobre el borde de la cama.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Clarke bruscamente.

"Quiero ver a Harper."

"Vuelve a la cama, Lexa." Estaban solas. El fuego ardía con fuerza en la chimenea, lanzando un resplandor rojo caliente por toda la habitación. Clarke se apoderó de la muñeca de Lexa. "Lo digo en serio y no estoy de humor para discutir."

Lexa, estaba desnuda a excepción de la sabana agrupada sobre su cintura, se movió para mirar a Clarke. "Sólo por un segundo. Yo sólo necesito…"

"Necesitas un descanso decente y recuperarte de casi haberte ahogado allá afuera." Clarke le agarró los hombros. "No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No eres indestructible. Y no serás de ayuda para ellos, cualquiera de ellos, si estás demasiado débil o herida para funcionar. Si no te importa por mí, entonces piensa en ellos."

Lexa parpadeó, su rostro lucía sorprendido "¿Crees que no me importas? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?" Suavemente, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Clarke y la besó suavemente, primero en la boca, luego en el ángulo de su mandíbula, luego en sus ojos. "Pensé que Harper estaba muerta. Pensé que también me estaba muriendo. Pero sabía que no podía, por ti. Eras todo en lo que pensaba. Eres todo por lo que viví."

"No lo hagas." Clarke empujó a Lexa encima de ella y deslizó las mantas sobre ellas. Acarició la espalda de Lexa con las dos manos, acarició lentamente la piel suave y elegante que cubría sus músculos y huesos. "No trates de derretir mi corazón. No va a funcionar esta vez."

"Está bien" dijo Lexa suavemente. "Lo siento. Lamento haberte asustado." Besó el cuello de Clarke y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Clarke. "No podía dejarla morir, Clarke."

"No" susurró Clarke. "Por supuesto que no podías." Ella suspiró "¿Qué pasó con Henry?"

"Él está muerto. Le pedí a Donaldson que lo eliminara."

Clarke se puso rígida. "¿Estás bien?"

"Tenía que hacerlo. El bote estaba a punto de estallar y él estaba a punto de disparar…"

"Cariño, no tienes que explicarme eso. Si diste la orden entonces era lo correcto."

"¿Crees tanto en mí?"

"Aún más." Clarke tomó la mandíbula de Lexa. "Confío en tu juicio, así como todos lo hacen. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que hizo falta para que tomaras esas decisiones y dieras esas órdenes, tal vez todo el mundo cree que es fácil para ti tomarlas, pero yo creo diferente." tomó la barbilla de Lexa, levantó la cabeza y la besó con firmeza pero con suavidad en la boca. "Si te duele, quiero saberlo. Si necesitas un hombro, tengo uno para ti. No puedo estar en la primera línea como tú lo estás, pero soy parte de esta lucha de la misma manera."

"Gracias" susurró Lexa "Nunca lo había entendido tan claramente como lo hice esta noche, que tú eres mi fortaleza."

El silencio siguió, a continuación Clarke dijo con un suspiro: "Cinco minutos, Lexa."

"¿Qué?" dijo Lexa.

"Puedes ver a Harper durante cinco minutos."

Lexa se movió, incorporándose sobre un codo para estudiar el rostro de Clarke. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no vas a descansar hasta que lo hagas y porque los otros tienen que ver que estás bien. Tan maravillosos como cada uno de ellos puede ser, tú eres la fuerza que los mantiene unidos." Clarke empujó las mantas a un lado. "Vamos a levantarnos. Te ayudaré a vestirte."

Zoe terminó de poner un leño al fuego y se volvió al oír el sonido de la puerta que se abría lentamente. Inconscientemente ciñó el borde de su bata.

"No tocamos porque no queríamos despertarla." Clarke susurró mientras ella y Lexa entraban.

"Está bien. Es bueno verte." Zoe tocó el brazo de Lexa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo?" preguntó Lexa en voz baja. Llevaba pantalones viejos y una camiseta y con desenvoltura agarraba la mano de Clarke.

"No estoy segura," admitió Zoe apartándose el cabello del rostro. "Ella sigue dormida."

"¿Zoe?", murmuró Harper girándose de un lado a otro y quitándose las mantas que la cubrían. "¿Zoe?"

"Aquí estoy, cariño" dijo Zoe y corrió hacia la cama. Se inclinó y acarició el rostro de Harper. "Todo está bien. Estás a salvo ahora."

Harper abrió los ojos y después de unos segundos pareció enfocar. "¿Estoy realmente en la cama?"

Zoe sonrió. "Definitivamente lo estás."

"Estoy casi caliente."

"Sí" susurró Zoe con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas que no había tenido el tiempo o el lujo de liberar finalmente llenaron sus ojos "Vas a estar bien."

"¿Están todos bien?"

Zoe miró por encima del hombro "¿Lexa? Tal vez deberías hablar con ella por un segundo."

Lexa se unió a Zoe junto a la cama. "Hola. Un camino difícil allá afuera. Todos están bien, pero tú te diste un buen baño."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harper. "Recuerdo algo de eso. Gracias"

"No hay de qué."

"Henry…" Harper frunció el ceño "Henry…" cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió estaban más claros. "No creo que él supiera lo que estaba por ocurrir."

"No." Lexa estuvo de acuerdo.

"Él no me tendió una trampa esta noche por lo menos" dijo Harper débilmente. Sostuvo la mirada de Lexa. "Gracias por sacarme de allí."

"Lamento sobre Hen…"

"No, fue una buena decisión de tu parte. Pero no la mía."

"No sabes eso" dijo Lexa suavemente. "La gente cambia."

"Me pregunto…" Harper se estremeció violentamente y Zoe tomó rápidamente su mano.

"Tienes que dormir un poco, querida. No más conversación en este momento." Zoe miró a Lexa "Gracias por todo."

Lexa asintió con la cabeza y se apartó de la cama. "Hazme saber si hay algún problema."

"Lo haré," dijo Zoe.

Clarke deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lexa. "Vámonos. Estas temblando."

"Quiero revisar abajo con Reyes y…"

"Buen intento" dijo Clarke riendo suavemente. "Te quedaste sin opciones esta noche. Podrías muy bien rendirte."

Cediendo a la fatiga, Lexa se inclinó sobre Clarke. "Términos aceptados."


	29. Chapter 29

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

 _Sábado_

Poco antes del mediodía, Lexa dio un golpecito en la puerta de Harper y Zoe. Cuando Zoe respondió, lucía como si no hubiese dormido toda la noche, Lexa susurró: "Lo siento. ¿Está despierta?"

"Se conecta y se desconecta, sí" Zoe hizo una mueca "Se despertó hace unas horas y quiso vestirse para asistir a la reunión de la mañana. Afortunadamente, no puede salir de la cama por sí misma y no voy a ayudarle."

Lexa sonrió, pero el destello de fuego en los ojos de Zoe rápidamente la hizo desaparecer. "Estaré sólo unos pocos minutos."

"¿Quieres hablar con ella a solas?"

"Si no te importa."

Zoe hizo un gesto hacia su bata. "Dame un segundo para ponerme algo de ropa. Necesito un café, de todos modos."

"Gracias."

"Lexa" dijo Zoe cerrando parcialmente la puerta. "Quiero pedirte disculpas por algunas de las cosas que te dije antes. Sé que Harper salió allí porque quería y tu arriesgaste…"

"Zoe" murmuró Lexa sacudiendo la cabeza. "No hay nada que disculpar. Todos hemos estado bajo mucha presión."

"Salvaste su vida."

Lexa miró al otro lado de la habitación con poca luz, a la figura tranquila en la cama, pensando en donde habían empezado. "Entonces estamos a mano."

"¿Qué pasará ahora?" preguntó Zoe.

"Recuperaremos el control de nuestras vidas."

Cinco horas más tarde, Clarke y Lexa entraban en el despacho de Abigail Washburn. Abigail sólo se permitió, por el hecho de que era fin de semana, llevar un suéter gris, pantalones negros casuales y zapatos de tacón bajo en vez de un traje. "Me gustaría escuchar tu informe preliminar antes de enviarlo a Averill" dijo Abigail, refiriéndose al asesor de seguridad. En otras palabras, Abigail pondría por escrito todo lo que ella quería que fuese la historia oficial después de escuchar los hechos. Lexa se sentó en el sofá con Clarke a su lado y esperó mientras Abigail daba a alguien instrucciones para que se encargara de sus llamadas antes de tomar su asiento habitual frente a ellas. "Supongo que esta visita no programada, significa que algo importante surgió" dijo Abigail.

"Hemos encontrado a Harper McIntyre" respondió Lexa "Su reclutador en la compañía, conocido por nosotros en este momento sólo como Henry, está muerto. Estoy segura de que él era la fuente en la brecha de seguridad y no Harper."

"Excelente" dijo Abigail. "¿Cuándo vamos a ser capaces de interrogar a McIntyre?"

"No lo harán" respondió Lexa.

Abigail no mostró ningún cambio en la expresión cuando desvió su mirada hacia Clarke.

"¿Te importaría excusarnos por unos momentos?"

"Sabes…" dijo Clarke echándose hacia atrás y cruzando las piernas "…realmente lo haría."

"Clarke" dijo Abigail con la más pequeña pizca de fuego.

"Abby…" replicó Clarke "…tú fuiste quien sugirió el uso de mi mejor amiga para atraer a Harper a la luz pública. Querías que yo participara entonces y ahora lo estoy. Así que no voy a irme."

Lexa decidió que sería prudente evitar los fuegos artificiales que estaba segura iban a venir. "Harper McIntyre es un miembro de mi equipo de seguridad de campo y cualquier información que pueda tener, será retransmitida por mí, sí me parece necesario. Mis agentes no serán interrogados por alguien más."

"¿Desde cuándo es la Srta. McIntyre parte de tu equipo?", preguntó Abigail.

"Desde el mediodía de hoy."

Abigail cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué tan segura es su identidad?"

"No estoy segura" dijo Lexa "Y ella tampoco lo está. Henry siempre había sido su único contacto personal, pero, sin duda, hay registros de ella en alguna parte del sistema de la compañía. Sin embargo, la palabra correcta en el lugar correcto, puede hacerse cargo de eso."

"¿Qué propones?", preguntó Abigail.

"Propongo que Harper McIntyre murió en el mar en el mismo accidente de barco desafortunado que mató a su reclutador."

"Creo que mejor me pones al tanto con los detalles."

Lexa le dio un resumen de los hechos y mientras hablaba, Clarke se acercó más y tomó la mano de Lexa.

"¿Ejecutaste a un reclutador de la CIA?", dijo Abigail con incredulidad.

"Jesús, Abby." dijo Clarke.

"Lo hice, sí" dijo Lexa uniformemente.

"¿Y estás segura de que estaba justificado?"

"Sí" dijo Lexa. "Él era un traidor y estaba a punto de matar a Harper McIntyre o hacer que la mataran."

"¿Qué pasa con este misil que describiste?," los ojos de Abigail se estrecharon cuando visiblemente evaluaba, ordenaba y priorizaba la información. "¿Podremos rastrear nuevamente a Jaha de alguna manera?"

"Dudoso. Los barcos y todo lo que pudiera quedar de la SSM, se encuentra en varios cientos de metros de aguas muy transitadas. Rescatarlo llamaría la atención no deseada. No creo que valga la pena el riesgo."

"Muy bien." Abigail dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sin hacer ruido en el brazo de la silla, una acción que sin embargo tuvo el impacto de un martillo cayendo. "La versión oficial es que la Agente McIntyre murió en el mar durante una reunión con su reclutador. ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Arreglaremos que ella tenga una nueva identidad…" dijo Lexa "…y se unirá a mi equipo como jefe de contrainteligencia."

"Sé que te dijimos que escogieras a tu propia gente…" dijo Abigail "…pero…"

"Lo hicieron." Lexa se inclinó hacia delante, metiendo la mano de Clarke en su parte media. "Si han cambiado de parecer, entonces me doy de baja."

"No muchas personas tratan de jugar duro conmigo… Subdirectora Woods."

"Puedo entender por qué. Pero no estoy jugando. Yo no pedí este trabajo y si voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo de la manera en que considere necesario."

"Continuarás informándome a mí y a través de mí, al asesor de seguridad."

Lexa asintió. "De acuerdo."

"¿Cómo evalúas el riesgo de Clarke?"

"En la actualidad, no la veo como un objetivo. Jaha tenía que eliminar a su contacto en la compañía, porque sabía que estaríamos buscándolo. ¿Quién sabe cuánto sabía Henry de Jaha y su funcionamiento? Jaha arriesgó su exposición y posible captura para hacerle frente a Henry, pero era un riesgo calculado y por el momento, le funcionó. Ahora, creo que él pasará a la clandestinidad para consolidar su base de poder."

"Tiene sentido ¿Qué pasa a largo plazo?" preguntó Abigail.

Lexa hizo una mueca "Con el tiempo, una vez que Jaha haya reconstruido sus fuerzas, creo que…" ella vaciló y miró a Clarke "…creo que él hará otro atentado contra Clarke."

"¿Con qué fin?" dijo Abigail.

"Clarke es una figura principal tanto como su padre y golpearla a ella no solo dañaría en privado al presidente, sino que también demostraría públicamente que él es incapaz de proteger al pueblo estadounidense, incluyendo a su propia hija."

"Interesante teoría" dijo Abigail levantándose y empezando a caminar. "Eso hace a Clarke tan importante para la seguridad nacional como…"

"Clarke está aquí sentada" dijo Clarke, dando un pequeño saludo con la mano libre.

"Lo siento" dijo Lexa.

Abigail se rio y miró a Clarke con las manos en las caderas. "Quisiste quedarte, Clarke. Nunca dije que no hablaríamos de ti."

"Incluirme por lo general funciona mejor." Clarke cambió su mirada de Abigail a Lexa "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando en esta hipótesis?"

"Desde el ataque en el Aerie. Tenía que haber alguna razón de peso para que Jaha se arriesgara a algo así, enviando a sus mejores hombres en una misión suicida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no el presidente?"

"Porque…" dijo Clarke lentamente "…si mi padre fuese asesinado, se convertiría en un mártir. La gente exigiría una explicación, si no venganza. El congreso se apresuraría a destinar dinero y personal para descubrir lo que pasó. Pero si permanece en el cargo, mientras su capacidad para dirigir es cuestionada y su autoridad se erosiona, todo lo contrario sucedería. Las ramificaciones políticas y económicas serían devastadoras"

"Sí" Lexa acarició con su pulgar la parte superior de la mano de Clarke que acunaba entre las suyas. "Todo eso significa que tú tienes que tener cuidado y nosotros tenemos que estar atentos. Eso no es nada nuevo."

Clarke sonrió y deslizó sus dedos sobre el borde de la mandíbula de Lexa "Gracias. Sé lo que significa"

"¿Qué tan cerca están de conseguir a Jaha?" Abigail le preguntó con impaciencia.

"No lo suficientemente cerca" Lexa frunció el ceño "No vamos a encontrarlo a través de los canales directos. No va a regresar a su base original, o llamar a los hombres que sirvieron con él, o ponerse en contacto con los miembros restantes de la familia. Él va a pasar a la clandestinidad. Y la única manera de encontrar a alguien que ha hecho eso, es descubrir un vínculo con asociados potenciales"

"Y ese es el camino más lento" dijo Abigail con un suspiro "Pregúntale al FBI ¿Cuántas personas han estado en sus listas de los diez más buscados durante una década o más?"

"Exactamente. Estamos recopilando perfiles amplios de los contactos conocidos o posibles, pero tenemos que ampliar nuestra investigación para incluir a las organizaciones paramilitares. Podríamos tropezar con él o alguien que nos pueda llevar a él"

"Necesitarás más gente para eso."

"Necesitaremos analistas de información y colectores de base de datos aquí en DC, pero ninguno de ellos requerirá pasar por la revisión de seguridad crítica. Quiero seguir la investigación central con mi equipo personal de trabajo en la ciudad de Nueva York."

Abigail se sentó de nuevo. "¿En quién no confías aquí?"

"La mejor pregunta es, en quien confío." Lexa se encogió de hombros. "Confío en ti, pero hay demasiados ojos y oídos en este edificio y en toda esta ciudad." Lexa se rio con amargura. "Maldición, si la CIA puso gente suya en el interior de un servicio de acompañantes. Puedes apostar que los tienen en la Casa Blanca."

"Es poco ortodoxo trabajar tan lejos fuera del sistema."

"Jaha viene detrás de Clarke" dijo Lexa rotundamente "Haré lo que tenga que hacer con o sin aprobación."

Abigail miró a Clarke. "Mi mente queda pasmada con el hecho de que aún no la hayas matado."

"Estuvo a punto de suceder por un tiempo cuando nos conocimos." Clarke sonrió suavemente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa. "Una vez que llegas a conocerla, por supuesto, descubres que es tan peligrosa como suena."

"¿Y qué hay de la boda?" dijo Abigail secamente. "Tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, ¿han decidido tomar el camino más prudente y demorarla?"

Lexa se recostó en el sofá y no dijo nada.

"Vamos a casarnos el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias en Colorado" dijo Clarke. "Puedes tratar de mantenerlo en secreto, si lo deseas, pero va a ver fugas y todos lo sabemos, por lo que también podrías seguir adelante y anunciar los detalles"

Abigail sacudió la cabeza. "¿Estás segura?"

"Hemos estado seguras durante mucho tiempo" dijo Clarke.

"¿Y hasta entonces?"

"Vamos a regresar a Torres Point…" dijo Lexa "…para ultimar los detalles de la compra de la casa. También deseamos concertar la renovación del Aerie."

"Pensaba que habíamos decidió que la violación de seguridad había sido demasiado grave como para correr el riesgo de que Clarke regrese."

"Necesitamos un lugar para vivir en Manhattan si la base de operaciones de Lexa estará allí" dijo Clarke. "Y esa es mi casa."

"Clarke y yo hablamos de ello en el vuelo hasta aquí" dijo Lexa. "La violación no se debió a un problema inherente a la seguridad del edificio, sino porque Jaha tenía una persona en el interior que le proporcionaba información y acceso. En lugar de reinventar la rueda (expresión que significa perder el tiempo haciendo algo que ya está hecho) en otro lugar, corregiremos las debilidades allí."

"Lo discutiré con el presidente." Abigail levantó la mano cuando Clarke empezó a protestar. "Puedes guardar la maldita declaración de independencia, Clarke. Hay algunas cosas que él quiere saber y tu seguridad es una de ellas. Esa es la manera como son las cosas"

"Está bien" dijo Clarke en voz baja. "Pero yo hablaré con él, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Supongo que es una cosa entre padre e hija." Abigail sonrió fugazmente. "Así que, ¿dónde estamos entonces?"

"Bueno…" dijo Lexa "…conocemos a nuestro enemigo, que es el elemento crítico necesario para ganar cualquier guerra. Tenemos a las mejores personas, en todo el mundo, trabajando para nosotros. Y tenemos todas las razones del mundo para prevalecer, por lo que eventualmente, lo haremos" sonrió a Clarke. "En cuanto al futuro inmediato, Clarke y yo tenemos una boda que preparar."

Clarke empujó a Lexa sobre sus pies y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Al fin, un plan en el que no puedo encontrar nada que discutir."

Abigail se echó a reír. "Las maravillas nunca cesan."

"No" dijo Clarke besando tiernamente a Lexa, "no en esta vida."

* * *

¡Hola! Llegamos al final del 6to libro, espero que les haya gustado.  
En minutos subiré el primer capítulo del siguiente, "Palabras de Honor". Esa adaptación la voy a subir como crossover, ya que dos personajes toman más importancia en el libro, Waverly y Nicole de Wynonna Earp, por lo que espero que a pesar de todo continúen leyendo la historia, porque de verdad es muy buena.


End file.
